


Choni Family

by Ana_choni



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Choni Future, Choni family, Choni have kids, Eventual Smut, F/F, Kids, Soft Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, choni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 96,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_choni/pseuds/Ana_choni
Summary: Jason Topaz (Twin) He loves soccer. He loves architecture and drawing. 16 yearsBeatrice Topaz (Twin) She is a cheerleader at her institute. And have the same passion as her mother her dream is working at her mom's firm. 16 yearsMaddie Topaz Loves acting, photography, and watching documentaries. 12 yearsThomas Topaz Loves photography, and likes to cook. He loves to swim. 9 yearsRose Topaz She loves animals and dancing. 3 years.Cheryl gave birth to the Twins and Maddie and Toni to Thomas and RoseToni is mom and Cheryl mommyToni and Cheryl are mothers of five children. They live in NY. Toni is head of the department of photography in a famous magazine, she also exhibits her own photos, it is quite famous in the world of photography.Cheryl is a civil and family lawyer, they also carry all kinds of cases and has built its own law firm.This story will tell about the daily life of the Topaz family, both in the present, future and past. And concrete things of each character but always with CHONI in between .
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 101
Kudos: 204





	1. Daily Rutine

**Author's Note:**

> I had been thinking about doing this for a while. I hope you like it.  
> I will update every Friday.
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it or if you have a suggestion for an idea or thing you want to see.
> 
> The next chapter Rose gets sick

Cheryl gets up at 5 am turns off the alarm clock and carefully takes her wife's hands away, turns to look at her, she is very beautiful, she is surprised by how beautiful she is and how lucky she is to have her even after so many time, it seems unreal . Delicately kisses her on the lips, Toni does not flinch. Still amazed at how deep she can sleep, Cheryl smiles to herself. She gets up and begins her routine; exercise, shower, makeup, breakfast and go to her office.

…

Toni gets up at 6.30 am and stretches and feels the cold on her wife's side, she doesn't like waking up without Cheryl. She gets up, dresses quickly, says good morning to Jason and Beatrice, they are the most early risers, while Maddie has to be woken up even though she is 12 years old and she sets the alarm clock, Toni has to be on the alert.  
After saying good morning, she goes down to make breakfast and feed Crispis is their Dalmatian dog (the name was given by Maddie when she was little), the only dog in the neighborhood with a very expensive red collar that goes with the leash, that was the only condition that Cheryl put before giving it to the girls, that and that she would not be in charge of taking him out for a walk.

Toni turns the radio on at a low volume. She always likes to cook with background music. When she's done, she goes upstairs to wake Thomas up.

-Come on Tommy. Time to get up.- Tommy stretches and stands up with his eyes closed. Now it is Rose's turn, she loves to sleep and gets up just like Tommy, they leave the room.

-Guys, breakfast is ready.- she says warning the older ones that they finish what they are doing, they go down the stairs. Toni takes Rose in her arms she doesn't want her to fall down the stairs again.

When they have finished breakfast, dress up rose, listen to Maddie and Beatrice argue in the bathroom as if they had two others, they always do the same thing, they are very different and reminds her a lot of her and Cheryl, Beatrice is just like Cheryl and Maddie she is very similar to Toni even though she did not give birth to her.

When they have finished breakfast they take their backpacks and leave the house at 7.35 just to get to school on time. They leave Rose first, then Tommy, and finally the twins and Maddie.  
Today Toni has a meeting in the newsroom, she is the head of a department in a prestigious photography magazine, although she works from home, but she has to go to the office from time to time. She likes her work and allows her to combine it with what she is really passionate about photographic reporting, she makes one trip a year and from that trip she makes an exhibition and sells it. Her photos began to be famous since she left the university and now they are much more prestigious and acclaimed by the sector. In a few months she will present her trip to Thailand.

…

Cheryl has created her own law firm. She started it when she finished university, she was representing few clients while working in another law firm until she had more clients and managed to create it. Now it has a prestigious law firm, with a team of six lawyers and a computer scientist, it has a winning statistic of 95%.

Cheryl loves her job, it requires a lot of dedication and effort but thanks to Toni having a more flexible schedule, she can dedicate herself to it.

Cheryl has been a busy day with a meeting with the team, paperwork for the next trial, talking on the phone, asking Bonny (her secretary and also a lawyer, they know each other from the university) for some papers from the prosecution, she almost does not notice the time until someone knocks on your door.

"Go ahead," she says, looking up from her papers and smiling at her wife.  
Toni pokes her head out the door and smiles, raises her hand where she has a restaurant bag that Cheryl likes the most.

"You have a time to eat with your wife," she says, waving the bag and entering the office.

-I always have time for you.- she says getting up, putting her arms around her wife and giving her a tender kiss on the lips. Toni smiles at the kiss and pulls away slightly.

-How was your day? .- She asks with that smile and that voice that Cheryl likes so much.

"With a lot of work, at one I have a meeting with a new client and then a meeting with the girls to continue preparing the trial on Friday," she said as they prepared the table for lunch.

-How are you doing, the trial? They're fucking the prosecutors again.- Toni asked taking her wife's salad and her.

-Mhmm. They don't know how to do anything else. They want us to lose the trial, as if they had a chance.- she said taking a bite of salad to her mouth and moaning Toni knows what she likes and what she always needs.

"No one can with my wife," said Toni, leaning a little and kissing her wife.

-And how about you, my love? How was the meeting? Cheryl said taking another piece of salad to her mouth

-Very well, we have some incredible reports. I would like to take care of one but with the exhibition it will be impossible.

"Sorry, honey," said Cheryl, putting her hand on top of Toni, and she squeezed Cheryl's.

They kept eating and talking until it got a little late.

-It will give you time to pick up Maddie and Rose.- Toni asked waiting for the elevator

-Yes, my love. Don't worry. - She said taking her wife's cheeks and giving her another kiss. No matter how many years have passed they are still as affectionate and cuddly as the first day.

...

Tuesday and Thursday is sports day: Jason has soccer, Beatrice cheerleader routine and Thomas has a swimming pool at the same school. While Maddie goes to acting classes at a school next to Cheryl's work, Rose also goes to ballet classes.

Toni picks up Rose and Maddie, takes them to the acting and dance school. And then she goes back to school, picks up the twins and Thomas and they go home. Cheryl picks up Maddie and Rose at 4 and they go home.

-Rose leaves your backpack in the laundry room, now I'll give you the bathroom.- said Cheryl entering her big house. Thomas was in his pajamas doing homework on the counter while Toni started preparing dinner.

-Hi dear. How about school? .- I ask Thomas

-All right. I have to do a job in French- he said hugging her mommy.

-So. And what do you have to do about it? .- Cheryl said surrounding the kitchen island and standing next to her wife.

Thomas excitedly told her about the job, but her sister Rose cut him off because it was her bath time, it was the smallest but it had character. Cheryl thinks she is a mini Toni and she loves it. She loves her family.

…  
After dinner and each one talking about what they had done throughout the day, it was time to put the little ones to bed, soon the older ones left, followed by the mothers.

"Finally!" Exclaimed Toni, throwing herself on the bed. Cheryl watched her through the mirror as she finished her routine. When she was done they snuggled into bed. Toni moved her nose over Cheryl's, ending up kissing her.

"I love you," she said looking into her wife's eyes, those eyes that make her fall in love more and more every day.

"I love you," said Cheryl, snuggling closer and hugging Toni.

-Moms.- Beatrice said entering her mothers room.

\- It´s everything alright, honey.- Cheryl asked a little worried

-Yes ... I was wondering if Nora could stay at home for the weekend.- Beatrice said shyly, taking her pajamas in her fists. Toni smiled a little to herself, she was just like Cheryl, when she wants to bring out her character she takes out and when she is not she is very sweet and affectionate.

"As long as her parents have given her permission, she can come," said Toni smiling.

-Yes, she asked her mother and said she could come.- Beatrice said quickly with a smile on her face.

-Okay, princess. Anything else? .- Toni said

"No, thanks," she said, smiling, she climbed onto her mother's bed and kissed each one on the cheek. Cheryl and Toni smiled. She said good night and went to her room.

Cheryl stood as she was before with her head resting on Toni's shoulder. Beatrice had never told them about any girl, but since she was little, she used to hang out with girls and always looked at them in a special way.

-TT, You think ... that this Nora is something more than a friend.- Cheryl said looking at her wife

-I think she's her friend but she wants her to be something else and I think Nora too.- Toni said looking at Cheryl,

-How do you know? .- asked Cheryl

-Because I have seen how Nora looks at her.- Toni said

-How do she looks at her? .- Cheryl said now worried. Toni knows her wife very well, it was not very good for her children to have boyfriends or even to talk about it, it makes her a little tense even though they had not been introduced to anyone yet.

-The look just as we looked at each other before we started, they are even more demure. Babe, it's okay. She is getting older and wants to try things.- Toni said. Cheryl immediately stood up and looked with a puzzled face at Toni

"What kind of things? She's only sixteen!" Said Cheryl, panicking. Toni giggled

-Okay, I have expressed myself wrong. What I mean is that it is her time to make mistakes, to fall in love, to break her heart.- Cheryl made a face of horror.- But we will be there to support her.- Cheryl softened her face.- Besides we were much worse, babe.- Cheryl started to laugh, her fear took a little away, she knew that Toni was right, of course she does not like that nobody hurts her girl but she is no longer a girl and they will always be there for everyone of their children. Also now she would be much more attentive to Nora.


	2. Rose gets sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose becames ill.  
> Cheryl and Toni take care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a commet if you liked it or if you have any suggestion or idea that you want to see as long as it is in this story.
> 
> The next chapter will contain smut, it will start a little like this but the rest of the chapters will have another dynamic
> 
> Hope you like it.

Rose is a very sweet and smiling girl but also with character. Cheryl reminds her a lot of Toni, she is quite similar, the same shape of the face, the same nose, the same lips, the same smile, the same hair color, the same skin color and in terms of personality she is very affectionate she knows when something worries her, she comes and takes her by the hand, it is surprising that she does this with only 3 years old. Although she also looks like her, the same way of speaking, the same gestures. A perfect mix of both.

What Cheryl and Toni like least, from a cold or from teeth coming out, she immediately becomes ill with a fever, a high fever.

"Mommy, my head hurts," Rose said to Cheryl.

"Oh sweetheart," said Cheryl, sitting up and turning on the night lamp. She put her hand in front of her little daughter, she was burning.- It seems that you have a fever, let's put the thermometer and give you the syrup so that you find better.- she said taking Rose in her arms.

-What happens?.- Toni asked in a sleepy voice.

-Rose is very hot, I think she has a fever. I'm going to check its temperature and give it to the medication.

"Wait, stay in bed, I'm going for things," said Toni. Cheryl smiled and sat on the bed with Rose in her arms.

"It hurts a lot, sweetheart," asked Cheryl sweetly. Rose nodded, holding her bear tightly with one hand and the other hand holding her mommy's neck. Cheryl hates to see her children’s suffer, with everything she had suffered in her childhood and adolescence, she always prevents something bad from happening to them. 

Toni entered the room with the thermometer, a glass of water and the syrup.

-Okay, honey, let me put the thermometer on you," said Toni, opening Rose's pajamas a little. Toni saw her wife's worried look, she knows how bad it is when they are suffering.

I whistle the thermometer, Toni carefully remove it

-102,2.- Toni said looking worriedly at Cheryl

-We are going to give you the medication, you will see how in a little while you will feel better.-said Toni gently caressing Rose's cheek. They gave her the medication

"Is something wrong?" Jason said, entering her mother's room, his hair was wild and he was scratching his eye.

"Rose has a little fever." Jason looked worried. He is the oldest and is very protective of her sisters and brother.

"Lie down, champion," said Toni, approaching him and kissing him on the cheek. He obeyed and went to his room.

Cheryl and Toni put Rose between the two, she supported part of her body on Cheryl and Toni hugged her from behind.

…

The next day they decided not to take her to school, she still had some fever. Cheryl took the children to school while Toni stayed at home with Rose since she works from home and has more flexible hours.

…

By mid-morning Toni had an important matter come up and she had to leave Rose at Cheryl's office.

-Mommy, we can draw.- Rose said to her mommy.-  
To Cheryl she seems very cute and no matter how much work she has, she would never say no. "Of course." 

They took some papers and pencils, sat at Cheryl's desk. She put her daughter on her lap and while she worked, her daughter drew and hummed a song. Cheryl smiled. 

"Look mommy," said the little girl showing her the drawing.

"Oh it´s beautiful," said Cheryl, Rose smiled and began to explain the drawing. 

-This is you and this mom.- she said pointing to a stickman with red hair and another with black hair and darker skin.- and these are Maddie, Jason, Beatrice.- she said pointing to other stickmen with red hair .- And these are Thomas and me.- Some stick figures like Toni. 

-It is for you, mommy. 

-Oh ... thank you very much, sweetheart. I love it. I'm going to put it here in my office.- Cheryl said smiling tenderly. Rose was so happy and kissed her mother. 

-I love you. 

-I love you too.

… 

Rose fell asleep after a while, Cheryl put her on the sofa in her office, tucked her in her blanket and put her bear next to her, she knows it is her favorite and if she wakes up and she doesn't have it, she starts crying. She kissed her on the forehead and continued working. 

Toc Toc.

Toni appeared at the door of the office. Cheryl gestured that Rose was sleeping and Toni entered slowly. 

-How is she? .- she said whispering 

-She has been drawing and then she has become sleepy. 

Toni got closer to her wife and kissed her lips.

-Has the fever gone down?" She said, pulling away from Cheryl's lips.

-She's 98,6. if she continues like this we should take her to the doctor.

-Yes, poor baby. I'm taking her home, she'll be better there. Toni said approaching Rose, taking her carefully in her arms, the little girl opened her eyes a little.

-Hello, baby. We're going home, okay? .- The little girl nodded and snuggled into her mother. 

\- Kiss mommy.- Rose obeyed, kissed Cheryl and returned to the position she was in.

"I love you, mon amour." Cheryl said stroking her head as she snuggled closer to Toni.

-See you later.- Toni said giving a peak to Cheryl

"I'm going for the children," said Cheryl, placing a piece of hair in her wife's ear.

-Are you sure?

-Yes, don't worry, the girls can take care of the rest.- Cheryl said giving three quick peaks to her wife.

…

As soon as the children and Cheryl got home, they left things and went to their mothers' room. Toni was leaning on the headboard with the laptop on her legs and Rose was lying next to Toni was looking at the cartoons, first Thomas entered and went directly to where they were

-Hey mom, hi Rose, how are you? .- Thomas asked slowly and kissed her. Toni saw the interaction and smiled tenderly. Then Jason, Beatrice and Maddie came in, they all lay down on the bed, kissing Rose and then Toni.

-What have you done today? .- Maddie said

-I went to mommy's work and then I saw Frozen with mom.- she said smiling.

Cheryl watched everything from the door, she had always wanted this, a family. And she and Toni had succeeded. Toni gestured for her to come toward her. Toni put the laptop down and Cheryl got between her legs, turned around and gave Toni a kiss full of love and then looked at all her children, laughing, talking and pampering the youngest.


	3. Cheryl Trial (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl has a big judgment and Toni gets horny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any suggestion or idea that you want to see as long as it is in this story
> 
> This Sunday I will update a chapter for Mother´s Day. 
> 
> See you next Friday  
> I hope you like it.

The alarm clock rang at 5 am, Cheryl gently removes her wife's hands with careful, she looks at her for a while and sees how her now black hair occupies the entire pillow, she miss the pink but also love black. She gives her a tender kiss on the lips and starts with her routine: a little sport, a shower, breakfast  
watching the news and leaves today, the courts have a very important judgment. 

... 

Toni wakes up at 6:30 quickly gets ready, says good morning to Jason and Beatrice they are always the first to get up and lastly wake Maddie up.  
She go down to do the breakfast before calling the little ones. Feed Crispis (the name was given when Maddie was little) her Dalmatian dog.

While the older ones sit at the table, Toni wakes up Thomas and Rose the most sleepy little ones around the house, pick Rose up in her arms so she doesn't fall down the stairs again. They all eat breakfast together. 

After dressing the little ones and listening to how their daughters argued in the bathroom, as they always do and as if there were not two more bathrooms, they collect the things and take them to school.  
First leave Rose, then leave Thomas and then the others, but not before giving them a kiss and wish them a good day 

"Mrs. Topaz." Toni turned and saw Belen Thomas' teacher approaching. 

-Can I talk to you for a moment.- I nodded, looking at the time I didn't expect to be late to Cheryl's trial.

-Something wrong?

-It's about Thomas, he's a very good student but ... he talks too much in class and that means a problem for other students. It caught his attention but continues to do so. If it happens again I will have to carry it out with the principal office and that would be very serious. - said Belen smiling at Toni and stroking her hair. 

-Okay, don't worry, we'll talk to him. Thank you very much.- I said. I ran to the car, I was late to enter the courtroom, by the way I kept thinking about Thomas, we will definitely have to talk seriously with him and I know someone who won’t like it to hear it.

....

It is 8:40, there are 20 minutes left for the trial. I was talking in the hallway about the case with part of my team Bonny my secretary and lawyer, Laurel and Micaela also lawyers of my office.

-Hello, babe.- says Toni stroking Cheryl's back and standing next to her

-Hello.- Cheryl said smiling and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Now Cheryl is more calm whenever she can Toni goes to see some of the trials and that motivates her much more, Toni has always supported her and knows when it means to Cheryl that she is here. We came in the living room, Toni squeezed her wife's hand.

-You have it babe- Toni said. She sat right behind her wife and next to her team.

The trial began, Toni was attentive but seeing Cheryl as forceful and in that red dress that she likes so much can not help getting horny, it is so sexy to see how she leaves speechless a witness, who turns her back to school when Cheryl took the HBIC that still inside her.

She fully supports her wife always but seeing her like this ... can't wait to get home, put the children to bed and be alone with her wife.

After the trial was over Toni take Cheryl away from her team for a moment.

-I've been talking to Thomas's teacher. Toni said. Cheryl frowned.

-Something has happened?. Cheryl asked placing a piece of hair behind Toni's ear.

-It seems that he does not stop talking in class, they have caught his attention but he continues to do so and ...- Cheryl clenched her jaw. Toni knew that the next thing She was going to tell her She wasn't going to like – and next time they will send him to the principal office.

-What! My God, this boy.- said Cheryl stressed the case had been hard and there was still they worse and now this.

\- Don't worry I'll talk to him. Ok?- Toni said catching her wife's face and kiss her tenderly. Cheryl instantly relaxed. We said goodbye we had to continue working

...

Once the children and the older ones were in bed, we went to bed. 

Cheryl was ending her routine. Toni came from behind, stroking her shoulders and arms. Cheryl loves and relaxes instantly she knows that Toni always makes her feel good after a busy day. 

She leaned down a little and started kissing her on the neck -You've been very sexy.- kiss.- in the trial.- kiss.- You drive me crazy.- Cheryl moaned slowly and she bow her head to give Toni more room 

"I'm always sexy." She moaned a little louder when Toni bit her provocatively. -You know how much it costs me to concentrate when I'm in your trials.- Toni said looking at her wife's eyes in the mirror, as Cheryl raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I know ..." said Cheryl, muttering sensually.

"Maybe I can teach you how much you make me horny," she said, biting her lip and indicating Cheryl to turn around

.-Your whole body makes me horny.- she said taking the nape of her neck and leaning slowly, Cheryl loves this game.- You make me horny when you crush that witness.- she said catching Cheryl's lower lip between her teeth. Cheryl moaned and breathed heavily, she knows how much it makes her do that and how much she likes that Toni spoke saying those things and even more with that rasped voice.- And definitely everything I want to do to you.- This time kissing Cheryl hard, sticking her tongue in her mouth, exploring her mouth, while Cheryl held onto her and drew her closer. They kept kissing a little more. 

Toni had enough grabbed Cheryl by the legs and carried her to her bed. Knocking her down softly so as not to make a noise, then she got on top of Cheryl and started kissing her, to lower her kisses down her neck, collarbone. Cheryl moaned feeling the kisses of her wife, grabbed Toni's hair, she moaned on the spot. 

-Toni ... - she said 

-Hmm?.- Toni said between kiss and kiss. 

"I need you now," she said, pulling her away and looking at her wife with determination. They took off their clothes quickly and they got between the sheets.  
Toni immediately got on top of Cheryl and she wrapped her legs around her waist, drawing her closer, they both moaned in the kiss. 

-We are anxious, right? .- Toni said taking a breath

-Shut up, you started. And I need you.- Cheryl said biting her lip to Toni. Toni attacked her lips again. She lowered her hand to her chest, took it and squeezed it deliciously. Cheryl gasp softly

\- TT ... Toni pulled back a little and kissed her neck and collarbone until she reached her breasts and play with them a little. Cheryl was trying to control her breathing through her nose.

Toni rose to her lips again as her right hand continued on its way to where Cheryl needed her most, she moaned at how wet Cheryl was, wasted no time on inserted two fingers into her wife's wet pussy, Cheryl pulled away from her wife's lips She opened her mouth wanting to make some sound but could not do it for the children. Toni stuffed and she drew her fingers out quickly while kissing Cheryl's collarbone and neck, it's embarrassing how close she was to cum but Cheryl couldn't blame herself Toni was on top hers, her body moved deliciously over her and Cheryl loves it. 

-God, Toni. There.- she whispered in her ear.- Toni loves to hear the sounds her wife makes in her ear is something intimate and secret, although she also loves to hear her scream. 

Toni kept increasing the pace and giving right where Cheryl likes the most. She knew it she was close its walls closed between her fingers.

"You're going to cum, babe," she said in Cheryl's ear. "Cheryl nodded quickly and held on tighter Toni.

"Look at me," said Toni, and with her free hand she took her face to look at her. Toni pushed her hips to Cheryl's, digging her fingers deeper with her thumb she started to do circles on her clit as she kept poking her fingers in and out quickly, pushing Cheryl more and more to the mattress.- Cheryl tried to open her eyes and look at Toni but that it was difficult, her fingers deep in her, body against body and unable to make any single noise. 

"Open your eyes babe, that's it," she said as Cheryl cum, kepping her eyes on her. Toni loved watching Cheryl cum. Cheryl spasmed, closed her legs on her wife's hip and she opened her mouth having a silent orgasm.

When there was finished her legs fell to the mattress tired from the intense orgasm and by how strong she was drawing Toni to her. Toni slowly pulled her fingers out without hurting her wife, she bring her fingers to her mouth and lick them moaning softly, she loves the taste of Cheryl never get tired of it. Cheryl was relaxed, gasping slowly, unable to make any noise, and hated not being able to moaning out loud, especially when Toni made her feel this good. 

-I've wanted to do it since this morning.- Toni said catching her breath and putting herself in her side. 

-I definitely want you to come to more of my trials. Cheryl said.


	4. Mother's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any suggestion or idea that you want to see as long as it is in this story
> 
> Next chapter Cheryl is pissed off over a case.  
> See you on Friday

Cheryl and Toni were sleeping in their big bed, well only Toni is. Cheryl is awake, enjoying being able to be in bed a little longer than normal, feeling Toni's slow breathing on her neck and the heat that emanates from her. Cheryl loves this feeling.

Today is mother's day and Cheryl is excited, so she can't go back to sleep another little bit. Yesterday all her children were locked all afternoon in Beatrice´s room preparing something for her and Toni, they did not let them in.

Cheryl was wanting to know what surprise they had in store and what they are doing right now downstairs. Cheryl listened as her children got up and went down without making any noise, she did not escape and from that moment she is awake.

Since they were little, one of the two made breakfast and they ate it together in bed, but for a few years they prepare it by themselves. Cheryl is wishing that her childrens come slowly to wake them up with breakfast and gifts, it is what she likes most about this day.

Cheryl heard her children go upstairs. She pretended to be asleep, she didn't want to spoil the surprise.

"Slowly, Rose," Beatrice said softly. Cheryl noticed a small weight on the bed followed by another.

"Okay now," Jason said.

-Mama! Mommy! .- Rose and Thomas shouted excitedly as they jumped on the bed.

Cheryl laughed and sat up a little. Jason was standing with a breakfast tray, Maddie is recording everything with the phone, Beatrice had a bag in her hand and with the other she is taking photos.

-Happy Mother's Day! .- All her children said at the same time, with a big smile on their faces.

Rose and Thomas were the first to hug her.

-Oh ... Thank you very much, my sweethearts.- She said smiling from ear to ear

Toni was sitting up although she still kept her eyes closed.

"Congratulations, mama," said Maddie hugging her.  
-Mama! .- Rose said jumping on top of Toni and laying her back on the bed

Toni smiled and started to laugh, this is the best way to wake up.- she thought.

"Look what we have prepared for you," said Thomas excitedly, getting to his feet on the bed. Cheryl was going to tell him to be careful about doing that but it's Mother's Day and She forgive him.

"Wow," said Cheryl. While Jason placed the tray on the bed, there was a tall tower of pancakes on a plate, strawberries, maple syrup, chocolate, coffee and tea.- Thank you very much.- Cheryl said to the older ones, they approached their mothers to hug them and kiss them.

-Congratulations, babe.- Toni said looking at Cheryl

-Congratulations, my love. Cheryl said leaning down to kiss her. Rose giggled and they pulled away.

Cheryl and Toni sat up more on the bed, resting their backs on the headboard. Cheryl sipped her coffee and Toni attacked the pancakes.

-Mmm. They are delicious.- Toni said with her mouth full.

"The gifts, the gifts," Rose said impatiently. Her brothers laughed and Beatrice pulled out the gifts.

-First, mommy.- Beatrice said

Wait! I'm going for my camera.- Thomas said, speeding down from the bed and running out of the room.

Jason sat on the edge of the bed, Rose in between her mothers, Beatrice next to Jason and Maddie next to Toni. When Thomas returned with the camera around his neck they began to open the presents

"Here, mommy," said Rose.

"That's Thomas and Rose," said Maddie.

Cheryl started to open it with the help of Rose, it is a frame made with dry paste painted by Rose and a drawing made by Thomas

"How nice," said Cheryl, smiling and holding back her tears. In the drawing there was a puppet with red hair and two puppets, one smaller, which is supposed to be Rose and another one a little taller, is Thomas. - I am going to put it on my nightstand. Thank you very much.- she said giving a kiss to both of them.

"Next," said Cheryl, smiling at her older children. Toni smiled at her side, she knows that her wife loves gifts and the illusion that they make.

The gift of the twins and Maddie is a bath set with various bath bombs, a very expensive body cream and her favorite perfume. Then they gave her a small bag inside, she had a necklace with several stacked circles and in each circle all the names of her children and Toni's were written. Now Cheryl couldn't contain the tears that fell freely all over her face.

-It ... it's perfect. I love it. Thank you.- She said excitedly, wiping away the tears and smiling. She got up and gave Jason, Maddie and Beatrice a big hug. Toni had to stop herself from crying.

-Mama, has helped us in this.- Jason said. Cheryl put her hand on her chest, with the other she took her wife's hand and looked at Toni smiling. "Thank you, my love ..." she said, leaning down to peck at her lips. Cheryl quickly pulled away and looked into Toni 's eyes, they have always given each other something.

Toni giggled and went for her gift, when she returned she had a bag like the one her older children had given her and a bouquet of red roses in the other. Cheryl looked at her with bright eyes, she was so happy, she picked up the flowers and smelled them, She love it They are her favorites. Then she took the bag, she was nervous inside there was another box, she opened it and it was a watch with a red watchband, the circle inside had several shiny crystals inside and in the background was the Eiffel Tower in gold.

-It's beautiful, TT. She leaned down and took Toni's cheek and kissed her softly on the lips. Their children looked at each other, they know how loving they are to each other, and they like to see them like this.

"Now, mama," Beatrice said.

Thomas and Rose's was the same as Cheryl's except that with her, Jason, Maddie and Beatrice gave her the lens she wanted for her camera. Toni was very happy, she already wanted to try it.

-Thank you very much.- she said hugging and kissing all her children. Thomas was taking photos of everything, he didn't miss a thing.

-Now, mine.- Cheryl said giving her a box. It is a gold bracelet with an inscription that says Mama.

-Oh, babe. Thanks.- Toni said giving her a quick kiss.- Put it on. Cheryl was delighted when she saw her, she knew it was that and she was right because it contrasted perfectly with her skin.

"Now for breakfast, I'm hungry," said Toni. They each took a place, shared the pancakes, then spent the day watching movies all lying in bed and enjoying a very special day


	5. Cheryl annoyed by a case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl is pissed off, a case has not gone as expected. she's pissed off at her team for not checking the evidence
> 
> Toni comforts Cheryl, a little discussion, little intervention from the children and a lot of choni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any suggestions for future chapters.
> 
> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Next Friday new chapter. Beatrice invites nora to spend the weekend

-How did this happen! .- Shouted Cheryl pissed off at her team.- Where did that video come from? .- She glared at her entire team one by one.

Today they had a trial, everything was going to be very simple but it was twisted because the other part presented a video that harmed their client, a divorce and child custody case did not have to spoil her winning streak.

-Don't stand there, I want to know; Where the hell did the video come from? How could they not have warned us? And we have less than 24 hours to find a way to win.- Cheryl said.  
Her team got down to business. Cheryl entered her office stressed, she did not like things not to go against her.  
...

Toni was in her home office preparing the monthly photos for the next month when the cell phone rang, it was Michaela (a lawyer at Cheryl's law firm) frowned.

-Hi, Michaela. What happens?.- said Toni

-Hi, Toni. I don't want to bother you but ... Cheryl is really pissed off, her judgment has gone bad. Can you come and calm her down?

Toni listened carefully, she already knows how her wife gets, and it is not the first time that they call her for this.

"Sure, I'll go right away," said Toni, picking up the things and leaving for the law firm.

…

Cheryl was on her feet talking on the phone when Toni entered her office, closed the curtains so that no one could see them, and went to her wife, walking around the desk.

-No ... we'll see tomorrow. We will work day and night ... yes ... And if something comes to your mind, please call us.- Cheryl said when she finished, she hung up the phone a little hard and snorted, pulling her hair back with her fingers.

-What happened? .- Toni said pulling Cheryl's chair away and sitting on it.

"We had everything perfect but my incompetent team has not found out something crucial and now ... we have everything lost, unless they find something useful," she said pissed off.  
Toni saw her from the chair, she didn't take her eyes off her for a second.

"Come here," Toni said, tapping her legs and motioning for Cheryl to sit on top of her. Cheryl listened, sat cross her legs and wrapped her arms around Toni's neck, Toni put her arm around Cheryl and with the other hand she brushed a bit of hair from her wife caressing her cheek until she caught her chin between her fingers. She kissed her lips and Cheryl relaxed instantly, her lips moving slowly enjoying the closeness and the heat. Toni pulled back a little to look into her eyes.

-I'm sure you find something.- she said calmly

"It´s worth them," said Cheryl, leaning her forehead against Toni's, they stayed like that for a while.

-How could they have presented the video without you knowing?.- Toni said without turning away and stroking Cheryl's leg from top to bottom.

-That's the point, we don't know.- Cheryl said turning away to look at Toni 

"You cannot dismiss the evidence," said Toni, looking into her wife's eyes. 

-No, TT. And it's a fundamental test she shows my drunk client, talking to her ex-husband. How are they supposed to give her custody of their two children in that state? The judge has seen it.- Cheryl said, releasing all the air. Toni hated not being able to help her wife, she knows how much Cheryl cares about her job. "I promised my client that I would get custody," Cheryl said softly and looking down at her lap. 

-That was before you knew about the video.- Toni said raising her chin to Cheryl so she could look into her eyes.- It´s not your fault. 

-Toni ... she did not want to go to trial, she wanted to accept the miserable conditions that were proposed and I ... .- said Cheryl 

\- Babe…- Toni said kissing the corner of her lips.- From when is the video? 

-A year ago, maybe months before. Why? 

-And how is your client right now? 

-She's going to rehab. But they've seen the video and that's what they care about, it doesn't matter if she doesn't drink. 

"Then make it matter, let her declare, tell her truth." It was an ambush, anyone gets drunk, what world do we live in.- Toni said indignantly. Cheryl looked at Toni and smiled 

-You are very sweet.- Cheryl said stroking the hair on the back of Toni's neck.- Thank you for trying to cheer me up. By the way ... Who called you this time? 

-Mhmm ... Michaela but don't say anything, babe. You scare them.- Toni said Cheryl giggled. 

"We are going to work all night, we have to find a solution ..." said Cheryl sad 

-You come home to work? .- Toni asked 

-Yes, I will not miss seeing my children due to a failure of my equipment. 

"Okay, I'll see what we had for dinner then." They kissed for a while and said goodbye.  
…

When Toni and the children got home, Cheryl and her team were already there, working at the dining room table. Cheryl and Toni have a big house so it was not a problem that they worked there

-Mommy.- Rose said as soon as she entered the house, she was going to run towards her but she could not completely remove her backpack

-Rose be careful with the backpack.- Toni said taking it off carefully, as soon as she did it she ran to hug Cheryl.

"Hello, sweetheart," she said, putting aside some papers and picking up Rose and putting her on her lap. "How about your day?"

-Good, can I see the cartoons? .- Rose said

-Of course.- Cheryl said, Rose ran to put the TV

-Hi, mommy.- Thomas said like the rest.

-Mommy. Can I help you with something? .- Beatrice said, she loves the topic of law and is always behind Cheryl with the same

-Uh.., stand next to me and see what you can do.- Cheryl said while Beatrice was already taking the chair.

-Hi, babe.- Toni said hugging Cheryl from behind.- How are you doing?

-Same, we have not yet found anything useful.

"Sorry, babe," Toni said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, Cheryl turned and pecked her on the lips.

"Who wants pizza for dinner?" Said Toni, giving up hugging her wife. Thomas and Rose jumped off the couch screaming that they wanted to. Toni smiled at how happy they are with a slice of pizza.

The afternoon passed just as the girls were working non-stop, Beatrice was helping them, Rose and Thomas seeing the cartoons, Toni helping Maddie with the math and Jason making a model in their room.

-Come on, to bed.- Toni said to the little ones.

-No, mama.- Thomas said pleading.- A little more. Rose on the contrary was scratching her eyes

"No, tomorrow there is school and you know what it costs you to get up, come on," said Toni. They kissed their mommy, they went upstairs and Toni behind them.

When she had finished downstairs, she made herself a tea, took a cup for herself and made coffee for the girls.

-You have something.- Toni said trying the tea

-Nothing ... .- said Cheryl taking off her glasses and turning to look at her wife

-Beatrice, you've already helped. You better rest, princess.- said Toni

-But ... I can be of help.- she said

-Come on.- Toni said approaching her.

"Ugh .. ok." She got up and gave them a kiss and went to bed.

-Why don't you reach an agreement with the other part.- Toni asked, standing next to Cheryl and putting her arm around her. Bonny, Michaela, Laurel and Oliver looked at her as if she had said outrageous. Cheryl looked at Toni incredulously

-Absolutely, no.- said Cheryl ..- That is not an option .. she said looking at the papers again

-Then what is the option? You have been all day and all afternoon looking for anything and still have not found anything.- said Toni

-We'll find it.- Cheryl said pulling her hair back

"When, in the same trial," said Toni. The girls and Oliver tried not to look.

\- Oh, my God, TT.- Cheryl said pissed and looking at Toni.- This is not how we work, we will find something.

-Look, babe. You decide is your firm, I'm just saying that ... it's not bad to reach an agreement, okay. 

-And I say to you that we do not work. 

-Okay, do what you want. If you want to spend the whole night awake, go ahead.- she said a little annoyed.- Just ... don't beat yourself up too much.- she said more softly. She leaned down, kissed Cheryl on the cheek.

… 

Cheryl went up the stairs to their room. Toni was lying on the bed watching a series, she entered the room and sat on the bed looking at Toni, Toni paused the series. They looked into each other's eyes. 

"I don't want to argue, TT," said Cheryl softly. 

-Neither do I, babe. Look, I know that you like your job and that you get involved a lot but… things won't always turn out the way you want. And the most important thing here is your client and those children.- Toni said, sitting up and taking her wife's hand. 

-I know, but I can't leave her like that, Toni.- Cheryl said worried.- I made her want to go to trial, I can't get anything less. 

-And you won't, you are a good lawyer, surely you will get a good deal. I do not like to see you this stressed and I know that it is part of your job that you care about your clients but I care about my wife and the mother of my childrens. - Toni said Cheryl smiled, leaned down to kiss Toni slowly, hearing that made her love her more. 

"I love you, and ... you're right, I've taken it personally and if we don't find something I'll make a deal," said Cheryl. Toni looked down and then looked at her again.

-I love you too.- she said smiling. Cheryl smiled and they both leaned down to kiss. -Okay, but don't force yourself too much, you have to rest. Toni said pulling away. Cheryl nodded and gave Toni another kiss.  
…

The next day

Cheryl entered the door of her house exhausted had been a busy night, despite what Toni said, they continued working and now she regretted not having listened to her wife and above all she stopped not being able to win the trial.

She went to Toni's office.

"Hello, my love." Cheryl said entering the door, approached her wife.

-Hi. How has it been? .- Toni said letting Cheryl get comfortable on top of her, Cheryl gave a quick kiss to Toni.

-I have no choice but to reach an agreement. One week each one with the children. - she said leaning on Toni's shoulder.

-Well you haven't lost either, babe.

-Mhmm.- Cheryl murmured

-You are tired.- Toni said stroking Cheryl's back although she did not need so many hours to recover, she also needed to sleep and put work aside.

-You're coming to bed.- Cheryl said, pulling away

-I'm sorry, babe. I have to finish sending these photos.- Toni said apologetically.

Cheryl rolled her eyes and with her fingers took the shirt Toni was wearing.- Not even a little while.- she said looking at her eyes this time.- Toni smiled

"How am I going to say no?" Toni said sweetly. "Cheryl smiled instantly, got up, took her wife's hand and guided her to her room. Toni lay on the bed while Cheryl got comfortable, once she had changed, she went to Toni and supported her back against her chest, while Toni put her arms around her. Toni started kissing her on the shoulder and neck.

-Mhmm.- Cheryl said sticking closer to Toni and feeling how the effect of their kisses ran all over her body. She turned a little to kiss Toni's lips and got comfortable again.  
…

Cheryl woke up after about three hours, she had slept soundly, turned to the side of Toni was alone in bed. Toni will be gone as soon as I'm asleep, Cheryl thought. She go down the stairs looking for Toni. She was in her office with several photographs scattered across the desk. There were three columns, one red which she assumed to be discarded, dubious yellow and selected green. With one hand she separated the photos and with the other she touched his forehead and had a frown that means that she is concentrated. Toni noticed her presence, she relaxed her brow

-Did you sleep well?

-Yes, better than I expected.- she said sitting on top of Toni as she had done a few hours before.- What are you working on? .- Cheryl said looking at the photos

\- Selecting the final photos of the exhibition.- Toni said. Cheryl observed them all, she knew that Toni had a lot of talent, she knew it from the first photograph that showed her and from the quality of her Instagram before starting to date. But these are ... spectacular, they take your breath away, they have a great quality. They are her best job

"They are beautiful, TT" said Cheryl looking at each photograph. Toni loves to see her wife look at the photos with that sparkle in her eyes.  
Cheryl had already seen the pictures but looking at the best and all together was welcoming.

-Yes, they are. The bad thing that they are so good is that now I don't know which ones to choose.- Toni said with a smile.

-How many do you have to choose?

-34.- Cheryl leaned a little and continued inspecting.

-I like this one.- Cheryl said taking one.

-Which one? .- Toni said trying to see her.- Cheryl brought her closer

-Yes, that's very nice, put it in the green column.- said Toni

Cheryl turned and looked at Toni. - Are you sure?

-Yes, I liked it a lot, I was just undecided but now that you have chosen it I am totally sure.- Toni said smiling. Cheryl carefully placed the photo on the green column, turned and took her wife's face in her hands and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you," she said still touching her lips.

-I love you.

They kept choosing the photographs, debating which one had to be and which one not. Cheryl loved to be like this with Toni forgetting about her job and Toni loved to do what she likes the most with the person she loves the most in the world. She obviously loves her children but Cheryl is her soulmate.


	6. Beatrice invites Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beactrice invites Nora to spend the weekend.
> 
> Cheryl is nervous about the situation. Toni comforts her but she becomes gossip

Finally it is Friday, we all get very happy, since we usually spend it as a family; playing, watching movies, cooking, playing sports, or taking a break.

But this weekend was different Beatrice invited Nora at home.

Nora is a brunette with brown eyes and a pretty smile. She came to town 4 months ago, She had been at home before but not as Beatrice's suitor. She did not speak much, she is calm, responsible and more cautious than Beatrice

Toni picked everyone up at school and they went home, they arrived at the same time as Cheryl.

-Hi, babe.- Toni said

-Hi, my love.- Cheryl said giving Toni a kiss on the lips

"Boys carefully," Toni said to Rose and Tommy.

-What time is Nora coming? .- asked Cheryl

-At 6.30 p.m. Her mother brings her.- Beatrice said happily

We didn't realize it was time until Beatrice blew her phone, touched up a bit in the mirror and went out the door

-I'm going for Nora! .- Beatrice said running.

Cheryl and Toni were sitting on the garden couch talking about what they had done along the day. While Maddie, Jason, Thomas, Rose and Crispis played in their large garden.

-They are coming.- Toni said looking over Cheryl.- Remember, babe. Relax.

-Mommy, mama. I present to you Nora.

We were welcomed and we didn't have time for anything else because Beatrice took her to her room.

-The open door! .- said Cheryl. Beatrice looked at her mother and vocalized mommy! As if she had made a fool of herself.

-Calm down, babe. You have done well. A little tense.- Toni said stroking Cheryl's back 

-I'm going to prepare something to drink and I'm going to upload it - Cheryl said getting up from the sofa.

Toni took a deep breath, she knows that her wife and the idea that her children have a boyfriend or girlfriend make her very tense, she is very protective. And the simple fact that they approach with those intentions bothers her and shows a serious facet. 

"Girls ... I have made lemonade for you," said Cheryl, entering Beatrice's room. Everything seemed normal, they were just sitting on the bed talking. 

"Thanks mommy." Beatrice said smiling. Cheryl stared at them in silence as Beatrice and Nora looked at her as if she needed something else. 

-If you need anything let me know. She said clasping her hands and walking out the door. 

-Sorry, my mother usually gets like this.-Beatrice said putting a lock of hair in her ear. 

"Don't worry, it was nothing," said Nora. Beatrice smiled, she knew that she had feelings for her, but she didn't know how to tell her. 

... 

Dinner time came, everyone was sitting at the table and talking about what they had done at school. 

-And tell us, Nora. Where do you live? .- Toni said trying to get her into the conversation 

-I'm from Maryland but my parents have divorced. My mother and I have come to town.

There was a little silence. Toni tapped Cheryl under the table, the redhead looked at her. She knew that Toni wanted her to enter the conversation, she took a deep breath and looked at Nora

-What are you planning to study at university? .- asked Cheryl

"I still haven't decided," she said shyly and then looked at Beatrice who was smiling at her.

"She doesn't know what she wants to study," said Cheryl, nodding and looking at Toni.

-What do your parents do? Toni asked as she cut Thomas a steak.

-My mother is a clerk in a clothing store and my father is an accountant.

Ordinary works, nothing remarkable - thought Cheryl

"Mrs. Topaz," said Nora. Cheryl and Toni raised their heads at the same time but Nora looked at Toni

-I have seen several photographs of yours and I love them.

-Oh, thank you very much and call me Toni.

-Mama is preparing a new exhibition, right mama? .- Beatrice said a little excited.

"Yes, and without a doubt you and your parents are invited," said Toni. Beatrice smiled from ear to ear

-That's great, my father I don't think he's coming but my mother and I do.- Nora said smiling

Why her father will not come.- thought Cheryl

-And your girlfriend I say Nora.- Maddie corrected herself quickly, clearly she had done it on purpose. Beatrice gave her a killing look and Cheryl tensed at the word girlfriend.

-Maddie ... - Toni said

-What?, sorry, I got confused. As I was saying, Nora.- she emphasize her name.- Are you going to join Beatrice's cheer team?

Nora was going to answer when Beatrice interrupted her

-That would be a great idea.- Beatrice said excitedly, she was already thinking about the time they could spend together, doing the routines together. 

"Beatrice, I guess Nora will have to she what she wants to sign up for," said Toni. Nora relaxed a little, when Beatrice is excited something has to be now and fast, Toni reminds her much of Cheryl. 

…. 

They saw a movie all together, it was their turn to choose Maddie and Beatrice did not comment on the choice, which is very rare because they always mess with each other. Cheryl kept glancing at Beatrice and Nora and could see for a moment that they were holding hands.

… 

At night while Cheryl and Toni were preparing to go to bed. 

"They have holding hands, I have seen it." Said Cheryl getting into bed. 

-Leave them, babe.- Toni said getting into bed. 

-You really want our daughter to go out with someone who has no idea what she is going to study.- asked Cheryl looking into Toni´s eyes 

\- And What? Most teenagers don't know that they are going to study.

Cheryl was nervous, it was a new situation for her, she was uneasy. -On Sunday when Nora leaves I will have a chat with her and Jason, we don't want any surprises. Toni giggled. 

-Babe, you have to relax. Nothing has happened yet. 

"I'm perfectly fine," she said with her hands. 

"Babe… come here." Toni said opening her hands. Cheryl settled into them and relaxed. -Let's leave them, they are both nervous. And if they want something, they will come and tell us. 

Cheryl released the air and nodded "Okay, but they won't get rid of the talk," she said firmly. 

… 

The next morning Cheryl was a little more relaxed. They went for a ride with Crispis, they enjoyed the outdoors. Beatrice and Nora were together, Beatrice would not leave her for a second. Cheryl was still a little tense but Toni took her hand to reassure her, the truth is that Nora seemed a humble girl, not problematic but that does not remove the fact that she wants to date Beatrice and that is what bothers her the most because she is still her girl, Cheryl thought.

They spent the rest of the weekend playing various board games, games on the play, enjoying the good weather.  
Cheryl became a little gossip about the movements that her daughter made with Nora, What was doing Nora?, How was Nora looking at Beatrice?... and the weekend passed quickly.

It was time to say goodbye to Nora

-Thank you very much, for letting me stay.-Nora said

-You are invited whenever you want. Right, babe.- Toni said putting her arm around Cheryl's waist and pulling her towards her

-Of course.

Beatrice accompanied Nora through the long entrance to the door. Cheryl gossiped out the window and Maddie joined her. Looking at all the movements that Nora and Beatrice were making

-What are you doing? .- Toni said crossing her arms. And looking behind the redheads. None paid attention to her, they were too focused on what was happening outside.

"Beatrice is very nervous," said Maddie giggling.

-What's up? .- Jason said standing next to Toni

-Your mother and sister are spying on Beatrice.

"We are not spying, I am seeing that everything goes well," Cheryl said without taking her eyes off the window.

-Mommy! That's invading her privacy.- said Jason

-Sh ... .- said Cheryl

-They have put one in front of the other.- Maddie said

-Oh my God. She is going to kiss her! .- Cheryl said loudly and alarmed.

"It's over," said Toni, pushing the redheads aside. "Leave her alone."

-Mama!

-TT !. They both protested

-Let's sit on the sofa before she comes ..- said Toni

When Beatrice entered she was smiling but when she turned around and saw her brothers with a suspicious smile, Toni smiling and Cheryl with her arms crossed.

-What happens?. Why are you like this?

-Nothing, princes. She's gone.- Toni said

-Yes. I go to my room. - She said, climbing quickly clearly excited by what had happened.

Cheryl took the same night to get Jason and Beatrice together to have that conversation. When the redheads finished, their faces were red with embarrassment and they didn't dare raise their heads.

"You're already happy," said Toni from the sofa.

"Very much," said Cheryl, lying down next to Toni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.
> 
> Leave a comment if you like it or if you want to see something that is in this story.  
> Next Friday. Toni's exhibition


	7. Toni exhibition (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni exhibits her exhibition in a gallery in Ny.
> 
> Brief interaction with the little ones, a surprise and a smut at the end.
> 
> Cheryl and Toni are very happy

Today is the day that Toni was waiting for months her exhibition. She has it was a very important job for her, the whole experience of the trip was incredible and in just 5 intense days she had quite promising material.

Editing is undoubtedly what has taken her the most work, doing the screening, choosing the photos and editing them. To Toni is what she likes the least, she does not like editing her photos, they are better natural, the only thing she does is adjust the size or put them in black and white.

In part, her work apart from having a good eye have been successful thanks to that, to the naturalness and many people who follow or discover her for the first time always tell her, and that is the motivation much more.

"Too bad Juniper and Dagwood can't come," said Toni putting on an earring.

-I know. I'm sorry they haven't come.- said Cheryl, finishing her makeup. Toni wanted her nephews to come, since they are very important to her, what she did not know is that Cheryl had a surprise in store.

-I'm going to dress Rose and let´s see how Thomas is doing .- Toni said, she was ready, only a few touches were missing.

"Are you ready for the exhibition?," said Toni to Rose.

-Yes.- she said with a nod 

-Mommy and I are going to be busy but you are going to be with Jason, Maddie and Thomas, do not separate from them and if you need anything you tell Jason and he will tell us. okay?. 

-Okay

-If something happens you know what you have to say?. 

-Yes! .- she said quickly 

-What are your breasts called? 

-Cheryl Topaz and Antou ... Antoinette Topaz.- she said concentrating. It was hard to pronounce the name well.- Toni smiled 

-Very well, that's my girl.- The little girl smiled.- Are you going to take your bag? 

-Yes mama. 

-Inside you have mommy's number and mine, don't forget it. 

"Mama, you comb my hair," said Thomas, entering her sister's room. 

…

-Let's go! Or we will be late.- Toni said. 

Everyone was almost ready, she was wearing a black suit, Jason and Thomas a dress jacket and black jeans, Maddie was wearing a black jumpsuit, Beatrice was wearing a black blouse and a red skirt. Rose a pink dress with little flowers and well Cheryl ... a new red dress hugging all her curves perfectly and her iconic red lipstick. Toni was amazed watching her wife go down the stairs. 

"You're drooling, honey," Cheryl said when I got downstairs. 

-What can I say. You are beautiful.- Toni said smiling and approaching Cheryl. The redhead smiled blushed a little no matter how long Toni has been compliments, always caused by that blush. They kissed quickly. 

"A photo, and we're leaving," said Toni.

…

The exhibition was held in a gallery in central NY. There were a lot of people, people who had gone to other exhibitions and who already knew her and more new people.

-Toni! .- said Steve was the one from the gallery

-Hi.- Toni said, kissing Steve and shaking hands with Cheryl

-I have to introduce you to a lot of people, and they are loving it.

Toni was talking to many people, journalists, photographers, her magazine boss, Cheryl's team who were also invited. Cheryl was accompanying Toni at all times, she loves seeing Toni as she explains the details of her photography, it is captivating.

"Mommy, mama," Beatrice said drawing her mothers' attention

-I want to introduce you to Nora's mother, Teresa.- Beatrice said

-Enchanted, Teresa.- Toni and Cheryl said

-Toni, everything is very beautiful. It is the first time that I come to an exhibition. And thanks for inviting me.- Teresa said

-Thanks, I'm glad you like it. And there is no reason to thank.- said Toni. The three of them chatted a bit.

Beatrice was so glad Nora was there. She explained everything about the exhibition. Meanwhile Jason, Maddie, Thomas and Rose were in Steve's office, the little ones were bored.

"TT, everyone is loving it," said Cheryl distracting Toni.

-I know. It's amazing.- Toni said smiling, someone tapped her on the shoulder, Cheryl smiled knowingly at the face that Toni was going to make when she turned around.

-Juniper! .- Toni said without believing it.

-Hi, Aunt Toni.- Juniper said smiling. They hugged each other

-Oh, my God, what are you doing here?.- Toni said pulling away.- I thought you and your brother couldn't come.- she said looking around

"It was a surprise, I was in league with Aunt Cheryl." Toni turned to look at her wife, she was smiling from ear to ear.

-Really?.- Toni said. Cheryl nodded.

-I couldn't miss the exhibition and Dagwood will come tomorrow. 

-I can not believe it 

"And she´s going to stay a few days just like Dagwood." Cheryl said putting her arm on Toni's shoulders, and she put her hand on Cheryl's hip. Toni could not be happier, she could see that her niece and her wife shared a look 

-What is it?.- Toni asked. 

-Juniper is going to stay with the children while we are going to celebrate it.- Cheryl said with an affected smile. 

It is incredible Toni could not believe it. And she couldn't wait for the moment to celebrate with her wife 

… 

The night was getting better and better. People loved the beauty that Toni had captured in Thailand and just asked when her next exhibition was going to be. 

-Toni! .- Steve said enthusiastically. Cheryl and Toni turned, Steve gave them a glass of champagne, they both accepted it. -You will not believe it a man has paid a million dollars for photograph number 13. 

Cheryl and Toni were stumped and stopped 

-How much?.- Cheryl said since Toni couldn't articulate a word 

-One million. This exhibition is increasing all the expectations that we had. I'm going to do all the paperwork. And there are still more to sell!.- Steve left Toni and Cheryl alone 

-TT!.- said Cheryl hugging Toni 

"A million ... dollars ... for a photo." Said Toni could not believe it. She had already reached that figure and had surpassed it but with a whole exhibition but for a photo it was something incredible. 

-It's ... It's ... I can't believe it.- Toni stammered 

-It's incredible.- Cheryl said taking the cheek of her wife and kissing her on the lips, she was excited, they both were. Cheryl was very proud, she knew the potential that Toni has. 

-I can't wait for the moment to celebrate it.- Toni said smiling 

"Oh .. me neither," said Cheryl, biting her lower lip.

…

When they got into the car to return it was 1 in the morning, Rose was sleeping and as soon as Thomas was sent to be just as asleep. We were all just as tired, it had been a pretty busy night

Cheryl and Toni left the children and a juniper at home, and went to the hotel that Cheryl had booked. When they entered the suite Cheryl took off her heels.

-Wine? .- said Toni

"Please," said Cheryl. Toni filled a glass and passed it to her.

-For your successful exhibition, my love.- Cheryl said.- I am very proud of you and what you have achieved.- Cheryl looked into Toni´s eyes, they were now at the same height. They sipped the wine and Toni smiled sweetly. She took her wife's cheek and kissed her, gradually intensifying. Toni took the glasses and put them on the table.

Toni moved closer to her wife, passed her hands around the waist until they were on her back and Cheryl placed her arms on Toni's shoulders, they leaned close to each other and kissed again this was slower and more passionate savoring, enjoying it, without worrying about the children and not making noise.

Toni reached her hands up to the zipper of Cheryl's dress and slid it slowly without rushing, touching the skin on Cheryl's back and causing Cheryl to prickle her skin. They turned to look each other in the eyes, Cheryl had dark eyes full of desire just like Toni, she continued to zip down to the end, she removed the dress slowly leaving Cheryl with a set of red lingerie Toni preferred, she seeing her, she bit her lower lip.

-You had it prepared.- Toni said

-Uhu

-You are .. Beautiful.- Toni said looking at the figure of Cheryl she would never tire of seeing her, Toni climbed up and kissed her harder than before, introducing her tongue into Cheryl's mouth, massaging her palate. Cheryl groaned and started to remove Toni's jacket quickly, she groaned when she touched the hot skin and Cheryl dug her nails into her arms making Toni moan. Toni guided Cheryl to the edge of the bed, making her sit down, Cheryl lay on her and watched Toni take off the suit without taking her gaze from hers until she was left with a set of black lingerie. Cheryl's heart skipped a beat and she had to bring her legs together to calm down a bit. 

Toni climbed up to where Cheryl was, gently pulling her legs apart and resting all her weight on Cheryl as she likes, they joined their lips in a long slow kiss Cheryl touched her wife's back, reached for the bra and unbuttoned it, took it off with the collaboration of Toni and she did the same with Cheryl's bra. Toni moved away to look at her, she was beautiful, Toni thought, her hair was wild and her lips were parted. Toni attacked them again the two moaned at the same time as they felt their breasts together against each other. None of them wanted to rush, they wanted to enjoy. 

Toni kissed her by the neck and clavicle until she reached Cheryl's breasts. She took one in her hand and kissed it, catching it entirely in her mouth. Cheryl moaned and pulled Toni closer with her leg. Toni licked, sucked and moaned when she finished went to the other gave her the same treatment, continued to slowly go down kissing all over the abdomen, put a finger in the panties and slowly lowered.

-You are so sexy.- Toni said 

-TT. I need you.- she said looking at Toni 

-Patience, babe. We are not in a hurry.- she said kissing Cheryl's legs, kissing the inside of her thighs and placing them on her shoulders. Toni was face to face with Cheryl's pussy it was very wet, she wasted no more time. She licked it slowly, Cheryl moaned and looked at Toni, she was concentrated licking, and sucking her clitoris 

"You can scream if you want." Toni said looking at Cheryl and licking again with more vigor. 

-God, Toni.- Cheryl said throwing her head back Toni continued licking under a little more and began to make circles with her tongue at the entrance of her wife, she raised her hand to the hip of Cheryl and at the same time that she circled her clitoris with the thumb she introduced her tongue into Cheryl, the redhead screamed and grabbed Toni's hair, pulling her closer if it was possible. 

-TT .. TT ..- she said. Toni went on and on until Cheryl came squeezing Toni's face with her legs. Toni climbed up and kissed Cheryl, she moaned savoring   
herself on Toni's lips and tongue. Without wasting time Toni inserted two fingers into Cheryl's pussy 

-God ... she said, moving away from Toni's lips. Cheryl moaned without fear that no one would hear her. She kept moaning. 

-You like how I make love to you.- Toni said as she put her fingers in and out.

-Yes .. I love it.- said Cheryl felt that she was going to explode all the emotions, the warmth of Toni, her fingers so deep inside her, Toni kissing her breasts, Cheryl was captivated by all the emotions, for so long that they didn't do it so she missed it 

-TT .. TT .. I'm close. 

-God .. Cheryl said every time Toni put in and took out her three fingers. Cheryl cum screaming Toni's name all over the room, her whole body was shaking, her back leaned up. Toni was still kissing her neck, she tried to get her fingers in and out but it was difficult because of how tightly the walls of Cheryl closed. It takes several long minutes to cum. 

-God ... I needed it.- she said taking a breath. 

"Mhmm, I think so too," said Toni, still on top of her enjoying how well she had done.

After a while Cheryl changed positions catching Toni by surprise and kissing her passionately she wanted to make her feel the same way she had done with her. She quickly descended to where Toni needed her the most not without first kissing her everywhere. Cheryl's tongue found Toni's clit, she licked it several times quickly. Toni's breath hitched, she looked down and saw only Cheryl's red hair as she continued to eat her out. 

"You're so wet," said Cheryl as she licked and licked 

-You blame me, you are so sexy.- Toni said biting her lip hard, Toni pulled Cheryl's hair a little to see her. Cheryl spread Toni's legs wider and put her fingers inside her, sticking them in and out quickly, kept sucking on her clit, licking it, moving her tongue from side to side quickly and Toni came 

-Fuck… Toni said as she came but Cheryl did not stop increasing but the rhythm wanted to cause her a second orgasm. Toni had tried so hard these months with the exhibition that had to please her.

-Cheryl, babe. Oh God.- Cheryl looked at Toni, her eyes were closed, her mouth was open, and she was frowning, but she is beautiful Cheryl thought and seemed to feel her gaze because Toni opened her eyes and looked at her that´s what was she need to reach her second orgasm. Cheryl continued slowly until her wife finished rose to the lips of Toni and kissed her 

-Mhmm.- Toni said while Cheryl kissed her. She stepped away from Toni and rested her head on Toni's chest they didn't say anything else. They were both too tired. 

… 

The next morning while Toni and Cheryl were rolling up, Toni's cell phone rang. It was Steve, he gave it great news, Cheryl saw how Toni smiled from ear to ear. When Toni hung passionately kiss Cheryl, she did not understand anything 

-What did he tell you? .- Cheryl said taking a breath 

-You will not believe it. The explosion .. everything has been sold 

-That's great 

-Wait, wait.- Toni said quickly.- It has been sold for two and a half million dollars Cheryl could not believe it, she was speechless 

-Wow ... she said.- That's ... that's great, my love.- she said kissing Toni passionately now.- I am so proud of you ..- she said with a big smile on her face. 

"Babe" Toni said, pulling away "I want you to take what you need and reform the law firm, and make yourself the law firm of your dreams," Toni said smiling. 

-I .. Toni .. I don't know 

-Do not say anything. You have always given me everything and now it is my turn, take everything or whatever you need- Cheryl cut Toni passionately kissing her and standing on top of her. 

That morning they continued to give pleasure to each other, saying several loves you. They were both very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any suggestion that is within this story.  
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Next Friday new chapter: Juniper and Dawgood at home.


	8. Juniper and Dagwood at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juniper and Dagwood stay at home, interacting with the cousins.

-Dagwood! .- Cheryl said as soon as she entered in the house. They had just arrived from spending the night at the hotel. 

-Hi, Aunt Cheryl, Aunt Toni.- he said hugging each one. Whenever Cheryl sees him, she can't help but think of her brother Jason, they are very similar. 

-How was the trip?. Before they could answer, Thomas and Rose appeared running towards them. 

-Hey, you behaved well.- Toni said taking Rose in her arms. 

"Yes, I've been showing Cousin Dagwood my photos." Thomas said as he hugged Cheryl legs and looked her up to look her in the eyes. 

-That's fine.- Cheryl said stroking her curly black hair 

-And how about you? .- Juniper asked looking them in the eyes 

-Oh ... Very good.- Cheryl said smiling and resting her hand on Toni's back 

-Too little time.- Toni said laughing and lowering Rose to the ground. 

"You are in a good mood," Juniper said. 

Toni and Cheryl looked at each other, Juniper was absolutely right, they had spent the whole night and part of the morning giving each other pleasure, sharing long and slow kisses and saying many love you to each other. 

-Yes, but it is not what it seems, although also, but TT, has managed to sell all her work for an impressive price.- Cheryl said, surrounding Toni´s shoulders 

"That's incredible, Aunt Toni," said Dagwood. 

-We should celebrate.- Juniper said excitedly 

"Of course," said Cheryl, nodding and looking at Toni.

…

They took a booth at a restaurant in the city. Having her nephews here is very special for Cheryl and Toni they are like their children, this is how they feel it and the childrens love that they are here.

They come when they can and when they are here they usually stay for several days.

Cheryl got up from her seat, hitting her champagne glass with the knife.

-I want to make a toast. TT, I know that you always put a lot of effort into your work and I have been fortunate to follow your evolution from the beginning. I am very proud of everything you have done and what you have left to do. For TT! .- she said raising her glass and raising it to her lips, like her nephews and children but with water.

She sat in her chair

-I love you.- Toni said kissing her wife

"I love you," said Cheryl when they turned away from the kiss.

-How about Mark? .- Beatrice asked, Mark is Juniper's boyfriend.

-Well, he's very busy with work. And what about you? Someone has told me that someone there.- said with an affected smile.

"We're at the table, please," said Cheryl, helping Rose to eat. Juniper, Dagwood and Toni laughed

-What? .- Cheryl said

"She has already given you the talk," said Dagwood.

"Don't even remind me," Jason said, shaking his head.

-Sorry for worrying about my childrens.- Cheryl said offended.

-Is not that. It's just mentioning something related to those issues and you get... hysterical.- Juniper said.

"It's not true," said Cheryl quickly.

"I remember when I talked about my first boyfriend, She changed her face completely," Juniper said, laughing.

-Yes.- Dagwood said.- I remember

-I didn't put on any weird faces. 

"Babe, you made a weird face," said Toni, looking at her wife. 

-Now you're on her side.- she said raising her eyebrows and looking at Toni 

-No, but they are right, when they mention boyfriend or girlfriend. You are on alert.- Toni said stroking Cheryl's leg. 

"This is an ambush," she said, shaking her head. 

"I'll talk to you about Nora later," Beatrice said. 

-Nora ..- Juniper said smiling 

-What are you talking about?. I don't understand anything.- Thomas said frustrated. 

"Older things, Tommy," said Maddie 

-Yes, get ready.- Dagwood said laughing. 

… 

Dagwood, Jason and Thomas are very close despite their age difference, they both love sports and also playing videogames.

Juniper gets along very well with all her cousins, she doesn't have any favorites. She is the one who most often comes to see them, and that is because of the great relationship she has with Toni, not that she gets along with Cheryl but because she has a special bond with Toni since she was little. They talk a lot, every week, if she has a problem always call her.

Cheryl was making tea, she could see Juniper, Toni, Maddie and Beatrice talking animatedly on the garden sofa, Rose was playing a game on Toni's mobile. Dagwood, Jason and Thomas were preparing some water balloons, they were going to cool off a little after playing soccer. Hopefully her brother JJ could see it, that is what makes Cheryl the most sad.

-What are you talking about? .- Cheryl said leaving the tray on the table.

-Aunt Toni was explaining things to me about her trip to Thailand.- Juniper said.

Cheryl sat next to Toni, putting her arm around her shoulders. Toni put her hand on her wife's hip.

-By the way. How is your mother? .- asked Cheryl

-Well .. there are days when she is fine and other days she is depressed.- Cheryl and Toni hate that Polly is like this and that her nephews suffer

-But you are fine, right? .- Toni said worried.

-Yes I am

"You've told them about the job change," Beatrice said. Cheryl and Toni frowned at each other

-I have been offered a position in the city, but I am still evaluating it

-Really? .- Toni said happily that means that if she accepts it she will be here longer. She look at Cheryl knowing that she was thinking the same as herself.

-If you accept it. You are more than obliged to come every Sunday.- Cheryl said pointing her finger.

Thomas launched a water balloon at Beatrice

-Ah! Why did you do that? .- she said pissed off, it was full of water and it had also reached Maddie

-Sorry!

-You will find out.- Maddie said getting up she ran to the water balloons and went to the boys. Rose put down the cell phone and ran after her sister. Juniper and Beatrice looked at each other and left behind them.

Cheryl and Toni sat, laughing, watching as they chased each other as they dropped the balloons.

-Carefully.- Cheryl yelled at them

"Leave them, they are having a good time," said Toni, looking at Cheryl and looking back at her children.

-Check it out. Everything we have done.- said Cheryl

-Uh huh. They have grown a lot. Cheryl nodded.

-I wish JJ was seeing them.- Toni looked at her wife

"I'm sure he's doing it, no matter where he is, he'll be seeing them." Cheryl looked at Toni, caressing her cheek.

-I love you

-I love you.- Toni said, bending to capture her lips, they were interrupted by a balloon that hit them. They pulled away at once and saw that her clothes were wet.

-We give them a lesson.- Toni said

"Of course," said Cheryl, getting up, they took several balloons and started throwing them at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you like it or if you have any suggestions for future chapters.
> 
> Next chapter: Fights between Beatrice and Maddie.
> 
> Until next Friday


	9. Fights between Beatrice and Maddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several sister fights, Cheryl and Toni have to deal with it.   
> Toni pissed off

It was a weekday morning, each one preparing to go to school. Jason was ready, Thomas was finishing dressing and Toni was washing Rose's face. Toni could hear the same fight that every day.

-Leave me, it's my turn.- Maddie said

-Not kidding, I need to finish. Beatrice said preventing her sister from passing

-And I also. Also you have entered before now it is my turn.- Maddie said crossing her arms.

"I'm not done yet, go to another bathroom." Beatrice said rolling her eyes.

"Go you to another bathroom," said Maddie.

Every day the same thing, Maddie and Beatrice are the ones who fight the most, of course the rest of us have a fight from time to time, there are seven of us but they argue for whatever. Toni and Cheryl hate that they are like this all the time, looking for anything to throw at each other.

Right now they were fighting over the bathroom and even if we had three more bathrooms, they both want the same one.

-Girls, please.- Toni said from her bathroom, now she was sitting on the toilet with Rose on her feet, she was doing her braids.

-Mama, she will drive me crazy.- Beatrice said

-Mama, she won't let me go to the bathroom.- Maddie said

The two entered their mothers' room and went directly to the bathroom where Toni was. Maddie and Beatrice started talking at the same time about who wanted the bathroom, if it must be one, if it was the other ... Toni sighed

-Girls… girls.- she said louder.- Maddie and Beatrice fell silent instantly.- Rose, go get your backpack, honey.- she said softly to the youngest, she ran to what her mother had told her . Toni put the comb down and turned with her arms crossed to look at her two daughters.

"We need to have this discussion every day," said Toni calmly. 

-Yes, she always does the same ... - Beatrice said 

"She does it on purpose, mama," said Maddie. 

Again they started talking at once. -Girls.- Toni said seriously.- We have three bathrooms, if one is busy you go to another and if you need something you ask the one inside. I am tired of saying the same thing to you every day.- Toni said coming out of the bathroom as they would continue so they would be late. 

-It's your fault.- Beatrice said.- following her mother. 

Maddie clenched her fists and groaned. 

… 

"That blouse is mine," Beatrice said, entering Maddie's room and crossing her arms. 

"It is?" Said Maddie, looking at her blouse. 

"Yes, it is." Beatrice said clenching her jaw, she tried to contain myself 

-And what? .- Maddie said without importance 

-Give it back to me.- Beatrice said taking another step forward 

-You won't wear it. What does it matter if I wear it? .- Maddie said 

-I don't want you to spoil it. So give it to me.- Beatrice said holding her hands. 

Cheryl was in her room getting ready and she could hear her daughters were already fighting over something again. She got up from the dressing table and went to see what had happened

-What's going on here? .- Cheryl said calmly 

"Maddie has taken a blouse from me and she does not want to return it." Beatrice said crossing her arms and looking at her mother. 

-It was in my room, mommy.- Maddie said

"False, surely she has taken it from my room," Beatrice said, uncovering her arms and clenching her fists. 

-Beatrice, calm down. Did you take your sister's blouse? .- said Cheryl looking at Maddie 

-No, it was in my room so I decided to put it on, but Bea has come to bother 

-To bother.- Beatrice said a little louder.

Cheryl hated her daughters arguing, the two have character and sometimes bump into each other. But in recent months it seemed like they had started a war. 

-Beatrice nothing happens because you share clothes with your sister and Maddie borrows what you are going to take.- said Cheryl looking into the eyes of the redheads 

-I haven't caught her, mommy! .- Maddie said defending herself 

-Okay, it doesn't matter how the blouse got here. Maddie. Are you going to take good care of it?.- Cheryl asked her daughter 

-Yes mommy. "And Beatrice you can share clothes with your sister," said Cheryl. Beatrice went to talk but her mother interrupted her.- Your mother and I share the clothes and nothing happens. Please apologize. Cheryl looked at her daughters, none wanted to say it.

-Really? .- She said this time more pissed off. 

"Sorry," the two said quickly. God it's karma thought Cheryl 

…

Today it was Maddie's turn to put what she wants on television, she had decided to put the documentary Blackfish about a whale in captivity. Maddie loves to watch documentaries of all kinds. 

"We really have to see this." Beatrice said looking at her mothers. They were all sitting on the big sofa.

-Yes. It's up to Maddie to choose.- Toni said. 

Beatrice protested a little under her breath and when the documentary started and everyone was silent. 

"Boring ..." Beatrice said aloud for all of us to hear. 

Toni threw her head back and took a deep breath. Cheryl raised her head that was resting on Toni's shoulder, sat up a little more to see Beatrice, she snorted loudly. 

-God, how heavy you are. It's my day!.- Maddie said frustrated, paused the documentary and leaned to look at her sister 

"Sorry for having style," Beatrice said smiling. Before Maddie answered it, Cheryl intervened.

\- Beatrice, stop.- she said seriously.- Everyone has their day and nobody bothers you in your day so please do the same 

-Because I put things that can be seen, not a documentary ... .- Beatrice said 

-You are insufferable.- Maddie said crossing her arms. Jason who was next to her put his arm around her 

-Beatrice! .- said Cheryl more pissed off looking at her daughter, then she looked at Toni, she had a pissed off face and she was frowning. They communicated with the look 

"Two weeks without choosing anything, miss." Cheryl said, she didn't like doing this 

-But-but, mommy.- Beatrice said 

-Better, you don't say anything.- Cheryl said.- Honey, put it back.- she said to Maddie with a calm voice. Beatrice folded her arms and they began to watch the documentary this time without interruption.

…

Toni was preparing lunch for her children, she had already finished preparing Rose. Now she did everything faster because Cheryl and her team worked from home since they were renovating the firm with the money from the exhibition.

The screams of her two daughters began to be heard, again arguing about the bathroom. Cheryl and her team stopped what they were doing and looked up at the ceiling, even Rose got a little scared and went to hug her mommy.

"It´s okay, sweetheart," said Cheryl, picking up Rose. She looked at her wife and Toni shot her a look as if she had it under control.

-Girls.- she scream from the kitchen, they should have heard it. Toni released all the air it contained and left what she was doing, it was very difficult for Toni to lose her nerve and really get angry but when it happened ... it was better to be prepared.

"It's over, get down right now," Toni yelled from the stairs. Maddie and Beatrice instantly stopped arguing and went down the stairs a bit until they reached the landing.

-You got me tired, I will not tolerate more fights, you hear me. You've scared your little sister.- Maddie and Beatrice looked at each other and looked at the ground.- Seriously we have to be like this every damn day, you have three bathrooms, I would have liked to have everything you have when I was little and even that's how you keep on going on and on, until I don't get mad you don't stop.- Toni said pissed looking at her two daughters in the eyes.- You want me to make you take turns, with that you'll stop because I do.- Toni said seriously crossing our arms.- we have to get to these extremes.

-No ..- Maddie said

-Well, stop at once, agree, but we can't always be like that. What happens when your brothers grow up you will also argue with them.- Toni said. She did not like to scold her children’s but sometimes it was the only option for them to stop.

-Sorry, mama.- Beatrice said looking at her mother and then at her sister.- It won't happen again. 

-You'd better, you have to set an example for your siblings.- Toni said softening the tone of voice.- And you're already apologizing to Rose. Beatrice and Maddie apologized to Rose and ended those morning discussions. 

….

At school 

"Maddie, Can we talk?" Beatrice said to her sister. Maddie nodded and followed her. At school they hardly ever saw each other and even less talked. 

-What's up? .- Maddie said 

"I want to talk about this morning," Beatrice said clasping her hands. 

"Okay," Maddie said looking into her sister's eyes, there was a silence between the two. 

-Look, we can't go on like this. Not after what happened this morning.- Beatrice said 

-I agree, but you get very ... heavy when I want to go to the bathroom or for anything else.- Maddie said 

-I know. And it will change, I promise.- Beatrice said, Maddie looked strange at her sister they were never like that together. -You are my little sister, and I know that we argue a lot and that we don't have much in common but ... I think that if we try hard, the two of us may improve.- Beatrice said calmly, she wanted her sister to accept it. 

Maddie smiled "I'd love to, I know you have to maintain your reputation here, but it would be nice to do things together ..., sister," Maddie said, giving a little punch to Beatrice's arm. They both smiled and laughed. 

"Come here." Beatrice said opening her arms. Maddie accepted it and they held each other until the bell rang. 

From that moment on, they stopped arguing so much, and started doing things together. Cheryl and Toni were quite surprised, but it has been an important change that has brought them closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any suggestions for future chapters always within this story.
> 
> Next Friday Toni has a bad day and Cheryl comforts her
> 
> I hope you liked it.


	10. Toni doesn´t have a good day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni is not having a good day and cheryl comforts her.  
> No children

Today Cheryl has a fairly relaxed day except for the discussion of her daughters this morning, the anger that Toni has been caused by that and the scare that Rose has given. But as for work everything was perfect as she likes it. Cheryl was reading the papers about a trial, while her team worked with her in the living room of her house, they were still renovating the firm. 

Cheryl was able to hear Toni's car coming down the road and leave it in the garage. Then she heard her wife's voice.

-No, I don't care. Who do you think I am your mother!, I have to be behind you every fucking day to send me eight photos and the report.- said Toni entering the garage home, she had some shopping bags in both hands and the mobile in the shoulder, held it because it has its head on its side. Crispis ran to greet her, Toni tried to push him away with her leg- If you don't send it to me today, the magazine doesn't come out, and if it doesn't come out we are going to have a problem so stop bullshit and send it to me.- Toni said hanging up the phone and leaving it on the counter of the kitchen island.- Incompetent.- she said, raising the bags to the island. She greet Crispis and went so happy to his bed.

-What happened, my love? .- Cheryl said getting up, and getting a little closer to her wife.

-A new photographer who has no fucking idea to do his job and now we are very late.- she said looking at Cheryl pissed off. Cheryl was looking at her with a frown and her arms crossed, she   
hates to see her pissed off, it rarely happens she always keeps calm but between this morning and now this. It has been too much

-What have he been doing all month?.- asked Cheryl

-I ask myself that, but now it's his fault that I'll have to edit it all quickly and send it to the press. Not to mention my boss.- Toni while placing the things for the purchase. Toni's mobile phone rang

-Great, the one that was missing. My boss- said Toni looking at Cheryl for an instant, She went to her office and Crispis was behind her, he always does it since Toni is the one who spends more time at home.

Cheryl understands Toni very well, they have very different jobs but they look alike, Toni has to be behind the photographers, watch that they are doing their job and then select all the photos, edit them and send them. Cheryl's work is very similar, she has to be aware of her team, give orders, be aware of all cases, defend them and have meetings, etc. But above all she understands her wife because a lot of her work is done at the last moment.

…

From the living room Cheryl and her team could hear Toni arguing on the phone, she had practically been like this since she had come home. Cheryl was waiting for the right moment to go see how her wife is, comfort her, support her as she does, but every time she thought it was time, she would listen to Toni argue again, and she could not advance in her work, she did not finish reading the same line over and over again knowing that Toni was arguing, that's why Cheryl decided that she had waited long enough, made Toni's favorite tea and went to her office.  
Toni was sitting with the cell phone to her ear, her right hand on the nape of her neck and her elbows on the table. Toni looked up. Cheryl smiled saw Toni's face of exhaustion and frustration.

-Look, what you cannot pretend is to block a chain, if you see that you are running out of time or that you are going late, you call me and tell me, do not wait until the last moment to tell me.- Toni said with a tired voice.- I give a couple of hours to send it and it had better be worth it.- She hung up the phone and leaned on the backrest while releasing the air.

"I've made you some tea," said Cheryl, smiling sweetly, setting the tray aside on the table.

-It is what I need.- Toni said smiling, Cheryl gave it to her and she took a sip

-Thank you, babe.- Toni said leaving the cup in front of her. Cheryl sat on top of Toni, putting her arms on Toni's neck and her jaw on top of her head as Toni puts her arms around her and rests her head on Cheryl's clavicle and chest, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the closeness from her wife, she can smell her expensive perfume, she can hear her heartbeat. Meanwhile Cheryl plays with Toni's hair, caresses her gently and that completely relaxes her. They don't know how much time passed but they stayed like that

"I'm going to spend the whole night working," Toni murmured, still leaning against Cheryl.

"That was the photographer you were talking to," asked Cheryl.

-Uh huh .. Toni said shaking her head but still moving away, she loves it this way.

-What did he said?.

"That a family problem had arisen and that is why he has not had time to hand it over to me." Toni said this time moving away to look into Cheryl's eyes, they looked into each other's eyes, Cheryl moved one of her hands towards Toni's cheek with her thumb she caress her cheek. Toni closed her eyes enjoying that moment, Cheryl smiled a little seeing her wife, leaned closer, brushing her nose with Toni, now she was the one who enjoyed the moment, it was not necessary to say anything, there were only them. 

Toni pressed her lips to Cheryl's, moved them a little until she caught Cheryl's lower lip between hers, keeping them like that for a while. It was a slow kiss, with no intention of reaching something else, they just wanted to enjoy each other. They parted but held their foreheads together. 

-We can stay like this forever.-Toni said in a whisper 

-Mmm .. Hopefully, but we have children and we have to work.- Cheryl said opening her eyes and looking at Toni, she released the air. Cheryl smiled 

-Keep working, in a while I come to see you.- said Cheryl giving another kiss on the lips to Toni and getting up 

-Why?.- Toni protested did not want Cheryl to leave 

-Because you know that if we continue like this we are not going to work any and my team is out there.- Cheryl said smiling and looking from the door to Toni 

-That has never bothered you before.- Toni said with an affected smile 

"Get to work." Cheryl intended for her to come out firm but couldn't help but laugh at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you have any suggestions for future chapters as long as they are in this story.  
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Next chapter: Summer in Riverdale.  
> Until Friday


	11. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer begins and the Topaz family returns to Riverdale  
> Small intervention of fangs and Kevin at the end

Today is the last day of school before summer begins and that means going back to Riverdale.

Thistlehouse is our summer house, as soon as the children finish school we have everything ready to return to Riverdale. Children love it, it is still the same city as always, a little calmer. We all always come back except those who live in here.

What children like the most are the Pop's burgers and smoothies, the pool and the outdoors, spending it all together and the fact that there is no school. The arrival of summer also means that Rose's birthday is very close, on July 22, this year she wants to celebrate in a big way thanks to Cheryl's idea that has gotten into her mind. She is going to invite the Andrew's, Jones's and Fogarcy's plus their children as well as some friends from school. The arrival of summer also means that Cheryl and Toni have to work from Thistlehouse, that is not a problem for any of them since thanks to their older children they can work in the morning and enjoy with the family in the afternoon, until Cheryl takes her vacation month.

Traveling by car even if it's only two hours means that Toni, Maddie, Thomas and Rose don't stop singing all the way, they love singing in the car. Cheryl likes to hear her family sing lively, her heart sinks.

-How good it feels to return? .- Cheryl said getting out of the car and taking a breath, she never thought that returning would make her so happy, but she loved seeing her children enjoy the small town. 

-I agree, babe.- Toni said looking at her house. Thomas and Rose ran out of the car toward the house. 

-Can we get into the pool now? .- Thomas said through his long eyelashes, he had been insisting since they left New York. 

-First we open the suitcases after we make the purchase and we'll see if we have time for the pool, honey. Anyway tomorrow you will have all the time you want to take a bath.- said Cheryl. Thomas made a sad face but it quickly passed. 

… 

The house was still the same except for several details they made, several pictures of family photographs and the pool they built at the back of the house since Toni thought it was a great idea as well as the children. Now the house was much brighter and more of a home. Their room was the same as in adolescence. 

-God! How can I miss this bed so much.- said Toni lying on it. Cheryl giggled at Toni, but went to the bed and lay down. 

-Uh huh. Yes, it is very comfortable. I love our bed but this one has something special.- Cheryl said looking at the ceiling. 

Toni turned, propped her elbow on her head and looked at Cheryl. "I suppose it is for everything we have experienced in it," said Toni, looking at her wife.   
Cheryl looked at her, smiled and turned. Cheryl and Toni met in the middle, their lips meeting in a tender kiss and they parted. 

"Good and passionate moments," said Cheryl with an affected smile. Toni smiled and put her lips together again firmly, little by little she opened Cheryl's mouth.

-Could you please stop kissing.- Beatrice said from the door, causing Cheryl and Toni to separate and look at her.- Thomas is insufferable.-Beatrice said. Cheryl and Toni giggled.

... 

After unpacking, going shopping, and thanks to Cheryl having hired a cleaning company to clean and prepare the pool, they had everything ready. 

"I'm starving," said Toni 

-Yes !! .- Thomas said like the rest. 

They took the car and went to the Pop´s, since they were very young they brought them to breakfast or a smoothie and they enjoyed it as a family. 

-Kevin, Fangs! .- Cheryl said smiling 

-Oh my God! Choni! .- Kevin said, they hugged each other like Fangs and Toni had not seen each other for a long time, they spoke to each other very often but not as much as before. 

-How are you? .- Toni said 

-Very well, they have grown a lot.- Fangs said looking at the children. 

-You don't know how much.- said Cheryl smiling.-And your daughters too. Kevin and Fangs have two twin daughters the same age as Thomas. 

"Let's sit down," said Toni smiling. They both sat at one of the tables while chatting. 

They always looked forward to going back to town, seeing old friends and especially to enjoy the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any suggestions for future chapters if possible in the summer
> 
> Next chapter Rose and her pacifier
> 
> Until Friday. I hope you like it


	12. Rose and her pacifier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is obsessed with her pacifier, Toni and Cheryl have to take it off and calm little Topaz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was an idea of chonisloves.  
> Thanks for the help
> 
> I hope you like it ;-)

-I want my pacifier! Rose said angrily and folding her arms.

-No sweetie. You are older.- Toni said trying to convince the little one

-No, no, no. I want my pacifier.- Rose said like crazy and kicking on the bed

-What is it, TT? .- said Cheryl entering the little girl's room when she heard the screams of her little daughter

-She wants her pacifier.- Toni said looking at Cheryl, the redhead took a breath and looked at the little girl, she was frowning, she was pissed off with her arms crossed.

-Sweetheart ..- said Cheryl approaching her but the little girl moved away.

"No, my pacifier," she said, pouting

Cheryl and Toni looked at each other with concern. This is going to be more difficult than they imagined.

Rose loved her pacifier, was obsessed with it since she was a baby, always used it for sleep, always. Cheryl and Toni allowed her to have it whenever she wanted but now that she is 3 years old the doctor has told them that she cannot have it so Cheryl and Toni had taken it from her and the little girl refused to sleep without him.

-Come on, it's late for bed.- Toni said

-No! I don't go to bed without my pacifier.- Rose insisted crossing her arms

-Okay, you don't want to sleep. Don't sleep.- Toni said pissed off, she left her room.

…

-She's a dramatic.- Toni said entering her room.- And she got it from you.- Toni said looking at Cheryl.

-I'm not dramatic- I maybe a little bit dramatic, but it hasn't come from me.- said the redhead.

"She refuses to sleep without the damn pacifier," said Toni pissed off.

-Let me try it.- Cheryl said leaving the room

A few minutes later the redhead entered the room again, Toni was expectantly knowing that Rose is very stubborn

-She's a dramatic, She is like crazy.- Cheryl said seriously, the little one just made to insist and insist or beg for the pacifier.- What do we do?.- She said worried 

-I don't know, babe. But we cannot yield. 

-But she loves that pacifier ... - Cheryl said in a soft voice, she hated to see her children like that and would do anything to make them well. 

-I know babe. Come here.- Toni said. Cheryl sat next to her.- You have already heard the doctor, she cannot have the pacifier.- Cheryl expelled all the air and leaned her head on Toni's shoulder, Toni put her arm around her and pulled her closer to her 

-Then what do we do?. She had never been like this before.

-We have to try to convince her that she doesn't need it.- Toni said giving a kiss to Cheryl's hair 

… 

The next day when Cheryl got up she went to see Rose, the little girl had fallen asleep after insisting so much, she had finally been able to sleep. Surely she and Toni would have to think of something quick to calm Rose down because this situation couldn't continue like this for long.

… 

"Mommy," Rose said crying, her lower lip trembling and she looked at her mom with her eyes full of tears. 

"Oh my love," said Cheryl, bending down and taking her in her arms. Her face was tired another day that she kept insisting on the pacifier and she had already passed her bedtime, she was tired but she refused to sleep without her pacifier. 

"Can you give me my pacifier," she said softly, putting eyes on her mom and putting her little hand on her mom's cheek. Cheryl's heart broke when she saw her daughter like this, but she knew that Toni was right and they had to maintain their posture. 

"I can't." Rose began to cry heavily. 

-Shh, sweetheart.- said Cheryl leaning her closer to her to try to comfort her 

-What going on? Toni asked. The two looked at her and immediately knew what she wanted.- No, no. No pacifier. Rose growled angrily, stopped crying, released herself from Cheryl's arms and went to her room. Cheryl couldn't believe what had just happened 

-My god.- she said looking at Toni.- My own daughter has tried to fool me and she is only three years old, I can't believe it.- she said astonished, putting her hand to her chest 

"As soon as she wants something, she does whatever it takes to get it, babe," said Toni, approaching her wife, taking her hands, "she looks like her mommy," she said to cheer her up.  
Cheryl smiled, it was true that the little girl had the same personality as her. Physically she looked like Toni but in terms of personality she was just like the redhead but as much as she liked it that she looked like her. They could not allow her to get like this. -This has to end.- she said looking into Toni´s eyes

-Uh huh ... and I may have something in mind.- Toni said smiling, the redhead looked at her expectantly.

…

"Sweetheart," said Cheryl trying to get the little girl's attention, she looked at them but continued drawing. Cheryl looked at her wife and they entered their room, Rose was angry with them.

"Honey, we have to talk," said Toni slowly. Rose put the paintings down and looked at them

"What do you have back there?" Rose asked Cheryl.

Cheryl and Toni smiled the little girl was very smart and observant

"It's a surprise." Rose's eyes widened with excitement

-My pacifier!

-No. No more pacifiers.- Toni said, Rose's face changed immediately.- Mommy and I have brought you something very special.- Toni said trying to get Rose to show interest. Rose looked at them in the eyes with a sad face

-What is it?.- she said raising her shoulders

-It's something very special and you're going to have to take good care of it, okay? Toni said

Rose smiled a little and nodded. They sat on little girls bed Cheryl on one side, Toni on the other and Rose in the middle. Cheryl took out what she had hidden, Rose looked at it and tilted her head

-A bear?. Cheryl and Toni had bought her a red teddy bear.

-Look, this bear doesn't have a pacifier but ... do you know what he loves?.- Toni said softly.

Rose shook her head.

-Hugs, loves to sleep hugging. And he can't sleep without anyone hugging him.

-Like mommy.- Rose said making her mothers giggle

-Mhmm, like me, but I have mom to hug me at night.- Cheryl said stroking Rose's hair.- but this little bear doesn't have anyone.

Cheryl and Toni let the little girl think, she took the bear in her hands and began to inspect it. Cheryl looked at Toni, they both hoped that the bear would be a good substitute for the pacifier.

-I like hugs.- she said looking at the bear and caressing him.- I can hug him and he can sleep with me. she said happy

-Are you sure, honey?.- asked Toni

-Yes! .- she said decidedly

Cheryl and Toni smiled and breathed with relief, they couldn't believe it. They put the little girl in her bed with the bear and she fell asleep right away.

That day Rose slept curled up to the bear and did not mention anything about the pacifier. Now she took him everywhere to play, to eat breakfast, to watch television. And what she liked the most was to sleep hugging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for the summer please leave a comment
> 
> Next Friday: Driving Lessons


	13. Driving lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl has been trying to teach her children how to drive for weeks and something doesn't work, she doesn't realize it until they bump into something on the road

Cheryl is an incredible lawyer, she can leave a witness without speaking, convince a whole jury, get away with anything she wants, but teaching her children how to drive is not one of them. And Toni can't say anything because Cheryl gets angry and starts saying that she is very good at all.

They took advantage of this summer to teach them how to drive since they are in Riverdale and have more space to practice than in the city.

Toni was finishing making some arrangements on her motorcycle with the help of Thomas and Rose, from where she is she can see the silhouettes of her wife, Beatrice, Jason and Maddie through the car windows. The car stumbled down the long road from Thistlehouse. Toni can imagine how Cheryl is getting and the jokes Maddie is making about her sister.

When Cheryl teaches Beatrice they are both very nervous, although neither of them says so.

-Mommy, this is very complicated.- Beatrice said the first time

"It isn't, you take off the brake pedal and accelerate little by little," said Cheryl from the passenger seat.

With Jason it was a little better but it didn´t last long, it started well but Cheryl lost her nerve because of how slow he was and Jason was overwhelmed.

"My prince, you were doing well, you just need to go a little faster," said Cheryl

Jason drives the car very, very slowly, he is very cautious unlike her sister Beatrice who is going very fast.

Toni knows how perfectionist her wife is and that her children love her and want to be like her in many ways. And the one of perfection is one of them, all three are very perfectionists, none of them wants to disappoint or do it wrong.

Toni went to get some tools to the garage with the help of her small children when everything happened.

"Let's try reverse gear," said Cheryl, pulling her hair back with her fingers. Beatrice started doing what her mother had told her.

-Very well, control the steering wheel. Slower.- said Cheryl looking through the windows.- Beatrice more slowly.- Cheryl insisted but Beatrice was nervous, she did not know very well what to do and the car kept moving backwards.- Slower! Cheryl said holding on to the dashboard. Maddie screeched and Jason gripped the door. None of them noticed that at the end of that road was Toni's motorcycle until a loud noise was heard followed by a braking.

The four topaz were thrown forward thank god they were wearing all the seat belts on but they heard the sound in the back of the car. Beatrice froze, she had slowed down later than she should have. Cheryl quickly unbuckled her seat belt and quickly got out of the car followed by her children.

Toni's bike was lying on the ground and part of the bike was under the car.

-Mama, it's going to kill you.- Maddie said looking at the damage her sister had done

-What happened? Are you Ok?.- Toni said running out of the garage when she saw her motorcycle, her beloved motorcycle on the ground and under the car. Toni stopped dead and opened her mouth, she couldn't believe it.

-My bike ... Why haven´t you stopped, princess?.- Toni asked looking at Beatrice.

-I- I'm sorry mama, really. I don't know ... I don't know what I've done.- Beatrice said holding her hands, tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Toni approached her motorcycle, ordered Cheryl moved the car carefully forward so that she could get the motorcycle out. When they had been lift up between Jason, Toni and Maddie. Beatrice ran to her room without saying a word.

"Can we talk for a moment," said Toni to her wife.

-Sorry. TT.- Cheryl said as soon as she entered the house.

-This cannot continue like this, you have been trying to teach our children for weeks and it is clear that something is not working. Instead of my bike it could have been Thomas or Rose or me and it had been a disgrace, babe.- Toni said seriously although she was lowering her tone as she spoke. Toni took her wife's hands in hers. "Let me try myself."

Cheryl nodded. "You're right, you better try it." Cheryl said clearly disappointed by the whole situation.

-I'm going to talk to Beatrice, I don't want her to think I'm angry with her.- Toni said giving a quick kiss to Cheryl's lips and going up the stairs

…

Toni knocked on the door of Beatrice's room

-What?.- Beatrice said from her room

-Can i pass?.- Toni said on the other side of the door. Hearing a noise that seemed Beatrice gave her permission to enter. Toni opened the door to Beatrice's room, her daughter was her stomach on the bed, her red hair was all over the pillow. Toni entered the room and climbed on the bed to where Beatrice was

-Princess ..- Toni said affectionately while she parted her red hair so she could see her face. Beatrice hid her face a little more.- We have to talk, princess.- This time Beatrice turns her head a little, her face was red, and wet with tears.

-Come here.- Toni said opening her arms. Beatrice accepted them and hugged her mother

"Sorry," she said between sobs, drawing closer to her mother.

-It is okay Princess. It is only a motorcycle.- Toni said stroking her daughter's hair trying to comfort her, sometimes she plays strong but she is very affectionate and sensitive.

-But .. you love that bike a lot and .. and I have broken it.- Beatrice said between tears.

-I want that bike, yes.- Beatrice stepped back a little to look her mother in the eye.- But I love you more. Beatrice now seemed calmer. She reminded her so much of Cheryl, especially at the beginning of their relationship, always comforting the redhead, keeping her tears from her face, they are identical.

"You're not mad," asked Beatrice.

-I am. But you have to know that things like this have happened to us all, not everyone is born knowing, okay?.- Beatrice nodded at her mother's words- And ... that's why I'm going to show you tomorrow.- Toni said smiling

…

The next morning, Toni sat in the car along with Jason and Beatrice and one by one she explained all the things about the car before starting; the steering wheel, the turn signals, the lights, the gear lever, the mirrors and the pedals.

"Put the lever forward and accelerate slowly," Toni said to Beatrice. She took a deep breath and followed the instructions her mother gave her. Beatrice tried to slow down, she found herself more relaxed with Toni because she had not been overwhelmed but was calm, safe and confident.

Jason was able to accelerate a little more, he controlled the car quite well and even Toni made him try to make some turns.

-To be the first class you have done very well.- Toni said proudly

-Thanks, mama.- The twins said smiling from ear to ear. They hugged her mother tightly, Toni wore a big smile.

"It wasn't so bad, baby," Toni said to her wife. Cheryl was sunbathing in the back.

"They are very happy," she said, looking at her children. They have a big smile on their faces, they were talking passionately about the class they just had with their mother.

-I think they wanted to impress you.- Toni said cautiously.- and for that reason .. they did not advance

Cheryl looked into Toni's eyes, she knew perfectly why she told her, in case she was upset.

"TT, it´s fine, I'm glad you taught them." Cheryl said taking off her sunglasses.

-Are you sure?.- she said raising her eyebrows

-Yes, you are calmer than me, and maybe I was a little nervous and made them nervous.- Cheryl said honestly

-Well, whatever the reason. Now we are all happy.- Toni said smiling and bending to kiss her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any suggestions for future chapters  
> See you next Friday with a chapter dedicated to meet the children


	14. The Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bit of everything, it is more focused on children but also focused on family and choni
> 
> Brief mention of the children of Jughead and betty are alicia and Jack

"Put on sun cream, you know you burn easily," Cheryl said to the redheads.

"We know, mommy," they answered in unison. Cheryl smiled

"Keep an eye on Rose and put the sleeves on," said Toni from her laptop.

In summer, the children spend most of the day in the pool, especially Thomas and Rose, although Jason is always behind the little one and in the end he always ends up in the water. Redheads don´t like get into the pool very much, occasionally they do it but it is not what they like the most. Beatrice spends the day sunbathing and reading a novel while Maddie takes a dip, play with her siblings, or grabs her camera or plays with Crispis.

Thomas ran out of the water, stood at one end, took a run to jump into the water splashing his older sister.

-Tommy.! You have splashed me! .- Beatrice said through her sunglasses

-Come on, Bea. Come take a bath.- Maddie said smiling.

-I prefer to do other things.- she said getting up and going inside the house

"Mommy, Can I help you with something?" she said, standing next to Cheryl.

-No darling. I'm just reading some papers ...- Beatrice made a gesture

-If you want you can help me select some photos.- Toni said knowing that she likes to do totally different things than her brothers do. Beatrice smiled and sat next to Toni, they both went to work on their two laptops, she loved helping her mother with the legal issue but helping Toni to select photos she likes, giving her opinion on the styles from the photos, debate which one you like the most etc… She also learned a lot about the subject and improve her own photos

-Mommy, Rose is tired of the sleeves.- Maddie said entering the house 

"Without sleeves there is no pool," said Cheryl, shaking her head. Rose ran wet into the house. Cheryl went to say something but her daughter stepped forward. 

-Careful, Rose.- Maddie said fearing that the little girl would fall

-Mama, you come to the pool.- asked the little Toni. Rose hated sleeves, so when Toni was in the water she let her take them off and taught her to swim. -Before lunch, I take a bath with you, okay?. The little girl nodded and ran to the pool. 

… 

Cheryl was preparing lunch while Toni, Thomas and Rose were taking a bath. 

-I have wrinkled fingers.- Jason said looking at his hands 

-Normal, you've been all morning in the water.- Maddie said smiling 

-Mama, it´s going crazy.- Beatrice said with a giggle entering the kitchen, the others smiled they could hear the laughter and screaming in the background along with baking Crispis

-I don't know how they don't get tired, they look like fish.- said the redhead making Cheryl smile 

-Don't worry, now mama replaces you.- Cheryl said squeezing her hand, making her children smile. 

After lunch the children took out the Monopoli and started playing to pass the time. Neither liked to lose, no doubt everyone has the winning spirit of Cheryl and losing is not an option even if it is just a game. 

-I won ... Maddie singing it at her brothers, since she knew how much they hate losing. Maddie was undoubtedly the funniest of the five although Thomas is also. 

"The rematch," said Thomas, a little pissed off. They played three more times until they got tired and their mothers finished working, so Toni, Jason, Thomas and Rose went to Pop's for some shakes, so the little ones rested for a while from the water while Cheryl, Maddie and Beatrice were doing her nails

When they arrived with the shakes, everyone sat down as a family to enjoy the four strawberry and three chocolate shakes.

-Mhmm, delicious.- Beatrice said closing her eyes and enjoying the taste, she loved the shakes especially the Pop's

-We have met Jug and his children at Pop´s.- commented Toni

-Yes mommy. Tomorrow Jack and Alice are coming.- Jason said. Cheryl looked up right away and looked him in the eye

-The children of hobo?.- she said wrinkling her face

-Babe... Toni said giving her a little nudge.- They were bored so we invited them.- Cheryl rolled her eyes

-I don't want you to get into any trouble. Understood.- said the redhead looking her children in the eyes

"Understood, we won't." Maddie said sipping the smoothie

-I don't trust anything about them and especially because of the father they have.- Cheryl murmured under her breath for Toni to hear.

-Calm down, before getting into a mess Jason would ask us for permission, babe.- Toni said with a giggle in her ear, Cheryl agreed her wife was right. Jason is very responsible, he always tells them everything and if he has done something wrong or someone is going to do it he always tells his mothers.

"Mama, let´s go to the water," Rose said, getting up and taking her mother's hand, Toni pulled away from Cheryl's ear and looked at the little girl.

-Already?.- Toni said raising her eyebrows

-Yes, mama.- Thomas said excitedly getting up from the deckchair

-Are you coming?.- Toni asked her wife

-No.- she said firmly.- Come on, mama. They are waiting for you- said Cheryl smiling, nodding at her children and patting Toni on the back 

"Okay," she said, giving up and getting up. 

"Babe, pass me the diving glasses," Toni asked. 

Cheryl got up to catch it passing in front of the pool, Toni took advantage of that moment to attack her wife finishing both in the pool 

-Toni! .- Cheryl pissed off as soon as she surfaced 

-Sorry babe. It was the only way for you to get into it.- Toni said smiling. Cheryl looked at her seriously and splashed water. She didn't like getting into the water and Toni knew it

Thomas took advantage of the fact that Cheryl was in the water to jump and play with her "Mommy, it's fun," he said, putting his arms around her shoulders. Cheryl looked at him and smoothed her face 

"Come on, honey," Toni said to Rose, the little girl jump into the water with no sleeves. Toni could feel her wife becoming tense and nervous, she does not like Rose swimming without the sleeves although Toni is there and helps her swim, she is afraid that any misfortune may happen.- I have it under control, baby.- Toni said to try to reassure the redhead but with little success 

-I'm going to do archery. Do you sign up?.- Maddie said, she loved practicing it, from a very young age Cheryl taught them all the basics and especially how to shoot well. Maddie was relaxing, in the NY garden they had space to practice it but between school, homework and acting classes she didn't have much time to practice but now she can do it as long as she wants. 

"Sure," Beatrice said following her sister. 

"I'm going to draw a little," said Jason. He undoubtedly one of the things he had taken from Cheryl was the talent for drawing since she was very young she began to get excited about art. When he colored a picture if he got out he got pissed off no matter how his mothers comforted him, he was still pissed off. But what fascinates him the most is the architecture, he loved that Toni took him through the center of NY, not stopping to look up, he was amazed looking at the sky scrapers, even now he continues to do so. He loves the height, the lines, the windows, and without a doubt what he wants to study at the university is architecture.

…

"I can't believe you threw me into the pool," said Cheryl, drying herself with the towel. 

"It was the only way for you to get in." Toni smiled. 

Cheryl shook her head. "You could have asked. 

-You would have said no.- Toni said looking at her wife, she looked at her and she couldn't help but smile. She is so pretty even though she is only drying her hair- Give me a kiss.- she said smiling 

-No, you don't deserve it.- Cheryl said looking at Toni 

-Come on, baby.- Toni insisted, getting closer to her.

Cheryl crossed her arms and looked her seriously in the eyes, those eyes that she likes so much and then her lips- You always get your way.- she said approaching and giving her a quick kiss on the lips 

-Good girl.- Toni said happily when Cheryl moved away 

-You are ridiculous. 

-You love it.- Toni said smiling as she jumped back into the pool 

… 

When they finished having dinner and collecting things, Toni took Rose in her arms and sat on the sofa, Cheryl sat next to Toni and kissed Rose on the shoulder, she was almost half sleep. 

While Thomas, Jason, Beatrice, and Maddie laid down the rules for mimicking, they prepared some papers, put them in a basket, and gave them to Cheryl, and finally put an alarm on Beatrice's cell phone for shifts. 

First started Maddie started to growl and raise her arms, to step on the ground 

\- Let's see ... that's it, a lion.- Jason said 

-A bear.- Thomas said 

-A monster.- Beatrice said 

-A wolf.- Thomas said 

"A devilish monster," said Jason 

The mobile alarm rang. Toni and Cheryl kept laughing at the occurrences of their children and the faces they put on trying to guess what Maddie was playing 

-A villain.- Maddie said smiling 

-Well, we were right, more or less.- Thomas said looking at her brother and sister. Thomas is a very positive boy, without a doubt he is the most of all, without a doubt he has taken it from Toni. He has a winning spirit but if he loses he takes it a little better than the rest of his brother and sisters. 

-Come on, Tommy. It's up to you.- Jason said giving him a pat on the back. Cheryl gave him the basket to take a piece of paper 

-Lightning round girls against boys.- Thomas started doing a lot of postures, he was very good at the game and Jason was right all, Cheryl and Toni had a smile from ear to ear watching how their children played 

-All right, guys. Five hits. Girls, your turn.- Cheryl said smiling.

-Come on, this is easy two sisters one mind.- Maddie said to herself. Beatrice started making her moves and Maddie kept saying random things but they got a bit stuck on one.

-Time. Girls you have only guessed 2, boys you have won.- Jason and Thomas shouted with joy

-Shh ... Toni said, nodding at the now sleeping Rose they immediately lowered their voices

Beatrice and Maddie argued a bit for not seeing the one being clearer and the other for not being right, but they continued to play whoever won the most rounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you like it or if you want to see something in the next chapters.  
> Hope you like it.  
> Next Friday rose's birthday and the next day at the beach


	15. Rose´s birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.  
> Conversations between Cheryl and Toni  
> Mention the children of Veronica and Archie, Betty and Jughead, Kevin and Fangs and Sweet pea

The Topaz family has always celebrated birthdays in a big way. Many guests, a big cake, a birthday speech, everything in a big way. Children love it and especially a redhead. Cheryl loves to invite people, prepare a lot of food, buy all the gifts her children want, all so that they have a good time.

Since the children were small, Cheryl and Toni woke them up in bed with a cupcake and a candle on top while they sing Happy Birthday. It is a tradition that they started since some birthdays fall between weekday and they could not celebrate it with a big party that same day, so on all birthdays they do the same even if they do not have school or do not fall between weekday.

"Rose," Toni said slowly, shaking the little girl's shoulder.

Cheryl was next to Toni holding the cupcake, Jason, Beatrice and Maddie were at the foot of the bed while Thomas sat on the bed being careful not to wake his little sister.

Rose turned around, opened her eyes a little, and scratched her eye with her right hand.

"Honey, it's your birthday!," said Toni smiling. Rose was smiling with her eyes closed. Toni sat on the edge of the bed and took Rose in her arms as she yawned. Cheryl got down on her knees in front of them and they started to sing Happy Birthday making the little girl smile and making her brown eyes widen.

Cheryl was happy she loved seeing her daughter, half asleep but with a big smile on her face.- Come on, sweetheart. Blow and make a wish.- said Cheryl. Rose listened to her, made a wish, thought about it a bit, and blew out the candle. Cheryl smiled at the sweetness of her daughter, stood up and kissed her soundly on the cheek.

...

Everything was almost ready. They had already prepared the tables in the garden, put the balloons, prepared the pool and the Happy Birthday sign. Friends from Rose's school and some old friends from Riverdale, several serpents and poisons and their respective children had arrived.

The children played in Thistlehouse´s large garden and pool while Toni checked them out, the other parents were drinking and eating animatedly at the tables they had prepared a few hours   
earlier.

Cheryl was finishing preparing the snacks together with Veronica. She, Archie, and her three children had recently arrived and the Latina had insisted on helping the redhead so they could catch up and forget about the children for a moment.

-Fangs.- Toni said smiling. Fangs greeted her with a hug.

"Where do we leave the gifts?" Kevin said.

-Oh! Leave them on that table over there.- Toni said pointing to a table full of gifts. While the Fogarcy twins ran out to play with Thomas.

-And Cheryl?

-She's preparing the food with Veronica.- Toni said. Kevin apologized and went to catch up with them while Fangs and Toni chatted and watched the little ones.

The afternoon was being quite fun, Rose was having a great time, running around with her friends, swimming in the pool, eating, etc.  
Jason, Beatrice, and Jack were painting the children's faces. Maddie is with Sofia (daughter of Veronica and Archie) and Alicia (daughter of Jughead and Betty), while Thomas was surrounded by girls (the Fogarcy twins), Estrella (daughter of Veronica and Archie) and Susan (daughter of Sweet pea).

Cheryl was chatting with Betty, Veronica and Kevin. Betty told them about her job at the FBI and how she combines the job of looking for serial killers with two children, Cheryl believed that it was not so bad since she and Toni have 5 children. Veronica told them what a businesswoman´s life was and Kevin, as he was the only one who continued living and working in Riverdale, told them how the town and his work at the school continued.

-Babe.- Toni said stroking Cheryl's back. The redhead apologized to the girls and paid attention to her wife

-What's up mon amour?

-What time do you want to get the cake?.- Toni asked

-Uh .. in a little while.- Cheryl said looking at Rose.- She is having a great time. Tonight she will fall asleep without problems.- she said with a giggle. Rose had a big smile on her face as she gave an order to little Fred (son of Veronica and Archie). Cheryl smiled tenderly at the scene.

-I agree.- Toni said smiling. She kissed her wife's red lips and went to prepare the cake

…

Everyone applauded when Rose blew out the candles, 4 years old. The youngest in the family begins to grow, Cheryl thought.

"The gifts, the gifts," she said excitedly. Everyone laughed at Rose's impatience.

She opened all the presents quickly as if they were going to be taken away, despite that Cheryl and Toni insisted that she slow down, Rose ignored them.

They gave her a makeup kit, some dolls she wanted, a new red backpack for school, paintings, some shoes with a little heel when she opened them they loved it since they were similar to the ones that Cheryl uses. Jason, Maddie and Beatrice gave her a huge teddy bear, Cheryl was not amused by the size but Rose loved it. When all the presents were given, Toni took out a red envelope and carefully handed it to her as she sat next to her.

-Look, honey. This is from mommy and mine.- Toni said sitting down, the little girl got on her lap and took the envelope.- Slowly.- Toni said.

Rose opened it with the help of her mother. Cheryl smiled from ear to ear knowing how Rose was going to get with the gift

-Minnie! Mickey! .- She said smiling and pointing at her faces. She still couldn't read so Toni read it to her

-We are going to Disneyland Paris!.- Toni said smiling. Rose quickly turned to look at Toni, the little girl was surprised she had wanted to go for a long time, since she discovered that Jason, Beatrice and Maddie had already gone, she did not stop insisting that she wanted to go and Cheryl and Toni seemed like a great gift idea to be able to go to Disney and spend a few days in Paris.

"It was what you wanted, sweetheart." Cheryl said smiling behind the phone, she was recording everything.

Rose nodded and started to cry with excitement.

-Oh my God. Why are you crying?.- Toni said hugging her and frowning.

"Because-because it was what i wanted, "she said through tears. The invited smiled at the tenderness of the little girl. Cheryl recorded a little more and went to hug her daughter who was still crying with joy

" Do you like it?" Cheryl asked. Rose nodded and hugged her tightly. Cheryl and Toni were surprised by the reaction, they knew that she would like it but they did not expect her to start crying. 

After calming Rose and calming Thomas down the surprise also pleased him very much and he was very exited. Toni sat at one of the tables and Cheryl sat on top of her. 

"I don't know how you deal with 5 children," said Archie. 

Cheryl and Toni laughed.- With a lot of patience.- Toni said taking a sip of her cocktail. 

-Organization is the key, apart from teamwork.- said the last part looking at Toni and caressing her arm. 

Cheryl evaded from the conversation for a moment and looked around. Everyone was having a great time. They were smiling, laughing and talking animatedly. 

"What are you thinking, babe?" Toni asked. Cheryl took a deep breath and looked at Rose and then at the people. 

-Everyone is having a good time. She said that looking at Rose so happy with her friends and arguing with little Fred, Thomas surrounded by girls seemed to be talking about her curly hair, Maddie with her friends, real friends, Jason and Jack talking about anything and Beatrice helping a little boy he couldn't get his drink off the table. 

Toni rested her head on the redhead's arm and observed the same as her wife.- All this is thanks to you.- Cheryl turned her head and Toni turned her head a little to look into her wife's eyes.- You have been planning all this for weeks, I mean months.- Toni said with a giggle, Cheryl smiled. -You have done better than anyone.- Cheryl leaned down and kissed Toni´s lips softly. 

-You also helped me - Cheryl said moving away a little 

"I followed your orders." Cheryl laughed and put her lips back together, they both smiled at the kiss. 

Cheryl and Toni returned to the conversation of the others, they talked about how things had changed, how each of them had changed, about their work, about the children and remembered several moments from the past. 

"I'm going to put a jacket on Rose, it's starting to get a little cold," said Cheryl to Toni, kissed her and left.

Cheryl returned with the jacket and tried to put it on the little girl. Rose had a brief conversation about the jacket, the little one did not want it and Cheryl insisted that she put it on but Rose did not want it and she ran back to play. Cheryl stood up and stayed with the jacket in her hands, while looking at her daughter with a serious face, she had not paid attention to her, she released the air and looked to her left, meeting Toni's gaze, she had seen all the interaction and had a smile on her face. The redhead knew what she was thinking. That she was just like her 

-Toni.- Veronica asked making Toni look at her and return to the conversation.- How about the exhibition? I saw that it was very well received 

-Yes, it was a complete success. I'm already preparing the next one. Cheryl joined the group and they continued talking 

… 

Toni and Cheryl were at the front door saying goodbye to the guests, it was too late. Cheryl felt a tug on her skirt and saw Rose scratching her eye "Up, mommy," she said in a tired voice. Cheryl bent down and took Rose in her arms, the little girl got comfortable immediately. It had been a day full of emotions and that was taking its toll. After a while Cheryl felt Rose's slow breathing on her neck 

"Is she asleep?" Toni asked when the guests left. Cheryl nodded. 

They entered her house, carried her up to her room and changed her clothes. Toni began to remove her flower dress taking care not to wake her, she has the same deep sleep as her. Cheryl was holding her while Toni managed to put her pajamas on. 

-Can she sleep with us?.- Cheryl asked when they finished putting her pajamas on. Toni smiled and nodded. 

Cheryl attracted Rose closer to her chest, she loved her scent a mixture of lavender along with sweat, tomorrow would definitely have to give her a bath. She loves having her in her arms, feeling her slow breathing in her neck, feeling her light weight, feeling how her small arms surround her neck and her small legs around her waist, transmitting her peace. 

They put her in the middle of the bed, Cheryl stood on the left side and Toni on the right. The redhead stroked her hair and then ran her finger gently across her face, first on the forehead, sliding her finger down her nose, lips, and chin. 

"I can't believe She is 4 years old," she said without taking her eyes off the little girl. 

-Nor me.- Toni said looking at the redhead and then at her daughter 

"It's growing very fast," she said softly. Toni giggled. 

"It's growing as she should, babe”

-Why can't she stay like that.- said Cheryl looking into Toni's eyes 

-You said the same with Jason, Beatrice, Maddie and Thomas. It is inevitable.- Cheryl twisted her face and looked at the little one.- She will always be our little girl.- Toni said, joining and interlacing her hand with that of her wife who had it on Rose's stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a little help about the next chapters, please leave a comment if you come up with something or have any ideas. Thank you:-)
> 
> Next chapter. Beach day


	16. Beach day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Topaz family spends a day at the beach, various interactions of Cheryl and Toni, and with their children

Today is beach day. A small excursion for Cheryl and Toni will relax from work and the children will change their routine.

-Princess, did you take things?.- Toni asked

-Yes, mama. The only thing left is to put it in the bags.- Beatrice said. Toni nodded, just then Cheryl entered the room. Her hair was brought back in a ponytail that fell on her back, she wore a natural lipstick and a beach dress with flowers printed on it and the neck of the dress ended in a vee, making her breasts stand out perfectly.

Toni looked her up and down and smiled, before she realizing it she went towards her, she was retouching herself in the mirror. Toni ran her hands around the redhead's waist until they came together in front of her and drew her towards her, Cheryl smiled and placed her hands on top of her wife's, caressing her gently.

-You are very pretty.- Toni whispered in her ear while looking at her in the mirror

"Am I not always?" said Cheryl turning in her arms, she placed one hand on her back and with the other she caressed her black hair, placing it behind her ear. She leaned down and kissed her on the lips

-You're not so bad, my love.- Cheryl said pulling away and looking at the outfit Toni was wearing, a black beach dress and she could see the bikini tied around her neck.

-I'm not so bad ... .- She said raising an eyebrow. Cheryl giggled.

-You are beautiful, TT.- Cheryl said putting her lips back together, she loved these moments of intimacy with Toni.

…

After preparing the towels, the chairs, the sunscream, the sandals and that Cheryl with the help of Maddie and Thomas prepared the food they all got into the car and began the journey to the beach.

As always the trip was animated Thomas did not stop taking photos with his camera of his sisters and mothers while they sang happily, to the joined hands of their mothers and to the landscape.

Cheryl for her part did not stop smiling and laughing listening to the voices of their children singing, Rose is very cute singing and knows all the songs, also her wife who gives her all singing Whitney Houston or some songs from Rose's drawings and of Thomas.

Cheryl can't stop looking at Toni's profile while she drives and sings at the same time, she is so lucky to have her. Toni noticed her gaze, turned her head for a moment and winked at her while giving her clasped hand a squeeze, Cheryl blushed a little, no matter how long it goes, it always has that effect on her.

They reached the beach, Crispis ran towards the water and Beatrice after him. They looked for a secluded spot with some privacy but close to the water. Jason placed the umbrellas while Cheryl and Maddie placed towels on the sand and some beach chairs for Cheryl and Beatrice since they hate sand.

-Come on, mama.- Thomas said taking off his clothes quickly and staying in his swimsuit, Rose imitated him right away.

Toni took off her dress and stayed in her white bikini highlighting her figure, contrasting perfectly with the tone of her skin, Toni handed the dress to Cheryl so that she could keep it along with her children's clothes

-The sand burns! .- Rose said as soon as she stepped on some sand facing the sun

-Ah!.- Thomas said doing the same as his sister

"Run, run ..." Toni told them, taking Rose in her arms so that she didn't burn and they started running towards the water making Rose laugh, Thomas started laughing and ran after them. Crispis ran out and barked behind them. 

Cheryl looked at them with a smile on her face, without a doubt the three of them enjoy the water and the sun, as the redheads get burn immediately. 

Toni got into the water with Rose and Thomas behind, as they struggled with the waves, the three of them had an ear-to-ear smile on their faces. 

-Jason, take the sleeves to mama.- Cheryl said worried she had not realized that the little girl was not wearing them and she panicked right away, she already knows that Toni swims very well but she cannot help but get nervous. 

-What excursion do you want us to do? Cheryl asked her children they always agreed on where to go or what to do together. It was very important to Cheryl and Toni that they give their opinion and decide where they wanted to go. 

-We can go to some amusement park.- Jason suggested sitting on the towel 

-We are going to Disneyland.- Maddie answered. Jason began to think, putting his hand to the back of his neck making the same gesture that Toni thought Cheryl. 

-I prefer to go to a hotel and rest.- Beatrice said closing her eyes and imagining it 

-You're boring. Maddie said 

-Maddie.- Cheryl said drawing her attention.- Don't you want to go or do something different, my loves?.- Cheryl said looking at each of her children 

-Maybe we could wait for the week that Nora and Millie (Maddie's best friend) come. Beatrice suggested. They thought it was a good idea to wait for the girls to come and decide what to do. 

-Mommy, my surfboard.- Tommy said almost without air and soaked with water. Cheryl passed it to her and ran back into the water. 

"Shall we play tennis racquets?" Jason asked. He, Maddie, and Beatrice picked them up and played with them while Cheryl read a book

…

"Come on, sweetheart." Cheryl said taking Rose's towel and wrapping it around her, she took it and climbed onto her lap. "Are you cold, sweetheart?". She said as she raised and lowered her hands over the body of the little girls. Rose shook her head she is as warmly as Toni. 

Toni helped Thomas dry his hair, when he finished he lay carelessly on the towel and filled it with sand. 

-Tommy! Be more careful, you have filled the towel with sand.- Cheryl said looking at all the sand scattered on the towel, she hates sand, she gets everywhere. 

"Sorry mommy," he said trying to remove the sand from the towel 

-What is there to eat? .- Toni asked as she sat on the towel, she was hungry to play with the little ones all morning. 

"Pasta salad, sandwiches and for dessert there is melon and watermelon." Maddie said pulling out the things. 

They happily ate, after Rose fell asleep on top of Cheryl, the girl had been in the water all morning and was exhausted. Maddie began to tell a story she had heard somewhere while Beatrice and Cheryl listened intently, Toni and Thomas were lying on the towel taking a nap, and Jason was drawing Cheryl and her little sister on his drawing blog as while they were digested. 

When Toni and Thomas woke up, they took the opportunity to take some photos with Toni's camera, then Maddie, Beatrice, Jason and Thomas went to get their feet wet and took Thomas's camera. 

Cheryl and Toni stayed under the umbrella, Toni got up and sat in Beatrice's chair right next to Cheryl. 

-Don't you go to the water, babe?. It's hot.- Toni said stroking Cheryl's leg 

-No, TT. I'm fine.- she said smiling. Toni leaned down and gave her three firm kisses on the lips.

"They are having a great time," said Toni, leaning on the back and looking at her children who were now starting to get splashing between them. Beatrice and Maddie were trying to defend themselves from their brothers but Thomas was like crazy splashing water while Jason took photos with the camera and splashes with his free hand. 

-Uh huh, they love summer.- said the redhead with a smile on her face 

-We too.- Toni said looking at Cheryl.- More time with the children, a little less work and .. time for us.- Cheryl took her hand and brought it to her lips giving her a kiss on the knuckles making her smile.

-"You want me to lay her on the towel," Toni asked, referring to Rose. 

"No, I like having her like this," said the redhead looking at the little girl, still asleep. 

...

The afternoon passed the same way, Cheryl and Toni took the opportunity to take some photos, Toni continued getting into the water with Thomas and Rose in the end was joined by Maddie, then Jason and surprisingly Beatrice until the children decided to take a walk along the water to look for shells. 

-Come on, babe. Everyone has gotten in now it's your turn.” Toni said reaching out for the redhead to take her hand. 

-No. You know I don't like it.- the redhead shook her head 

-Babe...- Cheryl reluctantly got up and Toni smiled, they went to the edge of the hand 

-This frost.- said Cheryl when she got her feet wet

-Come on.- Toni said putting her left hand on Cheryl's hip, drawing her closer to her side and with her right hand she took her wife's, they got in a little more. Cheryl stood on tiptoe and held her breath every time a wave came, and Toni couldn't help but contain her laughter.

"I think up to here, is fine" said Cheryl when the water passed her knees. Toni stopped immediately and stood in front of her posing her hands on Cheryl's pale back and the redhead imitated   
her "You always get away with it," Cheryl murmured, getting closer to her wife's face. 

"I know," Toni said, closing the gap between her and kissing her. They parted without moving their foreheads and enjoy the tranquility, the water and them. Toni kissed her again this time slower and Cheryl gladly accepted. 

"I love you," Cheryl murmured turning away and looking Toni in the eyes 

-I love you.- Toni said 

Later their children would show them a photo of that same moment. A photo that they will keep forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any ideas for next chapters or something you want to see.  
> I will be happy to write it ;-)
> 
> Next Friday Game in family


	17. Game in Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children are bored and invent a game.  
> Everything is going well until the redheads become competitive  
> Toni pissed off at the end

-I'm bored, Thomas sing for the umpteenth time

-What do you want to do?.- Jason asked resting his arms on his legs and leaning slightly forward.

-I don't know .. Thomas said frustrated

-We can invent a game.- Maddie suggested

Beatrice stopped what she was doing.- Like what?

-I don't know ... Let's see who knows us better or something like that

-Girls against boys.- Beatrice said quickly and standing up.- That way we have the rematch the other day... Although you have disadvantages since we know you better- said the redhead, standing next to Maddie

-We know you pretty well.- Jason said putting his hands together

Cheryl and Toni looked up from the book they were reading and paid attention to their children's conversation

-Mamas. Who knows us better, them or us? - Beatrice said, putting herself in front of Cheryl and Toni.

The redhead lowered her legs that she had on top of Toni's lap and sat down.- I think the ones who know you best are mama and me.- she said looking at her children one by one and finally at her wife who nodded

"Let's find out," Maddie said. "We make teams to see who knows us best and whoever wins ... gets something." The children agreed and Cheryl and Toni looked at each other for a moment

-Ok. How do we do it? Toni asked

-Maddie, Mommy and me against Thomas, Jason and Mama.- said Beatrice

-And me? Rose asked looking at Toni

-You with us, honey.- Toni said touching Rose's little nose making her giggle

Each team began to think about the questions, they had agreed that they would be about them and each team could not ask questions about themselves or their members. They agreed that the questions had to be about hobbies, likes, things they had done, their favorite things... And all together decided that the prize would be a snack at Pop’s

After an hour preparing the game they already had everything ready. They stacked all the questions on the table.

-First we will start with the easy questions and it will go up in difficulty as the game progresses. Each team has 20 seconds to answer the question, on the paper will come the question and a single answer. The one who gets it right gets a point and the one who fails does not get any. Understood? .- asked Cheryl. Everyone nodded.- Okay, let's start.- said the redhead sitting next to her daughters.

"We start," said Thomas excitedly. Beatrice took a piece of paper and asked the first question.

-Who said the first I love you ?. Mama or mommy

-Mama.- Jason and Thomas answered in unison. Cheryl and Toni smiled, they know everything about their story they always told them when they were little and now too, the children love to hear how their mothers met, the trips they have taken, everything.

-Right. It's our turn.- Beatrice said leaving the paper still aside

-What is Rose's favorite princess? .- Jason read

-I know! Rose said but before she could answer Toni covered her mouth 

"Honey, it's not our turn." Toni said laughing. Rose raised her shoulders and asked for forgiveness.- it´s okay, honey.- Toni said giving her a kiss on the hair 

-Ariel.- the redheads answered and smiled at Rose's scene 

After several questions answered, the competition was very tense, each team answered correctly to all of them and they were eager to know who knew who best. There were only two questions left on each team, the one that failed would lose. 

-What is Maddie's favorite documentary? 

-Blackfish.- Toni answered, a fairly easy question since they have seen it dozens of times 

-It's correct.- Maddie said putting the paper on the table 

-Who could not sleep without holding his hand? Read Jason 

-Thomas.- Cheryl answered quickly, how not to forget it every time they put him to bed they had to hold his hand if not he did not fall asleep and Cheryl had a hard time letting go of his hand especially in case he woke up and saw that they had released his hand and found himself alone. 

-It's not fair .. Thomas said looking at the ground, his cheeks began to have a pink tone.- That question is not valid.- he said a little embarrassed 

"Don't worry, hun" Toni said, caressing her back. 

-Okay, only one question remains. Whoever fails loses.- said Beatrice, looking carefully at her mother and her brothers 

-What case is mommy taking now? 

-This is difficult.- Jason said looking at Toni 

-It was ... a demand for visitation regime and ...- Toni began to think, now that she works with her in the mornings she had heard her talk about it with her team.- I already have it. Demand for visitation regime and falsification of documents.- Toni said smiling and looking her wife in the eyes 

-That's correct.- Cheryl said seriously, leaving the paper a little tight on the table

Now everything depended on Maddie, Beatrice and Cheryl the redheads were very concentrated, all three were slightly forward.

-Ready?.- Toni asked raising her eyebrows

-Come on, TT.- Cheryl said anxiously as she rubbed her hands together

-What is the name of the camera I use now?.- Toni said.

The redheads remained still, they did not move a muscle, they did not expect that question, they were thinking and trying to remember the name but it was difficult due to the large number of cameras she has

-What was it called? Beatrice said with a frown. "Mommy. insisted.

-Ugh, I don't remember. She has so many. - Cheryl said gesturing with her hands. Normally she usually remembers this type of detail, she always pays attention to her wife but with the number of cameras she has, the ones that are sent to test them plus all the objectives and their names she did not remember which one she was using now ..- An F- 1 or a leica.- whispered Cheryl

-Maddie, you have to know.- Beatrice insisted anxiously looking at her sister and throwing her hair back, otherwise they would lose and that cannot be allowed

"It's canon, but now I can't remember the name," Maddie said trying to remember the name.- An R-5… not a..

-Time.- Toni said smiling

-Damn it.- Cheryl said pissed off

The four winners got together and hugged, they began to celebrate by shouting and laughing. On the contrary, the redheads were sitting on the sofa with their arms crossed and their faces serious.

-The revenge.- said Cheryl getting up from the couch

-No, you have lost.- Jason said smiling, turning away from his brothers and his mother

"We bet something," Beatrice said quickly, standing next to Cheryl, looked at her team, they nodded and then looked at the other team

-No betting, it's a game and you've lost.- Toni said calmly

"Afraid of losing, TT." Cheryl said with a smile. Toni shook her head knowing how much her wife likes to win and that all of her children have inherited that.

-Like what? asked Jason intrigued by the proposal. 

Toni looked at him with a frown -Guys it's a game ... Toni repeated, getting up from the sofa looking at her children and her wife. 

-If we win, you stop playing video games on TV.- Beatrice said looking at her brother firmly 

"Really?" Toni said looking at Cheryl, she couldn't believe she let the children play like that. Toni didn't like gambling, it does not make any sense. One thing is to play and another to bet. 

-We're playing a game, my love.- Cheryl said calmly, downplaying the matter. 

-I don't play like that.- Toni said sighing, knowing how they get when something is a competition.- Come on, honey.- she said, taking Rose and leaving her children and wife behind. 

-I don't want to stop playing video games, Jason.- Thomas said touching the back of his neck and looking Jason in the eyes 

"Quiet," said the redhead, focusing his attention on his little brother. "And if we win, you will have to be our maids ... for two weeks." He said, focusing his attention on his mother and sisters. 

-That's unfair, we have not demanded so much of you.- said Cheryl, taking out the lawyer inside her.- but ... -The girls got together and agreed.- If you lose, leave the video games and you will be our servants 

-Done.- Jason said 

... 

-TT, ask the questions.- Cheryl begged 

-You are unbearable.- Toni said, looking away from the story she was reading to Rose 

-Come on, TT. Cheryl said sitting next to her. Toni looked at her children and then at her wife.- TT.- she said putting eyes, she knows that Toni can't resist that look.- I'll make up for you later.- she said leaning close to Toni’s ear.

-Ugh! Okay, but once.- Toni said. Her children and wife were happy. Cheryl gave her a loud kiss on the cheek 

After several questions the boys won again and the girls had to fulfill what was promised 

-Another bet.- said Beatrice, she refused to think that her brothers knew them better than they knew them. 

-Come on, yeah. We bet.- Maddie said 

-No, we've already won twice.- Jason said with a big smile on his face 

-You are afraid of losing.- Cheryl said she knew that it was not right for her children to bet and that her wife was not amused but her winning spirit could not stay without losing a game and above all because she knows them better than anyone, she cannot lose, not in this

-Okay.- Jason answered 

-Jason !! Thomas said desperately putting his hands to his face- We have already won! Not again ... .- he said sitting dejectedly on the sofa 

-One last question is all or nothing. Said the redhead 

... 

A week had passed from the bet and things had changed. Maddie, Beatrice and Cheryl had to do all the boys' chores, pick up and wash the dishes in their day, make their bed and clean their room, if they asked for something they took it and enjoyed television and video games on the day it is up to her sisters and mother to choose. 

-What are those voices? .- Toni said entering the room 

-Thomas and Jason playing.- Cheryl said without taking her eyes off the phone 

-And do we have to put up with this? .- Toni said crossing her arms and putting herself in front of her wife, she couldn't believe that her wife allowed this

-Yes, we made a bet, TT.- Cheryl said looking away from her mobile and looking Toni in the eyes

Toni was fed up, she has been supporting all week that the boys have television on the days that they have to choose Maddie, Beatrice and Cheryl, that could take it but hold the voices of their children while they play video games, not that, That´s how she went towards the television and unplug the cable 

-Mama!! They both exclaimed 

-What are you doing? 

"Playing, mama," said Thomas 

-It´s our day, mama. We have to do what we want, it was the bet.- said Jason 

-I don't care about the bet, it´s over playing video games and now you can help your sisters and mommy to clean up.- Toni said seriously 

-But it is not fair! .- Thomas said with a frown 

-I'm going to tell you what's not fair. That your little sister and I have to put up with this five days a week.- Toni said pissed off. Jason and Thomas remained silent 

Maddie made a joke from behind. And Toni had enough, she turned slowly and sighed.- I´ve been putting with this and it's over, in the remainder of the week the ones who are not going to do anything are Rose and I, and the Television is ours.- Toni said looking at each one of her sons and her wife 

... 

This is not fair.- said Thomas had just made a tea his mother and a juice to Rose. 

Maddie, Beatrice, Jason, Thomas and Cheryl were watching Toni and Rose lying on the couch watching a Disney movie along with some popcorn and candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking a lot about upload this chapter or not but here it is  
> I hope you like it :-)  
> And as always, leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any ideas for next chapters
> 
> Next Friday Disneyland Paris.


	18. Disneyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip to Disneyland, children's interactions before going to Disney and there, a whole day there enjoying all the attractions and events and at the end a few days in Paris

Today was the day they had been waiting for so long, the family vacation, and that means the trip to Disneyland Paris and spending a few days in Paris.

The trip was a bit tedious as soon as they got on the plane Thomas and Rose fell asleep, then Toni fell asleep on Cheryl's shoulder since the redhead found it impossible to fall asleep so she decided to browse several magazines about decoration to the reform of her law firm, Beatrice helped her mother browse magazines and they were commenting and marking what they liked the most, Jason was reading a Parisian Architecture magazine and Maddie was listening to music on her headphones.

8 hours later they were on European soil. Now they had to take the train until they reached Disneyland

-When we arrive, mommy?.- Rose asked every two by three

-No, there is little left.- Cheryl answered her every time, the little girl was very nervous and restless

-What are you going to want to see first?.- Toni asked her, she was in front of the little girl and the redhead

-The castle !! And I want to meet all the princesses, mama. And to ... to ... - she began to try to say the word but it did not come out of emotion.- To Pluto.- she finished saying

"Calm down, sweetheart." Cheryl said stroking her hair, Rose nodded and Toni smiled at the image in front of her, she adored them so much.

-I really want to eat a croissant with the Eiffel Tower in front of me.- Beatrice said imagining the scene

Maddie laughed. "Is that the only thing you want to do?".- she asked raising her eyebrows

-Apart from practicing my French.- she said smiling

-I want to see everything, all the monuments, the food, the people, everything.- Maddie said smiling.

Cheryl and Toni heard it all from their seats since they were next to theirs, only the central aisle separated them. Cheryl and Toni looked at each other thinking the same thing, Beatrice is so Cheryl always looking for something relaxed and elegant unlike Maddie she is just like Toni always looking for some action.

-Jason. What do you want to see? Asked Cheryl

-I'm looking forward to seeing French Architecture, especially gothic, also classicism and rococo.- Jason said enthusiastically and with a twinkle in his eyes, he always has those same eyes when he talks about that subject. 

... 

After a couple of hours they finally arrived at Disneyland, left their suitcases in the hotel suite, and decided to go eat something since they were hungry, they went through a street full of shops before reaching the restaurant. 

-Buzz light year.- said Thomas happily, he was having a great time and they had just arrived.- In real size, mommy! Can we have one? .- He said putting his eyes on Cheryl and hugging her around the waist. 

"No, no way," she said seriously looking at the huge toy and back into Thomas's eyes. 

-Honey, I think it's a bit big to take it.- Toni said looking at him 

"And a smaller one?" He insisted. Cheryl nodded and Thomas grinned from ear to ear. 

After lunch, they took their tickets and went through control access . "Come in princess," they told Rose as soon as they entered, Rose smiled from ear to ear and looked at her mothers.

"Mommy, she called me princess." She said covering her mouth with her hand as she smiled. Cheryl and Toni smiled tenderly at Rose and looked into each other's eyes, without a doubt it was the best gift they could give her. 

"Look mama," Thomas said excitedly. "There are many interesting things to photograph here." Then he took his camera from his neck and began taking pictures of all the buildings located at the entrance. Toni smiled at her son she always reminds her of herself taking photos of everything.

-Look sweetheart. The castle! .- Cheryl said pointing to the end of the road. Rose nodded her head, she was very excited and the words did not come out, Toni took the opportunity and took some photos with her camera to remember 

-Mommy, when are we going to the castle? .- Rose asked looking up and without letting go of her hand since Cheryl and Toni had told her that she had to be careful because she could get lost. 

"We are going now," Cheryl said, looking down and smiling sweetly.

When they arrived the little girl lit up her face, she did not imagine everything so big, she kept saying she wanted to live in a castle like that, Toni giggled and answered that one day. Cheryl was happy the little girl was having a great time, Thomas was very excited and the older ones were having a great time.

They agreed to see the castle first as it was what Rose wanted to see and since it was her birthday present, they decided they would see it first.

They examined it from the inside and they were immersed in the story, in the windows they could see all the characters from the sleeping beauty, Rose loved it she had a sparkle in her eyes and she did not stop looking at all sides, the olders also enjoyed, they were looking at all the details and were commenting on them after they went down to the dungeons where they could see how the sleeping beauty dragon sleeps and gets angry.

Ah! Rose yelled but still smiling when she saw the dragon move and smoke from its mouth, she was happy.

-Cool.- Thomas said looking at him with his big eyes

After they decided to take a walk around the park and see the floats, they decided to leave the attractions for tomorrow as they were exhausted from the trip although the little ones wanted to continue there.

It's Elsa !! Rose shouted excitedly, she was on Toni’s shoulders, they were watching the floats go by with all the Disney characters and movies, Rose didn’t stop shouting their names and greet them just like Thomas who blushed when Ana blew her a kiss

They saw the floats, took several photos, ate sweets and that day end, luckily they had another one ahead. Rose and Thomas were not at all tired they held up very well to the surprise of Cheryl and Toni, they and their children were exhausted. It had been a very long day

-I don't know how they have been able to hold out so long.- Toni said sitting down on the bed 

"Me neither, I'm so tired." Cheryl said, lying down on the bed. 

-But they loved it, right.- Toni said lying on the bed and leaning on her elbow Cheryl nodded and turned to her side to look at her wife.

\- You saw their faces, they had a sparkle in their eyes, a smile, they were happy.- she said smiling 

-Yes.- Toni said smiling while reminding all her children to have that special shine in their eyes.- Let's rest, tomorrow will be a great day, said Toni giving her a tender kiss on the lips, they kissed slowly for a couple of minutes until they feel asleep

... 

The Topaz were waiting in line to take a picture with Ariel, Rose was very nervous she was her favorite princess, especially because she has the same hair as her mommy 

-What's your name, little girl?.- said the actress who played Ariel 

-Rose Topaz said smiling 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ariel." Said the princess, getting on her knees to be at the same height.

Rose stared at her "My mommy has the same hair color as you," she released, the actress looked up, Cheryl and Toni smiled at her, they didn't expect their daughter to be so direct. Cheryl muttered something under her breath that only Toni could hear. 

-My God.- said the redhead making Toni laugh 

"I see, how lucky of you," Ariel said, looking back at the little girl. Then Thomas and Rose were talking animatedly with her about how much they love swimming and diving. 

Several photos were taken with them and then with the whole family 

-I have met Ariel !! .- Rose said after taking the picture 

"Are you liking your birthday present?" Toni asked, crouching down to be at her heigth. Rose nodded happily and they left. 

They went to the attractions since it was what the older ones wanted to do. First they went to Indiana Jones through the temple, Jason and Maddie, Thomas and Beatrice and Toni got on, while Cheryl and Rose stayed below since the little girl still did not have the height to pass. They had a great time 

-I really enjoyed it.- Maddie said smiling from ear to ear as soon as she got off the attraction 

-I really liked looping. Jason commented. Beatrice was putting her hair back as it had been disheveled

Then they went to the Pirates of the Caribbean, being a water attraction Thomas loved it, they saw the labyrinth of Alice in wonderland where Toni and Rose got lost but they found the rest right away, both were wet with water and with a big smile on her face, Cheryl almost had a heart attack when she couldn't find them. Then they went to Peter pan's they sailed on a boat around the city, Snow White and the 7 dwarfs that was the one that Thomas, Rose and Cheryl liked the least since it was very dark and Cheryl muttered that it was not an attraction for children .

Afterwards they enjoyed the Frozen show, they all enjoyed it but the ones who did it the most were Beatrice and Rose, they didn't stop singing the songs.

Later Rose made her mothers buy her several Disney stories for the characters to sign as she saw how they were signed to some children and she could not be less, then they went to Mickey Mouse's studio they made a guided tour for them 7 alone, before entering they all bought a tiara with Mickey's dark circles, they met him, talked to him and took several photos all together and separately.

-Can we go to the castle? .- asked the little girl looking at Cheryl, the little girl let them go for a walk and come back to the castle again and again, she just loved it so while Toni and Cheryl stayed with the little girl visiting the castle, the older ones were going to repeat at the attractions

"You really don't want to go to another attraction." Toni asked her little daughter.

"No," she said simply. Cheryl smiled and looked at her wife. The little girl took their hands and led them to the entrance of the castle.

Finally they enjoyed the show for excellence. A night show in the castle, several scenes from the movies, from the characters, were projected on it until the show exploded in a moment of color, magic and fireworks, Rose was with her mouth open contemplating everything, Thomas was the same, Beatrice had a similar expression as her little brothers, Jason had a big smile on his face and Maddie was taking pictures with her camera and well Toni and Cheryl were hugging each other without taking their eyes off the show.

…

In Paris they enjoyed the monuments, everything from going to the Eiffel Tower to visiting the Louvre. To walk and climb Notre Dame, to tour its streets, to see the Arc de Triomphe, to see the Moulin Rouge, to take a walk along the river ... And like not going shopping, that could not be missing and less being in the city of fashion. 

They had spent an entire afternoon going from store to store, they bought dresses, suits for work, T-shirts for children, bags, shoes. Toni saw her wife and daughters enjoying perhaps too much 

-Babe, if you continue like this we will have to check in more than one suitcase.- Toni said looking at everything that was bought. 

"My love, it's not my fault." I can't resist, we are in Paris.- she said with a big smile on her face and of course Toni can't resist.- Look, Rose. We are going to try this dress on. - She said taking the garment and grabbing the little girl's hand, they went to the changing room. Toni stared at them giggling, without a doubt the little girl also liked to go shopping like her other daughters. 

-Mama, I'm bored.- Thomas said looking at his mother with a tired face and resting his face on her stomach 

-You want us to go for an ice cream.- She said stroking her curly black hair 

-Yes !! .- he said excitedly 

…. 

Now they were taking advantage of the few hours they had left in Paris before heading back to Riverdale. They were all sitting on the grass next to the Eiffel Tower enjoying a snack. 

-Did you like this holidays? .- Toni asked caressing her wife's hair as her head rested on her lap. 

-I loved it, Mama. I'm looking forward to repeating.- said Beatrice 

"I want to go see the castle, mama" Rose said. Toni looked down to look at her wife and they told her everything, words were not necessary 

-We'll be back when you're a little older, okay?.- answered the redhead, sitting up a little and hoping that it would calm her down and leave Disneyland for a moment 

-Okay.- she answer without more. And their mothers breathed in relief 

"I want to take all the croissants, moms." Thomas said taking a bite of one and making his whole family laugh. These vacations have been enjoyed by all of them, each and everyone had done  
what they wanted; Beatrice was able to practice her French and enjoy her croissant next to the Eiffel Tower, Maddie can go sightseeing and take thousands of photos, Rose enjoyed Disneyland and the castle, Thomas took many photos that Toni would have to see where she will keep them when they return, Jason enjoyed French architecture, Cheryl enjoyed shopping and seeing her children happy, and Toni just enjoyed watching her entire family have a great time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any ideas / suggestions for next chapters.
> 
> Next Friday Choni have date night and Beatrice and Jason take care of their brothers


	19. Date Night/ Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things happen in this chapter.  
> Beatrice and Jason take care of their brothers everything seems to be going well until things go wrong  
> Cheryl and Toni have a date and when they return home they find chaos and they will have to talk seriously with their older children

-You have the food in the fridge, you just have to heat it.- Cheryl said to her children.- And if you need something, mama and I will be attentive to the mobile

-We know, mommy.- said Jason and Beatrice at the same time

-They'll be fine, babe. We're just going to dinner and the movies.-said Toni passing her arm around her wife's waist.- Cheryl looked at her and smiled at her.

Taking advantage of the fact that they were back in Riverdale and thanks to Toni and her children convincing the redhead that everything would be fine and that nothing happened because the children were left alone at home, Cheryl and Toni were going to spend the night out, they would go to see a movie at the cinema and then have dinner at Pop's

-Are you ready?.- Toni said looking at her

The redhead nodded and looked at her children again.- If you need something, let us know.- she said again

-Don't worry, we have it under control.- said Beatrice

-Mama, where are you going? Rose asked looking her mothers up and down. Toni wore jeans, a black top, her snake jacket and her compact boots as the redhead had insisted that it be this way mostly to remember old times while the redhead opted for a Burnout checkered velvet dot printed mini dress out that she had bought in Paris

-Mommy and I are going to dinner and your brothers are going to take care of you, okay?.- Toni said, getting at the same height as her daughter

The little girl smiled and went to her older brother.- Can we see a movie?

"Whatever you want," said the redhead, picking up his sister in his arms and making the little girl happy. Cheryl and Toni smiled at the interaction despite the age difference they were very close. Cheryl couldn't stop thinking about her brother, It reminds her a lot of the relationship her children shared to the one she had with her beloved brother.

-Okay, babe. We have to go or we will be late. - Toni said looking at the time on her phone. Cheryl nodded, they said goodbye to all their children but not before reminding them for the umpteenth time that if something happened they would call them 

Before heading out the driveway, Cheryl stepped forward and grabbed the keys to the red Impala Chevrolet. 

-This time I'll take you, my love.- Cheryl said interlacing her hands together, they went to the passenger door. Cheryl opened the door making Toni smile, she looked at her with all the love in the world, before getting on she gave her a quick kiss in her lips and she got into the car, Cheryl turned to stand next to the driver, got inside, they greeted their children again and drove down the long drive to Thistlehouse. 

-Party !! .- Thomas yelled as soon as they closed the door 

"Relax," Maddie said, touching his curly hair. 

Thomas turned around and started walking backwards.- We can play video games or eat a lot of chocolate on the couch.- he said excitedly 

-No way, mommy would kill us.- Beatrice said looking at her brother who made a gesture 

It was not the first time that they stayed with their siblings, whenever they did they came from school and were tired, they did not need to worry about anything else. 

-Ouch, Tommy! Rose said when her brother threw her to the ground since he was backing up, he had not realized that her sister was behind and took her ahead, causing Rose to fall to the ground and Thomas hit his back

-Tommy, be more careful.- Jason said alarmed as he went to see how his little sister was. 

Thomas got up and stroked his ass. "I'm sorry, I didn't see her," he said. Jason looked at him, shook his head, and returned his attention to the little girl. 

-Are you talking to your nerd friends? .- Beatrice asked her sister, knowing how her friends are always having the best grades, reading comics, playing strange games… and she knew perfectly  
well how it bothered her that she messed with them 

"I'm not." Maddie stopped talking and took a breath. "I'm not talking to them and they're not nerds," she said defending them. Beatrice raised her eyebrows and smiled

-You don't believe that or you do?.- she said provoking the redhead 

"Do you want to stop arguing?" Jason said, standing next to Maddie, she was pissed off. Her brother knew that if Beatrice insisted it would make things worse. He knows that the two of them are always provoking each other and he tries to avoid it because he knows that his mothers would be angry about it.- Beatrice, stop.- he said looking at her 

-What do we play? .- Thomas asked making his siblings focus their attention on him and put aside the little discussion. 

... 

After watching the movie, Cheryl and Toni were sitting at Pop’s waiting for their dinner to be brought. 

-I don't know if it's okay for me to say it but… it's okay to be calm without our sons.- Cheryl said sighing 

"I agree," Toni said, taking her hand. "We love them but.. we need these moments." she said with a raspy voice- Cheryl nodded.- When we get back to NY we could take a day off.- Toni suggested 

Cheryl rested her hand on her chin and looked at her wife, intrigued. "What are you thinking?" She said playing with Toni's fingers. 

Toni smiled showing her white teeth, the ones that Cheryl likes so much.- I don't know .. when the children start school we could go home or rent a room in a hotel and enjoy ourselves.- she said this last part with a smile affected 

"I'd love to," said Cheryl biting her lip 

... 

After dinner, Jason pulled Rose onto a chair so she could wash the dishes while he dried the dishes his little sister had finished washing. Thomas, Maddie, and Beatrice were in charge of clearing the table, choosing the movie, and making the popcorn. 

When they finished they all sat down to watch a movie together in the living room along with some popcorn, some candy, a bar of chocolate, while Rose, Thomas and Jason ate an ice cream

Beatrice sat on the sofa, put her feet on the table and sighed. "Maddie, make me a tea."

Maddie raised her eyebrows and looked at her sister. "Excuse me?"

"Make me some tea, I need it," she said, closing her eyes. "This babysitting is a tiring task.

Maddie giggled. "You don't give me orders," she said seriously.

Beatrice clenched her jaw and sat up. "Mommy and Mama have left us in charge." So run, bring me what I asked for. - she said snapping her fingers.

-You're insufferable.- Maddie answered angrily.- And I'm not going to do anything you ask me.- she finished saying, got up and left the room

-Beatrice !! Why did you do that? - Jason asked looking at his sister. All this distraction made Thomas take advantage of the fact that his brothers were busy to eat all the sweets and ounces of chocolate they had taken

-Jesus Thomas! Do not eat more sweets! .- Beatrice scolded her little brother, taking away the jar of sweets or what was left of them and removing the paper from the chocolate tablet now completely empty, he had eaten it all and she still had a little bit left ice cream in hand

"The last one," he said with his mouth full of chocolate, picking up a trinket from the table. Beatrice looked at him with a serious face, he was finishing his ice cream, he had eaten a lot of sweets and a chocolate bar and she knew that if her mothers found out that he had eaten too much candy they would scold them since he gets a little crazy with so much sweet on the body, not to mention how damaging it is to the teeth according to Cheryl and the dentist.

A few hours later

-To the bed.- Jason said getting up and turning off the television

-No!!.- Thomas said excitedly.- Another one .- said opening his big eyes, clearly the candy was having an effect

-I miss mama and mommy.-Rose said with a sad voice and looking at her older sister

Beatrice knelt to get a better look at her. "It´s time to go to bed." Mama and Mommy are going to take a while to wrap. - Beatrice said gently stroking her leg.

Everything seemed quite simple, their mothers would go out and they only had to take care of their little siblings, but what they did not imagine is that everything was going to get so complicated and Beatrice and Jason did not know how what was happening to them had happened right now .

-No.-jump.-I'm.-jump.-tired.- Thomas said without stopping jumping on the sofa the candy had affected him a lot

-Come on, Tommy. It's late. - Beatrice said looking up and down as her brother wouldn't stop jumping

-I don't want to go to bed without mama.- Rose said crossing her arms

"I'll read you a story," Jason said softly, he knows she loves to be read stories

"No," Rose said, shaking her head and making little pouts. "I miss them," she said with watery eyes. Jason didn't know what to do or say, he was desperate.

"How are mama and mommy going to get when they come" Maddie said entering the living room and giggling.

Jason looked at her, “It's not funny. Help us, please

-For Beatrice to mess with me later, no way.- she said crossing her arms

-Oh, Please! I only tell you one thing. - Beatrice said rolling her eyes and getting closer to her sister

"Don't start," Jason said, putting himself between them. "They'll be coming soon and… they're not in bed." Jason said overwhelmed as he looked at his siblings. The redheads did the same. Rose was caressing her teddy bear, her face was sad and Thomas, on the other hand, was still jumping.

-I'm going to help you for our mothers.- Maddie said

-Thank you.- Jason said hugging her tightly

"But I'm not doing it for another reason," Maddie said when Jason finished hugging her.

Among the three they tried to convince them, one was too excited to go to bed and the other was sad because she wants her mama and missed her mothers, and although her face showed fatigue she was determined to wait for her mothers

-It's inevitable, they're going to scold us.- Beatrice muttered

...

-Do you remember when we had our first Milkshake.- Cheryl said bringing the memory to her memory

-How not to forget it.- Toni said smiling.- That's where it all started 

"Yes," said the redhead nostalgically. 

Toni stared at her.-What are you thinking?.- Toni asked 

"How we have changed since that day, how we have grown," she said, looking her wife in the eye. "Look at us married and with five children." The redhead said with a big smile on her face. Toni looked at her wife. She was absolutely right they had changed a lot together and suddenly her face was thoughtful 

-Hey, babe. Where have you gone? .- She said squeezing her hand Cheryl looked at her. 

"Surely it was a good idea to leave them taking care of the little ones?." Cheryl asked worriedly. 

Toni sighed.- Babe. It is not the first time they have done it, she said looking at her wife 

-I know.. but. They have always done it in other circumstances, and if they can´t handle it, and if it is too much, or if ... 

-Babe, calm down. Sure they're fine- Toni cut her off, taking her hand between hers.- If they have any problems, they will call us, okay? .- she said softly while stroking her hand with her thumb.- Now we are going to enjoy the Milkshakes and ourselves.- Cheryl smiled and nodded 

Nothing bad would happened leaving the children alone, Beatrice and Jason handle them well too, they always see them the way they do, it would not be a big problem, right? Thought Cheryl 

... 

-I want mama.- Rose said about to cry 

-Come on, don't cry.- Maddie said as she stroked her sister's hair trying to comfort her

-Now they come. Ok? .- Beatrice said softly, she looked at Maddie and they had the same expression, it was very difficult to convince the little girl to go to bed without seeing her mamas and it was much more difficult because her eyes were wet, she was putting eyes and her sisters no longer knew what to do to comfort her 

-Tommy, stop for a bit.- Jason said trying to catch him, but Thomas now had started running around the living room and all over the house and Crispis was running after him because he thought the little one was playing and that made Thomas more excited and Jason was exhausted, he couldn't take it anymore. 

At that moment they heard a car park outside the house and then some keys entering the lock, Cheryl and Toni entered the front door laughing 

"Mama," Rose said running towards Toni and hugging her legs. Cheryl looked at Toni with a frown. 

"Mommy," said Thomas excitedly. "You have already come!" Can we watch a movie or play a game? He said quickly and quite excited than normal. Cheryl hugged him and felt her back was wet with sweat. Just at that moment Beatrice and Jason appeared in the hallway looking guilty.

-Can you tell us why they are awake?. It's very late. - Cheryl said looking at her children with a serious face 

-Mama, you take me to bed?.- Rose said tiredly and raising her arms for Toni to take her 

-Oh .. baby.- Toni said taking her in her arms, the little girl got comfortable right away 

"Mommy, you're coming with us." Rose said without moving from Toni's neck as she reached for Cheryl's red hair with her hand. 

"The redhead softened her face. -Of course, sweetheart.- she said stroking her hair and gave her a kiss on the cheek 

-We take your siblings to bed and now we talk.- said Cheryl, staring into their eyes. 

-No mommy !! Protest Thomas.- I'm not tired!! 

Cheryl caught her chin between her thumb and indicated finger and examined her eyes. "Have you eaten candy?" She ask. 

Thomas put his hand to the back of his neck. "A little." Cheryl released her chin and looked at Jason and Beatrice with a serious face, she was pissed off, it was clear that the little one had taken a lot of candy 

-I'm going to bed.- Maddie said trying to sneak out of the fight, she was going to dodge her brothers when .. 

-Stay right there young lady- replied Cheryl seriously 

-Now we talk.- Toni said angrily passing by her side and shaking her head 

-Come on, to bed said the redhead 

-But .. he try to say 

-No buts is too late. And you have to take a shower- said Cheryl looking at him and gently pushing him towards the stairs, before going up, she gave her children a look, they lowered their heads 

With Rose there was no problem as soon as she got into bed, she snuggled up right away and when Toni and Cheryl gave her a kiss she fell asleep, on the other hand with Thomas they had to lower her sugar so they made him drink a couple of glasses of water to try to reduce the glucose that he had in his body, hopefully that would be enough and he would calm down even though he was going to piss all night 

When they finished putting them to bed they went down to the living room. Jason, Beatrice and Maddie were sitting on the couch

"Can you tell what happened?" Cheryl asked, standing in front of them putting her arms on her hips. Guilt showed on their faces but they didn't say anything

-We asked you a question.- Toni said, standing next to her wife

-Sorry.-said Jason looking at his mothers

-That's not an explanation. What happened? .- Cheryl said looking at each one

-It seems that we did not have it so controlled.- Beatrice answered in a low voice

"It all started with an argument between Beatrice and Maddie." Said the redhead, his two sisters looked at him quickly

-Pardon?.- Beatrice answered now showing her anger

"It's the truth," Jason said, raising his shoulders. "They've argued, Maddie got pissed off and went to her room," he said gulping. Cheryl glared at her and she looked the other way.- After we got distracted by the fight, Thomas took advantage of it and ate all the candy and Rose didn't want to go to bed without mama and she missed you.- he finished saying. Cheryl and Toni softened their faces

-What have we told you about the fights?.- Toni said looking at her daughters

-That we have to learn to fix things between us.- said the redheads in unison

-And you know about Thomas's obsession with candy. Why have you left him alone?.- Toni said crossing her arms and frowning

-Sorry, we distracted ourselves for a moment and he ate all he could.- Beatrice said regretfully

"That's not an excuse," Cheryl said seriously. "You had to be aware of your siblings," she said with a serious voice, she wasn't used to talking to them like that.  
Toni stroked her back to lower her tone and calm down. Clearly her children were sorry. Toni sat on the corner chair and drew Cheryl with her, the redhead sat on her legs and Toni put her arm around her and began to caress her legs

-Rose's has a pass but the rest does not.- Toni said looking at them

"Beatrice started," Maddie said.

-It doesn't matter who started it. If it's not one, it's the other. - Toni answered seriously. Cheryl nodded and put her hand on top of Toni, squeezing it lightly to support her. "Anyway, Mommy and I wanted to spend a night alone without worries because we thought you would manage." Toni paused. "But it seems like not. .- she said disappointed

-Sorry, it won't happen again.- Beatrice said quickly 

-Of course it will not happen again, because mama and I cannot leave you alone with your brothers.- Cheryl said, also disappointed 

-Yes, you can.- Jason said leaning forward, looked at his sisters and finally at their mothers.- It won't happen again 

\- Today you have shown that no. Why you have not called us.- Toni asked 

-We didn't want to bother you… said Jason 

-But you don't bother us.- Cheryl said with a soft voice.- You are our children, and if you can't, nothing happens, you call us and we come.- she said keeping her tone soft. 

-We did not want to fail you.- said Beatrice looking at her feet 

-Nothing happens if you can´t, there are many things and it is a lot of work. But next time call us and don't make us find ourselves with all this chaos. - Toni said smiling a little, her children also smiled slightly. 

-We'll show you that we can.- Maddie said 

"Uh huh, go out another day and we'll take care of everything," said Beatrice. 

Cheryl and Toni looked at each other, the truth is that they had nothing to lose, it would also be good for them to stay with them, so they could do more things together, so they agreed 

-The fact that we are going to accept it and that you wanted to show us that you can, does not mean that you get rid of this.- Cheryl said, regaining her seriousness 

... 

A few days later, Cheryl and Toni went out to dinner again and when they got home, everything was quiet and dark, very different from what they encountered the other time. 

They carefully went up to their room first, stopping in the other rooms to check that everything was alright. Beatrice, Maddie, and Thomas had fallen asleep in Thomas's bed. Beatrice with her head on her brother's chest and with their hands intertwined, Maddie was leaning on Tommy's shoulder, her mouth was slightly open and her hand was resting on her brother's belly.  
Cheryl and Toni smiled tenderly at the scene 

-Should we wake them up? .- Cheryl muttered

Toni shook her head.- They seem to be comfortable.- she answer softly. 

When they went to Rose's room, Jason was asleep in the chair with the story open and resting on his chest. While Rose slept peacefully hugging her teddy bear. Cheryl approached carefully and shook the redhead's shoulder 

"Prince, you fell asleep," she whispered. Jason opened his eyes immediately and looked around in alarm, his sister was asleep, Cheryl was in front of him and Toni was leaning against the door frame 

-Come on.- Toni said gesturing with her head Jason got up quietly and scratching one eye, left the room 

-All right, my prince? .- Cheryl said caressing her arm 

-All good.- he said with a tired voice 

"Come on, go to bed." Toni said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Cheryl did the same and they watched him go to her room 

-See you tomorrow, mamas.- she said entering her room 

-See you tomorrow, honey. They answered 

... 

"Thank goodness they could this time," said the redhead, giggling. Toni nodded -I had a great time, TT.- Cheryl said, pulling away from Toni’s shoulder and looking into her eyes. 

-Me too, babe.- she said caressing her arm 

-And .. The other day I didn't tell you but .. I can't wait to get back to the routine to have that day that you promised me.- she said this last part sensually.- Toni nodded smiling and kissed her wife's lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help for the next chapters
> 
> I would like to make one to end the summer. Do you have any ideas?  
> If not, the next chapter will be Toni teaches photography to Thomas
> 
> And I would also like to do a chapter where Toni rides Rose, Thomas and Maddie on her bike and even gives them a ride and Cheryl doesn't like her at all. But I don't really know where to start
> 
> If you have any ideas or come up with something please leave a comment, I would appreciate it


	20. Summer fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Topaz family spends an entire day at a summer fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea is from chonisloves  
> Thanks for the help!!  
> And I hope you like it ;-)

What better way to end the summer than by going to a fair before the children go back to school and Cheryl and Toni go back to work, so they moved to a nearby town where a fair was held.

-What do you want to see first? .- Toni asked as soon as she got out of the car, she went to her wife, held out her hand and the redhead gladly accepted it.

-The animals !! Thomas and Rose said excitedly.

The entire Topaz family went to the first stop, there were all kinds of animals, sheep, horses, pigs, even cows. Rose loved animals, she did not stop caressing them like Thomas, Toni took advantage of it and took several pictures of them, in all of them they came out with a big smile on their face, Cheryl on the other hand did not touch a single animal, she observed it with some distance, although a smile was drawn on her lips when she saw how the little ones enjoyed the animals and even feeding them, Beatrice did the same as Cheryl, although she did dare to caress a horse for a little while but when the horse kicked, she was scared and did not touch him again, Maddie enjoyed seeing her older sister scream when the horse did that to her and she was making fun of her all the time and Jason was quietly enjoying the animals

-What are these men doing?.- Thomas asked when advancing through the fair, some men were working metal, others wood and the little one looked at him intrigued

-They are making pieces or just working the material so that you can see what their trade is and then they sell it or exhibit it.- Jason said without taking his gaze from a man who was making a figure with metal.- It's brilliant ... - he whispered

"This is boring," Rose said

-We are taking a walk, in a little while we go to the attractions but first we have to see the whole fair.- Cheryl said trying to explain to the little girl that she had to wait and that they had come to see everything

Toni, seeing how interested Jason was in the figures, approached him and the man who made them

-Sir. How much do the pieces cost?.- She ask

"It depends on the figure, ma'am." The man replied, Toni looked at his eldest son and told him to choose the one he wanted, he chose a figure of a horse, the figure was thrown through a bunch of individual wires until it was completely formed the horse, keeping all the details even the most delicate.

-Thank you, mama.- he said with a big smile on his face

-Take it to the car, champion." Toni said smiling, he would never ask to buy anything for him, it is very respectful and simple.

The third stop was the opportunity to buy products from nearby farms, Cheryl really enjoyed buying for one hundred percent healthy options. There were many products; jams, strawberries, marrows, onions, tomatoes, carrots, pumpkins, breads etc. Cheryl bought several baskets of products, everything looked very good and it is very difficult to find products as good and natural as these in the city.

-I'm hungry.- said Maddie

Toni nodded looking at the time. "It's a good time to go eat," she said. They all agreed to stop to eat and rest a little, they had been walking all morning.

-What do you want? A large slice of pizza, hamburger, or ribs…

"Nothing healthy," Cheryl muttered looking at the food stalls

-Babe, we are at a fair.- Toni said giggling and stroking her back gently.

They opted for a slice of pizza for the little ones and for Beatrice, Cheryl had a strawberry milkshake and fries, Toni and Maddie a hot dog and Jason a hamburger.

-This milkshake is terrible.- said Cheryl wrinkling her face

"What were you expecting, babe," said Toni holding back the laugh at the face her wife had put on.- They are not the Pop´s

-Tomorrow before we go I'll take one.- she said looking at her wife 

-We have to return back tomorrow? Thomas asked looking at his mothers 

-School is going to star and mommy and I have to work.- Toni said looking at him and Thomas made a sad face 

-We have to prepare everything, also this year you start competing.- Cheryl said smiling and because she knew that it would encourage him and immediately Thomas changed his face, his face lit up, he had wanted to compete for a long time and the time had come 

-Enough talking about schools.- said Toni.- And we are going to enjoy this wonderful day.- said smiling 

For dessert Rose, Thomas and Toni ordered a chocolate ice cream, Beatrice a strawberry ice and Cheryl, Maddie and Jason a strawberry ice cream. After finishing eating and resting a bit, they went to the attractions. 

-You will see Tommy.- Jason said as soon as he saw Ring the Bell, the redhead took the hammer in his hands, got into position, took momentum and hit with all his might on the board, the indicator moved up and rang the bell on the top 

His whole family began to applaud him and Jason showed his big smile 

"Now me," Thomas said running to where his brother was. Jason, without stopping to lower the mallet, gave it to him carefully, Thomas took it, it was heavy for his size but still he did not release it, the head of the hammer could only hold it at the height of his shoulder and the handle of the mallet had it caught with both hands and close to the body, so close that the mallet made him go back a little. 

He made an effort and lowered the hammer as best he could but the indicator barely moved, even so Thomas did not lose his smile and began to laugh 

"It weighs a lot," he said laughing and returning to where his family was, his arms almost reached the ground.

-You did very well.- Cheryl said giving him a kiss on the cheek 

-Don't worry, in a couple of years you will do better.- Jason said hugging him

They kept walking until they reached the Carousel, as soon as Rose saw it she said she wanted to ride a horse. Toni got on with her, the two got on the same horse while Cheryl and her children looked at them from below, they both had a big smile on their faces and showed their white teeth, they have the same smile.- Cheryl thought.  
Every time they spun around Rose greeted them with her hand and her family greeted her back

-She doesn't get tired of greeted us- said Beatrice smiling

"She's having a great time," said Cheryl with a big smile and returning to greet her daughter with the same emotion and enthusiasm that the little girl did.

They moved forward a little and saw to the side, Rope ladder climb, Jason, Maddie and Thomas were willing to get on.  
Jason and Maddie each got on a ladder and began to climb slowly, Jason was very concentrated, the ladder barely moved, while Maddie's was just moving and before reaching the middle she lost her balance and fell into the air matters

-You almost had it Maddie.- Thomas yelled encouraging her

Jason kept up his pace, little by little and very focused and managed to reach the end without falling. His whole family applauded him and encouraged him again, whenever he proposed something, he carried it forward.

-Mama, you with me.- Thomas said taking Toni’s hand

-Me? she said while Thomas guiding her to her place, Toni looked at her wife and she raised her shoulders as if she could not do anything.- Okay, here we go.- she said, putting herself in front of the ladder, she wait for Thomas to be in position to advance with him.

Thomas being smaller cost him more and the ladder did not stop moving, that made him fall right away but he kept trying to get on without stopping laughing although he was no longer worth, Toni was a little better but when she saw his son fall she started it laughter and when she reached the middle she fell to the air matters and continued laughing.

In the background, Toni could hear her wife's laughter, she raised her head and was recording everything on her mobile, surely she was going to upload it somewhere. 

After, they looked for an attraction where they could all have fun together, Beatrice insisted on getting on the swinging chairs ride, bought the tickets and got on. Beatrice and Maddie together, Cheryl and Rose, Thomas and Toni and Jason sat alone since he didn't care. 

Beatrice loved to feel the air on her face and feel her hair fly, Maddie enjoyed the views and every now and then she would reach out to feel the air on her fingers. Cheryl and Rose raised their hands together to touch the air 

-Mommy, higher.- Rose said smiling, raising her arms up, Cheryl imitated her and they shouted with joy, the redhead couldn't be having a better time. 

Toni and Thomas enjoyed taking photos of the views, themselves and their brothers as well, as Thomas yelled at his mommy and little sister to turn around so they could take a picture and they did it, they turned as they could and they appeared in the photo with their arms raised and laughing, He also try to do it with her other sisters but with the music and the screams they did not hear him so he turned to photograph his brother who made mocking faces at her. 

After, they got into the bumper cars, Cheryl and Toni sat together, Jason and Rose in one, Thomas and Beatrice in another, and Maddie in another. Maddie did nothing but hit the car against Beatrice and Thomas, Jason and Rose were dodging all the cars and you could hear the little girl's laughter all over the track. 

-Babe, watch out.- Toni said with a laugh when Maddie collided with them from the side making their mothers and her go a little forward

-Ouch! .- said Cheryl 

-Let me do it, babe.- Toni said putting her hands on the steering wheel 

-TT, TT ... no !! - said the redhead laughing and knowing what she was going to do as revenge, she went for Maddie and hit her in the back causing her to crash against the edge of the track 

-Leave me, the steering wheel.- said Thomas 

-Okay, but be careful.- said Beatrice, her brother was going like crazy from one place to another, bumping into everyone and Beatrice did not know what to hold on because there was nothing, so her only option was to close her eyes, scream and smile 

-Next time you will get together with Tommy.- she said getting out of the car

-Why?? It was fun.- he said smiling 

-You had a good time, you couldn't stop smiling.- Jason said hugging her sideways 

-Yes, but because he kept screaming like crazy, said Beatrice smiling from ear to ear 

They continued walking through the fair until the little ones saw an attraction they wanted to ride, Toni and Rose and Cheryl and Thomas got on the Dragon coaster, being little they gave them a balloon and they were so happy, Rose and Toni did nothing more than scream and raise their arms, Thomas began to scream and call his sisters who were watching everything from the side and Cheryl did not stop laughing at the things her son said.

They continued to advance, from time to time they stopped to see other children enjoy the attractions, they saw if they liked the attraction and if they wanted to ride, they continued like this until they reached the skills zone where they could get a prize if they won and the little ones they did nothing more than look at the dolls and toys that hung from the stalls. 

-Look, mommy. I want that teddy bear.- Rose said, pulling her hand. The redhead saw that it was a shooting position, with her aiming and since her daughter loved it, no one was going to stop her from winning that award 

"Hold this, TT." She said giving her bag. The redhead picked up the shotgun, concentrated, blew out the air and threw out the three cans that had to be thrown away. 

-Good !!! .- Rose said jumping. Cheryl smiled, 

"Which one did you want, sweetheart?

"That one," she said pointing her finger at a medium-sized teddy bear. Cheryl asked the man to lower it and the redhead gave it to her daughter although she had to hold it because the teddy bear was bigger than her. Cheryl started to laugh when she saw her and Rose started laughing as well

-Stay like that.- Toni said as she put the camera at eye level to take a picture, she couldn't help but form a smile on her lips when she saw the scene in front of her 

-I want that car.- Thomas said pointing to a red racing car 

-Which one Tommy?.- Maddie said, the redhead got into position and started to shoot. Cheryl took Rose's bear and watched her daughter shot and did it just like her, without missing a single time 

"Magnifique" she said smiling and nodding. Maddie smiled at the compliment while Thomas was telling the man for what he wanted. 

Finally, taking advantage of the fact that it was getting dark they got on the Ferris wheel Toni, Cheryl, Rose and Thomas got on the seats and Jason, Beatrice and Maddie in another cabin, from above you could perfectly see the town with an orange light that illuminated the entire sky 

-Wow! What a view.- Maddie said looking at the entire fair and the horizon 

Beatrice took a deep breath.- How calm, we are oblivious to what happens down there.- she said calmly, up there was peace, nothing to do with what happened at her feet. 

-Enjoy all you can, before we go back to school.- Jason said leaning on the railing 

-Jason .. why you remind us.- Maddie complained 

-How comfortable we were.- said Beatrice

-I'm sorry, but this year is going to be hard and decisive.- he said looking at them 

-Don't remind me.- Beatrice said rolling her eyes 

-Don't be a spoilsport I still have a few years to go to chaos.- Maddie said returning her attention to the landscape. 

-Did you have a good time?.- Toni asked her young children, they both nodded quickly 

-Mama, when we go down can we have cotton candy? Thomas asked looking Toni in the eyes 

-I guess a little will not hurt.- she said smiling 

-Good!! Said the little ones 

"It's beautiful," said Cheryl when they reached the top as she contemplated the views. 

"It really is." Toni said looking at her, Cheryl turned her head, smiled tenderly, leaned down and kissed her wife's lips, what a good way to end the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Friday new chapter; Toni teaches photography to Thomas
> 
> And if you have any ideas or suggestions, leave a comment and I'll try to write it


	21. Class of Photography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni gives a photography class to Thomas, teaches him how to improve and how to develop photos

Toni was hugging Cheryl, with one arm she was holding her waist and the other was under Cheryl's neck, so she could hug her better, the redhead loved to sleep close to her wife and could feel the heat emanating from her body and Toni loves to sleep snuggled up to her. They were both sleeping peacefully until Thomas arrived.

-Mama, wake up. Thomas said while shaking Toni´s arm

-Mmm.- Toni muttered without opening her eyes

-Come on, mama. You promised me.- Thomas insisted, he was very excited because his mother told him that today she was going to take him to a place to teach him how to take photos.

-TT... wake up, your son needs you.- Cheryl murmured asleep as she squeezed the arm around her waist with her hand.

-He's also your son.-murmured Toni asleep

-I know, but I have not promised anything, so move your ass off the bed.- Cheryl said slightly pissed off and pushing her wife´s arm away from her, at another time she would not have done it but she was very warm in bed and being Saturday she could sleep more.

Toni leaned against her back and slowly opened her eyes. Thomas's eyes were wide and he was looking at her with a big smile.

-Come on, mama. It's a great day!.- he said, getting closer to Toni

-Okay, I get up.- Toni said, getting up carefully, but not before giving Cheryl a kiss on the cheek and another on the shoulder, the redhead snuggled into the pillow and wrapped herself in the sheet, Toni smiled tenderly, rarely she can see her wife sleep peacefully and it is an image that she loves  
Toni sat on the edge of the bed, picked up her cell phone, and checked the time.

-For the love of God Thomas it's 6 am! - Toni said a little louder than it should

-I know, but I couldn't stand it. Shall we get dressed?.- Thomas said through his long eyelashes and Toni could never say no. Toni nodded and her son ran into his room. Toni shook her head and smiled to herself.

…

-Very good.- said Toni.- They were in the field, a secluded place so that no one will disturb them but a nice place to take good photos, in the distance they could see the city of New York but if they looked around they were surrounded by nature. 

"The first thing you should know is the parts of the camera," said Toni. Thomas nodded was enthusiastic. "You already know what the shutter, the viewfinder and the LCD screen are, right?" 

-Yes, mama, it serves to take the photo and see it.- Thomas answered. It was not the first time that she gave him a photography class but this time since he is older she could teach him more things. 

-Very good, huh. The camera lens is an extremely important part of the camera and you have to be very careful with it, inside you have the lenses, those are going to capture the image and with these slots that you see here.- she said pointing to it on the camera.- you can zoom in and out of the image. It's the same thing that the automatic does, only you move it. The lens aperture is inside the lens and is used so that more or less light enters, it´s like a circle that opens and closes. If you close it, little light enters and if you open it, a lot of light enters and the image will not be seen well- Toni explained it clearly and slowly she wanted him to understand it well, Thomas had his back close to Toni's chest and Toni had the camera in front of Thomas so that he could see well everything his mother explained to him. Thomas nodded to everything his mother said- The shutter speed controls the exposure time to light, that is, how fast the photo is taken. You've understood? 

-I think so.- Thomas said stroking the back of his neck 

-This last one is a little more complicated, I'll show you later.- she said tilting her head and smiling at her son.-Don't worry, now we are going to practice what I just explained to you and you will see everything much easier .- Toni said smiling, Thomas smiled so happy.

"Take the camera, huh." Toni said, taking her hands away from the camera for a moment. -Now we are going to take a photo ... of that tree. You look through the viewfinder, now you put your fingers in the slots of the lens and you see that it is focused.- Toni said to Thomas, guiding with her fingers with her son's fingers through the camera.- Does it look good? .- Thomas nodded he took the picture 

-I have done it, mama!.- Thomas said excitedly and jumping 

-Very good, huh. Toni said smiling softly 

-Let's take a picture there.- Thomas said running to another site. 

They were like this all morning, taking photos, going from one place to another. Toni explained how to make the photos better and everything she had explained to him before. Thomas got it pretty quickly, he was good at taking photos and his mother was proud. He was very happy to have learned new things, to see how the photos changed depending on the light that you let into the camera and to take photos with Toni, his eyes were shining and he would not stop smiling from ear to ear, although when he concentrates, sticks out his tongue a little and frowns. 

-Look Mama. I have taken a photo of a bird.- he said showing her the photo 

-Very pretty, but… Do you know how to improve the photo?.- Thomas shook his head. Toni went to where the bird was and began to speak to her son in his ear.- It is not the same to take a picture of that bird on the branch than to capture it when it takes flight.- she whispered so as not to scare the bird. Thomas was concentrated, in his eyes there was determination.- One thing I learned a long time ago was that ... you have to capture what you see so that anyone can see and feel what you have wanted to convey.- she said, getting at his height and looking at him in the eyes 

-I want to be a great photographer.- said decided

Toni giggled. "For this you have to always be at the right time. You have to observe, be brave and patient and capture it.- Toni said smiling.

-I will be, Mama. He said nodding determined

-Very good, show me.- she said getting up, Thomas went to look for another bird.- Don't forget to enjoy.- Toni yelled.

Toni was delighted to share the same hobby as her son, he remembered her a lot, always wanting to take photos of everything he saw.

Then they went down to the city to eat some sandwiches and continued taking photos there. Toni took the opportunity and took some pictures with his analog camera and Thomas also took pictures with his mother's camera, when they realized they were already late, they had spent most of the day away. Thomas wasn't thrilled about going home, but Toni promised to come back another day.

...

"Mommy," Thomas said as soon as he entered the door, he ran to Cheryl who was lying on the couch watching a movie with Rose, Maddie and her friend Millie.

-Mama.- Rose said, moving away from Cheryl, and ran to hug Toni

"Hi, honey," Toni said, taking Rose in her arms. She look at Cheryl and Thomas, his son was talking very fast about everything she had taught him and he wanted to show her the photos now

-Mama, taught me what the shutter speed, the lens and the… lens aperture are, mommy. And we have been taking a lot of photos ... .- Thomas said quickly without pausing.

"Thomas, slow down," Toni said sitting next to Cheryl. "Go get my laptop, so we show Mommy the photos." Thomas ran for it and Rose followed.

-Hi baby.- Toni said giving a pick to her wife

-It seems that you had a great time.- said Cheryl caressing Toni's leg

-Yes, we haven't stopped all day. And he will not stop taking pictures of us.- Toni said looking at her wife with a smile on her face

-Oh… I know. I'm used to it, it looks like someone.- said Cheryl with a mischievous smile

-Hey, it's not my fault that you're so beautiful.- Toni said smiling

Cheryl smiled and leaned in to kiss her wife delicately on the lips, savoring them, she had missed her all day.

"Mama" said Thomas, making Toni move away from her wife. She picked up her laptop and they were looking at the photos of Thomas as he told Cheryl everything they had done. Cheryl could not stop smiling seeing her son and her wife explain what they had done, she loved seeing them so happy and Thomas had the same bright eyes that Toni puts when she talks about photography and the same enthusiasm. 

She loves that they love to do photography. 

\- Shall we reveal the other photos? Thomas asked excitedly. Toni looked at her wife. 

"You have time, I'm going to take a while to make dinner." Said the redhead smiling 

"Let's prepare things," she said, getting up from the sofa and going to her office, there she had everything she needed to do it. "The first thing we are going to do is remove the film from the camera." Toni said. "Can you do it?" Thomas nodded.- You do it.- Toni said, giving him the camera, Thomas was so happy he took the camera in his hands and with Toni’s help, he opened the back to take out the film. -Okay, now we have to choose the photos we want. Which ones do you like best? .- She said handing him a magnifying glass so that he could see them better 

"I want them all, mama," he said before looking at the film. 

Toni looked at him and smiled, he was so identical to her "All right, then," she said with a giggle. 

They began to prepare the whole procedure, Toni was teaching him everything that she did as she progressed, first they went to the photo enlarger, a device to better see the film, adapt the exposure of the photograph and to be able to put it on the photographic paper, once she did a test and after explaining how it worked, they prepared the other things.

-We need four trays.- explained Toni.- one is to develop the photo.- she said while pouring a little chemical into the first tray.- now the stop bath, this is to stop the revelation of the photo.- she said while she poured the chemical into the second tray.- Do you understand what I'm saying? 

Thomas nodded quickly.- The first is to make the image appear and the second to stop it.- he said concentrated 

-Very good Tommy!. Toni was proud, she tried to make him understand the whole procedure as well as possible and the little one, was excited and learned it quickly.- Now we put the fixative on the third tray and a little cold water on the last one. She finish explaining. 

When they finished preparing everything, they turned on the red light and began to develop the photographs. First they went to the photo enlarger, this is a complicated process and the one that took the longest because they had to adjust the exposure and transfer the film to the photographic paper, Toni thought he was going to get bored because in this step he could not help her but Thomas was not bored not at all and once they had it they went to the first tray. 

Thomas did what his mother was telling him, he was gently moving the tray so that the photos were well impregnated with the chemical. Toni stood by his side and helped him every time the photographs had to be taken, she helped him take the tweezers well and dry them well before putting them on the second tray 

-And how do you know when you have to take it out?

-Well ... I've been doing it for a long time so just by looking at it I know when they are ready.- Toni answered while Thomas continued moving the second tray 

-And do they have to stay for a long time?.- he ask interested in the subject 

-No, where we are now is about 40 seconds and in the last one about 30 seconds.- Toni said helping Thomas to take all the photographs and draining them well before putting them in the last tray 

-I like to do this mama, it's very cool.- he said looking away from what he was doing to look his mother in the eyes 

Toni looked at him with a smile on her lips. "And I love that you like it." She said giving him a kiss on the forehead. Finally a son of hers was interested in photography like her, Maddie also liked it but she did not have the same passion as Thomas and she did not take her camera everywhere like the little one and Toni was very proud that he followed her steps.- Okay, now we have to put it in the cold water.- she said as she placed herself on the other side to reach the other tray 

Cheryl carefully opened the door, she knew what they were doing and she didn't want to spoil their pictures. 

-The door! they both said at the same time, alarmed when Cheryl opened the door and carefully entered Toni's office, everything was dark except for a red light, they were both very focused on what they were doing 

"How are you doing?" Said Cheryl, putting herself behind Tommy and giving him a kiss on the hair. 

-Very well mommy. Mama has taught me everything. - said Cheryl enthusiastically not only listened to him but also saw it in his eyes and she knew perfectly how well he was having a good time with Toni. 

– We're almost done, mommy. Now you are going to see the cool photos that mama and I have taken.- he said with a big smile on his face

Toni put a rope between the three of them and they hung the photos carefully on it, they could already see the final result although they could not touch them, Cheryl could examine them although they did not look very good because of the red light but she could intuit what it was 

-Do you like them, babe?.- Toni asked finishing putting things away 

-They are very pretty.- she said looking at her wife 

-Mama, have you ever developed photos? .- Thomas asked looking at the redhead 

-Uh huh, mama taught me once.- she said while stroking her hair 

-Really?.- He said opening his mouth a little 

-She taught me a long time ago, but I got a little bored.- She said this last part softly so that Toni would not hear it 

"I heard you," Toni said, standing behind her son. 

-But later mama explained to me why she liked photography so much and what it meant to her and I loved it.- she said this last part looking and smiling sweetly at Toni 

-And what does it mean?.- asked Thomas 

-That photography is not just clicking and that´s it, on the development ... 

While Cheryl responded to what her wife explained to her years ago with the same words, Toni stared at them, she was so lucky to have them and to be able to share her passion with them and that they enjoyed it, it is priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you like it or if you have any ideas for next chapters i will try to write them.
> 
> Next Friday; Anniversary


	22. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choni Anniversary!!
> 
> Little interaction of the children, this chapter is only about their mothers
> 
> It has been an idea of Pazzi. Thanks for the help :-)

Cheryl and Toni started a tradition a long time ago, each year it is up to one of them to organize their anniversary celebration just like they do on Valentine's Day.

Cheryl woke up when the alarm clock rang, and a smile was drawn on her face, it is Friday but not just any Friday, this was the day of her anniversary with Toni. She turned and looked at her wife as she does every day, she gave her a kiss on the lips but when she went to move away Toni pulled her closer to her making Cheryl moan in surprise

-You are awake.- Cheryl said surprised but smiling, since it is something rare for Toni to wake up so soon

"Uh huh," Toni replied, moving away from her lips. "Happy anniversary, babe" she said, opening her eyes. Cheryl was enthralled looking into those eyes that enchant her so much.

-Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour.- she said smiling and caressing her back, she leaned down again to kiss Toni's lips for a while more, when she moved away to get out of bed..

-No.- Toni protested making the redhead giggle

-I have to go to work, TT. I have a meeting with a client.- she said trying to get away from her wife but with little success since Toni held her face with her right hand and drew her back to her lips every time the redhead moved a little

"Fuck the client," she said, leaning closer to the redhead, Cheryl smiled tenderly as Toni lowered her kisses down the redhead's neck causing Cheryl to close her eyes and enjoy the sensation

-TT ..- she said moving away again.- later we celebrate.- she said turning to remove Toni from her neck, she knew that if she continued giving her kisses she would not get to work on time so she gave her a peck firmly on the lips and got out of bed, Toni was contemplating her until she got into the bathroom.

...

Cheryl was in her office when a delivery man came delivering a bouquet of red roses, one rose for every year they had been together, Cheryl smiled and held them to her nose, closed her eyes and smelling them, inhaling the fresh scent, when she opened her eyes noticed that there was a red card in the bouquet, she took it and put the bouquet on her desk, opened the card and read what she had written with Toni´s handwriting .”You are sensational. Happy Anniversary. Your TT”. Cheryl bit her lip and a smile touched her lips.

So long with Toni and she kept making her smile with small details.

The redhead had a little surprise prepared but that would be for when they are having dinner, she could not hold to that moment

...

Beatrice, Maddie and Rose were helping their mother Cheryl to get ready to go out, she had already tried on five dresses and none of them convinced her until she found the right one and her daughters when they saw her mother approved it immediately, meanwhile Toni was in the kitchen preparing dinner for her children, when she finished she went up to her room, she went to enter the room but the door was closed

-Can I come in?.- She ask raising my voice a little

-No, mama. You can't come in ...- answered Beatrice's voice on the other side of the door

-It's my room.- Toni answered

"Mommy, is getting ready," Maddie's voice answered.

"I also have to prepare." She protest.

A few minutes passed, it seemed that her wife and daughters were debating whether or not to let her in, in the end they opened the door, Toni did not have time to react when they covered her eyes with one hand and Rose's hands were on her legs

-I've seen mommy many times.- Toni said smiling

-No, you can't look.- Maddie said giggling

-Is it really necessary?

"Yes, it is," her daughter answered. Toni could hear Cheryl's laughter in the distance, both her wife and her daughters were having a good time with this kind of game

-Where do you want to go? Maddie asked, getting serious but with little success

-To the dressing room. Toni answered, Maddie covered her eyes with her hand and Rose guided her mother by putting her hands on her legs and on her ass, after taking everything she needed, they led her to the door and closed it as soon as she left.

Toni stayed in the hall with her outfit, shoes and makeup in her hands, looked at the closed door, shook her head and smiled to herself.

...

-You have everything ready, you don't have to worry about anything.- Toni said as she put on the earrings

-We know, mama.- Jason said looking at her through the mirror, Toni smiled at him, turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek

-And you two don´t fight and pay attention to your siblings.- Toni said, bending down to better look Thomas and Rose in the eyes

Thomas looked up the stairs and Toni looked where her son was looking, Toni immediately opened her mouth and a smile was drawn on her face, Cheryl was coming down the stairs, she was wearing some colored stiletto shoes, you see that went perfectly with a red jumpsuit with cape-type sleeves and a pronounced V-neckline, in her hands she had a bag of the same color as the shoes, on her neck she wore a simple pendant that Toni had given her on another of her anniversaries, Toni continued raising her gaze to her face her wife she was not wearing her iconic red lipstick but was wearing a natural color and her red hair was loose and parted on her right shoulder.

Toni approached the stairs where Cheryl had already reached her last step.

"You are gorgeus," she said with a smile on her lips, while her hands settled on her hips until they reached her back, drawing her closer to her.

Cheryl bit her lip and looked down to see her wife better, she wore a tight black dress with straps that reached to the middle of her thighs, her hair was tied up in a high ponytail making her face stand out, for the eyes Cheryl was spectacular.- You are also beautiful.- she said smiling. Toni closed the space that separated them, took her wife's cheek in her hand and kissed her sweetly

They were interrupted by a giggle, they turned away and looked to their right, Rose was laughing and covering her mouth

-What's wrong? .- Toni asked her giggling, the little girl ran to the sofa to hide making Cheryl and Toni smile, they said goodbye to all their children and went out the door

...

Toni helped Cheryl out of the car, the redhead thanked her and took her wife's arm together they walked to the restaurant that Toni had chosen, the favorite of the couple as soon as they arrived the waiter guided them directly to their table, They were slightly apart from the rest of the people, just as Toni had requested

"It's been a long time since we came," Cheryl said looking around. Before Toni could answer the waiter brought them a wine that Toni had exclusively ordered, the redhead smiled when she saw the bottle, it was her favorite

-Thank you for the flowers, TT.- she commented with a smile on her lips 

-That was just a detail, I have another surprise.- Toni said with a big smile on her face. 

Cheryl raised an eyebrow.- I have one too.- Making Toni smile sweetly. Toni raised her glass.

\- For a night full of surprises.- she said picking up her glasses. 

The night was very romantic, they had a lively dinner without any distraction, just concentrating on themselves and what one was saying and then the other, they enjoyed good wine, they shared many laughs and smiles. And when dessert came ... 

-What was your favorite anniversary?.- asked the redhead taking a sip from her glass 

Toni thought about her answer while she had an ice cream and ate it.- When I bought you a ticket to a play in which Zendaya (Cheryl's favorite actress) was going to act without your knowing it.- Toni pointed out with the spoon 

-Oh my God!.- She said remembering it.- I did not expect it.- She said smiling from ear to ear 

-We took a trip, I told you to dress elegantly and we went to the theater and just before you saw Zendaya's poster, I told you to turn around and asked you what was your favorite actress and you answered Cate blanchett and I stayed. .. without words, I had a hard time getting the tickets for you to say another actress. - Toni said laughing 

-Because I did not imagine it .. Cheryl said apologizing, it was the truth, she could have expected anything but that

-Please, you spent every day saying: I want to go see Zendaya, Zendaya is magnificent and just when I'm going to give you that surprise you tell me another name 

-I didn't expect to meet Zendaya, TT.- she said laughing, the redhead remembered the face that Toni made when she said the name of another actress, she had a disappointed expression.- It was an incredible surprise. - she said gently 

-Do you remember our first anniversary? Said Toni taking another scoop of ice cream 

-Mhmm.- said Cheryl nodding 

-You had Love Simon put on at the movies and then we went to Pop's for a milkshakes.- Toni said biting her lip.- It was very romantic 

-It was very nice TT.- she said taking her hand.- Although it took me a lot to convince the old man from the cinema.- She said rolling her eyes making Toni laugh out loud

"I remember when we found out you were pregnant with Maddie on our anniversary." 

Cheryl wrinkled her face as she ate her strawberry shortcake -I spent the whole night throwing up, TT.- she said putting her hand to her chest and remembering the nausea that entered her 

-I didn't care. It was the best news you could given to me. - Toni said looking at her wife with a special sparkle in her eyes 

-I remember when you were pregnant with Rose, I was preparing dinner all afternoon, specifically the dinner you wanted and when I went to call you to tell you that everything was ready, you had fallen asleep on the sofa. 

-It was not my fault!.- Toni said leaning back on the backrest 

The evening was lively as they recalled anecdotes from their anniversaries, they commented on it with laughter and with small discussions that ended with more laughter until they decided it was getting late but earlier ... 

-I bought you something.- said the redhead 

-Babe, we agreed that no gifts. 

-I know, but I couldn't resist.- she said Smiling, she took her bag, took out a box and handed it to Toni, she raised her eyebrows and took the box, she removed the red ribbon that she had on top and before opening it she looked at her wife smiling 

"Open it," Cheryl said impatiently. Toni giggled and unwrapped it, opened the box and inside there was a very fine and elegant pendant with several diamonds in it. 

"Babe…" Toni said when she saw it, leaning on the backrest and lowering the box to her lap. 

Cheryl looked at her biting her lip and smiling, she had her face resting on her hands and her elbows were on the table and she was leaning slightly forward 

-Do you like it?.- She asked raising her eyebrows for a moment Toni looked at her, got up a bit from the table and joined her lips with those of her wife who smiled in the kiss. 

"It's beautiful." Toni said when she backed out. Cheryl was happy that she would have liked her even though she knew perfectly well that she would like her 

-Let me put it on.- Cheryl got up and stood behind her wife, took the pendant and carefully put it on her neck, giving her a little kiss on her bare shoulder, when she finished putting it on, Toni turned and looked at the pendant and then her wife 

-I love you.- said smiling sweetly 

-I love you.- Cheryl said giving her a tender kiss on the lips 

When they paid the bill, Toni guided her wife through the streets of New York, she had a surprise prepared and the redhead kept asking her where they were going until they stopped right in front of the gallery where Toni exhibits

-What are we doing here?.- asked the redhead, looking surprised at her wife and frowning, she didn't expect to end the night there 

-Shh .. it's a surprise.- Toni said smiling and opening the door, they went inside and Toni went inside leaving Cheryl in the dark in the middle of the gallery, suddenly the lights came on and she took the opportunity to look at the collection that was exposed 

-Can we be here?.- Cheryl asked when her wife approached her 

-I'm the best photographer they have and the one that makes them earn the most money.- Cheryl smiled she was absolutely right.- Come with me.- Toni said taking her hand and intertwining her fingers, she guided her through the gallery until she reached a room that the redhead didn't even know was there -Close your eyes.- said Toni, the redhead did what her wife said and closed her eyes and Toni put her inside the room, she heard Toni turn on the light and walk around the room, Cheryl was tempted to open her eyes but she held back -I've been preparing this for a long time.- Toni began to explain.- and when Steve call me and he told me that he had it ready, i couldn't wait to show it to you.- she said while preparing something.- Ready? .- she said in her ear, getting herself behind her and putting her hands on her arms, the redhead nodded. “Okay, open them. '' 

Cheryl opened her eyes, and it took a few seconds to get used to the light, in front of her there was a large photograph, Cheryl´s eyes turned watery when she saw it, it was a photograph of the two of them together, one she had never seen before. 

You could see the silhouette of both, Toni had her arms around the redhead's neck and Cheryl had her arms around Toni, behind them there was a sunset and you could see a bit of grass at the bottom of the image. Cheryl dropped a tear and looked at Toni.

-I love it.- she said and looked at the photo in front of her again 

"I found it a few months ago, I don't know when we did it but ... it seemed perfect to me." Toni said hugging her wife from behind and resting her chin on the redhead's shoulder.

Cheryl nodded and wiped away some tears that fell down her face.- It really is beautiful.- she said excitedly, the redhead turned around in the arms of her wife, put her arms on Toni's neck and kissed her passionately , opening her lips a little to catch Toni’s lower lip sucking gently on it, Toni moaned and did the same with her wife’s lower lip and they stayed that way.

After a while they disconnected their lips and brought their foreheads together

"Without a doubt, this is the anniversary gift that I liked the most, TT." Cheryl said, opening her eyes and looking into the eyes that she likes the most and the  
ones that make her fall in love with her day by day.

-I can still get over it.- Toni said smiling, Cheryl smiled and they brought their lips together again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any suggestions for next chapters
> 
> Since in the previous chapter you liked the relationships between mother and children, I will focus more on that, the next chapter the protagonists will be Cheryl and Beatrice
> 
> Next Friday Beatrice asks for advice


	23. Beatrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatice and Cheryl have a deep conversation  
> Brief intervention by Toni

Beatrice was sitting at her desk studying and going through some school papers when Cheryl came into her room to put some clothes on Beatrice's bed when the redhead dropped a brochure from her filing cabinet. The two redheads went to get it but Cheryl caught it before

-What is this?.- she said before she could look at the content, when she saw that it was a brochure on sexual relations, she looked at her daughter seriously and Beatrice looked forward trying to avoid her mother's gaze.- This is yours? asked Cheryl

-No .., no, of course not.- said Beatrice swallowing hard and trying to hide

"I think it´s yours." Cheryl said, leaving the basket of clothes on the bed and opened the brochure to read its contents, expelling all the air that was left in her lungs. She did not like at all that her daughter had this among her things but ... on the other hand, she thought it was right to inform herself

"Mommy, I can explain it to you." Beatrice said, starting to rub her hands, a gesture she always does when she's nervous. "At school they are doing orientation sessions on the subject and ...

"You have every right in the world to inform yourself," Cheryl said. Beatrice stopped talking away this reaction was not expected at all.- and above all to take care of you.- handing her the brochure.

Cheryl had a hard time talking about these issues, she had already spoken with Toni about this and one day it had to happen that her children grew up and had relationships and she would have to support them instead of scolding them or giving them another talk on the subject, as Toni said she had to speak honestly and she had to change her attitude no matter how much it bothered her

Beatrice took the brochure, Cheryl nodded and was going to leave when her daughter stopped her

"Mommy." Cheryl stopped immediately and looked at her daughter. "Can I ask you a question?" Cheryl was surprised this was new to her.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" She said sitting on the bed and leaving the laundry basket aside. Beatrice got up from the chair and sat next to her

"I'm a bit embarrassed," she said in a low voice as she tucked her hair behind her ear, Cheryl reminded her so much of her in her vulnerable moments.

Cheryl took her daughter's hand and squeezed it between hers. "It's normal, we've all felt lost at some point," she said softly.

Beatrice smiled. "Who did you talk to about this?" She asked, Cheryl knew what her daughter wanted to talk about

-With mama.- Beatrice opened her eyes in surprise, she knew they had practically had a whole life together but talking about this ... with her, it seemed strange.

\- Weren't you ashamed?

"Well, I ... I've been very lucky because I've had your mother, she understood me and understands me perfectly," she said as a smile formed on her lips.

-How lucky...- Beatrice said looking at the ground.- Cheryl nodded.- And can I ask you an intimate question? .- She said raising her eyebrows

-Tell me.- Cheryl said gently squeezing her leg

-How was your first time?

Cheryl took a deep breath and brought that moment to mind. As Toni was so patient with her, without pressing her at any time, asking if she could move forward at all times. Toni was so gentle with her, she treated her with such care ... that her heart sank and she felt that same warm sensation in her stomach just by remembering it

-It was magical, at first I was a little nervous but then ... I was very lucky because everything started to flow naturally and one thing led to another and ... that made me feel very good. And then thinking that the other person in front of me cared about me made me feel very good. - Cheryl said sincerely and with a soft voice

-And weren't you nervous?

-Yes, but there comes a time when the nerves disappear

-And when is that?

-When you look at your partner in the eye and you would love to go very far with her.- Cheryl said closing her eyes a little

-Where? .- Beatrice asked raising her eyebrows and smiling at everything her mother was telling her

-You'll find out.- she said with a smile on her face

-How lucky you were that mama was so understanding

-I am.- said Cheryl nodding

"Nora and I… haven't… done anything yet." Beatrice confessed. 

Cheryl nodded once.- Don't worry, when the time comes .. it will come.- Cheryl said looking her daughter in the eyes 

-Thanks for talking to me, mommy. I know it's not easy for you to do it ... but I'm glad to see that I was able to talk to you. 

Cheryl took her hand and looked into her eyes.- Whenever you need something, I'll be here and mama too.- Cheryl said smiling 

"Babe, have you seen ... oh, sorry," Toni said, entering her daughter's room. "Am I interrupting something?" She said looking at the redheads 

-We´re done, mama.- said her daughter smiling Toni nodded.

\- Have you seen Tommy's swimsuit? .- Toni asked looking at her wife.- I can't find it. 

-It's not in his backpack? 

"No, my god… this child," she said turning around and muttering that tomorrow she would have to go through lost property to look for it. 

Cheryl and Beatrice giggled 

-Thank you, mommy. Beatrice said sincerely, Cheryl kissed her hand, then her hair and they hugged for a long time 

-Have a sweet dream, darling.- Cheryl said to her daughter and went out the door in search of her wife

Toni was in the laundry room, looking for the swimsuit. Cheryl looked at her from the door and smiled, she put the basket aside, walked towards her and wrapped her arms around her, resting her chin on Toni’s shoulder making her smile.

-Have you found it?.- asked the redhead without moving

-Not. I don't know what he has done with it. - She said, leaving a garment in the basket and turning to look at her wife.- Is everything all right? It seemed that you were having a serious conversation.- she said looking carefully at her wife

-Yes, everything is fine.- Cheryl said smiling and giving her a kiss on her lips

-Great, now I'm going to see if I can find the damn swimsuit.- she said turning around

Cheryl lowered her arms around her waist, looked at her wife and sighed.- Why don't you leave that and come to bed with me.- she said sensually

Toni stopped what she was doing and turned to look at her, the redhead raised her eyebrows a little and bit her lip sensually, Toni looked at her, her eyes were slightly darker and she knew exactly what it meant.

"I'm done," she said hastily, leaving what she had in her hands, Cheryl smiled, took her hand and led her to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any ideas for future chapters I will be happy to write them
> 
> Next Friday:Toni gives a ride to Maddie, Rose and Thomas on her motorcycle  
> How will Cheryl take it?


	24. Motorcycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie, Thomas and Rose show interest in the motorcycle and Toni gives them a ride  
> How will Cheryl react when she finds out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to chonisloves for the help !!

-Maddie, Maddie.- said Rose and Thomas running towards their sister

-What's wrong?.- said the redhead, looking away from her theater book to look at her little siblings

-You play with us.- Thomas asked, Maddie looked at them, they both had the same expression in their eyes and the redhead couldn't say no even if she wanted to, she turned her head, kept the page of the book and pushed it aside

-What do you want to play at?.- She said looking at them with a smile, both their faces lit up more

Today was a school holiday but that did not affect Cheryl and Toni's work, the redhead was working at her law firm while Toni was working from her office, Beatrice and Jason were meeting some friends from school and Maddie, Thomas and Rose stayed at home with Toni and Crispis

-We have several board games, the Twister, a water game ...- Maddie said while looking for games in a garage closet, Rose was squatting next to her helping her sister to find games to play.

-Look.- Thomas said calling the attention of his sisters, they turned around and saw that Thomas had put Toni's motorcycle helmet on his head

-I want to too!.- Rose said getting up and running towards him

-The red is from mommy.- Thomas said taking it and giving it to his sister carefully, the little girl took it between her hands clearly weighs more than she could hold

"Let me help you," Maddie said approaching them and helping Rose to put on the helmet that occupied more than her.

The three of them started laughing since Rose´s head was heavy with the helmet and Maddie had to hold it to help her with the weight

"It seems like I'm in space." Thomas said walking as if he was floating through the garage, raising his legs in slow motion to pretend that he was in space, Rose when she saw him began to do the same as him. 

Maddie giggled at the sight of them, taking the opportunity to step her leg over the bike and carefully sat on the bike, putting her hands on the handlebar. "One day I'll ride it," she whispered to herself and suddenly an idea came to her.- We tell mom if she gives us a ride.- she said quickly looking at her siblings. 

The little ones immediately stopped playing and laughing and looked at their sister. -Yes!! They said at the same time with the same emotion. 

... 

Toni was in her office looking through a magnifying glass at some photographs when her children rushed into the office.-Hey, where are you going in such a hurry?.- She asked, looking away from the photos to look at her children who stood in front of her.

-You give us a ride on your motorcycle.- Maddie said looking at her mother 

Toni was silent, she didn't know why her children were interested in that right now but she couldn't contain the smile that drew her on her lips. 

-Mama, please.- Thomas said taking his mother's hand, Toni looked at the three of them one by one in the eyes, her wife was working so she would not see them get on the motorcycle and also for a few laps inside the property nothing would happen so… she nodded and her children started jumping and hugging her with joy, making Toni start laughing. 

With the help of the three, Toni took the motorcycle out of the garage and they left it outside, in front of the house, her children looked at her expectantly while she took a helmet and turned to look at them.-Who is the first one?.- She said raising her eyebrows. Thomas and Rose began to jump and hug their mother. "Okay, okay," she said with a laugh. She loved that her children got so excited at the simple idea of getting on the motorcycle

The first to get on was Rose, Toni put the helmet on her smiling sweetly when she saw her with it, she looked so cute that she couldn't help it and take a picture.

Toni got on the motorcycle first and took the little girl to ride her in front of her, she started the motorcycle and little by little she accelerated along the road until they took a walk around the house, although they were going slowly, Rose was smiling from ear to ear, you could tell she was enjoying herself, she had no fear and Toni loved seeing her like this.

With Thomas they were a little faster, he got on the same position as his little sister, he leaned over and quickly supported his hands on top of his mother's but Toni pushed her hands away making Thomas's hands rest on the handlebar and Toni rested her hands on top of her son's and winked at him, she started the bike and the vibration made Thomas hold on tight to the handlebars

-There we go.- said Toni advancing with the motorcycle on the way to the house, Thomas started laughing and screaming every time Toni accelerated, he was definitely enjoying himself.

And with Maddie, Toni told her to get behind her and the redhead ran her hands around her mother's waist until they were joined on her stomach

-Ready?.- Toni said turning her head a little to get a better look at her daughter

-I am always prepared.- she said confidently

Toni smiled at the answer, just as her wife would have said. She sped up, with her it was faster than with her little siblings and Maddie was screaming with joy she even told her to go faster but inside the property she couldn't do it

-It's been hilarious, mama.- she said getting off the bike and taking off her helmet, she had a big smile on her face, a special glow in her eyes and red cheeks with emotion

Toni could not contain her smile, she loved seeing her children like that, it had been very exciting get them on the motorcycle and give them one ride more than she imagined

-Again.- Thomas said approaching Toni

"It's my turn," said the little girl, standing in front of her brother and looking her mother in the eyes

Toni was delighted to be able to give them a few more laps, they spent part of the morning like that, each one had their turn to get on the motorcycle, when one got on, the others watched them or Thomas began to run behind the motorcycle to follow them or took advantage to take out their cameras to immortalize the moment. They also took advantage of the moment to ask her questions about the bike and Toni was delighted to answer them, so much so that she forgot to put the bike in the garage.

…

When Cheryl entered the door of her house, she frowned as she saw her wife's motorcycle in front of the house, which is strange since she had not gone out to take photos and had not gone to downtown New York.

She park the car in the garage and go into her house, as always Crispis was already waiting for her at the door, lying on his back to be caressed, Cheryl smiled, bent down a little to caress his belly and he went so happy to his bed

"Mommy, Mommy," said Thomas running towards her, the redhead hugged him and gave him a kiss on the black hair

-Mommy.- Rose said throwing herself into her mother's arms, Cheryl caught her in her arms and left her briefcase on the ground

"Hello, sweetheart," she said giving her a kiss on the cheek. She loved that they always received her in the same way, it was what she most wanted when she left work, to get home and that her children received her with joy, hugs and kisses. "How are you? What have you done?"- she asked looking at her children

-Rose and I have played with Crispis, we have played the Harry Potter game on the Tablet and then we have put on mama motorcycle helmets.- said Thomas quickly

-And we have ridden the motorcycle.- Rose said happily

Cheryl raised her eyebrows.- What did you do what?.- Said stunned, looking a little at her wife who raised her gaze from the laptop to meet her wife's gaze on the way

-Mama has ridden us on her motorcycle and gave Maddie, Rose and me a ride.- Thomas said excitedly

Cheryl clenched her jaw.- Mama has ridden you on the motorcycle.- she said slowly, leaving Rose on the ground, Cheryl got up and looked at Toni who was on the kitchen island working, her wife stroked the back of her neck and went back to look at her laptop screen

-Uh huh.- Rose said nodding once, Cheryl nodded and smiled forcibly

Rose and Thomas went to play with Crispis and Cheryl approached her wife until she was leaning on the kitchen island

-Hi, baby.- Toni said giving her a quick kiss on the lips, Cheryl froze and looked patiently at her wife, waiting for some kind of explanation and squinting her eyes a little 

-So you took our kids for a ride on your motorcycle.- she said tapping her nails on the counter 

Toni gulped, she knew she had a problem.- Just because… - she tried to say but her wife stopped her cold. 

Cheryl leaned close to her ear. "Oh, TT. You're in trouble”.- she said, she pulled away a little looked at her wife in the eyes once more and made her way to the stairs, when she had climbed a few steps, she said "TT, you mind if we have a word" she said without turning around and without waiting for any answer as she continued up the stairs. 

Toni released the air she was holding, she knew what awaited her. 

... 

Toni closed the door of their room when she walked inside 

-We have already talked about the motorcycle.- said the redhead crossing her arms and staring into her eyes 

-It has only been a walk around the house.- said Toni, downplaying the matter

-You know that I do not like that they ride the motorcycle.- she said firmly, it was not the first time they talked about the same topic, since Toni had commented on it several times, since Jason and Beatrice were little, the emotion that she made them get on the motorcycle and be able to give them a ride but the redhead on all those occasions rejected the proposal 

-Babe..- Toni started to say 

-No, don't call me babe, you know perfectly well that I don't like them getting on it or walking near the bike and yet you've let them get on.- Cheryl said pissed off and not understanding why Toni had given them a ride without even tell her 

"What did you expect me to do?" Toni said, raising her shoulders and frowning. 

"Say no," she said firmly and resting her hands on her hips

-It's very easy for you to say, you haven't seen them, the three of them have come to me, they have put eyes on me.- Toni said taking a step forward, taking her wife's hands between her hands.- They were very excited to ride.- she said softly.- and when they have done it they have put on a happy face, they had a sparkle in their eyes.- Toni said smiling and remembering what happened a few hours ago.- They loved it. 

Cheryl was silent, analyzing the words that Toni had said, Cheryl smiled a bit because when her children had told her they had that expression on their faces but that did not take away her concern. -I don't like them getting on, I think it's dangerous , They are very small, TT.- she said worried but softening the tone of her voice 

-I know, babe. And i´m sorry, it didn't seem so bad to me.- she said raising her shoulders a little.- Besides, at Rose's age I was already getting on one even with less 

-I know, but that does not mean that I change my opinion, I still think it is very dangerous.- she said looking into Toni’s eyes.- and that you ride with less age than Rose does not seem right to me

"You like it ... you won't deny it to me," Toni said. And the truth is that Cheryl at first seemed like a death machine but when Toni took it up for the first time she changed her opinion completely, a feeling of freedom invaded her whole body, she could be free, feel the wind on her face and ... above all it relaxed her and continues to relax her 

"I don't deny it, I like it." Cheryl said smiling a little. "But they are very small, TT and if they don't hold on well or if ..." she said with a face full of concern.  
Toni removed one of her hands from hers and caressed her face gently. "Nothing is going to happen to them, babe." And if you have a bad time, I will not ride them- said Toni. Cheryl softened her face.- but the children like it and enjoy a lot and I like it

Cheryl was going to protest again when Toni told her to wait, she left the room and left her wife with the word in her mouth and confused, when she came back carrying Thomas's camera in her hand, she told her to sit on the bed, Toni sat on her side and showed her the videos and photos that her children have taken, Rose and Toni on the motorcycle in the video you could hear the noise of the motorcycle but also the contagious laugh of the little girl, another video of Maddie screaming with joy .. the redhead made a smile on her lips when she saw her babies enjoy and laugh so much

-You see, they love it.-said Toni smiling.- If you don't want them to ride we will tell them but ... I would like them to ride, babe.- Cheryl looked away from the camera and looked into her eyes.  
-I´m going to teach them that it is not a game, that they have to be careful but… they like it and I don't want to take that away from them.

Cheryl thought for a moment and value the options, she didn't like them getting on the bike but she couldn't stop them, especially when they are having such a good time.- I accept that you give them a ride.- Toni her face lit up.- But only here and at most until the end of the urbanization.- she said pointing with her finger

Toni nodded, took her face in her hands and kissed her on the lips, gave her many kisses on her lips and in her face while saying thank you over and over again making the redhead smile from ear to ear while they fall. on the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments that you are leaving, they help me a lot ❤️
> 
> As always, leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any ideas for future chapters
> 
> Next Friday; Throwback Jason and Beatrice are five and baby Maddie


	25. Throwback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to when Jason and Beatrice are five and Maddie one !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea from Vale. Thanks for the help and Hope you like it!!

Cheryl heard some small voices, she opened her eyes and on her side of the bed were little Jason and Beatrice leaning on her arms with her head resting on them and looking expectantly at the redhead from the edge of the bed

The redhead smiled when she saw them.- What are you doing awake? Whisper, rising slightly in bed slowly so as not to wake her wife

"We're not sleepy," the five-year-old said. Cheryl smiled softly. They had come out as early risers as her. Cheryl sat on the bed and the redheads hugged her

-Can we see the cartoons?.- asked Beatrice

-Of course.- the redhead answered and the little ones ran from the room to the living room.- Slowly.- Cheryl said, she didn't want Toni to wake up so soon, it was only 7 am and they were already awake, she gave a kiss to her wife on the lips, Cheryl got up of the bed and went to her little daughter's crib, Maddie was still sleeping, she caressed the little red hair on her head and smiled when she saw her, then she gave her a kiss and went to the living room

Toni heard some murmurs, she moved between the sheets and opened her eyes, it was already daylight, her wife was not in bed for sure because their children would already be awake, she sat on the bed and in her daughter's crib she could see that Maddie moved, she smiled slightly and got up

-Are you awake, cutie?.- Toni said to the little girl, Maddie smiled at her and raised her arms to take her, Toni took her in her hands and brought her closer to her chest where she gave her a tender kiss on the head while moved her slightly from side to side

-Abbababaaba.- Maddie said putting her hands to her mouth

-Yes? Are you hungry?.-said Toni raising her eyebrows, Maddie murmured by way of answer.-Let's go find for mommy.- Toni said looking at her and leaving the room

-Where are my little early risers?.- Toni said with a raspy voice entering the room, her hair was messy and on her waist she was carrying the little Maddie of 1 year, clearly the little girl had woken her

-We are here, mama!! Said Beatrice, the twins got off the sofa running, Toni smiled and went down to be at her height and the little redheads hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss on the face

-Hi, Maddie.- Jason said giving her a kiss on the cheek, very carefully making Maddie let out a cry of joy

-Hi little sister.- Beatrice said giving her a kiss on the forehead just at that moment little Maddie took a lock of Beatrice's hair and pulled it. 

-Ouch, mama ... it hurts me.- Beatrice said throwing her face 

-Maddie, let go of your sister's hair.- Toni said, taking her little hand and trying to let her hair down as soon as she released it. Beatrice stroked her head and went to Cheryl running, the redhead opened her arms to comfort her daughter -That's not done.- Toni scold the little girl. Not long ago she had begun to show interest in hair and was just picked it and pulled it to play at every opportunity she has

-Good morning babe.- Toni said giving her a tender kiss on the lips and sat next to her 

"Has she woken you up?" Cheryl asked, stroking her leg. 

"Yep, she was complaining I think she's hungry," she said as she put Maddie on her lap facing her, although the little girl held out her arms to Cheryl as she wanted her milk. The redhead took her in her arms and Maddie went straight to grab her tit 

-We give her some fruit?.- Toni asked her wife 

-Yes, fruit and then I'll give it her shot, my love.- she said smiling at her wife 

"Okay," Toni said, gave her wife a quick kiss on the lips and another on Maddie's forehead and went to make breakfast. 

As it was Saturday they could all do more things together, thanks to the fact that Toni started working from home since the twins were born, the housework was done so they got ready to go to the park. 

While Toni helped to dress the twins, Cheryl went to change the little girl, the redhead loved to dress the baby, put her in very cute and expensive dresses since there were a lot of baby clothes and the little one already had a closet full of outfits that Cheryl bought, that Toni bought and that her team at the firm gave her away, Cheryl opted for a pink jacket with a strawberry print since she did not want it to get cold and a red and white plaid skirt and red shoes with zip closure buckle with a small bow at the front. 

-Are we ready?.- Toni asked as she waited for her wife at the door and her little daughter

-Have you taken the change bag?.- Cheryl asked, she brought Maddie on her waist already dressed, she handed it to Toni and she put it in the car while Cheryl put on her high heels 

-Yes, I have everything prepared. Babe, We're just going to the park.- Toni said giggling, and giving Maddie her stuffed animal 

-You never know when we can have an emergency, TT.- Cheryl said putting on a jacket, she approached Jason to put her shirt on and then Beatrice to adjust her skirt.-Okay, we're ready.- she said throwing her hair back, they went out the door to the park, Cheryl took charge of taking the car, Toni stood by her side, Jason in front of Toni to watch over her little sister and Beatrice held Toni’s hand 

"You're a little kicker," Toni said, taking the baby's foot since the little girl was playing with her shoes, she was grabbing them and trying to put them in her mouth, Maddie looked at her and laughed. 

-I hope she like to play soccer, mama. So I can play with her and teach her to hit hard. - Jason said with a big smile on his face looking at his mothers. Cheryl smiled at the comment the little one wanted to have a brother with all his strenght, at the moment it had not been possible, he adored his sisters but he wanted to have a little brother with whom he could play and do the rough a little. 

When they got to the park Jason and Beatrice went running to the swings while Cheryl and Toni sat on a bench, they put the car between the two of them so they could keep an eye on the little girl and be able to keep an eye on the twins. 

"Leave your shoes," Cheryl said a little pissed off taking the shoe from the little girl's mouth, Maddie grunted angrily. Toni giggled. "I don't know what obsession she has with shoes." Cheryl said, shaking her head. 

"She'll look like someone," Toni said looking at her wife, Cheryl rolled her eyes although she smiled 

-Mama, come and play with us.- Beatrice said to Toni, taking her hand and guiding her towards the swings Toni went from side to side playing with the twins while Cheryl stayed next to Maddie's car, she put a smile on her face when she saw her wife and Beatrice, the redhead climbed on her back smiling taking advantage of the fact that Toni was in blades and Jason attacked her from the side making Toni fall to the ground, the twins and her wife had a big smile on their faces and they were laughing, Cheryl took advantage and took a picture of them

…

-To the bathtub.- Cheryl said as soon as she entered the house, Toni helped her with the car while Beatrice and Jason took off their shoes, picked them up and ran to the bathroom 

"I'll take care of it, babe," Toni said, giving the redhead a pick on the lips and went to the bathroom with the children. Cheryl picked Maddie up in her arms, held her close to her body and began to hum a song, the little girl started making noises, Cheryl pushed her away to see her face and smiled, the little girl smiled and drool a little, Cheryl clean her mouth a little 

-Who is the prettiest?.- Cheryl said putting a voice, the little girl gave a cry and raised and lowered her arms, Cheryl gave her a tender kiss on the forehead.- Let's change you.-While Cheryl changed her she could hear the voices of their children in the bathroom, they were laughing and you could hear the blows of the dolls crashing against the bathtub. 

Cheryl dressed her in star cotton pajamas and teddy bears that Toni had bought, she knew that when she saw it she would love it. 

"TT, where have you put ..." Cheryl stood in the doorway and looked at her wife and children, all three of them were in the bathtub. Toni was lathering Beatrice's hair and Jason was playing with a toy car as soon as he saw Cheryl he sat bolt upright in the tub to cover himself with the soap -TT. What are you doing?.- Cheryl said, looking at the three stunned, the three inside the bathtub with foam all over the place and their clothes thrown on the floor. 

"Bathing them," she said simply. Cheryl shook her head and smiled at the same time, sometimes instead of having three children it seems she has four -What did you want, baby?.- said the redhead focusing all the attention 

"Nothing, don't take long," she said softly. "And ... 

-I know, when I'm done I'll collect everything.- Toni said smiling, she knows how orderly her wife is and how little she tolerates disorganization, Cheryl smiled and left the bathroom 

When they finished bathing Beatrice and Jason went to the living room, already in their pajamas while Toni picked up the mess from the bathroom, Cheryl had Maddie on her lap and was talking to her 

"Can you say mo-mmy." Cheryl asked. "Moo-mmy," she repeated saying the word more slowly. Toni when she finished, she entered the room and saw her wife with her daughter when she saw them she smiled and sat next to her

"You are beautiful, cutie." Toni said caressing her belly. "You want mama." Maamma.- Toni said taking the little girl in her arms, Maddie hid her head in Toni’s neck and Cheryl looked at them with a smile on her lips. 

-Mommy. You can say mommy.- Cheryl asked the baby, she looked at the redhead 

-No, you can say mama. Say mama, baby.- said Toni, as the little girl began to murmur more and more things, her mothers did not miss any opportunity they had to speak to her for the girl to begin to speak. 

"Mmmammmma," Maddie blurted out. Toni let out a little cry of joy and Cheryl rolled her eyes, but she showed a big smile on her face, it had been her daughter's first word.- It's mama's girl.- Toni said smiling from ear to ear and getting closer to Maddie , hugging her against her chest and making her let out a little cry of joy. 

-Mama is easier than mommy.- Cheryl said looking at her wife 

-No .. said Toni smiling.- What happens is that you are jealous that she said mama.- Toni said with a big smile on her face, and looked back at Maddie.-Ma-ma, right Maddie? Say mama.- repeated Toni 

"Mmmammamm," Maddie said again. Toni looked at her wife again, smiling and although Cheryl was a little jealous because her first word had been mama and not mommy, she couldn't help but smile. 

"How cool." Said Beatrice smiling. "Can she say my name?" The little girl asked looking at her mothers. 

-For that we are going to have to wait a little bit.- Cheryl said stroking her daughter's hair, Maddie did not stop muttering nonsense things and Jason and Beatrice looked at her with a special sparkle in their eyes, they were both very excited having a little sister and this was all new to them. 

... 

After dinner, it was time to nurse the youngest Topaz. Cheryl carefully placed Maddie on her lap as she lifted her top, Maddie was anxious, her eyes lit up and she began to raise her arms 

-Wait, sugar.- Cheryl said softly, she put it on well and Maddie started to drink eagerly, Beatrice sat next to her and leaned her face on Cheryl's arm to watch her sister eat.

-It hurts?.- she ask softly 

-No, it's as if it tickled me.- Cheryl said smiling and looking away from Maddie for a moment to look at her daughter who was looking attentively, Cheryl was curious what Beatrice was reassured by watching Maddie suck

-Can I try it? .- Jason said, putting himself in front of the three, before Cheryl could answer 

-Come here little glutton.- Toni said tickling him making them both fall to the ground, Jason started laughing loudly and Cheryl smiled sweetly, Jason tried to escape from his mother but with little success -Which movie are we going to want to see?.- Toni asked, letting Jason breathe a little 

-Cars.- Jason said hurriedly

-No, Jason, I don't like that one.- Beatrice said complaining 

-What do you think if we put one that you both like.- Toni said looking at them 

The redheads nodded, looked at each other. "Peter pan," they said at the same time with the same enthusiasm. Toni and Cheryl smiled, twins connection. 

-Here, TT.- said Cheryl handing her over to the little girl and lowering her top 

"Let's see, let me get up." Toni said helping Jason up, got up and took the little girl in her arms and began to cradle her 

They played the movie, Maddie was half asleep in Toni's arms with her hand she was playing with the strap of Toni's satin pajamas, Cheryl was sitting next to her and as always happens to twins fifteen minutes after the movie was put on they were asleep, Beatrice leaning on the redhead's legs and Jason lying on the other side of the sofa 

-Darling, it's time to go to bed- said Cheryl gently shaking Beatrice, the redhead got up and waited for Cheryl to wake up her brother, Jason got up, you could see in his eyes that he was sleepy 

-Give mama a kiss, brush your teeth and go to bed.- Cheryl said, sitting up, she saw how her children approached Toni to give her a kiss and another carefully to Maddie 

"See you tomorrow, little sister." Beatrice said giving her a kiss on the cheek 

"See you tomorrow, Maddie," Jason said. Cheryl smiled, they were very careful with the little girl and they love her very much, she put them on their beds and they did not take long to fall asleep 

-Are they asleep?.- Toni asked raising her head, Cheryl nodded, sat next to her wife and rested her head on Toni's shoulder. -You are all ours.- Toni said tilting her head to look at her wife, Cheryl smiled slightly, raised her head and kissed her lips and returned to her position from before and looked at Maddie with her eyes closed. 

"Yours, you mean," Cheryl said when she saw that the little girl was already asleep. Toni smiled sweetly and nodded slightly, Cheryl raised her head and kissed her soft lips again. She loved her family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any ideas for the next chapter, I will be happy to write them
> 
> I will surely do a couple more chapters about the past; like when Toni is pregnant and they discover that it is a boy or a series of stories Cheryl and Toni were in their pregnancy  
> What do you think?
> 
> And yesterday it crossed my mind to make a chapter about Halloween, but I have no idea what costumes they will wear, if you have any ideas or anything you want to see, write a comment. Any idea helps me a lot!!!
> 
> Next Friday; Maddie asks Toni for help to rehearse a micro theater


	26. Maddie and Toni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie needs help rehearsing and Toni helps her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been an idea of chonisloves  
> Thank you!!!  
> Hope you like it

-Mama, can you help me with the script?.- Maddie asked as soon as they entered the front door 

-Of course, but I think Mommy will do better.- Toni said as she took her children's clothes out of their backpacks, they had just arrived from school and if she left it for another time she would surely forget it and her wife would kill her because the clothes it would be wrinkled and wet 

-No, I don't want mommy to help me.- Maddie said slowly 

-And why is that?.- Toni asked, leaving everything she was doing to pay attention to Maddie, she kept silent which made Toni frown, cross her arms and wait for her daughter to give her an explanation 

-Because she is very demanding and a perfectionist and… me too, but I like to be given advice and do it my way and I know she loves that we rehearse together but… instead of me acting, she does it for me, mama.- Maddie said quickly looking her mother in the eye 

Toni understood her perfectly, she knew what her daughter was referring to and that is Cheryl gets very excited about these things, she has done it from the moment her daughter told them she wanted to be an actress and she knows that her wife can be very insistent when she want 

-It's okay. Let me entertain Thomas and Rose and now I'm with you.- Toni said winking at her, Maddie nodded and went to her room happy, the redhead prepared everything and waited patiently for her mother.- Okay, that's it. What do you want me to do? .- Toni said sitting on the desk chair

-In the acting school we are going to do a series of micro theaters, each couple has to prepare their micro theater and then do the performance.- Maddie began to explain, Toni nodded concentrated.-Mine is about Two sisters who celebrate one last meeting prior to starting a common project: setting up an online store. At that moment discrepancies between them come to light… .- Maddie explained without taking her eyes off her mother's eyes.- The libretto. I play Rose and you play Ester. Rose is hardworking, dependable, responsible and Ester's older sister and you are Ester, an adventurous, restless and uncontrollable spirit 

-That timely.- Toni said giggling, it was an almost exact representation of her two daughters, Rose as if she was Beatrice and Ester as if she was Maddie 

-Mama ...- Maddie said smiling 

"I'm sorry, let's get started." Toni said opening the script. Mother and daughter began to act, Toni gave advice to her daughter on occasion and the redhead wrote them down in her script, Maddie was happy to be able to practice with concentration and with someone with whom she can correct her with sincerity and without pressure. 

-Yes, I'm showing it to you.- Toni said reading the script

"But what are you saying, Ester!" The goal is not to make money overnight, the goal is -or, at least, it was-: Spend more time together. That was the goal: Spend more time together! .- Maddie said angry as she looked at her mother

-I would make it a little less dramatic and without moving your hands so much.- Toni said softly when her daughter finished saying her part 

-Yea, I also believe it.- Maddie said nodding, she had done it a little over acted.- Okay, I repeat it again, the redhead took a breath again, she concentrated, she repeated it and this time she improved it 

Toni nodded.-Now much better.- she said with a big smile, Maddie hugged her mother with emotion, Toni hugged her and smiled tenderly she loved seeing her daughter so excited and happy Maddie stopped hugging Toni and got into the same position she was in before, nodded to Toni to continue with her part and they continued rehearsing 

-Again, please ... Look, nobody asked you to stay at the hardware store. You are com... Toni said acting, the truth is that she had a good time helping her daughter, she had not enjoyed acting so much for a long time and this is much better than helping her children with their homework 

-Most recent: Staying for your parents when you really need it? Noooo. She meets a brainless humanitarian and goes to Africa to save little African children by taking photos.- Maddie said on her turn 

"I think you do very well." Toni said sincerely as they paused, Maddie took the opportunity to review the text. Maddie smiled and looked up a moment to look her mother in the eye. 

"Thanks, mama." You are helping me a lot.- she said sincerely 

-I'm glad to help you.- Toni said smiling at her and caressing her arm 

-Let's continue?.- Maddie said leaving the script on her bed, she loved acting and above all she likes to do it perfect, she takes the advice with good humor and that makes mother and daughter have a good vibes rehearsing

\- “Air of Santa Pola”. Collector's Edition.- Maddie said and smiled satisfied. 

-The end.-Toni said smiling and closing the script, Maddie had a big smile on her face and joined her hands as a sign of joy -You know what would be good for you.- Toni said narrowing her eyes a little 

-No, what?.- asked the redhead, shaking her head slightly and sitting on her bed 

-Observe your sister, it would be of great help.- Toni said nodding 

"I think so too, mama," Maddie said thinking about it for a moment. "Although maybe she tells me that I'm messing with her or what am I doing," she said giggling. 

-Tell her, it's for a role and that she is the best example. I'm sure she takes it very well.- Toni said winking at her, knowing how Beatrice would get if she told her exactly that. 

-Yea, with how presumptuous she is, I'm sure she'd get even more presumptuous than normal if I told her exactly that.- Maddie answered smiling making Toni start laughing 

-What are you doing?.- Cheryl interrupted intrigued from the door of Maddie's room, she had arrived from work and neither of them were doing what they usually do. 

-Nothing, I was helping Maddie with a theater thing.- Toni said getting up from the chair making Maddie copy her 

Cheryl stood up straighter.- I can help you, Maddie, in high school the protagonists were always mine.- said the proud redhead 

"I know, mommy." Said the redhead, her mother always reminded her. "But mama has already helped me." 

Cheryl made a sad face for a moment, Toni approached her, put her arm around her wife's waist and pulled her towards her.- I'm sure you can help her in another play.- Toni said sweetly making her wife smile

Cheryl gave her wife a kiss on the lips, and turned to look at her daughter.- Next time you wait for me to arrive.- she said pointing at her daughter with her finger.

"Of course, mommy," Maddie said, nodding.

Cheryl nodded proudly. "You help me prepare dinner, my love." Cheryl said looking at her wife. Toni nodded, the redhead smiled and went downstairs

-If you need anything, let me know.- Toni said softly before following in her wife's footsteps

-I will, mama. Thank you very much.- Maddie said sincerely, she stepped forward and hugged her mother tightly, Toni wrapped her arms around her and hugged her with the same determination. Toni pulled away, squeezed her arms a little and left the room. 

Maddie stared at her and smiled to herself. Today she had been able to practice better than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave a comment if you have any ideas or want to see something about this story, anything, I'm happy to write it
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, they motivate me a lot ❤️
> 
> Next Friday; Jason is weird


	27. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has been very distant this week  
> What will happen to him?

-Jason, pass me the salad.- Toni said looking at her son but he was concentrating on moving the food that was on the plate with his fork, oblivious to everyone around him and the funny story that Thomas was telling.- Jason.- Toni repeated again and nothing , no reply 

Maddie, who was sitting next to him, elbowed him in the arm, pulling him out of his world. "Mama is talking to you." Maddie said, pointing at her mother with her head. 

Jason immediately looked at his mother

-Can I have the salad, please.- Toni said pointing to the bowl of vegetables, Jason handed it to her and went back to what he was doing, playing with the food 

Cheryl did not like her children to play with food. "If you are not hungry you can leave it, my prince." Cheryl said softly as she watched as Jason played with the fish 

-Eh, they're talking to you.- Maddie said hitting him again Jason stroked his arm, his sister sometimes hit too hard for a 12-year-old girl. "What?" The redhead boy asked, raising his voice a little. Cheryl and Toni looked at each other, and with their looks they shared their concern for their son 

It was not the first time this week that it happened to him, Jason was very confused, he forgot things, he kept thinking about his world, while his siblings spoke to him, he ignored it, it is rare to see him like that. He has always been an attentive, observant and very careful boy. So after putting Thomas and Rose to bed, Toni went to his room to find out what was wrong with him and thus put an end to this uncertainty once for all 

Toni knocked on the open door with her knuckles.- Can I come in, champion? 

"Sure, mama," Jason said, he was at his desk. Toni came in and sat on the bed, Jason turned in his chair to look at her. "What's wrong?" Asked the redhead.

-I have noticed .. we have noticed.- referring to the whole family.- that these days you have been worried about something.- Toni said softly looking into the eyes of her son without taking her gaze from Jason's eyes 

Jason released the breath and lowered his head avoiding looking at his mother 

-Come on, champion. What's wrong? .- Toni said leaning down and looking for her son's gaze.- You know you can tell me anything, right? 

-I know. It's ... it's just that. Ugh! .- Jason said nervous and not knowing what to say 

-Sweetie.. 

"It's ... for a girl," the redhead released. 

Toni smiled and nodded slightly, she was not expected that this whole issue had a girl behind it. "And does she ... feel something for you?" Toni asked delicately. 

-I don't know, mama. I want to take her out for a drink but ... I don't know where to start.- he said putting a hand to his head 

Toni giggled. "It's normal, champion," she said. 

-No, it´s not. It's horrible.- Jason said frustrated and ruffling his red hair with his hand gesture that he does very rarely, only when he wants to get something and cannot 

-Hey, it's happened to all of us. Okay? .- Toni said putting her hands on Jason's legs. 

-Really?.- he said raising his eyebrows and looking into his mother's eyes for the first time since they started the conversation 

-Yes, you are not the only one to whom it happens. 

-What should I do? 

-Well… have initiative and tell her clearly.- Toni said, raising her shoulders

-It's not that simple, mama. When I'm near her, ... I get very nervous, my hands sweat and I don't know what to say to her.- Toni smiled slightly, it was very strange to see him like that.- It's ... embarrassing.- he said, leaning back in his chair. 

Cheryl was walking down the hall at that moment when she heard the voices of her son and her wife, she stopped before going through the redhead's room and heard what they were saying, normally this would not do it but she knew how strange her eldest son was She wanted to know why he was behaving like this and no one better than her wife to find out. 

-It´s normal 

-What did you do with mommy? .- asked the redhead leaning his elbow on the chair and putting the weight of his head on his hand 

-Your mother was very different from the way she is now.- Toni said, remembering Cheryl always intimidating and cold with everyone.- What I did was go all out, I liked your mother very much and I still like her and believe me when I tell you that she was very intimidating and imposing but ... you have to put it aside and go for it.- Toni said and made the redhead reflect.-You have nothing to lose by asking.- Said smiling 

-You make it very easy.- Jason said giggling 

-It is, you may need some experience, yes. But if you do not try, you will never do it. 

"I suppose you're right," said the redhead after a while. "What should I say?" 

-You have to have a plan, for example Halloween is just around the corner or go for a drink after a football game or even see a new movie at the cinema.- Jason looked at her concentrated and attentive to the advice of his mother.- The second thing make sure she is alone when you are going to ask her and the most important thing is to have eye contact with her and never ever press her 

-You did that with mommy? 

-Something like that, yes. And now look at us.- Toni said smiling.- I love your mother madly and no matter how many times she had rejected me, i would have done it again and again. 

"Thank you, Mama," Jason said smiling. He got up from the chair and hugged Toni tightly, she hugged him tightly, he was a determined boy but from time to time he had his insecurities

"Anything, you tell me." Toni said, pulling away from the hug, Jason nodded and smiled, he had a lot to think about. 

Cheryl pulled away from the wall and went quickly to her room. When Toni came into the room and sat on the bed, Cheryl went to her, straddled her and kissed her hard on the lips 

"What's that about?" Toni said when Cheryl finished kissing her passionately. 

-I heard you talking to Jason.- said the redhead, lowering her gaze a little.

-Ah ... - Toni said nodding 

"I love you," Cheryl said sweetly and smiling. "And thank you for not giving up. 

-You didn't make it so difficult for me.- Toni said with a smile on her lips 

-Hey! .- said the redhead giving her slap on the arm 

-I was kidding.- Toni said smiling.- I love you too and I would never have given up.- Toni said, taking her wife's chin between her thumb and indicated, drawing her wife to her lips. 

-By the way, who is that girl?.- Cheryl said with a mischievous smile when she pulled away from the kiss 

God, not again.- thought Toni lying on the bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any ideas for future episodes
> 
> Next chapters; Cheryl and Rose enjoy a girls day out


	28. Cheryl and Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief intervention by Maddie, Toni and Thomas at the beginning and end
> 
> Cheryl and Rose enjoy a girls day.

"Maddie," Toni shouted from the stairs. "We're late." She shouted again. Today she, Maddie and Thomas were going out to take pictures early but apparently all three of them had fallen asleep and now it was getting late.

-I can't find my other shoe.- Maddie answered from her room

"Well, take another one," Toni answered, shaking her head.

-Mama, and me?.- Rose asked as she hugged her mother's leg, Toni smiled, took her hands and crouched down to be at her height

-You stay with mommy, okay?.- Toni said smiling

-Good !!.- said the little girl and ran to Cheryl who was in the kitchen preparing an orange juice.-Mommy.- Rose said looking up

-Tell me, sweetheart.- said the redhead looking at her

-What are we going to do?.- she asked cocking her head

Cheryl began to think for a moment.- What do you think If we have a girls day?.- she said smiling and lowering her gaze to look into the eyes of her little daughter

-Yes, yes .. A girls day.- she said jumping

Toni saw all the interaction from where she was and couldn't help but smile tenderly, she adored them

-I'm ready, mama.- Maddie said going down the stairs

-Finally!.- Thomas said relieved, he was looking forward to taking more pictures with his mother but his sister was taking too long

"We're going, babe." Toni said she went to her, gave her a kiss on the lips, leaned down to give Rose another kiss, Maddie and Thomas said goodbye to their mother and sister and went out the door to the garage. Cheryl and Rose were alone at home since Jason and Beatrice were preparing a class assignment and were at another classmate's house

-And what are we going to do?.- Rose said anxiously

-First we are going to drink a juice and then ... we can prepare a hot bath.- she said smiling making the little girl smile.- Do you like the idea?

-Yes, hot bath with foams, Mommy.- she said happily.- Lots, lots of foam.- she said, opening her arms Cheryl smiled tenderly.

-What soap do you want us to use?.- Cheryl said taking a sip of her juice

-Lavender, I really like lavender, mommy.- she said smiling and nodding

-Lavender, then.- she said stroking her daughter's hair

Between the two of them they prepared the bath, well, rather Cheryl, although the little girl helped her in everything, whenever she could, she helped, she liked to participate. She helped her mother to pour the soap into the water, to leave the towels ready, to leaving her pajamas ready for when they came out, she also grabbed a couple of dolls to play with and also helped the redhead choose some relaxing music

-What music do you want?.- Cheryl said as she looked through the Spotify albums, the little girl guided her finger across the screen until she reached some animated songs and looked at her mother

-These?.- She asked tilting her head

"I prefer something a little more relaxed," said Cheryl softly. "What do you think of this?" Said the redhead, putting on a relaxed song and looked into Rose's eyes.

-It's okay mommy. Put whatever you want.- said the little girl, raising her shoulders a little and looking innocently at her mother

-We can put another one if you want.- Cheryl said looking at her daughter but the little girl answered quickly

-No mommy. Put the one you want.- she said simply

Cheryl's heart shrunk, it seemed silly to put herself like that because of the choice of music but the little girl let her choose her no matter if it was boring or anything like that.- Thank you.- Cheryl said hugging her and giving her a strong kiss on the cheek making Rose giggled.

-Shall we get in?.- She said impatiently, to Cheryl looked so cute, the redhead nodded and helped the little girl to take off her clothes, she helped her get into the bathtub and then she took off her clothes and she accompanied her daughter in the bathtub, Cheryl carefully got into the bathtub, the redhead supported her back on the edge and spread her legs so as not to disturb the little girl who had put herself in the middle, Rose got closer to her mother leaning her back to the redhead's chest, Cheryl smiled, hugged her and gave Rose's hair a tender kiss

-Mommy, I brought my dolls.-Rose explained taking her dolls in her hands.

-Uh huh, I see.- agreed the redhead

-Look, this is my favorite.- she said turning to show them better.- It is my favorite because it has your hair, mommy.- Cheryl smiled and looked at the doll.- And this is her girlfriend.- she said with a giggle showing her the another doll.

They enjoyed the bath and Rose showed her mother how she played with the dolls, the redhead listened to her daughter and they played together until the water was cold. After they got dressed, they grabbed various products to skincare and sat on Toni and Cheryl's bed

-First we are going to light a candle to set the moon and the second we are going to take a berry facial scrub.- said the redhead taking the bottle, took off the lid and took a paintbrush to spread it over the face.- Okay, sweetheart get up the face a bit.- Rose obeyed her and the redhead spreading it over her face

-It's cold.- said the little girl with a giggle

-Uh huh.- the redhead answered.- Now we have to put up with it a bit.- she said taking a mirror and started applying it to herself.

"It looks like blood," Rose said, pointing to her mother's face and wrinkling her nose a little.

Cheryl giggled. "It's not, sweetheart." She said closed the bottle and setting the timer. "Okay, now we're going to put on a cherry lip scrub." She took out the small bottle, opened it, wet Rose´s lip a little and rubbed it over the little girl's lips, she has the same lips that Toni. Cheryl thought.

-It´s delicious!.- said the little girl happy and surprised, licking her lips with her tongue

-Of course, it's sugar.- Cheryl said smiling.- But you have to rub it a little bit on your lips and then you can eat it.- and she applied it a little more since she had eaten it all.- And now we put lip oil

-I like to do this, mommy.- said the little girl looking at her with a twinkle in her eyes and a smile on her lips

Cheryl smiled tenderly.- I love it too.- and she meant it. Rose was too young to do these treatments, it was also the first time she did them to her and she didn't know if she was going to put up with them, the redhead simplified it to the basics and seeing how her daughter enjoyed it, they would definitely repeat it more times.- Now we are going to take off the face and put a mask.- They finished applying the facial treatment and putting on body lotion.

-Mommy, can I paint your nails? .- Rose said smiling from ear to ear Cheryl looked at her and smiled.

"Of course" Rose jumped up and hugged her without stopping saying that she was going to paint her nails, she was very excited to paint them and that her mother would paint them for her.

This time they went to the living room with everything they needed to do their nails, Cheryl helped Rose to sit in a chair and she sat next to her

-What color are you going to want them?.- Cheryl asked, placing the nail polish on the dining room table and looking at all the nail polish that they had in front of them

"Red," Rose snapped, as if she didn't have to think about it. Cheryl smiled proudly, she was so similar to her that sometimes it surprised her

-Red, then.- she said picking up the color

They began to paint their nails. Cheryl started first, moved the nail polish and began to paint Rose's fingernails very carefully and explained what she was doing carefully to the little girl.- You dry the brush a little and carefully and without getting out, you paint the nail .- Cheryl said as she did it, once they finished painting Rose was very happy

-I like them very much, mommy.- she said looking at her hands.- Thank you.- she said hugging her mother, Cheryl smiled and put her arms around her daughter's body being careful not to damage her daughter's nails "Now, your turn, Mommy," she said, pulling away and smiling from ear to ear.

Cheryl smiled, moved the nail polish and handed it to Rose, the little girl took the brush and threw it up, making it drip nail polish all over the bottle and the table, Cheryl was quick and held her hand, she took some paper and it clean.- You have to remove some paint from the brush.- Cheryl said as she showed her how to do it.

Rose learned how to do it and she did it every time she took more paint, Cheryl looked at how concentrated her daughter painted, she did not go out, on the contrary, she fell short, she did not get to paint the entire nail, she remained more than half nail unpainted, she dipped the brush , rotate the brush over the nail a couple times and go to the next

Cheryl, far from taking it badly, had a smile on her face.- Look, let me show you.- said the redhead, taking Rose's hand between hers.- From the back of the nail to the front.- she said softly.

Rose nodded, took the brush and did what her mother told her, a little better compared to the others.-Oops, I've gotten out a little bit.- said the little girl.

-It's okay, honey.-she said softly and Rose continued painting

-That's it.- she said leaving the brush in the bottle

-Let me see.- Cheryl raised her hand to see them better and had to contain a giggle, she didn't want the little girl to take it badly, Rose was very happy for the work she had done.- I love them.- Cheryl said.- And it was the truth, it did not matter at all that there were unpainted parts or that the brush strokes were noticeable because her little daughter had done it, it did not matter that tomorrow she had to remove them and repaint again, It didn´t matter.- Do you like them? .- Cheryl said placing her hand on the table

-Yea .. she said unconvinced.- Except for this one.- she said pointing the nail, she took the brush again and gave the brush a couple of turns around the nail and she was happy

Later, while they were watching a movie and sharing some popcorn, Rose looked at her mother for a moment.-Mommy ..- she said in a low voice so that she could listen to the movie even though they were alone in the great room.

-Uh huh, tell me sweetheart.- Cheryl said, looking away from the screen

-When I grow up, I want to have your hair.- said the little girl determined

Cheryl tensed a little. "We'll see, for now ... don't say anything to mama." Cheryl knew the emotion she would make Toni, if she told her she wouldn't take long to go for dye

Just then the garage door opened and Maddie, Thomas and Toni came in, all three clearly tired. Cheryl turned her head and looked at them with a smile on her face. "How was your day?" the redhead ask while pausing the movie

"Exhausted," Maddie said, throwing herself face down on the sofa.

-I'm very tired.- Thomas said and fell as well as his sister

Cheryl looked at them surprised, raised her eyebrows and looked at her wife, expectantly

-We have been good at it, we have gone to the city and we have not stopped walking the streets all day.-she said sitting on the sofa next to her wife and daughter, making a pleasant sound when her body relaxed into it couch

-Look mama.- Rose said showing her nails

-They are beautiful, honey. Have you done it?.- She asked giving her a kiss on the cheek

"It was mommy, but I painted hers," she said, taking the redhead's hand, lifting it up so she could see it. Toni nodded, there were unpainted parts on her wife's nails and what was painted there was a glob of paint or as if she had rubbed the brush across the nail and she had gone around dragging the paint in all directions

-You did very well, baby.-She said giggling.- Next time you have to paint them for me

-Tomorrow.- Rose said quickly making Cheryl and Toni giggle.-And you know what mommy.- Rose said, Toni shook her head.- Mommy and I have taken a hot bath with lots of foam and lavender and… and .. we have given ourselves a facial treatment and .. painted our nails and we are watching a movie.- she said excited so much that it was hard to keep up with her

Toni smiled tenderly as her daughter told everything, she could see the emotion all over her face, she looked away at her wife and could also see the shine in her eyes and the smile on her lips.- That seems great.-she said nodding

-You too, although ... I don't know what you've done with our children.- Cheryl said giggling as she looked at Maddie and Thomas lying on the couch

Toni didn't have time to respond when Rose took a seat on top of her mother, took her face in her hands and looked into her eyes. "I want to have mommy's hair," she said, smiling from ear to ear. Toni was surprised but smiled, she looked at her wife and the redhead was already rolling her eyes and the expression on her face had changed

-Tomorrow I'm going to get the dye.- Toni said quickly

-No.- said Cheryl seriously

-A little bit.- Toni said turning a little to see her wife better, Rose also looked her mother in the eyes wishing she would change her mind

-No.- she repeated again

-Just a strand.- Toni insisted again

-No, TT, she's only four years old.- she said looking into her eyes

-Please, the one that can be removed with water?.- Toni said putting eyes, Rose did the same as Toni.

Cheryl looked at the two of them shaking her head.- No way.- sentenced the redhead making Toni and Rose protested again.- I said no, I allow you to get them on the motorcycle.- She gave in many times to the occurrences of her children and those of her wife but from time to time she had to put order.- Not the hair, TT. Not the hair.- she said getting up and going to make dinner

Dye the hair will be for another day ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it or if you have ideas for next chapters I will be happy to write them
> 
> Next Friday; Halloweeen


	29. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to all who have helped me with this story ☺️ .Without the help I would not have been able to write it

Halloween has always been a party the Topaz love to celebrate. Cheryl hadn't been preparing everything for weeks but months, and all the family members love to think about the costumes they will wear, about going shopping to find accessories that serve them, about having lots of candies, watching horror movies, except for the little ones, but above all what they like the most is going out for candy and decorating the house with pumpkins and drawings of Thomas and Rose

-I think that with those we don't need any more.- Toni said looking at her young children, since they did not stop painting pictures and put them all over the house, there is not a place that you do not look at and do not have a picture pasted on the door, window or include in the countertops

-Sure, mama? .- Thomas said looking up from the drawing.- We can paint more.- he said enthusiastically

"No, no, not anymore." Toni said quickly. "Besides, we have to get ready, we have to go soon and we haven't dressed up. Rose and Thomas were alarmed, they painted what they had left quickly and ran upstairs, Toni was behind them shaking her head they loved Halloween so much that they were distracted by anything

-You´re done mommy?.- ask Beatrice trying to look at her mother who was trying to fix a last minute thing about her Poison ivy costume

-Stay still, I can't see.- Cheryl said. Between lifting and holding her daughter's costume, trying to sew a thing from the costume without pricking her and her costume was enough for the redhead's nerves

-Look, Mommy.- Rose's excited voice said

Cheryl poked her head out of Beatrice's costume to look at her daughter, Rose was at the door with a big smile on her face and her Princess Moana dress, her costume consisted of a fiber skirt with sun prints and a red sash around from her waist followed by a red top, on her neck she wears a beaded necklace completed with a medallion of a blue stone, her brown and curly hair she wore loose topped with a pink flower perched on her right ear, between the costume and her color skin looked like a real Hawaiian.

Cheryl was completely overwhelmed. "You are beautiful," she said softly, making Rose blush and running to her room. Cheryl returned to what she was doing and finished finishing it off. "Okay, that's it." She said, lowering the costume and standing up to contemplate her daughter. God is just like her.-she thought as she watched Beatrice give herself the final touches in the mirror

-Nora, you need me to fix something.- Cheryl said looking at her before putting the things in the sewing kit

-No, Mrs. Topaz, I'm fine.- she said kindly, she was wearing the Harley quinn costume that Toni wore a few years ago, it only took some parts to adjust and it fit her perfectly

Cheryl nodded, took the sewing kit and the three of them left the redhead's room and made their way down the stairs, suddenly someone with a mask and a fake knife jumped from a room to the hallway screaming making both of them redheads and Nora gave scream in fright, Maddie took off her Michael Myers mask and started laughing at the reaction they had put

-You should have seen your faces.- Maddie said laughing

-God, Maddie. Don't do it again.- Cheryl said lowering the hand that she had brought to her chest in fright, Maddie was the one who most enjoyed Halloween, making jokes, scaring her older brothers and mothers and above all what she loves the most are horror films

-You are an idiot.- Beatrice said passing her making Cheryl turn around and send her a message with her eyes, they continued on their way Cheryl towards her room and they went down

-Thomas stay still.- Jason said to his brother, he was trying to put the tie of his Harry Potter costume, the two were equally disguised a black and maroon cape, pants, scarf, wand, tie, the glasses and the iconic scar on his forehead.- Done.- said the redhead, he helped him put on his cape and they were ready, they went down to join his family

-Why your costume does not look like the stone age.- Toni said when she came out of her bathroom and looked at her wife up and down, the redhead was dressed as Wilma Flintstone with several touches that the redhead made like the white dress fitted to her body compared to the one Toni was wearing, a blue Betty rubble dress looser than her wife's.

In theory Cheryl, Rose and Toni were going to go to the Flintstones but at the last moment the little girl left them standing since she had seen the princess Moana dress and she wanted it with all her desire and of course her mothers could not say no to her

-Oh TT, you should know by now.- said the redhead turning to look at her.

Toni approaching her and giving her a kiss on the lips. "Are you ready?" she ask, the redhead nodded and they clasped their hands and went down to meet their children. "Very well, are we ready?" Toni asked. Her children and Nora answered yes.- We only need one thing, the photo.- Toni said smiling

...

They had met in a neighborhood near hers with some of Maddie's friends who lived there, so they took the car and drove there, when they arrived there were a lot of costumed children on the streets with their pumpkin baskets starting to fill with candies.

-Do not separate from mama and me, okay?.- Cheryl reminded Thomas and Rose although they were all going to go together and they were going to be attentive, they didn't want them to get lost, the two nodded and went to where Maddie's friends were the four boys dressed as ghost hunters and their friend Millie just like her, as they were all started knocking from door to door

Rose and Thomas did not stop taking candies from all the houses they went to, they took from the bowls more than the neighbors gave them, Cheryl and Toni looked at each other in complicity because they took too many candies, Thomas did not stop eating sweets and the redhead had to stop him until they got home they didn't want him to have another sugar rush like in the summer, Maddie and her friends had a great time singing Trick or Treat, plus the redhead and Millie loved to scare the kids and the neighbors and that made it even more fun although Rose was not very funny

-You know they will want to sleep with us, right?.- Toni whispered in her wife's ear

Cheryl looked at her and nodded.-Oh god, they won't be still.- she said since she knew that when something scared them they always slept with them and that means they wouldn't stop moving, or kicking and slapping

They went to the next house, there was a path full of small orange lights and many graves on the lawn that lit up, Rose was a little scared but Jason cast a spell on her to protect her and the fear passed away right away

-Look at what a big spider.- Toni said, this was the house that had put more things: cobwebs everywhere, spiders on the other, skulls and a lady disguised as a witch sitting at the entrance of the house with a barrel full of candies

"Look here." Thomas said pointing with his wand, Cheryl and Toni approached and there was a ghost hanging on one side of the house, Thomas and Rose were surprised by the amount of things there were.

...

-Trick or treat! .- Thomas, Rose, Maddie and their friends shouted when they arrived at another house, a neighbor gave them more sweets and thank goodness that he was putting them in the pumpkin baskets because otherwise they did not know what they were going to do with so much candy

-Thank you.- Thomas said like Rose when they gave them the candies, Cheryl smiled proudly they took everything they could but always with respect and kindness

-Ew.- Rose said when she saw a head on one side of the house, her eyes were half protruding and blood came out of her mouth Cheryl and Toni giggled at the little girl's face.

-Don't touch it, come on.- Beatrice said taking her hand to go to another house, the redhead had the same expression as the little girl and it was because all those things gave her a lot of grief

They continued from house to house until they had all their pumpkin baskets full of candies and that happened when they had traveled half the neighborhood but it was not until they went through the entire neighborhood that they stayed calm, Thomas was tired of walking although he gained strength every time they were going to another house, Rose on the other hand had to take her Toni because her legs could not take it anymore, several of Maddie's friends left because they were late, and the others would lie if they did not say that their feet hurt, especially the ones they wear high heel shoes

When they got home and using the little energy they had, Rose and Thomas sat on the floor and began to turn their pumpkin baskets to count the candies they had taken, just like their three siblings did, Toni took advantage and she took her camera to her eye to take the last photos of the night

-Wow ... said Maddie impressed to see how many sweets and chocolates Rose had.

\- How is it possible that you have more than me! .- she said surprised

-47 chocolates !!! Thomas said opening his eyes wider as he counted and separated everything he had

-That’s reminds me, they are going to stay in a container, you know that you can't eat many.- Cheryl said seriously looking at him, Thomas nodded, protested a bit but before the attentive gaze of the redhead he immediately gave up and keep continued his candies

-I'm sure you've left the whole neighborhood without chocolates and candies.- Beatrice said looking at what the little ones had caught

Toni sat on the sofa and looked at the floor full of sweets, her children separating them, commenting on which ones were better and talking about what they liked the most, Cheryl sit by her side with her basket of sweets -What have we caught, baby?.- Toni asked looking at her sweets

"I'm not going to give you any of mine," said the redhead, pulling her candies closer to herself.

-Of course, yes.- she said smiling and looking into her eyes.

-Have taken yours.- said the redhead smiling slightly

-But .. I was taking the photos and I also thought you were taking mine.- Toni said looking surprised at her wife

-I didn't know that.- said the redhead smiling, she was teasing her wife, since she knew perfectly well that she like the candies especially loves the chocolate ones and she had a good time getting a little bit with her

-I can't believe it .. said Toni narrowing her eyes.- My own wife.- she said as if she was offended, although a slight smile formed on her lips.

-TT.-Cheryl said giving her a kiss on the cheek.- You can take whatever you want.- she said smiling.

Toni looked at her with all the love in the world and when she saw that Cheryl looked at her children she decided to do the same. -How many have you caught?.- Toni asked, focusing all her attention on her children, they all began to say all the candies they had taken and has swapped the ones they didn't like.

In short, Halloween is a party that they adore, some watching movies, others dressing up, others taking and eating candies but the more important thing is that they do everything as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing the photos that Vanessa has published, I have wanted to do another story, it will be basically the same but a few years before to see how it all started.  
> It is an early idea, I have to think about it, however if I do not carry it out I will continue to upload parts of that stage in this story
> 
> As always, leave a comment if you liked it or if you have an idea in mind. I will be happy to write it.
> 
> Next chapter; Cooking day


	30. Cooking day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things happen in this chapter not only about cooking

Cheryl opened her eyes a little, light came in through the window, she got up carefully not to wake up her wife and went to the bathroom, when she came back Toni was on her back with her hand under her head and her elbow bent, Cheryl got into bed and got closer to Toni, laid her head on her shoulder, put her arm around her torso and interlocked their legs, Toni low her arm and attracted the redhead more to her if that was possible, Cheryl took a breath and enjoyed the warmth and tranquility that emanated from her wife, she adored being like this, little by little she began to close her eyes

"Mommy, Mama," Rose whispered, Cheryl and Toni slowly opened their eyes, Rose was next to Toni, on her knees and with a big smile on her face

-Good morning, sweetheart.- Cheryl said stretching a little but without moving from the site, Rose got up a little and lay on top of Toni since she loved being on her

-Ow ... said Toni although a smile drew it on her lips, she also liked that the little girl got on top of her, she always did it every time she had the opportunity she got on and made herself comfortable on top of Toni although with the rest siblings she also does it, but especially with Toni. Rose rested her head on her chest and with her right arm hugged the redhead as best she could.

-How did you sleep? .- Cheryl asked smiling tenderly, seeing the image of her daughter lying comfortably and with a soft smile on her face, transmitting peace

-Good.- Rose said calmly as she looked into her eyes, from that position they could see their faces, Cheryl from Toni’s shoulder and Rose from her chest.-Mommy, I love you.- Rose said softly raising her little hand to the redhead's face, Cheryl's heart melted and a big smile was drawn on her lips

-Hey! What favoritism is this.- Toni said smiling and opening her mouth a little in surprise, Rose did not have time to respond because Toni took advantage of her free hand to tickle the little girl's sides and Rose turned on top of her mother trying get rid of tickling

-Nooo, mama.- she said with a laugh -I love you too.- Rose said quickly with a big smile on her face

-I hope so.- Toni said smiling, stopping tickling her, Rose relaxed, lying down again in the same position as a few seconds ago and Toni hugged her tightly

-What are you doing?.- Maddie asked entering her mothers room

"Cuddling up," Toni said, raising her head slightly to look at the redhead in her Harry Potter pajamas at the door of the room

-I want to too.- Maddie said smiling, she went to her mothers' bed, climbed on top and got behind Cheryl, put her arm over her to hug her reaching her little sister's back and making the three of them let go a giggle

One thing that all the Topaz loved is being all together and curled up in bed, sofa or anywhere, they have done it since they were very young until now, no matter how old they are, it is something that will never change

-What time is it?.- Thomas asked with a tired voice, his mothers and sisters raised their heads to look at him, Thomas was in the door he had a mark on the face from the position in which he had slept and was scratching an eye with his left hand

"Nine o'clock, I think," Maddie said looking at him.

Thomas advanced slowly, got on the bed and lay down next to Toni, she took her arm off Rose and put it around the brunette's back and pulled him closer to her making Thomas get more comfortable and lean on her shoulder

Jason went down the bedrooms and did not see his little siblings in their beds, strange thing, he went to their mothers' room and saw the five hugging in bed, he could not hold back and ran into the room, throwing himself on the bed with open arms causing the girls to let out a cry of joy and start laughing, Jason had a big smile on his face, gave them a kiss and lay right next to Maddie so as not to crush his siblings and mothers and put his arm through his sister to hug them.

Beatrice was more cautious, smiled when she saw them and lay next to Thomas, pressing her chest to the little boy's back and they all enjoyed being hugged. Cheryl and Toni were happy they loved being like this with all their children

-What are we going to do today?.- Thomas asked a little more awake than before

-I have to go to the theater with Maddie.- Toni said looking at the ceiling

-Mama, can you bring me to Nora's house?.- Beatrice asked, sitting up a little to look into her eyes.

"Sure, princess." Toni said turning her head to look at her, the redhead smiled and leaned back on the pillow

-And me?.- Rose asked looking at Cheryl

Cheryl thought about it for a moment.- I have a plan in mind.- said the redhead, looking at her and smiling at her.

-And what is that plan?.- Toni asked intrigued

-I can't tell you.- Cheryl said smiling

-And why is that? Toni said smiling and trying to look at her wife, a little difficult because of their posture

-It's a surprise.- she said raising her head a little to look at her, smiling sweetly at her wife

-Can i know? .- Rose asked intrigued

-Yes, but when mama leaves.- the redhead answered, putting a hair on her ear and returning to the same position as before

-That’s unfair.- Toni murmured slightly shaking her head.

Cheryl smiled she wanted to have a detail with her wife, her children will also love it but especially her wife.- Jason, what are your plans?.- said the redhead and wait for the answer since she could not see him

-I think I'm going to read the architecture book that you brought me, I've been wanting to read it all week.- he answer, in his voice you could glimpse some eagerness

After explaining the plans they had and spending a few more minutes all together and hugging. They have breakfast and each one got ready; Maddie, Beatrice and Toni went to the theater, Jason took his book and sat on the living room floor leaning his back on the sofa, put the book on the small table and began to read it while Crispis rested his head on his legs, with one hand turned the pages and with the other stroked the Dalmatian’s hair

-What do you think ... if we make some desserts.- Cheryl said, clasping her hands and looking at Thomas and Rose with a smile on her face

The three of them liked to cook a lot and it is because of the redhead, she loves making healthy food and especially desserts because her wife and her children love them too. Making her own food is something that she has been able to transmit to all her children, but especially to Thomas since he loves to cook, whenever they are cooking he is the first to help and be interested in the subject. The first thing the redhead did was put a chair next to the counter to put Rose on top so she could see and help, Thomas did not need it since he reached the counter perfectly, the three of them each put on their aprons; Red for Cheryl and Rose and Blue with comic drawings for Thomas

Cheryl separated the ingredients with the help of Thomas and with the impatience of her little daughter by her side saying all the time “Can i help” or “When I help” since she couldn´t help much, after preparing everything, Cheryl put in front of Rose a bowl with the ingredients inside.- You have to mix the flour, the sugar, the vanilla sugar.- explained the redhead, Rose carefully took the spoon and slowly began to move it as her mother was saying -And you, Tommy, are going to do the hard work.-Cheryl finished saying, looking away from her little daughter for a second to look at him

-Great!.- he said happily

Cheryl giggled and put all the ingredients in the bowl so that he could mix them all together by hand, Thomas did not give up no matter how long he had to be mixing he did not care and Cheryl asked him from time to time if she helped him but he every time answered no

-Do you want me to move it a bit? .- said the redhead seeing that her son began to fight with the dough

-No mommy. I already have it.- he said concentrating on his task

Cheryl looked at him, he was frowning and slightly sticking her tongue out of his lips as a sign of concentration, he always makes that little gesture when he's focused and Cheryl finds adorable. -That's it.- Cheryl said softly giving him a kiss on the hair.- Put it in the fridge and now I tell you what we have to do next.- she said looking slightly towards the fridge as she continued helping Rose to remove the bone from the cherries

-Can I eat one? .- Rose asked looking at the cherries hungrily, she loved it just like Toni and she was holding on to eat it but she couldn't take it anymore

-Of course, but don't eat many, we need them.- said Cheryl smiling tenderly at her

-Now what I do, mommy.- Thomas asked, standing next to her again, Cheryl pointed out some ingredients that she had behind her since while the little ones made the cherry buns she began to separate the ingredients for the next dessert, they were not only going to make one but several since seven people eat a lot especially some more than others and only the buns are going to end that night

They continued cooking Thomas was in charge of the hard work, leaving Rose a bit since the little girl was washing the cherries, scratching some orange or sifting the flour, small things while the redhead prepared the rest of the ingredients and cleaned everything that was used

-Wow.- Rose said impressed when Cheryl took the first batch of cherry buns from the oven, they had grown a lot and they looked very good.

Cheryl put the tray aside and began to remove them from the mold being careful not to burn herself, Rose went to take one in her hand.- Not yet, sweetheart, I just took them out.- the redhead warned, Rose looked at her and sighed , she was impatient to try them, so Cheryl took one, broke it and waited for it to cool, meanwhile between the two of them they refilled the molds again and Cheryl put them back in the oven "Be careful, it burns a little." Said the redhead, picking up a piece of muffin and giving it to Rose in her mouth. "How are they?" She asked, looking carefully as her daughter savored the buns.

-Exquisite.- she said smiling, Cheryl giggled even though she is only four years old, she has a quite advanced vocabulary for that age and that doesn´t stop to amaze her day after day

"I want to too," Thomas said, looking away from what he was doing to look at his mother and sister, Cheryl went to him and gave him a chunk and Thomas moaned. "It´s delicious, mommy," he said with his mouth full.

-You have done it all, my loves.- Cheryl said hugging them.

They finished making the desserts; cherry buns, chocolate chip muffins and an orange cake and they got to make dinner, pizza dough The three of them put flour in their hands, so that the dough wouldn't stick to their hands and Rose slapped her hands spreading all the flour around the kitchen.

-Rose.- Thomas said a little annoyed by what his sister had just done, Cheryl looked at her with a serious face but she passed it to her right away, since the little girl did it again and began to laugh out loud making her mother and Thomas laugh with her and Jason put the book down to join them

...

-It smells good.- Toni said when she entered the door, she saw that on the kitchen island there were cherry buns (her favorites), muffins, a orange cake and now they were making a kind of pizza dough, she went to them immediately. She went to get a cherry bun but ..-Ouch.- Toni said when her wife hit her hand just as she was going to take one

-No, mama, you eat them all.- Thomas said protesting and with good reason her mother was the one who ate the most, followed by Rose and Beatrice, the three of them ate the most cherry buns, Thomas loved muffins with chocolate chips, Maddie and Jason love the orange cake and Cheryl enjoyed everyone being happy with their favorite desserts even though she occasionally stole some

Toni looked at them offended.- I don't eat them all.- she said looking into their eyes.

-Yes, you do.- Rose said giggling

Toni looked at her in surprise, raised her gaze and looked at her wife. "They have done everything," she said proudly with a smile. "How have you been?"

-Very good.- Maddie said happily taking a place on the kitchen island.-I'm going to be the protagonist in the Christmas function.- she said smiling showing her teeth, she had worked very hard for weeks to get it and she had finally achieved it

-That's great, sugar, congratulations.- Cheryl said proudly making Maddie blush

-What's for dinner? .- asked Beatrice sitting next to her sister

-Pizza, in addition to all this for dessert.- Cheryl said with a big smile on her face, pointing to everything they had prepared, her daughters looked at the desserts with bright eyes.

Toni went around the kitchen island to meet her wife.- Was this the surprise?.- She said looking the redhead in the eyes

-Uh huh.- Cheryl said turning to be in front of her

"Thanks’ baby," she said, giving her a kiss on the lips, when she moved away. Toni took out a simple red rose from her jeans pocket. Cheryl made a surprised face, she was not expecting it and immediately a smile formed on her lips.-I knew you had a surprise for me and.. I wanted to have a detail with you.- Toni said smiling

Cheryl looked at the rose and then at her wife, she took the rose in her hands and held it to her nose to smell it. "You are very sweet, my love." Said the redhead, pushing the rose away from her nose, she took her jacket between her hand and pulled her towards her to give her a soft kiss on the lips making the two of them smile in the kiss

Jason, Beatrice and Maddie looked at each other smiling, they were used to seeing displays of affection for their mothers.

-Rose that is not eaten.- Thomas said making Cheryl and Toni stand aside and look at the little girl, Rose was tasting the raw pizza dough and her face was wrinkled

-Oh, sweetheart.- Cheryl said giggling, she approached her, took her hand away from the dough, Rose stuck her tongue out of her mouth with remnants of dough and the redhead took them off

-I don't like it that way.- she said frowning when Cheryl finished removing the dough from her mouth making the whole family laugh.

-What else is there to do? .- Toni asked, standing next to Thomas -Thomas, Rose and I have to finish the dough, Maddie and Beatrice can cut the ingredients ... Cheryl started giving orders to her children and her wife and together they finished cooking as a family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave a comment if you liked it or have any ideas. I will be happy to write it
> 
> I'm thinking of dedicating two chapters for Christmas, One to decorate the house and the arrival of Santa Claus and Two performances by Rose and Maddie and the end of the year  
> If you have any ideas or want to see something, this is the time to tell me  
> All help is welcome and if you think of another Christmas chapter I am willing to do it, just leave me a comment
> 
> Next Friday, I am going to focus on Cheryl's work and the reform of her firm


	31. Reform of the law firm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl has spent weeks preparing everything to have the firm of her dreams

-What are you talking about?.- Toni asked entering the new and spacious room. Laurel, Marga and Bonny all of them lawyers from the firm were sitting on the new sofa taking a break from so much placing, sorting books and cleaning

"About my boobs." Laurel said looking at her, she was pregnant with her first child and she was telling the girls about her experience. Toni nodded, sat next to her wife, Cheryl immediately approached her, Toni slid her arm around her wife's back to leave her hand on the redhead's waist while Cheryl gently placed her hand on Toni´s her leg.

-Cheryl´s boobs grew a lot.- confessed Toni without thinking twice

-Hey! .- Cheryl said slapping her hand on her wife's leg.

-What?. It's true..- she said looking at her.- It's nothing bad, babe.- she said smiling, seeing that the redhead had a serious face. Cheryl smiled a little and shook her head, she couldn't believe she said this in front of some of her lawyers, she knew that there was a lot of trust with the girls, she had been working with them for years and especially because they had been working from home these last few weeks and had seen and heard a lot of things about her children and her wife but she still like that her team had a firm image of her

"They also grew up to me, although I grew up in general." Marga said, giggling, spreading laughter to the rest. "But what bothered me the most was the pain," she said, shaking her head.

-Yes.- Laurel said giving her the reason immediately

"Uh huh," Cheryl said. "They hurt throughout my pregnancy, right, TT."

-Yea, you didn't stop complaining.- Toni replied, remembering it as if it were yesterday. Toni couldn't even touch them because the redhead couldn't take the pain and complained all the time about how uncomfortable she was

-That's not true.- said the redhead, moving a little away from her wife to look at her better

"Yes it is, babe," Toni said laughing, Cheryl was silent and began to think about it a bit. The girls kept talking about the subject while Cheryl and Toni drifted off the subject.

-Really?.- said finally Toni nodded she loves her wife's tits.

"I'm surprised you don't remember, you know how much I suffered." Cheryl smiled a little.

"It wasn't that bad." Said the redhead, pulling closer to Toni again.

-That wasn't so bad- Toni stopped talking and this time it was she who turned away a little to look at her wife.- You know perfectly how much… Toni took a breath and lowered her gaze to Cheryl's tits.- How much I love your tits. It was torture.- she said lower so that the girls would not hear her and looked back into their eyes.

"In that case ... I might reward you later," Cheryl said seductively as she stroked Toni's leg with her fingers. Toni smiled affectionately.- But we have a lot of work to do.- she said immediately raising her voice, Toni´s smile was immediately removed from her face.- We have to finish emptying those boxes and order everything.- Cheryl said looking at the piles of boxes on one side of the shelves

-My God, it never ends.- Laurel said desperately looking at all that was left to do

-Don't worry, you get rid of work hard - said Toni giggling and getting up from the sofa to get to work

All morning they were carrying boxes, placing law books and other legal issues in order on the shelves. Almost everything was ready for the reopening, only the last details needed to be done and everything will be perfect just as Cheryl likes it.

It has been 6 weeks of hard work from home, the entire firm, both personal and material, settled in her house causing chaos for everyone, children included, the redhead was exhausted because of that and worrying about the design, selecting the colors, furniture, etc. … Although she had had the help of her daughters and her wife, Cheryl had been stressed all these weeks to leave everything as she had dreamed.

…

"Listen," Toni said, turning in her seat to look at her children. "I thought we could make a gift for mommy." She commented to her children, the six were in the car because it was the only place where they could talk without the redhead will find out

-Like what?.- Beatrice said interested.

-For Mommy's law firm, something of ours that she can have in her office.- Toni said smiling

The children began to give ideas of everything they could do and that they knew that their mother would like. Anything that came to mind, they were saying it

-A drawing.- Rose said happily

-A video.- said Maddie.- No, better not.- she said shaking her head and thinking better of it.

-An elegant and expensive painting.- said Beatrice narrowing her eyes

-A teddy bear!.- Rose said happily and smiling

-No ... I'm not convinced. It has to be something that when mommy sees it, she thinks of us.- said Toni, her children and she began to think again and debate what to give their mother.-Rose, Tommy. You can't say anything about this to mommy, it's a surprise. - Toni said staring at them because she knows perfectly how much it costs them to put up with surprises and inadvertently they say it ahead of time.

-We promise.- they said nodding

-Mama, how about we give her a photo as a gift.- Thomas said after a while thinking, his siblings and Toni looked at him and a smile was drawn on their faces

…

"Are you ready?" Cheryl asked excitedly to her children. She was going to show them how the firm had been, they had not been allowed to enter the entire reform process and she wanted to show them before the guests and partners of the firm started to come.

-Come on, mommy. I'm impatient. - Beatrice said smiling, she was the one who made her the most excited because one day it would be her turn to work at it.

They went up the elevator to their floor, as soon as the doors opened there was a small waiting room with four white armchairs on the right and a sofa on the left with some tables on both sides, one with flowers and another with a lamp, in front of the elevator a reception desk with the name of the firm inscribed on a white illuminated panel with the firm's gold letters hanging above on the wall, the same poster that is also hanging above the elevator.

They got out of the elevator and stood in the middle of the waiting room. Before entering the office, there were two glass doors with a gold inscription “Topaz Law Firm” from where they could see what was inside.

The firm now overflowed an elegant style with shades of white, cream, and red accents.

Cheryl opened the doors and the children entered the office in the middle of the room there were two rows of tables with Mac computers for the paralegals and in between a hallway to pass. To the right was Tegan's office and next to Cheryl's with an inscription in red that says Cheryl Topaz Lawyer and managing partner, in front of all the offices there was a desk for the new secretaries of the firm who would be incorporated next Monday. On the other side there was a large meeting room with white chairs and a large glass table with a television hanging on the wall, next to it was a small corridor that led to the bathrooms, the filing room and the offices of the other lawyers. Next to this is Bonny's office.

If you continue down the aisle of tables there are two large shelves on the sides full of law books, behind them there are two medium work tables and at the end a large rest area with a sofa, a table and a small kitchen with the essentials. The walls are cream-colored and the walls are decorated with photographs that Toni had taken exclusively for the firm.

-What do you think?.- Cheryl said smiling from ear to ear, she was anxious for the reaction of her children

-Wow.- Maddie said looking around

"It looks like another firm," Jason said in amazement. The children were open-mouthed and kept looking in all directions.

-It's perfect.- said Beatrice amazed with the change

-You made it amazing, babe. We are very proud.- said Toni, squeezing the hand that was intertwined with Cheryl, the redhead smiled tenderly, it had been very difficult for her to achieve all this and that her family likes it, Is very important to her

-Can we see your office, mommy?.- Jason asked intrigued

-Come on.- Cheryl said guiding them, she carefully opened the glass door, to the left there is a glass table with her Mac and phone in front of it two individual white armchairs and further back a sofa with a small glass table and to one side a round table

-I love it.- Beatrice said excitedly

"And me," Rose said happily and ran to the sofa to try it followed by Maddie. Jason went directly to the large window to see the skyscrapers, without a doubt from there he could draw them and Beatrice went around her mother's desk to see the office better from that point -I'm glad you like it.- Cheryl said looking at her children with a big smile on her face

-Mama.- Thomas said taking Toni’s hand and pulling it a little, Toni leaned in. “Can we give her the gift,” he said softly, he was eager to give it to her as soon as possible, he and Rose had done very well and hadn´t said nothing to their mother. Toni giggled and stood up

"What's wrong?" Cheryl asked, looking at them.

Toni looked into her eyes, looked at her children and again at her wife. "We have prepared a small gift for you." Toni said smiling. Cheryl raised her eyebrows in surprise, she didn´t expected anything

-Mommy.- Maddie said handing her a bag

-Okay ... - Cheryl said releasing Toni’s hand, she opened the bag and inside there was a wrapped package, she put the bag aside and began to open it, inside there was a picture with a red frame and a photograph of all her children and Toni smiling happily at the camera, surely they must have done it at some point when she was not attentive because she could see parts of the house in the photo -Oh .. said Cheryl looking at each one in the photo, all her children with a big smile on their faces.- It will be perfect on my new desk, thank you.- she said with tears in her eyes. Rose hugged her and they all followed her.

….

The rest of the afternoon was a coming and going of people, clients, partners, couples from Cheryl's team. They had also hired a catering and everyone had a glass of Champagne in hand while they discussed the new improvements of the firm. Everyone loved the new firm, the children were having a great time, they went back and forth discovering new things about the firm. In conclusion, it was being an incredible afternoon.

-Hey, stop still for a bit and don't touch the glass.- Toni said stopping Thomas and Rose since they were just making the guests dodge to go from one place to another and as all the doors and walls that lead to the offices they are made of glass, they just leaned on them, without realizing that they left the trace of their hands all over the firm

-Okay.- Thomas said running towards his mother's office

Cheryl giggled. "Tomorrow I'm going to have mini hands all over the firm," she said, looking at the glasses.

-Yea, it's the bad thing about the glass and you already know that Tommy and Rose love the glass.- Toni said looking at her wife

Cheryl nodded, her young children have always had a problem with glass and windows, they love to touch it, rubbing their hands or even sticking their whole face on the glass to make mocking faces and she and Toni always have to be behind them scolding them

-A lot of people have come.- said Beatrice, standing next to Toni

-Knowing your mother I was very sure that it would be so.- Toni said looking at her wife

Cheryl smiled sweetly. "I have to do something important," she said, stroking her wife's arm, she advanced until she reached the central aisle so that everyone could see her, she took a catering knife, got into position and struck her glass.- I want to make a toast. First of all I want to thank all the people who have come, To my team I know that it has been a hard few weeks for all of us and I wanted to thank you for being up to the task although I did not expect less, To my children for put up with alll the firm at home .-she said making some giggles spread through the firm.- I love you and above all I want to thank my beloved wife who has been helping me throughout the process and has been by my side at all times, without her all this "It would have been impossible," she said, looking Toni in the eye. "And for future projects," she said raising her glass.

Everyone applauded and Cheryl joined her family. Toni immediately attracted Cheryl to her, taking her by the waist with the hand that was holding the glass being carefully and with the other she took her face, leaned down and kissed her lips slowly and gently making Cheryl smile in the kiss, Toni gave her another kiss and looked into her eyes

"I love you and I'm very proud of you." Toni said smiling and looking at her as Cheryl likes her so much.

Cheryl smiled sweetly at Toni, she had worked very hard to have everything she wanted and now she has it with a great team and with people who care about her, support her and the most importantly they love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any ideas for future chapters, I'll be happy to write them 😊
> 
> Next Friday; Rose is afraid of storms


	32. Rose is afraid of storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

Rose and Jason were playing in the garden as they often do when a thunder was heard in the distance. Rose threw the ball to the ground and ran to Jason with glassy eyes

-What's wrong?.- asked the redhead bending down, the little girl clung tightly to his neck, at that moment thundered again and the little girl started to cry and tremble, Jason took her in his arms and took her inside the house

Toni and Cheryl were inside the house preparing lunch, they had not noticed the noise of thunder but they did hear Rose crying, they looked at each other and immediately stopped what they were doing, they went to leave through the door that led to the garden when Jason entered with the little girl held tightly to him

"Mama, Mommy," Jason said entering the house with Rose in his arms

"What's wrong?" Cheryl asked alarmed looking at Rose in case she had fallen and hurt herself. Toni watched carefully as her wife inspected the little girl but they did not see that she had anything

-She has nothing, she has heard thunder.- said the redhead quickly in his tone of voice you could hear his concern

"Mommy, Mama," she said crying, the redhead immediately took her in her arms and Rose hid her face on Cheryl's neck, and hugged her with her hands around her neck and her legs around her waist. Cheryl hugged her tightly and looked at her wife, Toni looked at the redhead with the same concern for her little daughter.

Rose has always been afraid of storms, not fear but terror. Storms scare her a lot, especially the noise and the tremblor that storms sometimes produce. The little girl starts to tremble and cry inconsolably. And it´s very difficult to comfort her so much that Cheryl and Toni had to have a talk with their children because at this time of year there are a lot of storms and Rose gets very bad

-It is very important that you do not leave her alone especially when we know that a storm is approaching. - Toni said looking at her children, Beatrice, Jason, Maddie and Thomas nodded. They were also very worried about their sister and they were going to do everything possible so that the little girl was not afraid.

-And at school too, we know that you are not together but if you hear a single thunder, go see how she is, we don't want what happened the other day to happen.- Cheryl said, squeezing her wife's hand, remembering how bad her small daughter got.

The other day there was a strong storm. They called Cheryl and Toni from school to go immediately because Rose would not stop crying and they could not calm her in any way, the little girl stayed like that for twenty-five long minutes until Toni arrived and was able to comfort her

-You can calm her down until Mommy and I arrive.- Toni said according to what her wife was telling them

Since this happened they never leave her alone, and they try to do everything possible to distract the little girl so that she does not listen or does not realize what is happening outside, as now Thomas and Beatrice were distracting her because it was raining a lot outside and at any moment thunder could fall

-Look, Rose. Can we play with your dolls.- Thomas said passing her doll in front of her eyes.- Shall we play? - he said softly.

Rose was going to answer when the noise of thunder, although it was a little slight, made Rose tense. "Was that thunder?" She asked, putting her hand to her mouth.

-No, surely it was something else.- said Beatrice, putting her arm around her and attracted her towards her.- What do you think if we play-. just at that moment another thunder, this time it sounded louder than the previous one

-Mama.- she yelled, getting up running and went to look for her quickly

…

-What do you think we should do?.- asked the redhead caressing her wife's back, she and Toni were in bed talking like they do every night

"Try to get rid of her fear, baby." Toni said after a while. "We can't be like this, attentive if a storm coming or not," she said, stroking her hair.

"I know, but I don't know why they terrify her so much, I don't understand it," she said frowning.

"Neither did I," said Toni, looking into her wife's eyes. "The other day her teacher told me that she may do it because she wants to get our attention.

-That's absurd.- said the redhead immediately.- It's the one we pay the most attention to.

-That’s what I said, that at home everything is going perfectly and all our children have our attention and even she more.- Toni said to which Cheryl nodded

-Incompetent teacher.- said Cheryl rolling her eyes

Toni giggled. "She's doing her job, babe."

"Uh huh, sure," she said coldly, positioning herself better on her wife's shoulder.

-Now really, babe. We have to do something.

They were both quite concerned about this issue, it was something new for them, none of their other children had experienced this type of fear, of course they have had others and they have known how to handle it, but ... not to such an extent.

Right at that moment they heard thunder, they immediately knew what would happen next

-Oh no. My poor girl.- Cheryl said worriedly before she appeared in her room.

"Mama, Mommy," she said half crying, she entered her mother's room as soon as she heard the noise of the storm, she ran up to the bed and got on top of Toni, since with her she calms down right away and she likes to get on hers

"Honey, you're shaking." Toni said, hugging the little girl tightly, suddenly another thunder sounded and Rose began to cry and shake harder, Cheryl got closer to them and caressed Rose's trembling back

-Shh .. sweetheart, it's me, nothing happens.- Cheryl said delicately since when she put her hand on the back of the little, Rose gave a slight start

"I'm scared," she said with a small voice, clinging closer to Toni. Cheryl and Toni looked at each other with worried faces, they know that their little daughter has a really bad time and seeing her like this breaks their hearts

"Honey, nothing will happen to you, Mommy and I will protect you." Toni said softly

"I'm scared," said the little girl without looking at her mothers

-Rose, look at me.- Toni said but another thunder sounded, Rose let out a cry of fear and anguish and she grabbed closer to Toni.-Okay, calm down, honey.- Toni said hugging her tightly, Cheryl did the same and they stayed like that for a few minutes -You know .. when I'm scared I think about mommy, about you, about your siblings and about Crispis.- Toni said slowly.

Rose relaxed in her arms when she heard her calm voice. -And you are no longer afraid?.- Rose said, separating a little to look at Toni, her face was wet and red from tears

-Yes, I have. But it helps me not to think about it

-If I think of mommy and you, does my fear go away?.- the little girl asked slowly with a small voice

-Not entirely but it will help you.- Toni said delicately.- but it only works if you are strong and brave.- she said caressing her face trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks Rose nodded, she had already stopped crying and was calmer, now she was playing with Cheryl's red hair since she likes her a lot

-Mama is right. We are not going to let anything bad happen to you, sweetheart.- Cheryl said stroking her back up and down.

-But the noise scares me.- she said again, lowering her eyes

"Me too." Toni said, although it was a lie, it would make the little girl feel better.

-Are you scared, mama?.- Rose asked raising her gaze to look at her closely in the eyes

-Yea and Mommy helps me, I close my eyes and think about her.- she said, closing her eyes tightly.- and I relax.- she said, opening her eyes.- If you do the same thing that I do and you concentrate a lot, you will not be afraid the noise

-And I am afraid of large bodies of water such as the ocean or the sea, even the pool.- said Cheryl softly

-And you get in the water with mama.- Rose said smiling for the first time since she entered her mothers room

-Yes, because mama helps me to be less afraid.- said Cheryl placing a lock of hair behind her ear

-Okay, I'll do it.- she said convinced scratching one eye.- But can I sleep here?.- she said softly looking at her mothers

-Of course you can.- Cheryl said making a place in the middle of the bed, the little girl got into bed and hugged Toni tightly, the redhead covered them with the duvet, gave them a tender kiss and Rose managed to sleep despite the rain and the occasional thunder that fell outside

Rose was still afraid but little by little with the advice of her mothers she managed to become less afraid, although from time to time she was scared but she no longer trembles or cries, the little Topaz managed to be brave and strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it or have any ideas for future chapters 😉
> 
> Next Friday; Date night with smut warning


	33. Date (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni take advantage of the fact that their children are not at home to go on a date
> 
> Smut warning

Cheryl and Toni are rarely lucky enough to be alone together, like today since Rose had a trip to the zoo with the school, Thomas was at a birthday party, Maddie was at Millie's house, Beatrice at Nora's house and Jason was at his best friend's house watching a football game and he would be staying there too.

That left Cheryl and Toni alone at home with Crispis, so they took advantage of it to have a little date at home. Toni set aside the small table in the living room, the one they have right in front of the fireplace, instead she put a blanket on the floor, and several cushions on top of the blanket to be more comfortable, she also lit several candles, since her wife love the smell, she place them very carefully above the fireplace and some on the floor, creating a romantic and warm atmosphere. -What do you think?.- Toni asked her wife

Cheryl moved away from the stove a bit, turned and looked at the space that Toni had created.- I think it's perfect.- she said with a smile.- although I think someone else liked it.- she said pointing to the Dalmatian who was had sat in the middle of the blanket ready to stay there

Toni lowered her gaze.- Crispis, it's not for you. To your place.- she said, the Dalmatian continued lying down although he lowered his head a little, he knew they were scolding him, Toni bent down a little and began to push his ass until the Dalmatian took off and went to his bed. Cheryl giggled from the kitchen.- Do you have fun? .- Toni asked.

-A lot.- she said with a smile on her lips, her back was turned and Toni didn't have to see her face to know that she was smiling, a couple of minutes later dinner was ready. Pasta with asparagus, olives, pistachios and a little cheese on top

-It looks very good.- Toni said when the redhead put the pasta bowl in the middle of the space

-You will see how delicious it taste.- the redhead answered, sitting down on the side of the blanket.

Toni took the bottle of wine, white Sauvignon and opened it, poured a glass for Cheryl and another for her. The redhead took the glass in her hand.- For you, for me and ... for what might happen.- she said with a mischievous smile

-I toast to that.- Toni said smiling, taking the glass to her mouth

-Mm .. delicious.- said the redhead tasting the wine

-It´s strange to be like this.- Toni confessed.- without children and with so much silence.-she said a little surprised

Cheryl nodded.- It had been a long time since everything was silent, it's a bit weird.- she said this last part giggling.

Toni and Cheryl looked at each other for a moment, losing themselves in their eyes, they leaned down and brought their lips together, it was a slow and soft kiss, enjoying it without any interruption, their lips moving in sync without hurry, enjoying their lips

The redhead moved away slightly.-Let's dinner.-she said giving Toni a quick pick and moving a little further to pick up the cutlery, Toni took hers and they began to have dinner

-Mm .. babe. This is delicious.- Toni moaned with the food in her mouth, Cheryl always enjoyed watching Toni eat, she loves to see her enjoy the food she never pouted, no matter what she cooks

"I'm glad you like it, my love." Cheryl said softly

-Babe, are you going to have a company dinner with the girls?.- Toni asked between bites.

-Uh huh. The girls are looking for the place. Why? .- Cheryl asked taking a sip from the wine glass

-Nothing to know what day you did it, and thus not coincide with mine

-When do you do it?.- asked the redhead Toni thought about it for a moment.

\- I think… December 11.- she said frowning.

-Then no problem, the girls wanted to go on a Saturday

-Perfect.- said Toni.- Speaking of the girls, how are they adapting?.- She asked as she knew that quite a few members had joined the firm and it was quite a change

-Incredibly well, so many months of selection processes have been worth it.- she said.- Oh, TT, you have to meet my secretary Dona, she's the best, she has things ready before I ask her, she's punctual and attentive, she is fantastic.

Toni raised her eyebrows a little.- Do I have to be jealous?.- She asked by the enthusiasm that her wife showed

Cheryl raised her shoulders a little. "Maybe" She said with a mischievous smile.

Toni took a calm breath. "I'm going to have to go to your office more often," she said, narrowing her eyes.

Cheryl giggled this whole topic was a joke but she loved to mess with Toni a bit although she also knew it was a joke, the redhead could not look at anyone other than her wife

They continued to eat dinner and talk, they got up to date on everything with five children it is very difficult to enjoy time alone but they had a great time, they shared many laughs, complicit glances, they finished drinking the entire bottle of wine and the alcohol now ran freely through their veins

-I missed these moments of being able to talk without interruptions.- Cheryl confessed softly, now they were lying on the blanket, they had put the food aside and they had made themselves comfortable

-Yea, I missed it too.- Toni said caressing her wife's neck

They leaned in almost at the same time, brushed their noses together for a moment and brought their lips together, this time the kiss was not soft and slow like the one from minutes before, this was a little faster, the two wanted something more, Cheryl opened a little more Toni lips making her moan, Toni took advantage and introduced her tongue into her wife's now it was her wife's turn to moan, Toni caressed her palate gently and the redhead held her head intensifying the kiss

They spent a couple more minutes kissing until the redhead pushed Toni aside to look at her better.-Let's go to bed.- she said with dilated pupils and with a little shortness of breath, Toni nodded and they got up

"Wait," said Toni, the redhead turned to look at her. "Won´t we pick it up." She ask looking at the remains of the dinner, she knows perfectly well that her wife likes to pick it up and keep it clean but today Cheryl had other plans

-No.- Cheryl said, taking her wife's hand again and taking her up to the room they share.

-Okay.- Toni said giggling while enjoying the rear view of her wife, they immediately reached their room, Cheryl pulled her wife to the foot of the bed and pushed her making her fall on her back on the mattress making Toni will look at her with desire and swallow hard

Cheryl took off her red satin robe, revealing the sexy red nightgown she wore underneath, making Toni admire the views better, the redhead bit her lower lip sensually and moved her hair to one side.-You don't know.-said the redhead gradually climbing to the bed.- how much.- she said putting her legs on each side of Toni’s waist.- I want you.- she said sensually, immediately closed the distance that separated them and kiss Toni with great passion

Toni held her with her hands and brought her closer to her while they fought to see who dominated, immediately the redhead won, separated her lips from Toni and lowered them to her neck and her clavicle, leaving her kisses in the area, making her moan, Toni raised her hands up Cheryl's bare legs, she lifted her nightgown as she raised her hands to her wife´s hips, she quickly lifted it, Cheryl moved away from her neck for a moment for Toni to completely remove her nightgown, leaving her only with a red lingerie panties

Toni bit her lip seeing the sexy image of her wife, Cheryl immediately kissed her, introducing her tongue into the brunette's immediately invading her mouth, Cheryl felt her wife's hands on her hips grabbing her while they kissed deeply, Toni did not could resist, she caught Cheryl's lower lip between her teeth causing the redhead to moan, distracting her.

In a quick movement Toni changed positions, turned away from her wife and began to take off her black nightgown, remaining just as exposed as Cheryl, now it was the turn of the redhead to enjoy the image of her wife in black lingerie Toni kissed her back and they fought for domination, Toni was winning but Cheryl had other plans in mind, Cheryl changed positions again and put her hands on her wife's shoulders to keep her on site

-First it's your turn.- said the redhead sensually, Cheryl kissed Toni's neck and went down little by little until she reached her breasts, she paid attention to each one and kept going down until she reached Toni's black thong, the redhead looked up and saw Toni’s chest rise and fall, as if she realized that she was looking at her, Toni looked down, Cheryl looked at her with eyes full of desire but took her time kissing her wife’s abdomen

-Cheryl, don't tease me.- Toni said moaning as she closed her eyes and felt her wife's kisses on the line of the thong

Cheryl smiled on her skin and continued to apply kisses to the area, when she had enough, she took the thong between her fingers and lowered them with a quick and decisive movement down her caramel legs and threw them to the side. Cheryl opened her wife's legs a little, a smile was drawn on her face due to how wet she was, she kissed Toni's legs until she reached her destination, she planted a single kiss on Toni's clitoris making her moan and lift a little her hips, Cheryl positioned herself better, she put one leg on her back and the other moved to the side to have better access.

Cheryl took one last look at her wife who was looking at her with desire, the redhead had enough, licked her wife's pussy making them both moan, Toni for the sensation and Cheryl for the taste. Cheryl licked again this time with more precision from time to time she paid more attention to Toni's clitoris causing her to throw her head back and moan more .Cheryl moved her tongue, sucked and licked, with her right hand she began to caress Toni's entrance with her fingers and little by little she inserted a finger

-Fuck ..- moaned Toni. The redhead skillfully poked in and out of her finger, immediately poked a second finger as she continued her assault on Toni's clit -Cheryl ... I'm going to cum.-Toni warned moaning, with her hand she was holding Cheryl's head, and she increased the rhythm of her fingers and her tongue, causing Toni to came a few seconds later and the redhead could feel her wife's muscles closing around her fingers, but Cheryl didn't stop there and continued at a good pace until she gave her a second orgasm

Cheryl removed her fingers from Toni proud and satisfied, she finished licking her wife avoiding her clitoris, the redhead went up her body kissing her, humming softly before reaching her lips and giving her the sweetest kiss of the night, Toni moaned in the kiss and pressed the redhead to her body, Cheryl continued giving her tender kisses on the lips while her wife recovered.

The redhead loved being this close to Toni, feeling her heat and sweat.

Quickly Toni changed positions and got on top of the redhead taking her by surprise, with her right leg Toni forced Cheryl to lift her left leg and hug Toni's waist, the brunette kissed her wife with passion, nothing to do with the kisses shared a few seconds ago, her right hand descended to Cheryl's pussy, without waiting Toni inserted two of her fingers into the redhead

"Fuck, TT." Cheryl moaned, pulling away from her wife's lips, enjoying the sensation.

Toni began to kiss her on the neck, on the clavicle down to her breasts while her right hand put her fingers in and out at a good pace making the redhead moan freely "God, you're so sexy." Toni moaned as she paid attention to her wife's nipples, sucked and moved them with her tongue. Cheryl was feeling a lot of sensations in her body, with one hand she was holding the nape of Toni to keep it on her chest and with the other she was holding her sweaty back

Toni found the clitoris with her thumb and at the same time she moved her fingers in and out of her wife her thumb circled her clitoris -TT… TT ..- Cheryl moaned and just at that moment she came, grabbed Toni tightly and she began to spasm

When the redhead calmed down, Toni remove her fingers and went down her abdomen until she was at the level of her pussy, Cheryl gulped as she recovered the air, she looked down at her chest rising and falling rapidly, she still hadn't calmed down but her wife still had not finished

Toni licked the redhead's pussy before her attentive gaze, Cheryl was biting her lower lip, the effect of seeing her wife in this way made the redhead's entrance close on nothing, she loved to see how her wife eat her and the image makes her very horny

Toni licked her wife's pussy again with her whole tongue then she repeated the process one, two, three times increasing in speed each time, stopping for a moment to suck and move with her tongue as if it were a pendulum over her clitoris Cheryl held Toni’s head in place, moans came from her mouth and her mouth was open as she watched Toni eat her with determination.

-Fuck, Toni.- she moaned when the brunette inserted her tongue in the entrance of the redhead causing her walls close around her tongue, Toni moaned and made circles with her tongue inside Cheryl making her rise her hips towards her face making Toni´s nose stimulate her clit -I'm close.- moaned the redhead just at that moment Toni curled her tongue up hitting her G spot, Cheryl grabbed her hair tightly in her hand, threw her head back.

-Oh god. Toni! .- Cheryl reaching orgasm screaming Toni’s name throughout the house and trapping Toni’s head between her legs until she calmed down, Toni cleaned it carefully and climbed to the height of her wife

Toni looked at Cheryl with a smile on her lips, leaned in and planted a deep kiss on her lips, the redhead moaned she could savor her taste on her lips and on her wife's tongue, Cheryl put an arm around her shoulders to keep Toni a little more, after a few minutes, Toni got up from on top of the redhead and got on her side of the bed while the two looked at the ceiling and caught their breath

-My god ..- said Cheryl catching her breath

-I know.- Toni said giggling

Cheryl hugged Toni's chest and she placed her arm around her shoulder, that night they slept better than ever

...

-Come on Toni.- Cheryl said, moving her wife.- We have to go after our children.- she finished looking at her.

-Mmm, can't we enjoy ourselves a little more?.- Toni said opening her eyes to look at her as she stretched a bit

-That's why I wake you up, we'll do it in the shower so hurry up, if not… you miss it.- said this last part sensually, Cheryl got up from the bed completely naked, Toni looked at her with a smile on her lips, instantly she hear the noise from the shower. Toni got up right away and went after her

After showering and giving themselves two more good orgasms, they didn't have time to eat breakfast as it was late to go find their children.

First they went for Rose, Cheryl and Toni were waiting with all the parents while the children got off the bus until the brunette came down with her red backpack on her back, looked at the parents and immediately saw their mothers

-Mommy, Mama! .- she said happily, she ran towards them with a big smile on her face, Rose threw herself towards them, Cheryl and Toni caught her between the two while the little girl hugged them both with her arms -I have seen a lion and a ... donkey and zebras.- she told them happily

On the way to Thomas, the little girl told them everything she had done, where she had slept and the animals she had seen

-Mama.- Thomas said running towards her, Toni hugged him and waved to his friend's mother

-How have you been?.- asked the redhead when he got into the car

"Great," said Thomas, he gave her a kiss and another to his sister and continued recounting what he had been doing. "We have played a lot and mommy?"

-Tell me.- said the redhead turning around

"I have beaten them in everything," he said proudly and the redhead couldn't be more.

When they got to Jason's friend's house, Rose and Thomas were already asleep in their places, Rose leaning on her chair and Thomas leaning on his sister's chair

-They are already asleep.- Cheryl said looking at her children in the mirror

-Knowing them they wouldn’t sleep anything.- said Toni seeing the tender image

-Good morning.- Jason said getting into his place and giving them a kiss, they finished picking up Maddie and Beatrice, the three told them what had done and Cheryl and Toni they were delighted to have the hustle and bustle of their children back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave a comment if you liked it or have any suggestions for future chapters
> 
> I have another chapter that contains smut but at Cheryl's office, Toni goes to the office to find out who this Dona is ... and well things get hot 😏
> 
> The next Friday; It is a chapter dedicated to each of the children with something they have done or some funny moment


	34. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is centered on each of the children; some are funny situations, others anger or misunderstandings

**Rose**

-Mama.- Rose said straddled Toni, she looked at her right away since she had no other option.- Can I paint you? .- the little girl asked with a smile on her face.

-What?.- Toni asked frowning

"The face," Rose said with an amused smile. Cheryl looked at her favorite girls with a smile and resisted the urge to laugh, Rose had a funny face and Toni more when she said that

-Do you want to do my makeup?.- Toni asked raising her eyebrows. Rose nodded smiling. Toni sighed looking at her and she could never say no, so she nodded. "Okay," she said, not convinced of what would happen next.

-Great, I'm going to get my paintings.- she said happy, got off Toni and ran to her room to get everything she needed

-Don't laugh.- Toni said without looking at her wife, she knew exactly what she was thinking and she knew that she was going to have a great time with all this

Cheryl shrugged. "I didn't say anything," she said, looking up from the book, although when she looked at her, on her lips you could see a slight smile that she tried to hide.

Toni shook her head. "I don't understand why they always do these things to me." Toni said turning to look better at the redhead and it was the truth they always did all these kinds of things to her instead of to the redhead.

-I do not know, my love. They want it.- said the redhead

-Oh please, I know you and I know you're enjoying it.- Toni said smiling, put her hand on her wife's arm and pushed her slightly causing Cheryl to giggle.- You're glad they did it to me . It's more, maybe you've told them something to do this to me.- she said nodding

-I don't know what you're talking about, TT.- said the redhead without denying anything, leaving Toni with her mouth open

-I can't believe it.- she said amazed.-My own wife..

"I'm here, mama," said the little girl, in her hand she carried her makeup bag that they had given her for her birthday, Rose took a seat on top of her mother and put the bag aside. "Close your eyes, Mama." ordered the little girl, Toni obeyed and Rose began to paint her face

Toni could hear her little daughter take things from the briefcase and then apply it to her face, from time to time the little girl would giggle and that made Toni laugh too, the little girl was having a great time. Cheryl from time to time looked askance and tried to avoid not laughing but in the end it was very difficult and she would giggle. Toni could feel her gaze and hear her laugh. "Mama, be still." Rose scold Toni.

Toni raised her hands in regret. "I'm sorry," she said, turning serious again as Rose finished painting her.

"Mommy, like this?" Rose asked the redhead. Cheryl put the book aside, leaned closer to her side and turned to look better at her wife, she had to hold back her laughter to see how her wife was looking

-Look, sweetheart. Do it like this.- Cheryl said, taking her brush and better applying the shadow on her eyelid.

-How I am?.- Toni asked. Rose giggled and made Cheryl laugh, the two of them were having a great time, with that Toni had her answer.-Hey, what are you laughing about?.- Toni said smiling. The little girl laughed again and looked at Cheryl who was also laughing. Toni tickled her sides and the little girl wriggled over her causing her laughter to be heard throughout the house and her older siblings who were studying could hear her laugh. -My God, I'm scared to look at myself.-said Toni sincerely

-Shh .. mama, I'm not done yet.- Rose said calming down, after a while more and asking Cheryl for a couple of tips, the little girl finished.- I finished.- she said dropped the brush

"Let's see, let me have the mirror." The little girl gave it to her and Toni looked at her face, the first thing she saw was the very marked blush on her cheeks, her lips had been painted purple, she had gone a little bit doing that the purple spread past the lip. Toni looked up a little and looked at her eyes, her eyelids were painted blue and green and the little girl had tried to make an eyeliner that had come out crooked and longer than normal.- Oh. My. God.-she said smiling, she couldn't do anything else, her daughter had had a good time and had done what she could

-You like it? .- Rose asked tilting her head with a big smile on her lips showing her teeth

Toni lowered the mirror and looked at her.- Sure, I liked.- she said smiling just like her

-Let's take a picture of mama.- Cheryl said, picking up her phone, standing in front of her wife and lifting her phone so that she could take a picture and see everything perfectly

-No, baby.-said Toni shaking her head

-Yes !!.- Rose said happily

-We can't ignore this, TT.- she said with a giggle.

The redhead and Rose took several photos of Toni so that they would have a memory of what Rose had done, in the end the three of them ended up laughing at the photos and commenting on the makeup 

**Maddie**

-Look, TT.- Cheryl said extending her arm to show her a thing from her phone Toni turned her attention away from her phone, looked to her right and frowned at the screen of her wife's phone, the bank page.

-What´s that?.- she said, looking away from the phone to look into her eyes

-Something we cannot afford.- she said seriously, then she removed the feet she had on her wife's lap to sit next to her.- Beatrice.- the redhead shouted.- Come down right now.- she shouted again from the sofa , while Toni took her mobile off to see it better

Maddie who was next to hers on the sofa looked curiously at her mothers

-What's wrong? .- Beatrice said when she finished going down the steps and approached her mothers

-Can you explain to us why you have spent or what you have spent two thousand dollars.- said the redhead staring into her eyes, she could already have a good excuse if not ... she did not know what would do to her

-I have not spent them, mommy.- said the redhead frowning and shaking her head

Cheryl took a breath.- Miss ..

"I haven't, I swear," she said quickly

-Princess, we know what you like shopping.- Toni said supporting her wife

Beatrice looked her mothers in the eye, without being able to believe it, she had not spent it, it is true that she had done it several times but not this time. -It was not me. I have not spent it. - she said turning a little red and swallowing hard.

Just when Cheryl was about to answer Maddie interrupted her

"Mama," Maddie said slowly, sitting on the couch. Cheryl and Toni turned their heads, on their faces you could see how angry they were.- It was me.- she said looking slightly at the ground

-What?.- Cheryl said looking at her confused without being able to believe it, this was new

"I wanted to help Millie buy some things." She began to say them slowly. "You know what her situation is, her father is working all day and they don't have much money and i wanted to buy her something," she said sincerely. Cheryl and Toni listened attentively and let her explain.- So we went to the mall and bought several things.- she said carefully stroking the nape of her neck.

"Honey ..." Toni said delicately. "You can buy whatever you want." She said sincerely, they knew that behind all this there was a good action and that changed everything but still ...

-But always with a bit of awareness and letting us know before.- Cheryl finished saying softly Maddie relaxed right away, she thought they were going to get hysterical about what she did but it was the other way around they were understanding and that made her feel good

"However," Cheryl said, looking at Toni for a moment and she nodded. "You won't have pay for a month," said the redhead seriously.

Maddie opened her mouth but immediately closed it and nodded, it was only fair.

"I can't believe it, just that," Beatrice said crossly, crossing her arms. "You were scolding me more or I'm sure you would have given me another worse punishment."

-Princess, that's not true. Your sister is the first and the last time.- she said, saying this last part looking at her daughter.- that she is going to do it. Right?.- she said turning to look at her

"Yes, mama," Maddie said nodding quickly, she got up to go to her room but not before passing in front of her sister smiling a little to annoy her by making Beatrice tense her whole face.

**Jason**

Jason is a very perfectionist, especially in everything related to art: drawings, paintings, models ... whenever he does any of these things, it has to be perfect. And another thing he never does is lose his nerves except if everything is not done as it should be done and that is what was happening to him now

He and Rose were painting a drawing with numbers that they had to paint with watercolors and brushes. Jason insisted again and again on correcting the little girl so that she did not get out the drawing and Rose with only four years does what she can, it is difficult to her write with a pencil, with a brush much worse.

-Rose, be more careful.- said the redhead when he saw that his sister came out of the drawing bear

Toni and Cheryl were preparing dinner and behind them they could hear the frustration of the redhead and how quiet the little girl was, since when she paints she usually sings or is more animated -Champion, she is too small to paint those things.- Toni said turning to look at her son.- Even Thomas has a hard time getting out of the paint and he´s nine years old, she is only four, she does what she can.- she said approaching the kitchen island, leaning next to the little girl and giving her a kiss on the cheek, making her smile and light up her face briefly

-I know, but ... - he took Rose's hand and helped her to better grasp the brush.- You have to follow the figure and not get out.- Jason insisted, he is always very careful with his little siblings and treats them very well but do what he likes the most and that it was not perfect ... it irritated him a lot and that made him not be so careful

Although the little girl is only four years old, she has the same way of reading people as Toni and she noticed that the redhead was upset and that affected her.

-I don't want to paint anymore.- she said with a low and sad voice, she got off the stool and she went to Toni, raising her hands in the air to catch her, Toni took her and could see that a tear fell from her eye, the little girl clung tightly to her neck and put her head in her neck looking for the protection of her mother

Cheryl went to them, caressed the little girl's arms and gave her kisses to cheer her up since she loves kisses but Rose was still sad, the redhead looked seriously at Jason, she didn't like that her children were sad and less because her eldest son is not able to have more patience for a drawing, Jason got the message right away

-Rose.- said the redhead, touching his hair with his hand

-You have to be more careful, Jason, she is very small.- Cheryl said seriously, caressing Rose's back, as she tried to kiss her on the face to remove the sadness

Jason went to her and the little girl when she saw him hid her face more in her mother's neck.- Rose ... she said delicately.- Rose, forgive me.- he said, sounding sorry for what he had done.

Rose sat up a little, her sad face was very different from the one she always has, every day with a big smile and her face lit up with happiness, Jason seeing her like that broke his heart and his cheeks reddened, he was very sorry "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "You forgive me," he said softly.

Rose nodded slowly and Jason gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. -Can we continue painting?.- she asked in a low voice while playing with her fingers

-Sure.- Jason said smiling

-But don't be angry.- Rose said this time smiling and with the most cheerful voice

"I will not get angry," he said, shaking her head. "I promise you," he said raising his pinky, the little girl raised hers, they gathered them together and held them tightly, they always did the same to promise each other things, a small tradition they have.

**Thomas**

Cheryl let out a sigh when she heard the click of her son's camera again, Thomas wouldn't stop taking pictures over and over again. It all started with a simple - Mommy, can I take you some photos? - and of course she couldn't say no and above all because she also likes to be taken pictures but ... that had been an hour ago and the little one was still taking photos of her

"Thomas," she said with a tired voice, taking her attention away from the magazine she had in her hands. "Why don't you stop for a bit," she said looking at him with a tired face.

-The light is perfect, mommy and I'm taking some incredible photos.- he said, moving away from the camera for a moment Cheryl saw the same illusion in the eyes that her wife puts on, she could see all over his face but that didn't stop her from being tired of taking pictures of her. Thomas brought the camera close to his eye again, he turned the camera from one side to the other: vertical and horizontal, he bent down to take another photo with another perspective, he was the same as Toni always from one side to another with the camera, at first it seemed fun but now ... he was getting on with her nerves

-Toni!.- called the redhead raising her voice

-I'm here, baby.- Toni said going out the back door to go to the garden where her wife and son were.- Rose was hungry, that's why it took me longer.- she said leaving the tea tray on the small table

"It´s not because of that" she said softly. Toni looked at her and frowned. Cheryl looked at her and quickly shifted her gaze to her son and looked back at her. Toni looked at her son and smiled proudly, Cheryl sighed rolled her eyes and leaned close to her wife's ear.- I'm about to throw the camera in the trash, TT.- she said seriously

Toni erased the smile from her face immediately since her wife was capable of anything.-Thomas, why don't you stop taking pictures of mommy

-But mama, mommy is very beautiful and with the light that there is, I´m taking some really cool photos.- he said excitedly

-I don't doubt it but ... -she quickly began to think about how to distract the little one.- Why don't you take pictures of Rose.- Thomas smiled immediately.- You tell her that she sits on the grass and if they are good then we hang them on her room.- Toni said winking at him

Thomas nodded and ran but immediately stopped and turned around to look at them. "Mommy, later I'll finish taking you pictures." He said to Cheryl screaming, he turned around and continued running to go after his sister.

"Oh my god," Cheryl said with a giggle, what awaited her.

After a few moments Thomas and Rose came out the door, they were hand in hand and the little girl had her sandwich in her hand, Cheryl and Toni watched as Thomas sat her on the grass and prepared to take pictures of her while Rose remained still or she occasionally took bites of her sandwich

-How long do you think she will hold?.- Cheryl asked

-For your luck, pray that she holds out because otherwise he won't be long in coming back for his muse.- Toni said with an amused smile, turning her head to look at her wife, the redhead lowered her shoulders and sighed loudly 

**Beatrice**

"Nora has crossed the line tonight," Cheryl said angrily. She had seen Nora put her hand on her daughter's waist lower than she should have and then anger had invaded her all over her body

"Mommy, she hasn't done anything wrong." Beatrice said defending her girlfriend, it had just been a caress, more or less.

-I have seen it with my own eyes.- said Cheryl maintaining eye contact with her daughter.- I have seen how she has touched you in ... in an inappropriate area

Toni watched them argue sitting on the kitchen island, the two of them with the same expression and the same tone of voice, Cheryl had a hard time seeing her daughter with her girlfriend, Toni knows perfectly well that she only gets like that because she is her daughter and everything is very new to her, even though they have been dating for months

-Mama, she does it to you.- Beatrice said with determination pointing to Toni

-That's different, she's my wife.- Cheryl said with the same tone as her daughter

"And what happens when you were in high school?" Beatrice said, shutting Cheryl up immediately. "I've seen pictures and mama always had her hands on you and you on her." Cheryl clenched her jaw, her daughter had caught her with that argument without a doubt she will be a great lawyer but that was not the time to think about that.

-That's different.- crossing her arms

-Oh please, mommy.- Beatrice said desperately.- Nora has done nothing wrong

-She is better not do anything wrong.- replied the redhead making Beatrice growl

-Mama.- said Beatrice approaching Toni.- Help me.-she said taking her hands in hers

Toni looked at her daughter.- I think you're exaggerating.- Toni said looking at her wife making the redhead open her mouth in surprise.- And you, princess .. you should be a little more careful.-she said making Beatrice roll her eyes.- We are your mothers and above all you have little siblings

"Exactly," said Cheryl

-However, what you do when the two of you are alone is up to you two

-What?.- Cheryl said recovering her angry voice

-Always with respect and care.- Toni said looking into her daughter's eyes

-Okay, we'll be more careful.- Beatrice said tired of the issue.-I'm going to bed.-she said giving Toni a hug and keeping distance with the redhead

-You have turned against me.- Cheryl reproached her wife

Toni got up from the kitchen island and got closer to her wife. "Have you seen Nora?, she hasn't broken a plate in her life," she said calmly.

-Even so.- Cheryl answered angrily, this whole subject upset her too much

"Babe, think for a moment about how your mother got when she saw me." Toni started to say, the redhead rolled her eyes and Toni took her hands in hers. "A Southside serpent with pink hair entering at home, that's worse. Nora is an angel, you can't be mad at her

Cheryl thought for a moment her wife was right they had been lucky with Nora, it would have been worse for a more dangerous or problematic girl to come in.

-Okay .. but that does not take away from what she has done.- she said this last seriously.

-I know ..- Toni said delicately.- And I don't think she'll do it anymore, after how you've looked at her.- she said giggling making Cheryl smile.- And we're having luck that they haven't introduced us to a boy yet. .- Cheryl made a face of horror and wrinkled her whole face, they had been lucky with Nora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave a comment if you liked it or have any ideas for the next chapters
> 
> Next Friday; Business dinner, it's just a title but a lot is going to happen
> 
> And then we go into Christmas ☃️🎆


	35. Company dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni come home with a few more drinks just like Jason and Beatrice. Interactions between children. Cheryl takes care of the kids

Cheryl was lying in the living room of her house completely in silence enjoying a novel and a hot tea, today Toni had a company dinner with her magazine colleagues and photographers, she was waiting for her and Beatrice and Jason who were at a party while her children slept peacefully

Before hearing anything Crispis got up from her bed and stood at the door, Cheryl looked up from the book and it was then that she heard the sound of a car in the driveway and after a few minutes she heard a key enter the lock, her two older children entered the house

-One in the morning.- Cheryl said narrowing her eyes and closing her book at the same time

-God, mommy!.- said Beatrice, putting her hand to her chest, she did not expect her mother to be there.-What are you doing awake?

"Make sure that you are not drunk and that you come safely," she said getting up from the sofa and approaching them to look them in the eye. "How have you been?" Have you drunk?.-She said looking into their eyes.

-We already started with the interrogation.- Beatrice said softly but her mother glared at her she had heard her

-We´re okay Mommy.- Jason said smiling a little more than usual

Cheryl narrowed her eyes again and nodded slowly, it was clear that Jason had had a couple of drinks and his sister too, although less than Jason since he never tolerates alcohol well. "I'll give you a glass of water and some pills.-She said turning towards the kitchen

"We're fine, mommy," Jason said lengthening the words a little while scratching his hair.

"You'll thank me tomorrow," she said without turning around, the redheads drank the water and took the pills and went to bed

-Don´t you go to bed?.- Beatrice asked from the stairs

"I'm going to wait for mama," she said calmly, returning to resume her reading. "Good night, my loves," her children said softly, they answered her and went up to their rooms, Cheryl returned to put all her attention on her book but after a few minutes she wanted to sleep, she look at the mobile, it was one thirty in the morning and her wife had not arrived yet so she decided to wait for her in bed

Toni came home with a few more drinks, she greet Crispis as best she could, she went to her room and saw her wife sleeping peacefully on the pillow, she brushed her teeth, took off her clothes and put on her pajamas, she made her way wobble a little to her side of the bed, she got inside and got close to Cheryl, sticking to her, the redhead muttered something and Toni couldn't contain herself

She pushed her red hair off her shoulder and began to kiss her, the redhead moaned softly and that made Toni move her kisses up her neck, Cheryl turned a little to look at her wife giving her more access to her neck but Toni was busy giving her kisses for the clavicle

-Toni.- Cheryl muttered half asleep

-Uh huh.- Toni said between kisses, while she maneuvered a little and got on top of the redhead

Cheryl put her hands on her wife's hips, she didn't understand anything, she was asleep and suddenly her wife wakes her up with kisses.- Toni, what time is it? She asked opening her eyes

\- Four o'clock.- she answer busy in the redhead's neck

Cheryl opened more her eyes wider, it was very late or rather early.- Toni, what are you doing? .- she asked, returning to reality

-What do you think? .- she said putting her hand through the redhead's nightgown and grabbing her skin, Cheryl closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation that ran through her body, Toni kept kissing her and caressing her making all those sensations go directly to her center

-Toni, wait.- Cheryl said opening her eyes, with her hands she looked for her wife's face and pushed her away so she could look her in the eyes, Cheryl looked at her although everything was dark her eyes were already used to the darkness she could see the desire her wife but ..- Are you drunk?.- She ask Toni sighed and went back to kissing her wife on the neck.- Toni, wait.- said the redhead, taking her face again

"A little," Toni said with her voice raspy from lack of sleep and the alcohol she had drunk

-I'm going to get you some water.- said Cheryl trying to get up

"Babe" Toni said, laying her down on the bed again. "I'm fine and I need you." Toni said with her raspy and sensual voice making the redhead forget everything, she took her wife's face and pulled her toward her lips making Toni moan, they kissed passionately and synchronously with desire and haste, Toni took off her nightgown and Cheryl did the same with her wife, leaving them only with her underwear, Toni then lowered her kisses down her chest, her abdomen until disappearing between the sheets making Cheryl raise her back from the bed and hold the moan

Cheryl woke up, it was daylight and nothing could be heard, she looked at her mobile it was eight thirty, she had slept soundly after Toni helped her by giving her multiple orgasms, she had not given time to reciprocate because she was exhausted and Toni too. She remembered what had happened a few hours ago; the rush of her wife, her kisses, her caresses, everything .. Cheryl smiled at the memory, turned to look at Toni who was sleeping peacefully, gave her a kiss and got up from the bed, stopping for a moment to pick up all the thrown clothes around the bedroom, she didn't want her children to come across that scene.

She took a shower and went downstairs to prepare breakfast, today she was in a very good mood and eager to cook, so she put on some music to create a little atmosphere and began to prepare breakfast; pancakes with raspberries and some muffins with chocolate chips, she make orange juice, fresh coffee, milk with cocoa for Thomas and Rose

-It smells good.-said Maddie attracted by the delicious smell Cheryl turned around.

"Good morning, sugar." She said with a big smile on her face. "Did you sleep well?" She asked when Maddie gave her a kiss on the cheek.

-Yes, I did- she said happily.- and I'm hungry.- she said closing her eyes and smelling all the food her mother had cooked

Beatrice and Jason came downstairs after a while, also attracted by the fantastic smell that breakfast gave off.

"Are you already awake?" Cheryl asked raising her eyebrows and smiling sweetly.

"It smells delicious," Beatrice said smiling and hugging her mother

Cheryl hugged her and went to Jason who did not seem to have a good appearance.- How are you, my prince? You do not have a good face.- Cheryl asked worried, it was obvious that her son had some hangover

"I have a heavy head, that's all." He said dismissing it, Cheryl gave him a kiss and continued putting things on the table

-How was the party?.- Maddie asked taking a sip of her juice

-Super.-said Beatrice smiling

Maddie giggled.-I'm sure you were busy with Nora and you didn't realize what was happening around you.-she said with a funny laugh, Cheryl tensed and Beatrice tensed her face, her sister was right Nora and she had been busy but that didn't matter to her

-Just so you know, I was attentive to what was happening around me, right Jason?.- Beatrice said this time looking at her brother.

The redhead lifted his shoulders. "I was with the boys."

-Ugh.-said Beatrice rolling her eyes and shaking her head, making Maddie smile more

-I can't believe mama came later than you. - Maddie said giggling

-How do you know what time we arrive?.- Beatrice asked frowning.

-Jason turned on the light in my room.-Maddie said looking at her brother who told her he was sorry

-And to answer your question, arriving later does not mean having a better time.- Beatrice answered a little serious

-I prefer that mama arrives later than your brothers do it.- Cheryl said leaving the last plate on the table.- Go eating that gets cold.- she told them looking at all the banquet she had prepared.- I'm going to wake up your siblings.- said the redhead, went upstairs and went first to Thomas's room, she caressed him on the back and the little one made no move. "Sweetie." Cheryl said sweetly, Thomas moved a little and opened his eyes very slowly. "It's time to get up," she said, giving him a kiss on his curly hair, Thomas nodded and scratched one eye, the two of them stayed there, Cheryl looked at Thomas with a tender smile in her lips as the little one took several minutes to wake up, After Thomas got up, she went to Rose's room, who was sleeping hugging her teddy bear, Cheryl stroked her belly slowly.-Sweetheart.- she said softly, Rose put her hand to her eye without opening her eyes, the redhead took her in her arms and Rose let herself be carried away without intention to move They enjoyed breakfast as a family, that morning they took the opportunity to do housework Cheryl put in a couple of washing machines and the children collected their rooms without making much noise since Toni was still sleeping they also took the opportunity to go for a walk to Crispis since the weather was good. They put on comfortable clothes, Cheryl left a glass of water with a couple of pills on her table for when Toni woke up she would take them and they went to enjoy the good day until lunch.

-Mommy, is mama going to eat with us? .- Maddie asked as she put the plates on the table

-Uh… I don't know. Now I'm going to see her.- said the redhead, finishing preparing the spaghetti

-I'm going to wake up mama.- Rose said excitedly and ran up the stairs

"Rose, stop," Cheryl said urgently, Toni had arrived very late and was completely naked. The little girl stopped immediately on the first step.- Mama is asleep, I'm going to see her.- she said leaving what she was doing, the little girl left a bit sad but without saying anything.- Jason, watch the food.- she said. As she made her way up the stairs to her room, she opened the door, Toni had changed position and the glass of water was empty and she had taken the pills, she took the glass and closed the door

-Eat with us?.- Maddie asked when she saw her mother coming down the stairs

"She's asleep," she said shaking her head. They ate quietly and chatted about what they would do next, cleared the table and began to watch their favorite movie Harry Potter -Leave me, babies.- Cheryl said gently pushing Rose and Thomas aside, the whole family had finished watching two of the films of the saga, Cheryl looked at the time it was five in the afternoon, Toni had been asleep for a long time and there was still no eaten nothing.-I'm going to wake up mama.- she said getting up from the sofa

Cheryl entered the room, lay on her side, supported her head in her hand and with her left hand began to draw pictures on Toni’s naked back. -TT.-whispered Cheryl

-Mhmm.-Toni answered after a while

"It's five in the afternoon, my love," she said softly. "You have to get up." she said giving her a kiss on the shoulder, Toni moved a little, opened her eyes and a smile drew her on her face

-Good morning, baby.-she said with a raspy voice

"Good morning, love," said the redhead, leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips. "How was last night?" Cheryl asked curiously. "You came a little spicy," she said biting her lip.

Toni smiled, closed her eyes and stretched. "I needed you," she said, opening her eyes.

-Uh huh and you showed me.- she said sensually with a smile on her lips Toni giggled.

"And I still want you," she said, leaning closer to her wife, passing her arm around her wife's hip and her lips went directly to the redhead's neck, depositing a series of kisses around the area.

"As much as I want to give you back what you did to me last night, I have to prepare myself." She said, carefully pushing her wife away. "Tonight it's my turn," she said slowly.

-Uh huh.- said Toni nodding giving her a soft kiss on the lips

"I'm going to prepare your food." Cheryl said quickly, getting out of bed.

-Okay, I take a shower and go down.- Toni said she wanted to get rid of the smell of sweat and alcohol from her body of the night before or rather this morning, once she had showered and with a new pajamas on she went down, Rose received her with a big hug just like Thomas -How was the party?.- she ask the twins

-Very funny, mama.- Beatrice said smiling

-Jason, are you okay?.- Toni asked, giggling when she saw him. The redhead nodded and Toni looked at her wife raising her eyebrows, the redhead nodded, the alcohol had had a lot of effect on him Toni sat down on the kitchen island and immediately Rose climbed on top of her, Cheryl had already put the food in front of her and as soon as Toni saw it, she was hungry, she immediately attacked the plate

-Toni, she has already eaten.- said the redhead when she saw that Toni fed Rose with her food

-Leave her, babe.- Toni answered, ignoring her wife

Cheryl looked at them, a spoonful for Toni and another for Rose as if she hadn't eaten, she is always surprised by how much the little girl can eat, it doesn't matter if she just ate, she did it again. "She ate a few hours ago." The redhead said again, complaining. "And you, my love, need to eat." she said, looking into her wife's eyes.

-I'm eating, I just give her a little

"I don't know where she's putting it," said Cheryl, shaking her head, since with everything Rose eats, the redhead doesn't know how she does to be physically slim.

"Here, mommy," Rose said, getting up a little and putting her hand to her belly making Toni almost spit out the spaghetti

-Sure, sweetheart.-Cheryl said smiling, she approached and gave her a kiss on the hair.-I´m going to get ready

"Okay," Toni said accepting Cheryl's kiss. Toni finished eating, took her plate to the sink and cleaned it while her children told her animatedly what they had done that day, just in time for Cheryl to come down with an elegant suit that makes her spectacular according to Toni, just to give herself the last touch-ups in the entrance mirror and leave -You're so hot.- Toni said approaching her while the redhead put on the earrings

"When I'm not," Cheryl said with a smirk and turning to look at her wife.

-We are here.- Beatrice sing from the sofa Cheryl rolled her eyes at the comment and they continued with theirs.

"Mmm, you always are." Toni said smiling, placing her hands on her wife's hips.

Cheryl smiled and caressed her arms. "Will you be okay?" She said raising her eyebrows

-I have everything under control

-Okay.- Cheryl said giving Toni a peak but Toni lengthened it a little more making the redhead smile in the kiss

-Be careful. If you need anything or if you drink too much, let me know.- Toni said turning away from the kiss

-Don't worry, my love, I'll be careful

-Where are you going mommy?.- Thomas said looking out from the sofa

-To have dinner with the girls.- she answer looking at him

-When are you coming?.- he asked interested

"At night," said Toni turning to look at him. "So we have the house to ourselves." She said winking at him making Thomas smile from ear to ear.

-My God, be careful what you do.- Cheryl said fearing the worst

-Relax, baby. When have we done something wrrong?.- Toni said innocently

-Don't make me talk.- said the redhead giving her another kiss on the lips, said goodbye to everyone and went to the car.

She and the girls had chosen a fancy restaurant in NY, all of Cheryl's core team will be there; Oliver, Marga, Dona, Bonny, Michaela, Laurel, Rachel and Tegan are all lawyers, secretary and assistants of the firm. The best way to disconnect from a whole year of hard work All of them enjoyed a great evening, commenting on old cases, some anecdotes that they had lived throughout their career, Cheryl was proud to have a great team like them, they are all very professional and interested in their work, they give one hundred percent day after day and now at this moment the redhead although she always maintains her composure knows that she can always count with them

Cheryl came home a little later than eleven o'clock, greeted Crispis and went up to her room, from the hallway she could see that there was a light on in her room, Cheryl went to speak when she was speechless

Toni was on the bed with a red outfit that hugged all her curves and perfectly lifted her breasts, Cheryl looked her up and down and bit her lip, she looked up again at her wife who had a mischievous smile on the lips

-Round 2? .- said innocently

Cheryl closed the door behind her, put her bag aside and went to her determined to give her the same treat she gave it the day before or the same day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always leave a comment or if you have any ideas that you want to see in future episodes I will be happy to write them ;-)
> 
> Next Friday: The Topaz family will have dinner at Nora's house to celebrate an early Christmas dinner


	36. Dinner at Nora´s house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Topaz family goes to Nora's house for dinner

"Mommy, Mama" said Beatrice, calling the attention of her mothers and they immediately put down the Christmas decoration magazines. "Nora's mother has invited us to dinner at her house.

-All of us?.- Toni asked since being seven means making a lot of food

-Yes, everyone.- said Beatrice nodding

-We are many ... sure she can- Toni started to say but Beatrice cut her off

-She wants to invite us to have an erlay Christmas dinner since they will spend Christmas in Maryland and we will not see each other on all Christmas holidays.- Beatrice explained, looking carefully at the eyes of her mothers

-In that case, we will be happy to go.- Cheryl said with a smile on her face and caressing Toni's arm

Beatrice has been nervous throughout that week she had been explaining to all her siblings and mothers what they could or could not do and saying she wanted everything to be perfect and above all she did not want Maddie to say something to annoy or ask something inappropriate that could offend her, Nora or her mother Teresa. -Be careful with what you say.- Beatrice said in a threatening tone

-And if I do what? .- Maddie answered mockingly

Beatrice took a deep breath and clenched her jaw.-For your sake I hope you behave well.- she said and in the end what Beatrice had to do was give up her movie days for two weeks so that Maddie would be quiet, she had to do that so everything could turn out perfectly

-Welcome.- said Nora and her mother Teresa from the door, they both had a smile on their faces

-Thank you for inviting us.- Toni said smiling from the outside, everyone had their coats and hats on since at this time of year it is very cold

-Please come in. You are going to freeze.- Teresa said, opening the door of her house more so that they could pass Beatrice entered first and went directly to where Nora was, followed by the little ones, Cheryl, Toni, Maddie and Jason. It was the first time they entered the house except Beatrice, it was much smaller than hers: a small entrance to the left followed by a small living room with a sofa and an armchair in one corner, all arranged in front of the television, passing the living room there was a full size kitchen with a dining table in front of the small kitchen bar and it all opened onto a small backyard

-You can leave your coats at the entrance and feel at home.- Teresa said smiling, the Topaz left everything in the entrance occupying practically the entire site

-We have brought some things.- said the redhead, inspecting the place with her eyes and finally looking at her wife

-Eh .. yea.- Toni said handing her a bag.- There are two bottles of wine and some cherry buns that my wife makes.-she said this part looking at her wife.- They are delicious.-she said looking back at Nora´s mother

"Thank you very much, but it was not necessary." Teresa said looking at the things.

"Nonsense, it was the least we could bring," Cheryl said kindly, they went to the living room so as not to stay in the middle of the hall, Jason, Maddie and Cheryl were standing in the room without knowing very well what to do.

-We have not decorated the house because on Sunday we are leaving.-Nora said smiling kindly practically all the houses were decorated except hers

-We have completely decorated it.-Beatrice said smiling from ear to ear as she looked at her family

-Nora showed me on her mobile, you have a beautiful house.-Teresa said

-It is the favorite date of the children and my wife if we don't put anything they kill us.-said Toni smiling making them giggle and making Cheryl roll her eyes, her wife was absolutely right if they didn't put anything and it wasn't the prettiest house and bright from the urbanization she killed her

At this point Thomas and Rose were walking around the house as if it were their own, they were inspecting every corner of the house as they like to do, they are very observant and are not ashamed to open any door or drawer

-You have a lot of coins hanging on the wall. What are they for?.- asked Thomas interested looking at the walls and finally at Nora's mother

-Thomas.- Toni said looking at him as if he hadn't had to ask that

-Quiet.-said Teresa.- My father is very fond of coins.- she answer and Thomas nodded and looked the other way, to see if he saw something else with which to ask another question.

-Where is your father?.- ask Thomas

-Tommy, that is not asked.- Cheryl said approaching the brunette, placing her hands on his shoulders drawing him towards her

-Don't worry, it's the curiosity they have at those ages.- Teresa said kindly, she was a very educated lady.- My father lives in Maryland.- she answer.- He gave all those coins to me so when I looked at them i could remind him

Thomas nodded and stopped asking questions because of Cheryl's attentive gaze, she didn't want the little one to ask questions about everything, as he normally does.

-And the dog?.- Rose asked as she looked everywhere behind the sofa, in the kitchen, in the bathroom, even in the back Cheryl and Toni shook their heads and smiled at the little girl as they have a dog that means that other people have to have one too

"We don't have any dogs" said Nora's mother softly, Rose tilted her head looking at her. "You know .. I think I have to have some game from when Nora was little." Nora, why don't you find some game, please.- she said looking at her daughter, Rose and Thomas ran after Nora

-Be careful… and don't touch anything- Cheryl warned them as they climbed to the top of the house

"Don't worry," said Nora's mother, smiling. "It's a joy to have small children running around the house." Would you like something to drink? "She said, looking at them.

Maddie, Jason and Toni volunteered to open the dining room table for everyone to take together in addition to setting the table while Cheryl helped Teresa finish preparing dinner, Nora, Beatrice, Thomas and Rose were playing a game all together. Beatrice would have preferred to be alone with Nora but her girlfriend likes to play with her little siblings, she find it very funny not to say that Rose seems very cute.

Teresa put her specialty on the table. "Crabcake and fried chicken for the little ones, all typical of Maryland." Teresa said, taking a seat next to her daughter.

-Everything looks very good.- said Toni looking at the delicious food

-I did not know very well what to prepare for the little ones and since I know that everyone likes chicken, I have opted for it.- Teresa's mother said with a smile on her face

-They eat anything.- Cheryl said breaking a piece of chicken to Rose

-I want cake.- Thomas said looking at it and licking his lips

-It have a crab.- Teresa said, looking stunned at the small

-I like crab.- Thomas said just looking at Nora's mother who couldn't believe he liked crustacean

-And me!.- Rose said raised her hand

"Honey, you haven't tried the crab." Toni said giggling

-Can I try it mommy?.- she ask looking at Cheryl.-I want to try it.-Rose said determined she tried it and immediately liked it, the dinner was a bit lively they started talking about Christmas, what plans they had for the holidays, at first Cheryl thought that everything was going to be very forced but little by little each one was letting go and the night was cheering

-And then mama fell.-Beatrice said laughing

-That was funny.-Maddie said remembering the time when her mother and they were decorating the outside of the house when inadvertently the redheads dragged all the lights causing Toni to fall since she had her foot in between the lights

"Laugh." Toni said, nodding slowly. "But my ass still hurts." she said seriously, although smiling as the laughter spread throughout the table.

-And Crispis went for her and…and licked her face.-Rose said laughing

-My love, that’s was very funny.-Cheryl said looking at her wife

-It seems that you always have a great time.-Teresa said smiling

-Yea.-said Thomas swallowing his food.-Mama is very funny and Mommy knows how to paint very well just like Jason.

Making Nora's mother raise her eyebrows and look at Cheryl and Toni in surprise, one of the things that surprised her the most was not the funny stories they told but for the large amount of food that the little ones can eat, they not only ate the cake but now they were with the chicken. She did not know who ate more if Thomas or Rose.-My goodness, with how small she is, she eats a lot.- she said looking at the little girl, Rose ate everything that Cheryl put her on the plate

-Don't tell us.-said Toni giggling

-You like it?.- Nora asked kindly since now the laughter had reduced, Beatrice and her brothers were having their own conversation about something at school and she could talk with the rest of the Topaz

-This is great.-Thomas said with a mouth full of chicken.

-The mouth ... Tommy.- Cheryl scolded him

Thomas swallowed loudly.- This is great - repeated again.

After dinner Thomas, Rose and Maddie went to play together, Beatrice and Toni helped clear the table at the insistence of Nora's mother that they leave it, she is a very humble and hardworking lady and was not used to being helped . For dessert Teresa prepare a hot tea along with some tea pastes and Cheryl's cherry buns

-Can we eat at the small table in the living room? .- Maddie asked looking at her mothers

-Of course.- Teresa said immediately

-Don't stain too much.- Toni told her, the redhead nodded, took the pastes and went to turn around when Cheryl stopped her

-Don't let your siblings eat too much, they've already eaten enough for today.-said Cheryl. Maddie nodded again and went to play with her little siblings in the living room, Nora and Beatrice were sitting on the couch enjoying some privacy and Jason, Toni, Cheryl and Teresa were at the table having dessert.

-Nora told me that you love tea.- Teresa said pointing to the kettle

-We usually take it every night is our little moment of peace.- Toni answered smiling

-Yes, especially to relax and talk.- Cheryl said smiling and caressing her wife's leg gently

"I hope you like it," she said kindly. "Beatrice talks a lot about all of you," Teresa said, looking at them.

-Really?.- Cheryl asked a little surprised

-Yes, she does. You can tell she loves you very much.- she said smiling, Cheryl and Toni were proud of her daughter, she had never told them that she had talked about them

-And what does she say about us? .- Jason asked taking a sip of tea, he was interested in what his sister was telling about them

"Many things, of trips you have made, of anecdotes ... She talks a lot about her family and I like that, she is also a very ... smart and attentive girl," said Nora's mother

Cheryl and Toni nodded and shared a look.- Nora is a very good girl, she looks a lot like you.- Toni said kindly

-Better than she resembles me that her father - Teresa said with a giggle

"She already told us that you are divorced." Cheryl said carefully, she didn't want to bother her with the subject.

Teresa agreed.- It was a very difficult and exhausting process and on top of that coming to another city ...

-It complicates everything.- Cheryl finished saying.- Because of my work, I have seen my clients have a very bad time, especially with children involved.- Nora's mother agreed.- If you need me to look at anything, you can call me or come to my office at any time. - the redhead offered

-She is the best lawyer, she charges everyone who is in front of her.- Toni said with a smile, squeezing Cheryl's hand and making Teresa smile

-Now that you mention it, I would like to look at some things.- she said nodding

Beatrice and Nora were sitting on the couch oblivious to what was happening around them although the redhead didn't stop looking at their mothers

"They seem to get along well," Nora said, following the direction of her girlfriend's gaze to the dining room table

"What are they talking about?" Beatrice wondered aloud, she was curious to know what they were saying if they were talking about them or about some other topic

-Adult things.- Nora said

Beatrice turned and looked at her with a smile on her face. -This is the last day we see each other until next year.- Beatrice said softly, she didn't like that she had to go but she knew it was to see her family and she understood it, it would be hard for her to get away from hers

Nora nodded. "It will only be a few weeks," she said, trying to calm the redhead. The weeks will pass immediately, and I'm sure you'll have a better time with your family than I do with mine." She said, making Beatrice smile a little more.- You have to come to Maryland one day.-let out Nora

-Really?.- said Beatrice surprised by the proposal

-Yes, there are a lot of things that I would like to show you.- Nora said smiling just when the redhead was going to answer

"It's snowing," Thomas said, standing up and looking at them with his whole face lit up, they immediately turned their gaze to the window, a lot of snow was falling. Nora got up, went to the kitchen and opened the sliding door that led to the back of the house, Thomas, Maddie and Rose ran outside without a second thought Cheryl got up right away because they weren't wearing anything and went to the door.

"Leave them for a little while, babe." Toni said, standing next to her.

"They're going to get a cold," she said seriously. "I'm going to get the coats," she said, disappearing.

Toni was looking at them with a smile on her face, she could not contain herself and joined them followed by Jason, the five of them began to turn on themselves and try to grab the small snowflakes that fell from the ground to try to throw them at each other, when Cheryl looked back at their children with a smile on their faces and lowered their coats

-Come on, Beatrice.- Nora said, gesturing with her head for her to accompany her outside. Beatrice took a breath and went outside, joining the others, some starting to run one after the other, Rose and Toni were trying to escape from Thomas who was running after them, Jason and Maddie were spinning hand in hand and Beatrice and Nora they had a big smile on their faces as they watched the snowflakes fall from the sky

-You are very lucky.- said Nora's mother making Cheryl look away from her family to look at her, Nora's mother looked at them with a smile and with some nostalgia.- I would have liked to have all this.-she confessed gently

And Cheryl didn't really know what to say so she did the only thing that came to her mind, she left the coats on a chair, and went outside, bringing Nora's mother with her. They all spent a good time outside in the snow, enjoying, sharing laughter and when they were frozen they went back into the house to enjoy a hot chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it or have any idea, leave a comment!!!
> 
> Next Friday: The Topaz family puts the decoration of the house and Santa Claus comes  
> It will be a very long chapter, surely the longest I have written


	37. CHRISTMAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Topaz choose the Christmas tree, decorate the house, get ready to go to bed, but not before Toni tells them a story and they open the presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter probably the longest I have ever written.  
> Merry Christmas everyone and I hope you like it !!!

-What do you think of this?.- Toni said, standing next to a tree

-No, mama. Bigger.- Rose said raising her hand above her head and standing on tiptoe to reach higher

-You heard, mama. Bigger.- Cheryl said putting her hand on Rose's chest drawing her to her legs

As Christmas was already beginning, the Topaz decided to go out for the Christmas tree as they do every year but they could not find the perfect tree since each one wanted it in a way, Rose wanted it very high that it reached the ceiling, Maddie and Beatrice wanted it high and abundant that there were no gaps in between, Cheryl agreed with those options and Thomas, Jason and Toni did not care which one to take

-Look at this.- Maddie's voice said from somewhere, Rose ran towards the voice followed by Thomas, her siblings behind and Cheryl and Toni holding hands behind them, took a while to find her since with so much tree in between, it was a little difficult to know where they were, when they found Maddie she was next to a tree that had all the requirements they were looking for

-Magnifique.-Cheryl said with a big smile when she saw it

-Mommy, mama I want this one, I want this one.- Rose said excitedly going towards them

-We have to know what your siblings think.- Toni said sweetly, making the little girl murmur a voucher, she raised her eyes and looked at her children.- Do you like it?

….

-Careful Jason .. a little more to the left, TT a little to your right.- Cheryl ordered from the center of the room while her wife and son tried to put the tree in the perfect place

-Like that?.- Toni asked frowning as she held the tree from the base

-A little more to the right, mommy.- said Maddie, who was next to Cheryl observing that everything was as they wanted

-A little bit to the right, TT.- said the redhead pointing with her hand

-Perfect.-Beatrice said with a smile, Maddie and Cheryl nodded, it was in the perfect place next to the fireplace and visible from the entire floor below and from the stairs, not too close to the windows or too tucked in the living room , it was perfect

-We decorated it?.- Thomas said anxiously looking at his mothers

-Yes, let's go get things.- Cheryl said, between her and the children they went to the garage to get all the Christmas boxes while Toni and Jason drank some water, they were exhausted from taking the tree out of the car, putting it in house and move it from one place to another until it is in the perfect place of course that their family helped them but they did the hard work

That afternoon all the Topaz enjoyed decorating the tree with large red balls on top, photos of the family with a red frame around it, the footprints of each of the Topaz from when they were little, some crafts from other years, the lights ... they all put it with Christmas carols in the background, while Thomas and Rose placed the balls on the bottom, Beatrice, Jason, Maddie and Cheryl placed the ones on top, Toni passed them the decorations and from time to time she took her camera to immortalize the moment

-I think we no longer need to put more down.- Toni said giggling, Thomas and Rose were so excited that they just put balls hang one after another without stopping and without leaving any space between them making the bottom part more decorated than the top

Cheryl looked down and saw how it was looking. "Oh my god," said the redhead, got on her knees and began to distribute the decoration better.

-More things more beautiful, mommy.-Rose said smiling looking at the tree and at Cheryl as she took off what she was putting and put it back on another side making Rose frown and tilted her head

"We have to distribute it a little." Cheryl said before the watchful eye of her little daughter who was unconvinced of what she was doing.

-The most important thing is missing.-said Beatrice turning away from the tree and looking at the top of the tree

-The star.- said Toni getting up

-I put it on! I'll put it on! .- Thomas and Rose said at the same time, Toni gave it to Rose and Jason took her in his arms and lifted her to put it

-I wanted to put it.- Thomas protested a little sad

-It's smaller, huh.-said Toni drawing him towards her.-Next year it's your turn.- Toni said winking at him making Thomas smile, Rose finished placing the star and the tree was perfect with abundant Christmas balls red and topped with lights of the same color

-Who wants a hot chocolate?.- Cheryl asked and immediately her young children, Beatrice and her wife answered yes quickly, the redhead went to the kitchen and started preparing it, all her children had earned it.

After enjoying the hot chocolate in front of the fireplace, they decided what they would do next and how they were going to decorate the other parts of the house. They began to decorate it, Beatrice and Toni were in charge of putting the garlands with lights, pinecones and holly all over the staircase and the fireplace

-My part holds up.-said Beatrice looking at Toni who was fighting so that the garland did not fall from her side, when she finished placing it they leaned back to look at it and just at that moment Beatrice's part fell

Toni giggled

-It's your fault, mama. You have put a lot of things.-said Beatrice laughing Toni hugged her, drawing her towards her while they continued laughing

While they were decorating little by little, the rest of their family made crafts together as they do every year.-I stick it and you put the candies together.-Jason explained with the silicone gun in hand, Rose, Maddie and he were making a small tree by sticking candies.

Rose nodded. "And you give it to me." Maddie said, taking the candy and sticking it in the mold for when it was dry, all they would have to do would be remove the mold from below and the candies would form the tree.

-It's two cups of flour.-Cheryl said while Thomas poured everything into the bowl.-One of salt and one of water.- she finished saying.-Okay now we have to move it and then we can put our hands in the dough

They always made this dough and then they planted their hands and Crispis's paw so that the imprint would remain, they baked it and then they could paint it and add it to the tree, they had the hands of each of their children in all their ages they could not put them on all but they put some of each

When they had the dough they broke it with the molds Rose put her hand and they fought with Crispis to put her paw in the mold, they had to take it between Toni, Jason and Maddie while Cheryl held the dough and finally they had what they wanted in Those who were baking joined Toni and Beatrice, they hung their socks with their names along the staircase, they placed some red tree stickers on the walls in response to Cheryl's complaints, who told them that as a single drop of adhesive remained on the walls after removing it she would kill them, on the doors of the rooms they put the drawings that Thomas and Rose had made like on Halloween and Cheryl was behind them repositioning them in another place, they finished placing the Christmas lights on the doors of the children and on the windows, they almost had everything ready so that Christmas had finally arrived at the Topaz house

Only ... they were exhausted from spending all day picking up the boxes and decorating everything

-Very well. Now we just need the exterior.-Maddie said to her family who looked at her with tired faces, it had been a very hard day and the redhead was already thinking about the other fundamental part.-Or we leave it for tomorrow.- she said, rectifying what she had said by the faces that their older siblings and their mothers put on, although Thomas and Rose were excited and jumping again, they wanted to decorate everything as soon as possible

…

Christmas Eve is the day that everyone was looking forward to arriving, everyone loved preparing things for Santa Claus and especially opening gifts the next day

-You have to go to bed soon if not Santa Claus is not coming.- Toni explained to the children who were comfortably lying on the sofa waiting for them to put on a Christmas movie.

-Oh, no ... I want him to come.-said Thomas worriedly

-Then you have to go to bed now.- said the redhead, standing next to her wife, supporting her because she already knows that little ones usually go to bed later on holidays and weekends, and it was difficult to persuade them to leave. On the contrary, they have a lot of energy and especially on this day they tend to sleep little, which is very strange coming from them -Come on, Rose. Otherwise Santa Claus is not coming.-said Thomas, taking her hand and going up the stairs.

"Cookies and milk," Maddie reminded them. Toni and Cheryl vocalized a certain, they prepared a glass of milk and a plate full of cookies that they had made the day before, Thomas and Rose took the opportunity to also drink their milk, they put it on one side of the tree and Crispis looked at it with desire and licking his snout, the cookies were now much more achievable

-Don't eat them, Crispis. They are for Santa Claus.- Rose scolded him with her finger, making Toni and Cheryl smile tenderly, just like their older siblings.

-And aren't you going to bed? Thomas asked frowning, turning a moment to look at them.

"Yes, we finished picking up some things and we all go to bed." Toni said reassuring him so that they would go to sleep peacefully and without worrying about whether he came or not.

-Mama, can you tell us a Christmas story?.- Rose said approaching Toni smiled at her and nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell you the story and then to bed." She said looking at Thomas and Rose who nodded quickly, Toni sat in front of the fireplace, Rose and Thomas took a seat next to her, Jason, Maddie and Beatrice sat on the floor and Cheryl looked at them leaning against the wall.

Toni began to tell the story by adding exaggerated details, changing the tone of her voice, and interacting with her children.

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there.

The children were nestled all snug in their beds,

While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.

And mamma and I had just settled our brains for a long winter’s nap.

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,

I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.

Away to the window I flew like a flash,

Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow

Gave the luster of mid-day to objects below.

When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,

But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer.

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,

I knew in a moment it must be Saint Nicholas

More rapid than eagles his coursers they came

, And he whistled, and shouted, and he called them by name!

"Now Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen!

On, Comet! On, Cupid! On Donner and Blitzen!

To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!

Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!" Toni, Thomas, Rose, Maddie and Jason began to say with excitement, Cheryl could see that all her children had a big smile on their lips making her smile too, she loved how her wife told stories, narrated them and lived them and that towards their children to go deeper into story

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,

When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.

So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,

With the sleigh full of toys, and Saint Nicholas, too.

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof

The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

As I drew in my head, and was turning around,

Down the chimney Saint Nicholas came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,

And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.

A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,

And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.

His eyes – how they twinkled! His dimples how merry!

His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! Rose laughed at that description, looking at Toni with a sparkle in her eyes and immense happiness. Rose and Thomas looked at her without taking their eyes off her, immersed in the story just like their older siblings

His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,

And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,

And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.

He had a broad face and a little round belly,

That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,

And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,

Soon gave me to know that I had nothing to dread.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

And filled all the stockings, and then turned with a jerk.

And laying his finger aside of his nose,

And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

But I heard him exclaim, ‘ere he drove out of sight,

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"

-Mama, Mommy.-said Thomas and Rose jumping on their mothers' bed making their mothers frown, they didn't know what time it was but they wanted to sleep but their young children had another plan in mind

-What time is it?.- Toni asked half asleep Cheryl turned to look at the time on her watch.

-Six in the morning.-she answered tiredly but as soon as she saw her children with a big smile she can´t help it and she also put a smile on her lips, the two dressed in their matching pajamas just like her wife and children since Toni loves to wear pajamas the same as the rest of her children, they both had a big smile on their faces even though they had not opened any gifts

-Come on, mamas. Santa Claus has come.- Thomas said shouting a little.-Rose let´s wake up the rest.- and so they ran and woke up their siblings in the same way they did with their mothers, jumping and screaming

-I don't understand how it costs them so much to wake up every day and not this day.-said Toni, getting up

-It's Santa Claus.- said Cheryl getting up.-Let's see what Santa Claus has brought.- Cheryl said excitedly, clasping her hands and with a big smile on her face, Toni giggled she knew how much emotion it made for the redhead. She has always made her very excited this day and seeing how the children open the gifts with emotion makes her even more excited

When they came down the stairs Thomas, Rose and Maddie were already gossiping about the gifts, there were gifts of all sizes leaning against the wall, lying on the floor, some piled up between them, and candies thrown everywhere that Crispis tried to eat and Jason tried to push him away

-Crispis has two!.- Rose said with a smile on her face and emotion in her voice

-And Dagwood and Juniper too! .- Thomas said with a special sparkle in his eyes looking at his mothers.-And Santa Claus has eaten everything.- he said showing Cheryl and Toni the empty plate of cookies, they smiled they loved to see their children like this

Everyone took a place on the floor and each took a gift to open it, Toni went for her camera for a moment to immortalize everything and joined her family

"Who goes first?" Cheryl asked looking at her children and the little ones immediately said that they were.

The first to open it was Rose, followed by Thomas.-An analog camera.- he said surprised.-An analog camera, mama!.- He said more excited if is possible, he got up and went to Toni.- He has brought me an analog camera.- He said smiling from ear to ear, he couldn't believe it

-I see.- Toni said giggling when she saw the little boy enjoying himself, Cheryl and Toni loved seeing them open the gifts, especially because of the illusion they made for their children. Thomas sat down and began to inspect it while Rose showed Jason her new set of paints.

"Come on Maddie, open yours," Cheryl said to her daughter.

Maddie hurriedly opened her gift, it was a new bow a little bigger than the one she had with red accents, new arrows and a new holder to put the arrows in. Maddie smiled immediately.

-A bow and arrows.-said Thomas excitedly.-Like mine.-he said raising his new bow, he had opened it before time without anyone noticing

-Tommy we have said that we opened one by one and respecting the turns.-Cheryl said looking at him. She got momentarily pissed off although she passed it quickly since he had a happy expression

-Sorry mommy, I'm very excited.-he said, standing next to Maddie and they started looking at their new bows

-Now me.- Beatrice said clearly excited, she opened it with the same haste as her sister.-Oh my god.- she said looking at the shoebox she had in her hands.- Oh my god.- she said with a smile on her face.- They are the ones I wanted.- she said hugging Cheryl tightly making Cheryl smile from ear to ear.- Thank you.- she said moving away going to give Toni another hug

Cheryl and Toni now looked at Jason who took his gift and began to unwrap it without any hurry.-A model ... of the empire state.-Jason said calmly but smiling, he did not stop looking at the box, he had been looking at it recently and he showed it to their mothers once but he didn't expect them to remember

-Do you like it?.- Cheryl asked raising her eyebrows, the redhead nodded, he had no words

-Open yours, mommy.- Toni said caressing her wife's back.

Cheryl took the biggest gift and began to unwrap it.-A Cartier briefcase.- she said surprised as she finished removing the packaging, an expensive and elegant briefcase red to work

"It's beautiful," Beatrice said smiling.

Cheryl began to inspect it, It had everything she needed and on top of that, in her favorite color she would definitely take it to work and would be the envy of the law firm and the courts, Cheryl looked at her wife who was looking at her with a smile on her lips.- Open yours, mon amour.-she said touching her leg

Toni took her gift and began to open it calmly, Rose stood by her side and began to help her mother by opening it much faster.-A boots! .- she said raising her voice a little.

-With drawings.- Rose said smiling

-They are great.- she said opening the box to look at them better, they are so her style

-Rose, open this one.- Cheryl said handing her a smaller box, Rose began to open it.- Some boots just like mama!.- She shouted excitedly, Toni looked at them with her mouth open without a doubt she would take several photos together

-Open those, they seem to be the same.- Cheryl said pointing to five medium packages, each one got up and took their gift hurriedly

"I think there is one for you too, babe." Toni said giving her another package that had gone unnoticed by Cheryl, the redhead took it and frowned, it was the same size and shape as those of her children. "Come on, open it." - Toni said smiling, taking the camera to her eye, the next thing she captured was the rush of her children to open the gifts, the surprised faces and how they raised their new Harry Potter backpacks into the air, and how Thomas and Rose jumped with happiness

-Take, Crispis, yours.-Rose said trying to give it to him but the Dalmatian did not know what it was and ignored her

-He can't open it alone, honey.-said Toni sitting next to her, Rose sat on top of her and Thomas next to her mother.-You have to open it so he can take it.- She explain and Thomas and Rose started to open it up quickly

-A bone.-said Thomas lifting it up making Crispis now show interest in it, Thomas gave it to him, took it quickly and ran to his bed

"He liked it." Rose said pointing at him, getting up from Toni, she had a big smile on her face

They kept opening gifts, for Rose some new paintings, a red bicycle with its matching helmet she was so happy when she opened it, a story to read at night and a Funko Pop of Hagrid, for Thomas a new Harry Potter game for the console, new swimsuits for the pool, black and white films for the new camera, a smartwach like Maddie, Toni and Jason plus Rose and Thomas also gave them the same big bottle that Cheryl uses to drink water or tea making them very happy that It would be just like her mother, for Maddie a horror novel book, some boots, a theater book, for Beatrice, some new outfits that would be released soon, a blanket to keep her warm, a new makeup set and a teddy bear for Jason a set of oil paintings, some T-shirts, a new game for the console and some new sports. For Cheryl several clothing accessories, an Victoria´s secret bag that of course she did not open in front of her children, it´s more she keep it since her children were very excited and without realizing they could open it and that didn’t want to happen, Cheryl looked seriously at her wife and she had a smile naughty on the lips, she was also given a novel, for Toni a new backpack to store cameras and lenses, several tops and a new cup for tea Cheryl and Toni were thrilled to see their children teach each other gifts always with a smile on their faces

-I love to see them like this.- said Cheryl softly

-Yea.- said Toni.- Me too.- Toni looked at her wife.- I want to try my new lens with you, babe.- she said smiling making the redhead turn to see that her wife was just as excited as her children

The day that Santa Claus comes is always a very special day for everyone, that day everyone always tries their new gift, they love Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave a comment if you liked it
> 
> It is possible that the next chapter will upload it on Thursday, it is also a long chapter: The Topaz go hiking in the snow, Maddie and Rose perform at the theater and New Years Eve Dinner


	38. New Year´s Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little excursion to the snow, performances by Rose and Maddie. And everyone prepares to celebrate the new year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to all!!!  
> I hope you are all well and healthy
> 
> Last chapter of the year !!

Thunder Ridge is the place chosen by the Topaz where they usually go once a year to enjoy the snow all together and do a little skiing, they had chosen to go so that Maddie would clear a bit of her future performance and rest her mind.

Practically everyone is very good at skiing since Cheryl and Toni have brought them since they were little, at first the redhead was afraid that something would happen to them but once they tried it, the one who like it was her and now when they have time they do the excursion.  
The one that makes the most effort is Rose, she is very young and is still learning, Cheryl and Toni are by her side all the time while their children enjoy the sport

-My god, I needed it !! .- Maddie said excitedly, standing right in front of her mothers, she had a big smile on her face

-And Thomas?.- Cheryl asked just at that moment Thomas came towards her at full speed, stopping right next to Maddie the little one was very good at skiing

-Mommy, you come with us?.- he ask happily

Cheryl looked at her wife who was helping Rose to move better. "Go, I'll stay with Rose," she said, knowing that the redhead also loves to go down the hill. Cheryl walked towards her children and together they went to the chairlift

-Look there are Jason and Beatrice.- Thomas said pointing to them as they were ascending the chairlift they could see a lot of people skiing but Beatrice with her unmistakable red ski clothes and all her red gear they could see her all over the station, Just at that moment they saw how Jason who was in front of her, stopped and the redhead who was descending behind him at great speed, took his brother ahead causing both of them falling to the ground

Thomas and Maddie laughed. "Then I'm going to laugh in her face," said the redhead laughing, rewinding the memory in her mind over and over again.

-They could be hurt, Maddie.- Cheryl said a little serious although the truth had been funny

Cheryl, Maddie and Thomas reached the top of the mountain and began to descend quickly making their turns and controlling the descent as they were taught in a course they did years ago, they descended perfectly with great concentration as if they were professionals but without ever losing the smile

-It was amazing, Mommy. You went down super fast.- Thomas said excitedly, his heart was beating very fast with adrenaline

-Thank you.-said the redhead.- You have also descended very well, you are a little professional.- she said hugging her son, she was very proud of him, together they advanced to where Toni, Rose, Beatrice and Jason were, the redheads were arguing 

-I didn't know you were coming after me.- Jason said defending himself from his sister 

-Of course you knew.- Beatrice answered, pissed off 

"Good landing, sister. Right on top of Jason" Maddie said joining them making Beatrice sigh and think Great she has seen us and now she is going to make fun of her for days 

-Are you okay?.- Cheryl asked her older children 

-Yes, I thought she was not coming after me and she has taken me ahead.- Jason said, just as Beatrice was about to answer 

-Look.- Toni said calling their attention, all the Topaz turned and saw how Rose very carefully and with Toni following her by her side, the little girl advanced  
herself without any help and keeping her balance 

…. 

-Babe, calm down ..- Toni said taking her wife's hand 

Cheryl looked at her and forced a smile. "I'm nervous," she said. Toni giggled and squeezed her hand, her wife seldom got nervous but when it came to her children, she got nervous very easily. 

Today was a very special day, It was Rose´s first time performance with her dance group and the whole family was already in the theater seats waiting for the curtain to rise. The little girl had been rehearsing the dance number for months, they knew it by heart since at home she practiced over and over again and when they gave a new movement she taught it to all her siblings and her mothers, one by one, so they knew it perfectly 

-She's going to do great. You've already seen her.-said Toni trying to calm her wife 

-I know, TT, but it doesn't mean that I don´t get nervous.-she said squeezing her wife's hand 

-When does it start?.- Thomas asked bored, Toni looked at him and at that moment the lights went out, over the public address system they said that the show was going to start and after a few seconds the curtain rose 

"Maddie, record it all," Cheryl reminded her daughter who had her camera in hand, ready to record everything so that they could see it later. Maddie was going to be in charge of recording it and Thomas to photograph it, the little one was very excited about it, Cheryl and Toni decided that way because they could enjoy the show without distractions although Toni had her camera around her neck she was not going to miss the opportunity to take the little girl some photos

Suddenly all the children of the group came out, getting a standing ovation from the audience. Rose wore her ballet costume and her hair tied in a bun, she got in the front row and as soon as she saw her mothers she greeted them with her hand and a big smile was drawn on her lips, suddenly lowered her hand, she concentrated and they started with the number

The music that the Topaz had listened to so much in recent months sounded, and the children began to do the choreography, Rose did not stop smiling at all  
times, she moved decisively and danced wonderfully well, better than she had done at home making Cheryl and Toni get a big surprise like her siblings, she did the pirouette that cost her so much to perfection and continued to act until the number ended, all the parents, siblings and relatives got up of the seats applauding including the Topaz who applauded with momentum and with a big smile on her lips

"She has done it perfect," Cheryl said smiling and wiping a tear from her cheek, without a doubt it was the one who had done it best and not because it was her daughter but also.

-Bravo, Rose! .-shouted Thomas making Toni giggle, the little one was excited to see his little sister act and had been helping her in everything

They quickly greeted them and went to the entrance to wait for their daughter to come out, Rose came out with her things and her coat on, as soon as she saw her mothers she ran towards them and Cheryl took her in her arms hugging her tightly

-You have been magnificent.- said the redhead when her daughter moved away a little causing the little girl to blush

-Incredible, darling.- Toni said giving her a kiss on the cheek, her siblings congratulated her and now it was Maddie's turn, the redhead had escaped from backstage to see her little sister but she had to go to prepare for her performance, she had the time just for the new public to enter to finish changing and start

Her mothers gave her luck and a big hug, Maddie went to the door but her sister stopped her.-Break a leg, sister.- Beatrice said to Maddie before she entered through the doors that her little sister had left, Maddie smiled and nodded and stepped inside

With Maddie the play was more spectacular. A Christmas story, the set was immense and it was to be expected, it is one of the most prestigious theater schools in the city, Maddie was perfect, she moved around the stage, the text knew it perfectly and intoned all the musical notes , their mothers could not be more proud of her, especially Cheryl, who remembered her a lot, the little ones held up very well because the one who was the protagonist is her sister, Jason was surprised, he couldn't stop looking from side to side and Beatrice was surprised at how well her sister did

-I'm very proud of you.- Cheryl said hugging her tightly when the play finished

Maddie had a big smile on her face. "Thanks, Mommy," she said, pulling away from her.

-You have done better than in the rehearsals.- Toni said with a big smile, since she had seen the play on several occasions but at the premiere her daughter had been spectacular

-It bothers me a bit to say it but ... you have been great.- Beatrice said hugging her side making Maddie smile

Thomas and Rose hugged her tightly, despite being younger they enjoyed the play except when Rose had to go to the bathroom and Thomas got hungry making his mothers give him something to eat they were prepared since they knew them perfectly and they made a couple of sandwiches just in case

-Sister.- Jason said hugging her and moving her from one side to the other, Cheryl smiled tenderly she couldn't be happier

-When are we leaving?.- Rose asked looking at Toni, she was very tired it had been a long day for her

"In a little while," she said, looking at her daughter, they received several congratulations from theater mates, from the school and in the end they left a little later than planned, with Rose asleep in Toni's arms

….

New Year's Eve at the Topaz 'house consists of spending all day in the kitchen, thank God they have a complete view of the entire house from there, so Cheryl can keep an eye on everything, she is the one who takes care of prepare the big feast with the help of Jason, Thomas and Maddie while the rest prepare the house for the night; the games they will play, decorations, hats, gold and red party trumpets, colored noisemakers…

Rose blew making the noisemaker sound right in Toni's ear.- Rose!.- she said complaining, putting her hand to her ear quickly, she looked at her seriously.- You have to be more careful.- she said a little pissed off.

"Sorry," she said shyly, slightly raising her shoulders

-You have bought a lot of things.- said Beatrice taking out all the things they had bought

-It has been your little siblings and your mother.- Toni said helping her daughter to get everything out

-I heard you.- Cheryl said from the kitchen, she was aware of everything, nothing escaped her

-It's the truth, babe.- Toni answered

-Mama, what do you think if we do a photo call.- Beatrice said looking at Toni

-I hear you.- Toni said stopping to take things out of the bag

Beatrice had the idea of doing a photo call at the entrance, they would put a dark sheet hanging on the wall and they would only need to make hats or some sign that said New Year's Eve or some mustache or glasses stick it on a stick and they would have it ready, Toni, Rose and Beatrice spent part of the morning preparing everything, Jason did the prototypes on a break and Toni, Beatrice cut it out while Rose helped them paint it

They paused for a light lunch and then they all went upstairs to Cheryl and Toni's room where they all took a nap, Rose asleep on top of Toni, Thomas and Cheryl sleeping close to each other, Jason sleeping on the foot of the bed while Maddie and Beatrice were watching a Christmas movie after sleeping for almost three hours, they went down to finish preparing the photo call and the cooks began to prepare the main dishes

-How is it going?.- said Beatrice when they finished preparing everything

-Great.- Toni said looking at the result, they had made a lot of accessories with which many photos would be taken.- I'm going to get the tripod and my camera and we will test it.- Toni said going to her office followed by Rose

-What have you done?.- Asked Cheryl approaching to see it, she took in her hands several crafts that they had done, without a doubt tonight they would not stop taking photos, and her children would have a great time. Rose appeared at the entrance dragging Toni’s tripod, Cheryl immediately helped her and put it up, behind her came Toni with everything she needed.

-Are we taking pictures mama? .- Rose asked anxiously 

-You miss, have to get ready.- Cheryl said quickly.- And you mon trésor.- she said to her wife.- have to go with her and with Thomas.- said the last part looking at the little one who was already next to her waiting for Toni to start taking photos.- Come on, go upstairs.- ordered the redhead 

"Okay," Toni murmured unconvinced as she led her children up the stairs, when she passed by her wife's side, Toni stop for a moment. Cheryl took advantage and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Come on." Said the redhead just as Toni walked forward, the redhead slapped her ass making Toni smile 

Everyone dressed up even Crispis also wore a suit on his back, they sat at the table and contemplated the dinner menu consisted of turkey with stuffing mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce and vegetables as the kids love it, Cheryl also made a pate with cookies, a Christmas soup, a retro prawn cocktail and some garnishes, for dessert they would have pudding and a glass with layers of fruit and cream. 

-God, it's great, mommy.- Jason said tasting the turkey 

-I'm glad that you like, my prince.- Cheryl said proudly, all the hard work of being in the kitchen all day was worth it when her children enjoyed all the food 

"It's delicious, mommy." Rose said looking at her, the redhead smiled tenderly and gave her a kiss on the forehead 

-What do your wishes for this year? .- Toni asked looking at his children 

-To enter the university with the best grade.-said Beatrice with determination that was her main objective 

-Yes, this year is very important and hard.-Jason said in agreement with his sister 

-And you, mon amour?.- Cheryl asked looking at her wife 

-I wish that are all healthy and fine.-she said simply 

-And that your trip to the Namibia goes perfectly.-said the redhead looking at her wife, she is practically more worried than her wife 

-That too.-she said pointing out with the knife 

-What is Namibia? .- Rose asked looking at her mothers intrigued 

-It's a country and it's in Africa.-said Thomas looking at his sister 

-And your Tommy what do you want? .- Toni asked looking at her side

-Win my first competition and go with my mama to Namibia to take pictures.-he said with a big smile on his lips 

-That's not going to happen.-Cheryl answered quickly making Thomas make a sad face and sigh.-Maddie.-said the redhead looking at her daughter who was busy with the turkey 

-I would like to present myself in some casting.-she said taking a sip of her water, Cheryl immediately loved the idea so she already knew what she was going to do when she returned from vacation

-And your Rose?.- Thomas asked 

-Play with Crispis.-she said smiling 

-It has to be something you want.-said the little brunette 

-Paint with Jason.- she answer happily 

-No.-said Thomas 

-Sleep with mamas.-she said happily making Thomas throw his head back desperate for the wishes that his little sister wants 

-I think it's great that you want to do all those things.-Toni said looking at her little daughter and Rose smiled from ear to ear showing her teeth 

After dinner and picking up everything, a tradition they have is to play games all together and thus make time until midnight, everyone always has a great time with lots of laughs and the occasional complaints between them but nothing serious, Rose and Thomas hold up well thanks to the fact that they took a nap and were also very excited to change the year 

-Already, mama.- Thomas said anxiously

-No, the ball has not started to drop yet.- Toni told him, the little one was very nervous and was looking forward to entering the new year 

-What ball? .- Rose asked frowning. 

-Look.- Toni said turning her daughter to look at the television screen.- You see that colored ball.- Toni said pointing with her hand, Rose nodded.- When it starts to go down we start counting backwards and when it get down, the new year begins.- she explain it slowly so that you understand 

-Now!.- Thomas said, getting up from the sofa.- 57, 56, 55.- He began to sing aloud to the rhythm of the television presenters and Rose copied him, Toni shook her head but without removing the smile from her lips

-Don't forget to give each other a kiss.- the redhead remembered serving the champagne in four glasses and filling another three glasses of water for Maddie, Rose and Thomas since they will want to toast with them 

-19, 18, 17.- Thomas and Rose kept singing or rather shouting 

Toni stood by her wife's side while Jason, Maddie and Beatrice got together and called their brothers for their little tradition -3, 2, 1. Happy New Year!.- everyone shouted excitedly.

Jason, Beatrice, Maddie, Thomas and Rose all hugged at the same time, and began to kiss each other on the cheeks as they always do, releasing laughter and the occasional scream of excitement. Toni and Cheryl smiled from ear to ear, they leaned down to kiss each other on the lips listening in the background how happy their children were, they moved away after a few seconds and supported their foreheads 

-I love you my love. Happy New Year.- Cheryl said looking into the eyes that she likes so much 

-I love you too baby and happy new year.- Toni said smiling, they leaned over to give each other another kiss and immediately their children came to hug them and give them kisses making them move away and giggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this year I will continue with this story and I would like to know what you want to see in future episodes, since I have an idea in mind (next week I will tell you) but for now, leave me a comment that you want to see? More family chapters, more Cheryl and Toni or do you want me to focus on a child, do you want a fight, hobbies, excursions, trips or a chapter dedicated to the work of Cheryl and Toni ...  
> Anything leave me a comment I have some chapters prepared but if you want one in particular I will give it priority
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this story. ☺️
> 
> Next Friday return to when Toni becomes pregnant with Thomas, they tell the children and you will see Jason's reaction


	39. Throwback; Toni's pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look at Toni's pregnancy, from the moment they decide to start treatment, they discover that they are pregnant, tell their children about it until a bit of living with a pregnant Toni

-I think it's about time.-Toni said looking at her wife

-Time for what?.- Asked the redhead while removing the cushions from the bed

"To have another baby," Toni said cautiously, watching how her wife take the news

Cheryl stopped what she was doing and got up a bit.- oh .. she said softly, valuing her wife's words, her mind was working very fast now and she was thinking about a thousand things at once

-Maddie is 3 years old, Jason and Beatrice are 7.- said Toni hastily.- We already knew we were going to want to experience the experience both of us.- she said softly.- And I think we are ready.- Toni said standing in front of her wife

Cheryl smiled, it was true that she had agreed to that and the truth is that they managed very well with their three children.- I suppose you're right.- she said softly, the redhead was very excited that Toni would give her a child, and that go through the same experience as her.

"Babe, I want to do it, I really want to." Toni said, she couldn't help the big smile that formed on her face

Cheryl's smile became bigger.- I really want to too.- she said with emotion, she couldn't deny it, just a few minutes had passed since her wife told her about it and she was already looking forward to it.

Toni grabbed her face and gave her a strong kiss.-Great, tomorrow I call the clinic to start the treatment as soon as possible.-said Toni, moving away from the redhead, Cheryl was just as excited as her wife, the redhead hugged her tight a tear was already falling down her eye

....

It had been exactly three months since they started the treatment. Toni was working on her laptop when she suddenly wanted to vomit, she had to leave everything and run to the bathroom when she finished vomiting she thought for a moment that her period had not come down yet, she had not had much appetite for a few days and now This will cause all the alarms to go on, so she took the essentials and left the house to the nearest store to buy two pregnancy tests, as soon as she got home, she went directly to the bathroom and waited

-Okay, let's see it.- Toni said taking a breath, she had not called her wife because she did not want to worry her or make false hopes, she know how bad her wife gets when it´s negative so she decided to wait and in the first test was pregnant, Toni could not help smiling and a tear escaped her, she took another box with her hands trembling and did it again to confirm that it was not a mistake and indeed it came out positive Toni was anxious to be able to tell her wife and children and an idea of it crossed her mind

-I'm home.- said Cheryl entering the door

-Mommy.- said little Maddie running towards her, Cheryl took her in her arms and hugged her tightly

-What are you doing? she asked approaching her children, Jason and Beatrice were at the table doing their homework and Maddie was doing a puzzle on the floor

"Mates," the twins said at the same time, Cheryl gave each one a kiss and left Maddie on the floor to continue playing.

"Where's mama?" She ask at last

-Baby.- Toni said smiling, Cheryl turned around and looked at her wife at the door of her office immediately put a smile on her face. Toni went to her and kissed her passionately, Cheryl did not know what that was about but she was not going to stop her wife so she was delighted to reciprocate the kiss

-What is this pleasure due to? Cheryl asked with a smile when their lips parted.

Toni took her hand in hers, led her to their room, when they entered Toni closed the door behind her, Cheryl frowned as they always leave the doors open, the brunette guided her to the bed and made her sit on the foot of the bed. Toni took a bag that she had aside and handed it to her

Cheryl looked at her confused. "What is this?" She asked taking the bag between her fingers

-Open it.- Toni said biting her lower lip

Cheryl opened the bag and inside there were baby clothes, the redhead took the garment in her hands and read what was written on the garment; Congratulations Mommy. Cheryl couldn't believe it, she looked at her wife quickly and immediately tears began to form in her eyes.- Really? she ask excited

-Yes.- Toni said nodding and starting to cry, Cheryl pushed things aside, got up, took her wife's face in her hands and kissed her passionately just as Toni had done a few minutes before, they both had tears running freely down the face

"I can't believe it." Cheryl said brightly.

-I found out this morning, I got nauseous and I immediately went to the store and it's positive.- Toni explained her happily

"Oh my god," Cheryl said, realizing that they were going to have another child. "Oh my god, TT." We are going to be mothers.- said the redhead, an immense joy ran through her body, hugging her wife tightly, she pulled away immediately, got on her knees and began to give kisses all over Toni’s abdomen, making her giggle while wiping the tears from the cheeks -We have to go to the doctor and be very careful and- Cheryl began to say quickly looking at her

-Okay, okay baby. Breathe.-said Toni helping her to get up.- Tomorrow we will go.- she said softly, calming her wife a little

-I can't believe it TT.- Cheryl said crying

-Neither me babe, nor me.- said Toni also crying

...

Three months had already passed and Cheryl and Toni could not be happier, they had not said anything to their children since the first months are the most dangerous and they did not want to excite them but today as the risk ended they were going to tell them but first they had to do a new ultrasound

-Very good, let's find out what you are waiting for.- said the gynecologist, Toni was lying with her shirt pulled up, revealing her little visible belly, Cheryl was at her side squeezing her hand, looking impatiently at the monitor , this was so different from how they had done the other two times, since the first times it was her who was on that stretcher but now it was her wife who was in that position and the redhead found it even more pleasant because this time it was her the one who would take care of Toni, would take care of them. "Look," the gynecologist said, pointing to a small white spot on the monitor. "I can guarantee that you are expecting a baby boy," she said, smiling.

Cheryl and Toni looked at each other and smiled, tears began to form in their eyes, a boy they were expecting a baby boy

-Is- Is he healthy? .- Cheryl asked through tears

-Perfectly healthy.- said the gynecologist, completely relieving the mothers

As soon as they left the clinic they were both very excited, they couldn't believe it they were going to have a boy -We are going to have a little boy.- Toni said excitedly looking into the eyes of her wife

"I'm .. super excited." Cheryl said with a big smile on her lips, they hugged each other tightly. "My god, how are we going to tell our babies?" Cheryl asked, pulling away from the hug to look at her wife.

-Jason is going to be very happy.- Toni said with a smile, Cheryl nodded, it was true that the one who was going to get the most excited was the redhead boy since Cheryl was pregnant with Maddie, Jason just insisted and insisted that he wants a boy, even after having Maddie the little one occasionally said that he wanted to have a brother with whom to play soccer and do the rough

-I think I have an idea.- said the redhead

"What's up, mamas?" Beatrice asked. Cheryl and Toni had seated the three of them on the sofa and the three of them were looking at them expectantly, they didn't really know what they were doing sitting there

-Mommy and I have to give you some news.- Toni said smiling, she looked at her wife for a moment and the two looked at their children again

-You are going to have another little brother!.- they said at the same time

Jason and Beatrice widened their eyes, opened their mouths and a smile was put on their faces, they got up and hugged them tightly after hugging them, they stayed next to the redhead looking at her abdomen Cheryl, when she saw them, decided to explain it better. "In theory, it's in Mama's belly." Said the redhead looking at her wife, the redheads looked at Toni, hugged her again and gave her several kisses on her cheeks

-And we know what it is?.- Jason asked anxiously looking at them both in his eyes you could see a special glow

Cheryl and Toni nodded, the redhead got up and went to the kitchen and took some muffins.- To guess you will have to take a bite of the muffin, Jason first took the muffin followed by Beatrice and they both took a big bite

-The filling is blue.- said Beatrice swallowing the piece of cupcake

-Is it a boy?.- Jason asked smiling with his mouth full

-Jason the mouth.- Cheryl warned him Jason gulped.

"Are we going to have a brother?" He asked again this time with an empty mouth.

-Yes.- Toni said smiling.- It's a boy.- she clarify so that there would be no more doubts

-Yeah! Jason yelled, leaning back a bit, hugged his mothers and started running around the house screaming that he was going to have a little brother making Cheryl and Toni laugh out loud, they loved seeing their son like that. Beatrice also had a big smile on her face, she loves babies and having another brother makes her very excited

"Maddie," said the redhead, since the little girl had been a bit confused by the reaction of her siblings. Cheryl took her in her arms and sat her on her legs so that she faced Toni. "You are going to have another little brother." Cheryl said softly. "And she's in mama," she finished saying.

The little girl looked at Toni and smiled.- Am I going to be the older sister?

-You are going to be the oldest.- Toni said smiling at her, the little girl got off Cheryl and hugged Toni tightly, then she ran out and started screaming like her brother was doing but saying she was going to be the older sister

...

Toni’s pregnancy was gradually progressing normally, at home things were going perfectly, the children were delighted that Toni was pregnant and welcoming her new brother.

"Hi mama," Jason said happily getting into the car seat.

-Hi, mama.- Beatrice said just as happy as her brother

-Hello, champion, princess.- she said smiling, she loved seeing them like this, they always left school very happy and that made her very happy

-How was your the day, how is my little brother?.- he asked excitedly

Toni giggled, in recent months Jason had become very protective of Toni, he asked her every two by three how she was and helped her with everything.- Your little brother doesn't stop kicking me.- she answer with a smile

-That's great, mama. So I can play soccer with him.- he said with so much emotion that it showed in his brown eyes

Jason was super happy, what he liked to do the most was read stories to his brother, so every day when they came home from school, if they had homework they would do it and if not they would lie down on Cheryl and Toni's bed, Jason would sit next to of her mother and read a story to her brother while Toni rested a bit while Maddie and Beatrice watched the cartoons from the bed

Cheryl entered the door of her house, the small dalmatian puppy went to greet her, greeted her and ran upstairs, Cheryl smiled tenderly and followed the Dalmatian up the stairs, when she entered her room she loved seeing the image in front of her.

Toni was asleep on her side of the bed next to a sleeping Maddie who was leaning on her shoulder with her mouth slightly open, Jason was sitting next to her mother with her hand on Toni's belly and Beatrice had her head resting on Toni’s legs

-Mommy.- Beatrice said raising her head when she saw her

-Shh.- said the redhead, she took off her heels and got on the bed carefully, she gave a kiss to Beatrice and another to Jason, then she looked at her wife and her little daughter, Cheryl ran her hand over Maddie's face and the little redhead sigh making Cheryl smile tenderly, she gave her a kiss on her cheek and finally she kissed her wife's lips carefully.- What book did you read to him?.- she asked looking at Jason

"The three musketeers," Jason said in a low voice.

-How long has Mama been asleep?.- she asked him again

-From page two.- Jason said raising his index and middle finger

Cheryl smiled she love these moments.- And Maddie?

-A little bit ago.- Beatrice answered turning her head from the television

Cheryl gently caressed her wife's belly, looking at her slightly, she did not want to wake her up, she leaned down and kissed her belly gently, receiving a kick from the little boy, the redhead smiled again and planted another kiss on her belly.

-Mama's tired.- Jason said looking at his mother

Cheryl became a little serious and looked back at her wife who was sleeping peacefully. The redhead never ceased to amaze her how well Toni carries the pregnancy, compared to hers. Cheryl gain on a lot of weight, she was tired all the time and she wouldn't stop eating. Toni has a small belly, you hardly notice it and she can move very easily.

But on the other hand, Cheryl has become very protective of her wife, she wants her to be perfectly fine at all times and above all that she so not to have a lot of burden in her work, and the latter is what worries her the most, now she understands Toni about the insistence of That she didn't work so much when she was pregnant, so that same night when they finished putting the children to bed, the redhead decided to talk about the subject again

-You work a lot.- said the redhead seriously looking at her wife

-I'm fine.- Toni answered looking at her wife

-I don't like that you work so much.- Cheryl repeated again, she knew she repeated it a lot but it was the truth

-I feel fine and I feel stronger than ever.- Toni said smiling, trying to calm her wife

Cheryl had already tried everything and her wife was still just as stubborn, saying that she could do everything but the redhead did not want Toni to do so many things, such as taking the children to school, going home to work, looking for the children again, and going back to home again to have to take care of her children, it was too much. Cheryl could barely move when she was pregnant and doing everything her wife did would have been impossible for her instead Toni still had energy

-From now on I will get out of work sooner. - concluded the redhead since her wife did not give in

"No," Toni said, shaking her head. "Babe, I'm fine," she said again for the fifth time that day.

-Yes, I'm going to leave earlier so you won't pick up our children.- said the redhead totally determined

-Babe, you're overreacting . All I do is leave the kids, go home, sit down to work all morning, and come back for them, unless one day I have to go to the office or take some photos and I'm still fine.

Cheryl crossed her arms, she did not stay calm.- You are tired, TT.- she said seriously, she does not like to see how her wife takes care of the children while she is working in her firm and also continued working

"Baby," Toni said leaving some papers aside, Toni took her hand and guided her to sit next to her. "It's normal for me to be tired but Jason and Beatrice help me a lot, they do almost everything." They are very protective since you told them they had to be careful with me and Jason won't let me pick up his backpack or even let me bend over to get anything

Cheryl smiled at those words.- I don't like you taking care of everything.- confessed the redhead.

-I don't, I only take care of our children unlike your babe, you work very hard, you get up very early, you win many cases and that means having a lot of money, and when you return home you help me with our babies.- said Toni and as always makes the redhead calm down right away

Cheryl looked at her gently and smiled. "I love you," she said.

Toni smiled.- I love you too, babe. And I'm fine.- she said calmly to the redhead

At that moment Jason and Beatrice entered their room.

"What are you doing awake?" Cheryl asked looking at them.

-Can we tell our little brother a story? .- Beatrice asked their mothers, Cheryl and Toni looked at their children who looked at them with a special sparkle in their eyes

-Let's see what story you are going to tell him.- Toni said, leaning back on the bed, the redheads smiled and each stood next to their mother

Cheryl stared at them with a smile on her face, a few years ago they were in high school and now they have three red-haired children and another on the way, Cheryl wants her to have brown hair like Toni as well as her golden skin, she thinks she's a lucky to have everything she has and now looking at the scene in front of her, she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all the comments I received the other day, they have been very helpful and I am already preparing everything to upload your ideas
> 
> The reason why I asked you what you want to see is because I am going to start a new story and I will not update this story every week but once every two weeks
> 
> My new story is basically the same one but from the beginning, starting with how Cheryl and Toni decided to start a family, how they had their five children etc ...  
> If you liked this story, I'm sure you will like the next one, by the way it will be titled ¨How it all started: Choni Family¨, the only difference is that the new story will be more focused on Cheryl and Toni.
> 
> Next Friday I will update this story: Beatrice and Nora since I have received several comments about them  
> And next week I will update my new story with two chapters
> 
> I do not know if I had said it before but I am on Twitter, my user is @Ana_Chonireader in case you want to interact with me or  
> send me an idea, etc.
> 
> See you next week!!


	40. Beatrice and Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa goes to the Topaz house to talk about her divorce, Cheryl will help her meanwhile Beatrice and Nora take a couple more steps in their relationship
> 
> Brief intervention by Rose, Toni and Thomas

-Go ahead.-said Toni opening the door for Nora and her mother Teresa to enter the house, Crispis immediately began to smell them and began to walk around them, Toni pushed the dog away and immediately ...

-Hi Teresa.-said Rose hugging her, she had a big smile on her face since she and Thomas were throwing themselves on top of each other

-Hi.-said Thomas hugging her, Teresa and Nora's faces lit up when they saw the little ones so happy when they finished hugging them Thomas threw himself on top of Rose causing the little girl to fall to the ground and start laughing and trying to get up so she could climb on top of Thomas

-Careful.-Cheryl said looking at the two of them since she doesn't really like them doing those things but they love it

-Hey, why don´t you go play in your room.-Toni said looking her young children since they were in the middle

-Come on, Rose. I'll race you.-said Thomas getting up quickly, Rose got up quickly with a huge smile and started running after her brother as fast as she could

-Be careful with the stairs.-Toni warned them since the two of them have fallen several times for it because they are always running to all sides

Cheryl looked away from her young children and looked at Teresa.-Have you brought everything I asked for?

-Yes, here I have it.-Teresa said lifting a bag with folders

Today they had arranged to review certain things about the divorce of Teresa and her husband since the woman did not understand anything and had not had the opportunity to see things with a good lawyer, Cheryl was going to review the papers in order to improve the agreement

-Okay, let's sit down. Do you mind if we sit in the living room or in my wife's office?.- Asked Cheryl

-In the living room is fine.-Teresa answered following Cheryl to the dining room table

Toni looked at her daughter and Nora, the two were quiet looking at what their mothers would do next.-Why don't you go up to your room Beatrice so we let them work better.- Toni said softly, she knew that her daughter and Nora already understood things very well but she preferred to avoid them to see part of the process

Beatrice nodded.-Come on, Nora.-she said taking her hand and guiding her to her room

Toni saw them go up, it was obvious that the matter worried Nora above all but she trusted her daughter to help her, she advanced to the table where Teresa and Cheryl had already taken a place.-Do you want coffee, or tea? .- Toni asked Teresa

-Coffee is good.- she answer kindly

-Baby?.- Toni said putting her hand on the redhead's shoulder

-Coffee, thanks.-she said raising her gaze and immediately lowered it back to the folder that Nora's mother had given it, Toni nodded and went to prepare things

-Okay to clarify a couple of things.-Cheryl said opening the folder in her hands.-What lawyer did you have?

-The same as my husband Cheryl made her face twisted slightly for a moment but did not comment on anything she continued asking the usual questions. "How long have you been divorced?"

-Two years ago

-In Maryland?

-Yes, in Maryland

-Okay.-Cheryl said nodding without raising her head from the papers.-And what was the cause of the divorce? she ask looking this time at Teresa. Toni put the coffee cups on the table and sat next to her wife while Teresa told them about everything that had happened during her marriage

Beatrice and Nora entered the redhead's room, Nora seemed a bit discouraged and Beatrice didn't like to see her like that.-Are you okay?.- Beatrice asked softly without taking her gaze from her.

-I think so.-she said sitting on the bed

-My mother is very good, she always achieves everything she sets out to do.-said Beatrice sitting next to her

-I know, but .. again going through the whole process is hard.-she said lowering her head. Beatrice hugged her sideways and Nora kept talking. "You don't know what it is, I had a very bad time.

Beatrice squeezed her arm a little, she had already told her on several occasions how bad she and her family had been, arguments, not speaking for a while, not having enough support during bad times, everything. Nora told Beatrice everything and she wanted to be there supporting her.-Now it's different, you're not alone, now I'm here and if you see that the issue surpasses you, you can stay here at my house, my mothers will have no inconvenience in which you stay.-she said delicately but convinced. She has seen Toni cheer up her siblings as well as her mother many times, so she knew what to say

Nora looked at her and smiled, they always leaned on each other and she knew that Beatrice would do anything to help her.-Thank you, I love you.-she said without thinking twice

Beatrice was a bit surprised, it was the first time those words were said, Nora when she saw that she did not say anything she looked the other way ashamed, she should not have said anything but ... those words came out alone

-Me. Nora.-Beatrice began to say

"I shouldn't have said it." Nora said quickly, she tried to get up but the redhead stopped her.

-It's not that.-said Beatrice, sitting her back on the bed, she turned to look at her better and took her face in her hands to look at her better.-I love you too.-said Beatrice smiling making Nora lose all her fears immediately and making her take a deep breath, they giggled for a moment, they looked into each other's eyes, they lowered their gaze to their lips, they leaned in and they kissed while smiling, it was a tender and soft kiss they were both happy after that confession

-She's my sister.-said Thomas, interrupting them

-God, Tommy. What are you doing?.- Beatrice asked, quickly moving away from Nora's lips, the two looked at the little boy who had a serious face and was looking at both of them but above all at one of them

-It's my sister.-he repeated seriously looking at Nora

-She already know.-Beatrice said rolling her eyes, Nora seemed a bit embarrassed at the daring of the little boy.-What do you want? .- Beatrice asked looking at him.

-Don't make her cry or ... I'll tell mama or mommy.-he said decidedly pointing at Nora with his finger.

-I ... I won't make her cry, I promise.-Nora said swallowing hard, Thomas was very serious compared to the always smiling and excited face, the little boy nodded and turned around proud of having made the things clear

-Oh my god, I'm sorry.-said Beatrice giggling

-It´s ok.-said Nora smiling

-I don't know what that has come to

-He loves you, you are his sister and he wants to protect you.-Nora said smiling tenderly

-Yea.-Beatrice said softly looking in the direction where her little brother had gone, keeping a smile on her lips.-I love him too but ... it's been a bit strange.-she said giggling, looking back at her girlfriend

-Yes.-said Nora laughing

-This is perfectly appealable and I have no doubt that we will win.-said Cheryl finishing reading the documents

-What a relief, thank you very much.-Teresa said, getting up from the chair to give her a hug, Cheryl smiled and returned the hug

-You don´t have to thank me for nothing.-said Cheryl pulling away from the hug

-But tell me how much do I have to pay you? What do I have to do now?

-You do not have to pay me anything, you will have to pay some fees but for now nothing and as for what we are going to do, we are going to appeal because you had the same lawyer it is more than enough reason to accept the appeal. We are also going to claim that you did not read all the documents. I will talk to my team to draft the document and send it to the Maryland lawyer as soon as possible.

-Thanks a lot. At that time I did not know very well what to do and I let him take care of everything

-Next time do not sign anything without reading it.-said Cheryl seriously

-How was everything? .- Nora asked going down the stairs since her mother was smiling like Cheryl and Toni

-Very good, it seems that we have it easier than I thought.-Teresa said smiling and looking at her daughter, Nora smiled, went to her and hugged her tightly

-Really? .- Beatrice asked her mothers who were getting up from their chairs

-Yes.-Cheryl said smiling.

Beatrice went to her and hugged her tightly then she looked at her girlfriend and Nora was happy compared to minutes before when she was very worried about the process.-Can I stay over at Nora's house?

-For me, no problem.-Toni said looking at her daughter making Beatrice smile more, the redhead looked at Cheryl and she nodded, Beatrice and Nora now looked at Teresa waiting for her answer

-I have to close the store tonight.-Teresa began to say.-so I'd be calmer if Nora doesn't stay at home alone

-Great, I'm going to get my things.-she said happily, the redhead quickly went up the stairs while her mothers, girlfriend and Teresa waited for her downstairs

-To be clear. At the moment I don't have to do anything right?.- Teresa asked looking at her lawyer

-For the moment you don’t have take care of anything, I will call you when I need your signature. Now I will prepare all the documentation, I will inform myself of the laws of Maryland and with that I will tell you.-Cheryl said smiling at the end

-And ... my mother will continue to have my custody?.- Nora asked looking at Cheryl

-If we reach an agreement with the other part, that will remain the same. And if it gets complicated, a judge will review the whole case but I don't think there is any problem. If your father has not put any problem from the beginning he does not have to put any now

Nora lowered her shoulders relieved she wanted to be with her mother instead of her father. "Don't worry, Cheryl is a good lawyer." Teresa said hugging her daughter sideways. "And I will not allow them to take away your custody." Nora smiled in relief at those words

-I'm ready.-said Beatrice with her red backpack already prepared, relieving the little tension that had been generated

-Thank you very much again.-Teresa said looking at Cheryl and Toni, they nodded and watched as they went down the long driveway

-She's quite excited, isn't she?.- Cheryl said as soon as Toni closed the front door, referring to the fact that her daughter was very happy.

"It seems like that, babe." Toni said, following her to the kitchen. "Also the two of them alone at home... you know what it means." Toni said smiling, teasing the redhead. Cheryl immediately turned around and looked at her with a serious face.-I was kidding, babe.-Toni said without stopping to smile

-I don't like that comment, TT.-she said seriously Toni tried to attract her to her but the redhead turned around making only Cheryl's back collide with Toni in front. "Baby, come on." Toni said on her wife's shoulder but the redhead was still serious about the comment. Toni moved away from Cheryl a bit but without removing her hands from her hips. "Thomas, Rose!" She yelled calling for her children. "Mommy needs hugs urgently." She finished saying smiling, in a matter of seconds her children stopped everything they were doing, they ran down the stairs and ran towards them hugging the redhead, the three of them hugged her and Cheryl giggled completely forgetting about the subject

...

-Do you want to see something?.- Nora asked sitting on her bed next to Beatrice who was comfortably lying on her

-I don't care. What you want to see, darling?.-Beatrice answered lying on her left side to look at her better.-Are you feeling better?

Nora sighed and lay down on her right side just in front of the redhead. "Seeing my mother so happy with the issue has made me change my mind about the divorce." She answered, looking down a little. "It may have been a good idea for your mother to take a look¨

-It has been a good idea.-said Beatrice convinced, sitting up on her elbow.-I have already told you that my mother is very good, she does not have a law firm by chance.-she said smiling

-I suppose you're right.-Nora said smiling, she raised her gaze and looked into Beatrice's brown eyes.-What I told you before… I meant it.-she said slowly

Beatrice frowned slightly and remembered the important words that Nora had confessed to her in her room, that made the redhead smile.-I meant it too.-she said softly, stroking Nora's pajamas between her fingers

Nora leaned in and gently kissed Beatrice's lips, she immediately followed her, placing her hand on her girlfriend's waist and after a few minutes the kiss was gaining intensity forcing Nora to separate her lips from hers, she sat up a bit finding posture making Beatrice lie down more on the bed, she immediately put part of her weight on Beatrice and part on the bed, she didn't want to crush her

-Mmm.-muttered Beatrice

-Honey.-said Nora giving her a simple kiss on the lips

-Tell me.-answered the redhead between kisses while caressing her back with her hands

Nora pulled away and looked better into his eyes. "Do you want ... to get to something else?" she asked slowly despite her heavy breathing. Beatrice nodded and Nora kissed her passionately, between the two of them they took off their pajamas, they both had trembling fingers it was the first time they had done it so the situation made them more nervous

-You're shaking.-said Beatrice touching her bare arms

-You too.-answered Nora smiling.-If you don't want to continue, we can stop.- she didn't want to rush or do something wrong, like making the redhead feel uncomfortable

"Do you want to stop?" Beatrice said, sitting up on her elbows looking at her girlfriend who was only wearing underwear. Nora denied. "Then why do you say that?" she asked, frowning.

-I feel that you are nervous

-I am and you too, I can feel it.-said the redhead smiling

Nora smiled slightly. "I am." I want it to be special, I want to do it fine, I want to make you feel good.-confessed Nora a little embarrassed

-I feel the same way.-Beatrice said, sitting up a little making Nora sit astride her, the redhead took her cheek in her hand and looked her more in the eyes.-You already make me feel good and ... if we see that It's too much we can stop. -she said slowly.-Although I would like to try.-she said smiling slightly

Nora at those words she kiss her, she kiss her with force and passion, she could not believe that girl would let her be with her, she was very lucky so between the two of them, that night with trembling fingers, trembling body, panting and inexperience they made love for the first time.

The next morning the Topaz went to pick up their eldest daughter, Toni got out of the car since Thomas and Rose were arguing about a toy at that moment Beatrice hugged her from behind making Toni wince, and turn around. -Hi, Mama.-she said giving her a strong kiss on the cheek, she approached the passenger window and gave Cheryl a strong kiss on the cheek, surprising her, turned the car around and sat on her side.-Hello Maddie.-she said looking at her, the redhead looked at her strangely.-Hello Jason.-she said ruffling her hair making her frown.-Hello, babies.-she said to her little siblings giving a kiss to each one on the cheek, the two were not very happy because they had been scolded

Toni got on the driver's side, Cheryl and she looked at each other in silence that had been very strange, her daughter very rarely was so affectionate and happy, they took a look back and the redhead had a big smile on her face, Cheryl and Toni looked at each other, Toni smiled slightly and Cheryl frowned, they did not understand anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can leave me a comment if you liked it or if you have any ideas. You can also interact with me through my twitter @Ana_Chonireader 
> 
> Next week I will not update this fic but my new fic ¨How it all started: Choni family¨ with two chapters at once throughout this week I will be telling things on twitter. Do not forget you have to look in my profile I will upload the cover and the synopsis shortly
> 
> And for February 29 I will update this story. In the next chapter, the Topaz go camping
> 
> and .. stay tuned on Wednesday because I may have a little surprise


	41. Cheryl and Toni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni and their little tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!!  
> I know that today I do not have to upload the chapter but ... I leave you a small piece about Cheryl and Toni, just them. Something romantic so that the wait (for tonight) does not become so long

Cheryl and Toni began a long time ago the tradition of reading a book together so they could spend time alone enjoying a good book without any interruption while one read the other listened, they exchanged the book between them

Now with children and work it is a bit difficult to continue with the tradition but when they have an opportunity and they feel like it, they do not miss the opportunity

-By the way, I have already chosen the book that we have to read.- said Cheryl from the bed

-Which one?.- Toni asked taking a sip of tea

-It's called Joanne Wise's the last train. Have you read it? .- Cheryl asked looking at her wife

-I have not read it but I read a review a long time ago, they are about two women who fall in love on a trip and ... it is as if they are predestined to meet.-said Toni trying to remember what it was about, Toni stood on her side with her cup of tea in her hands and she look at the redhead.- Come on, start.- Toni said comfortably looking at Cheryl to start reading

Cheryl smiled when she saw her wife, lowered her gaze and opened the book.- Chapter 1: The morning Ursula stumbled into the first-class carriage to Geneva, she never suspected that her life was about to change forever ...

Toni paid attention to the words her wife said, the delicate pauses she took to catch her breath, how attentive and concentrated she looked at the book, Toni had missed these moments of peace in which they could be alone enjoying a good novel

-At the height of Zurich, Ursula looked up from her book when a chill ran down her back.- Toni looked into Cheryl's eyes, smiled and continued reading.- Sitting in front of her, a woman with copper hair and watery eyes dedicated her a haunting look.

-It sure is Greta.- Cheryl said as she smelled the aroma of the tea and enjoyed the warmth in her hands

-Shh ... don't get ahead of yourself.- Toni said looking at her and raising her eyebrows, she lowered her gaze and continued reading.- Greta.- Cheryl giggled making Toni smile.- Greta studied Ursula with her eyes and thought she could never fall in love of a woman so different from her. How wrong was she, right? .- Toni commented making her wife nod, the story was very similar to her story with Toni she never thought that she could marry a woman and especially with an appearance so different from her but ... being with Toni taught her that she could do it without any fear

They continued reading the book, changing their position to get more comfortable, enjoying their voices, the tranquility that emanated from each other.

Toni laid her head on Cheryl's lap as the redhead continued reading. -The sheets in that room had witnessed many love stories but none similar to that of two women who had got up that morning hundreds of kilometers oblivious to what was about to happen…

-Unlike Greta, Ursula had never been with a woman, a warm sensation took hold of her as she touched her skin.- Toni continued reading, at that moment Cheryl began to caress her hair gently between her fingers.- When their lips met she thought she'd been waiting for them all her life.- Toni looked up from the book and looked up, Cheryl looked down and smiled. She loved how her wife read, unlike how she told stories to her children, Toni did not maintain an exciting tone all the time but read while taking pauses while her words danced to Cheryl's ears

The minutes passed and Cheryl and Toni were immersed in the deep story

-Ten years later Ursula and Greta met again in that hotel room, their bodies were like two stars that orbited around the earth and finally they were going to collide.- Cheryl held back the urge to cry.- But they weren´t the same anymore because in their eyes you could see the fear, fear to repeat mistakes of the past, to suffer badly like a wounded animal ... to destiny to raise a wall between them again. Then they understood that relationships are like a long journey that you have to ... - Cheryl's voice broke.- That you have to let yourself go and enjoy the ride and accept that as much as it hurts, there are trains that don´t stop twice in the same station. The End.- Cheryl sighed and leaned her head on the headboard.- Ugh ...

-oh my God, Cheryl ..- Toni said also excited by the story.- What a deeper story..

-Do you think they'll have another chance?.- Cheryl asked lowering her gaze

Toni raised her head from her wife's legs and looked into her brown eyes."You can always get on it, while the train it´s moving." Toni said smiling, making Cheryl smile.

They picked up the book and got into bed, it was too late they didn't think they were going to finish reading the whole book in one night but they did. Cheryl turned in Toni's arms so she could see her -We have been very lucky to be together.- said Cheryl whispering

"We have had it," said Toni, kissing her wife's lips. "And I don't regret anything." Toni said, moving slightly from Cheryl's lips to look at those brown eyes.

Cheryl smiled slightly. "Me neither." She said delicately, kissing Toni's lips again, it was a slow kiss full of love without wanting to rush things, enjoying one and the other without any rush, without any distraction, just them .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remind you that my new fic will premiere on Friday and you will have to look for it in my profile (I have already updated the cover).  
> I will upload two chapters at once, one on how Cheryl and Toni start the process until they get pregnant and a second chapter on the different stages of Cheryl during pregnancy and how Toni manages to comfort her
> 
> and .. I hope that tonight you enjoy the new chapter of Riverdale, I'm excited and looking forward to what may happen. I hope they do not make us suffer and we hope that Choni are together forever, as it should be.  
> Until Friday👋


	42. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The topaz go camping

Arizona, the grand canyon was the site chosen to go camping or rather the site that Toni chose since the magazine she works for had decided to do a special about nature and the grand canyon was one of the chosen sites and Toni immediately said that she took care of it, so they could go camping just as Thomas and Rose wanted

They arrived at the natural park in the morning, it had been a long trip, especially for Cheryl and Toni, all the suitcases, the airport, the children etc. When they arrived their own tour guide and the manager of the place were waiting for them, they were warmly welcomed and led directly to their cabin to be settled in before starting

-We can see the sunrise and take lot of photos.- Thomas said excitedly turning around and walking backwards while looking at his mothers

-For that you have to get up early and you never do that.- Maddie said shaking his hair making him walk normal again

-Mommy.- Thomas complained looking at her

"Maddie leaves your brother," Cheryl said, leaning closer to his son, Thomas smiled and grabbed his arm around her waist.

-I haven't said anything.- she said defending herself

-This place is incredible.- Toni said looking around, the great red landscape, the white cabins separated from each other, the peace, the light, the nothing ... it was an impressive place

-We let you settle in and then we talk about the report, I show you several of the most viewed sites and decide where you want to take the photos.- said the manager.

-Okay.- Toni said with a smile

-I'm at the reception.-she said kindly

-Thank you very much.- said Toni turned and went back to the entrance of the cabin where her family was already inspecting it, there was a large cabin with a private terrace with sunbeds at the entrance and a small table, next to the cabin there was a small tent for the children

-Mommy, I have my own teepee.-said Thomas opening his eyes wider

"Me too." Rose said excitedly, the two of them ran out and entered their tent, inside there were two luxury single beds with a side table and a small lamp. Jason entered with the little ones in the tent, he left his things and smiled since they were deciding where they would sleep, Cheryl and Toni looked at them with a smile on their lips with little things they had fun to the fullest. They left them have fun and entered the main cabin

As soon as they entered there was a living room with a leather sofa bed, on one side they had a wood stove to keep warm since at night the temperatures usually drop, at the back of the room a complete private bathroom with all kinds of products organic. What most caught their attention was the King size bed witn an opening in the ceiling at the height of the pillow from where you can see the stars and on top of the bed there were luxury towels and a tray with a bottle of wine and two glasses

-Why we can't go to a hotel for once.- Beatrice said looking at the space although it was big enough to be a cabin and it was full of luxuries, the redhead wanted something more

"Because it's boring," Maddie said, sitting on the bed to test the mattress.

-At least there are no mosquitoes, not to mention that it would be less hot.- Jason said making Beatrice nod

Cheryl inspected the place, she expected that it would be more ... neglected but it looked very good. -Actually .. the place is very good but the children have to sleep outside, TT.- Cheryl said turning to look at her wife.-They don´t have a bigger cabin where we can be all together?.- she said a little worried

-Babe, this is the biggest cabin they have. In bed we fit all four of us perfectly . -she said referring to Beatrice, Maddie, Cheryl and her- and for Thomas and Rose don´t worry, the other tent is just outside and Jason will be with them, they are excited to have their own tent.- Toni said smiling calming the redhead a bit

-Where is the internet? .- Jason asked with his mobile in his hand since he could not see the device anywhere

-There isn't internet.- Toni said simply making the redheads turn to look at her in alarm

-Toni I have to finish some things from work.- Cheryl said looking at her wife seriously.- And I have left the entire firm alone these days

-You have enough staff to take care of everything without you, babe. Just like in summer.-said Toni leaving her things to one side of the cabin while her children and wife looked at her astonished

-That's different, they know it and I leave everything ready on time.-said Cheryl crossing her arms keeping her eyes serious

-Mama, I was going to watch my favorite series.- Beatrice and Maddie protested at the same time

-And I was going to watch the football game and I was going to discuss it with my friends.- Jason said with the same tone

-It will be only a few days.- Toni said looking at them since they can be very insistent and if something is not how they like it, everyone will know.-why don´t you relax a little and enjoy these days, very few people can enjoy this landscape and less exclusively how we are going to see it.- said Toni looking at them one by one

-What are we supposed to do now?.- asked Beatrice looking at her siblings and finally at Toni

-Enjoy the views, your siblings, there are more things to do than stay watching a series or watch football or work.- Toni said looking at each redhead.- I'm going to talk to the manager while you get comfortable, I'll take Thomas and Rose. Ah, I forgot.- Toni said before leaving.- I think they are going to give a yoga class in case you want to go and they usually do many activities.- she said moving one of the papers with the camp propaganda and leaving the cabin

-Thanks god that I brought my camera.- Maddie said leaving behind her mother Cheryl, Beatrice and Jason looked at the propaganda and as Toni said there were a lot of activities so they put on comfortable clothes and went to yoga class since they had nothing better to do since they had already finished settled everything.

Toni, Maddie and the children were with the manager who was talking to them about the place and showing on a map the places they would have to see first, the four Topaz were looking carefully at the places that the guide was pointing out, the little ones were looking carefully at their mother and did not complain about nothing unlike their older siblings who did complain

-This place has to be spectacular to take the sunrise photos.- Toni said pointing with her finger on the map

-It is. Without a doubt you have to take photos there.- said the manager

-Mommy.- Thomas and Rose said when they saw the redheads enter the reception, they ran towards her as if it had spent hours without seeing her, Toni put the map aside to look at her wife and older children who were coming towards them with comfortable clothes since they had just finished their yoga class

-How was the class?.- Asked smiling

"Pretty good," Cheryl said smiling approaching her

-I needed it.- Beatrice said smiling, at first she was reluctant to enjoy the place but little by little she changed her mind since many things could be done

-Great, Kylie is going to give us a tour around the park so I can choose where I will take the photos.- Toni said animatedly. -By the way, Jason. Kylie has told me that they give classes to draw the grand canyon.- The redhead's entire face lit up, he looked at Cheryl and she smiled at him caressing his arm

The rest of the morning was spent touring the park in the car, stopping from time to time since when Toni saw a place that caught her attention, they stopped to inspect it and pointed it out on the map. They continued with the tour on the way, Kylie was telling them the story of the Grand Canyon, making the morning a little more entertaining for Jason, Beatrice and Cheryl.

Cheryl really enjoyed watching her wife work, it had been a long time since she had seen her work and she loved it, she also enjoyed the guide's explanations, Maddie and Thomas didn't stop taking pictures of the landscape and they followed Toni every time she got out of the car, Rose was happy, she was enjoying the views and the photos that Toni let her take with her camera since she was on top of her.

-What do you think?.- Toni asked when they arrived at the store after a long day

"It's all very nice," said Cheryl, smiling at her and squeezing the hands that are intertwined.

-There are very good views.- Jason said happier.-I'm excited to draw the grand canyon tomorrow.-he said with a special sparkle in his eyes

-Maybe you can convince mommy to draw with you.-said Toni giving her a quick kiss on the cheek making Cheryl smile more

-That's a great idea, can we draw together?.- He said looking at the redhead

-Okay, tomorrow I'll draw with you.-she said smiling, Jason hugged her excitedly.-But I can't leave your mother alone with your little siblings.- Jason nodded quickly. -And do you liked?.- she ask looking at their daughters

-I'm looking forward to touring the canyon on a bike.-said Maddie

-I'm with her. It has to be awesome.-said Beatrice

Toni contemplated how happy her family was and how much they had changed their minds, without a doubt they would have a great time.-Who wants to have dinner at the bonfire? .- Toni asked smiling

"Me," Rose said jumping up and raising her hand. "Me, mama." she said happily

-Me too, mama.- Thomas said hugging her

They all dined together around the bonfire, each one sitting around, Toni explained to them what the plan was for the next morning, to get up early to photograph the sunrise and have breakfast while the sun rises, then they would continue taking photos throughout the area and do a couple of activities for their kids to have fun as they were going to be there for four days

-Mama, story.- Rose said turning on top of her to look at her

-Yes, mama. Tell us a story.- Thomas said, opening his eyes wider

-What story do you want me to tell you?.- She asked, looking carefully at her children who were thinking about a story

-When you rescued mommy.- Thomas said suddenly

-Yes! .- Rose said excitedly

-Okay.- Toni said smiling, the rest of her children and Cheryl put their dishes aside and wrapped themselves more in the blanket, they got comfortable and listened carefully to Toni, although they were older they always enjoyed the stories Toni told since they were little, she always told them a story. "I was very worried about Mommy." Toni began to tell. "We were not girlfriends yet, but even then I couldn't get away from her side.

Cheryl smiled softly and enjoyed the story with some details a bit exaggerated so that the children were more impressed, she missed these moments, Cheryl looked away from her wife and young children and looked at Jason, Beatrice and Maddie, the three of them together wrapped up in the blanket and she could see in their eyes the same illusion and brightness like the look their little siblings have since they had heard the story over and over again

-Aunty Veronica and I parted ways, willing to travel more space in less time.-Toni continued, telling the story, looking her two small children in the eye.- I called Mommy, once, twice and three times, I didn't care if they found me, suddenly I felt that I should enter a room and enter it without thinking. There were several boys and girls watching a movie, I called Mommy again and there she was. She got up when she saw me, she was surprised to see me there, she was wearing a uniform, her hair was tied back, her eyes were dull, tears were falling down her face and her cheeks were red. We ran towards each other until we were in the middle

-And you gave your first kiss.- Thomas said smiling

-And we kissed.-she said smiling looking at Thomas.- but it didn't last long, Aunty Veronica interrupted us, the nuns had realized we were there. Mommy and I held hands and started running, we went down some stairs, we crossed corridors, we stepped on puddles of water

-And you went up some stairs.- Rose said raising her hand up

"Very good, honey." Toni said smiling. Rose turned around with a big smile on her face and looked at Cheryl as her part of the story had appeared, making the redhead's heart shrink -We went up some stairs again, the nuns followed us closely. We ran the last stretch, I let go of my hand from Mommy's, Uncle Kevin closed the door behind me and I blocked the door just in time as the nuns started banging on the door, we ran out of that place never wanting to return again.-concluded Toni

-Another one.- Rose said excitedly

-No, tomorrow is a hard day and we have to get up very early.- Toni said making Thomas and Rose complain.- Come on, give kisses, brush your teeth and go to bed.- Toni said, they both got up and did what their mother told them and they disappeared towards their tent

-The sky looks beautiful.-said Beatrice looking up making all the redheads raise their eyes to the sky, it looked dark, clear and full of stars unlike in the city

Toni joined them a little later, sitting next to her wife, Cheryl immediately got closer to her, wrapping her a little with her blanket, Toni ran her hand over Cheryl's back and the redhead snuggled closer to her wife

-I think they're not asleep.- Jason said listening to the laughter and whispers of his siblings, although they tried to speak in a low voice, they were heard

"To sleep," Cheryl yelled, making Thomas and Rose shut up instantly. They enjoyed the heat of the bonfire a little more and contemplated the stars in search of constellations.-You know, despite not having internet, I am enjoying this trip.- Cheryl said softly, raising her gaze to look at her wife, Toni looked at the redhead smiling sweetly and gave her a tender kiss on the lips

The next morning they got up at five in the morning, Cheryl turned off her wife's alarm clock and gently caressed her arm so that she would wake up. Toni stretched without opening her eyes, Cheryl smiled, gave her a quick kiss on the lips and got out of bed, Toni got up asleep to start preparing all the things while Cheryl used the bathroom first

-It´s time? .- asked Beatrice turning over in bed

-Yes, princess.- Toni said softly, putting things down and approaching her Beatrice immediately got up from the bed and Toni hugged her immediately feeling her daughter's cold arms.- You're freezing.- Toni said hugging her tighter in her arms

"It's cold," said Beatrice, hugging her mother tightly, the redhead enjoyed the warmth that emanated from her and extended the hug more

They all got ready, Cheryl had to dress Rose with her eyes closed since the little girl was very asleep, Thomas dressed as best he could since it was very early and he was not used to getting up so early, the redhead had to help him since he put his pants backwards for having his eyes closed like his sister. Cheryl took her daughter in her arms and left the tent where her wife and children were waiting for them, accompanied by Kylie

They got into the car until they reached the destination then they began to walk until they reached the chosen site where they would see the sunrise, Thomas was walking almost asleep, he tripped several times and thanks to the fact that Beatrice was guiding him with her hand on his shoulder she managed to stop him on all occasions, Rose continued to sleep peacefully in Cheryl's arms, oblivious to the little excursion they were doing

-Do you want me to take her for a while?.- Jason asked, standing next to her

-Don't worry, my prince.- Cheryl said softly, the little girl had a light weight and she loves to feel her breath on her neck and the heat that transmitted it.

They reached one of the cliffs where Toni decided to take the photos the day before, they left their backpacks on the ground and Toni got ready to mount the tripod and camera while Kylie prepared the stove to make breakfast, Jason and Maddie put some blankets on the ground to sit on while they waited for the sun to rise over the horizon.

When Toni had prepared everything, she sat next to her wife. "Is she still asleep?" She asked looking at her little daughter with her head close to Cheryl's neck.

"Deep asleep," whispered Cheryl, Toni smiled sweetly, took a blanket from her backpack and put it around her wife, sheltering both of them when she finished she gave a kiss on the girl's head and another on her wife´s lips. Then the woman sit down by her side, she looked ahead and Beatrice got closer to her side, Toni hugged her and they watched as the sun began to rise

The next few days they experienced multiple activities, they toured the park and accessed some places that they would not have been able to access if it weren´t for Toni's report, they traveled through the landscape by bike, they dined in front of the bonfire, drew the grand canyon and told many more stories, without a doubt this was not going to be the first time they made a camping trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want a second part? or do you want me to write more family adventures? Leave a comment if you have any ideas for future chapters since with my new fic I won´t be able to update so often
> 
> Next chapter; Valentine's Day. Jason has a date, Beatrice and Nora want to join the plan while Cheryl and Toni will have to be creative since they have their young children and Maddie at home  
> (If you want me to introduce any gesture or anything, don't forget to leave a comment)
> 
> Until February 12 !!!


	43. Valentine´s day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long chapter, a whole day with the Topaz on Valentine's Day

-Do you have any plan for Valentine's Day?.- Toni asked looking at Beatrice, although she was looking at her, the question was for all her children, they were all having dinner as a family as they always do

-We haven't thought about anything.-said Beatrice since Nora's mother would be at her house and well her family would be at hers so they didn't decide anything

Jason gulped, raised his head from the plate and began to speak. "I do have plans," he said shyly.

-You?.- Cheryl released surprised, she was not expecting that answer

-Do you have plans and you don't even have a girlfriend?.- Beatrice asked looking at him in surprise.

-You've finally dared.-Toni said smiling, Cheryl looked at her quickly for a moment and looked at her son again, she didn't understand what was happening, she knew that Toni and Jason had talked about a girl but since they didn't say anything to her she thought that in the end nothing had happened

-We're just going to have dinner and go to the movies.-he said turning red, he could be very confident in other situations but in these they made him insecure and shy

-Nora and I can go with you.-Beatrice said quickly organizing her own plan

-No.-Jason said looking at her

-Why not? Come on, Jason.-insisted Beatrice looking at her twin

-No, plus she´s going to pick me up.-he said looking at his plate

-Great, she picks us up, we're going to get Nora and we're going to the mall. -Said the redhead solving the problem

-And who is she?.- Cheryl asked a little serious, looking at her eldest son with a penetrating gaze.

-It's this girl that I've been talking to mama about.-the redhead began to say, Cheryl immediately looked at her wife seriously, Toni looked at her without saying anything, she already knew how her wife got on these themes and since Jason wasn´t taking any steps forward, Toni had not had time to prepare her wife for this moment

-Is it Hannah Davis?.- Beatrice asked looking at her brother since she had seen them talk more often in class, in lunch and on breaks

-Yes, it's her.-said the redhead, otherwise his sister would not stop insisting over and over again just like his mother

-Great, she's a friend of Nora I'm sure she will not prevent us from going with you

-Beatrice, maybe your brother wants to be alone with her.-Toni said looking at her daughter since she knows how much these situations cost the redhead and how insistent her daughter can be

-I'm the only one who doesn't know anything about this. Hannah.-Cheryl said looking at her family, finally she looked at her son and began to ask him things.- How is she? Where does she live? Where do her parents work?.- She said quickly overwhelming Jason more, Toni took her hand and squeezed it making her stop with the interrogation

-I have an idea, you take us to the mall, we part our ways so you can do whatever you want and then we meet to go back.-Beatrice said with a smile

-I would be calmer if you go with your sister.-said Cheryl supporting her daughter

Jason caressed the back of his neck. "I'll see what I can do," he said unconvinced, Beatrice hugged him from the side. "But I don't promise anything." He said this part quickly, it had been hard for him to ask her out and now he had to tell her if his sister and his girlfriend could come. He was surely going to have a hard time

-And what are we going to do?.- Thomas asked since he knows that on Valentine's Day everyone at home receives a gift since Cheryl and Toni also like to celebrate it with their children

Toni looked at her wife and then at her son.-As your siblings have plans, we will stay at home.-The truth is, she thought that one of her children was going to stay at home and that way she could take Cheryl to a romantic place but her children are young and have to enjoy

-We can make a romantic dinner and a good dessert.- Cheryl concluded smiling

...

On Sunday morning Cheryl received a huge bouquet of roses with her newspaper of the day since on Sundays she loves to read the press, the redhead closed the door, looked at her wife with a smile on her lips and Toni looked at her with heart eyes, that they were not going to leave the house would not prevent them from enjoying Valentine's Day

-Thank you very much, my love.-said Cheryl approaching her wife giving her a tender kiss on the lips, Toni put her hands on her wife's hips and pulled her towards her, Cheryl smiled in the kiss, she left the newspaper on the table and she place the bouquet so that it would not disturb them, Toni sat her sideways on her legs, took her cheek in her hand and kissed her again, their lips melted together oblivious to everything that surrounded them

Beatrice looked up from her phone, looked at her mothers both kissing with a smile on her lips and lowered her eyes again, she didn't want to spoil the moment by making a comment since she was in a good mood.

Cheryl slowly moved away from Toni and looked into her eyes sweetly. "They are beautiful, TT." She murmured tenderly

-Like you.-said Toni smiling making the redhead smile, a slight red color rose on her cheeks for the compliment, Cheryl closed the space and joined her lips with Toni

-And if she doesn't like what I bought her?.- Jason asked his mothers, the redhead does not stop walking around the house from side to side he was clearly nervous, Cheryl and Toni parted their lips and looked at the redhead who had a face of anguish

-What you bought is fine for the first date.-said Toni looking at her son

-Mama, is right.-said Cheryl getting up from her wife, took the roses and went to put them in a vase while her eldest son was still worried

-But what if she doesn't like it or is it too much?.- He asked clearly overwhelmed

Cheryl and Toni looked at each other, the day before they had all gone together except for Maddie who had stayed with her friends, to the mall to buy the gifts for Nora and Hannah they went into almost all the stores since Jason was undecided unlike Beatrice who knew it right away, it took them all day to buy her a bouquet of flowers and a novel since she loves to read. And still the redhead was undecided

-Champion, if she likes you, whatever you give her she´ll like.-said Toni, Jason sat at the table and sighed.-I'm going to wake up your siblings.-said Toni getting up but not before giving a kiss on the redhead's hair

When Toni disappeared up the stairs, Cheryl sat on the table and stretched her arm for her son to hold her hand, when Jason put his hand to his mother's and looked into her eyes Cheryl began to speak -You worry too much and I don't blame you, I did it too, when I started dating with mama, everything was new for me, I wanted everything to be perfect but ... your mother taught me that it doesn't matter what you give her, it's just a detail. What matters is that you feel something for each other and that you both enjoy, that's the important thing.-said Cheryl sincerely

Jason smiled at his mother's words, he like his siblings, had always grown up with the affection that Cheryl and Toni gave each other throughout the day, small details, gifts etc. And that's what the redhead wanted.-Thank you mommy, I don't want to spoil it, it took me a lot to get here and ..

-Relax, you'll do fine. Just be yourself

At that moment Thomas with his face asleep and his eyes half closed went down the stairs followed by Toni with Rose asleep in her arms -Happy Valentine, Mommy.-Thomas said with his voice asleep, he hugged her and Cheryl hugged him smiling, Toni sat in the place from before with the little girl in her arms

-Hey, don't you tell mommy, happy Valentine.-said Toni shaking the little girl a little, but Rose was still waking up

Once the little ones woke up and had breakfast they ran to their room to get their Valentine's gift while Beatrice and Jason finished getting ready for their dates, Thomas and Rose ran down the stairs as they always do, falling in the last two steps making Cheryl yell and she will hold on to the table more, she was terrified when her children fell and with the little ones that happened very often

-Are you okay?.- she asked worriedly, Cheryl and Toni went to get up but their children were faster

Thomas and Rose got up quickly, it was not the first time it had happened to them, they caressed their knees and went towards them.-We are fine.-said Thomas smiling, despite being small they tolerate pain very well.-Rose and I have done it.-said Thomas handing them a drawing Cheryl sighed, took her hand off her chest and took the drawing in her hands.

-Aww.-Cheryl said when she saw that they had drawn them and had drawn themselves, all holding hands, with a large heart painted in the background and several smaller hearts for the rest of the page.-Thank you very much.-said the redhead, opening her arms immediately, her children hugged her, then they hugged Toni while Cheryl inspected her children's knees

-And our gifts?.- Rose asked excitedly when the redhead finished examining her

-Here they are.- Toni said handing each of them a box, in each box there was a cup, a card game and several heart-shaped sweets immediately they became happy and sat on the floor to see it better, Cheryl and Toni smiled tenderly they loved how the little ones liked Valentine's Day so much

-They are already here?.- Cheryl asked looking at her children, Jason was wearing jeans next to his red shirt and Beatrice was wearing a red skirt and a blouse with red details

-Yes, they are waiting for us.-said Jason, they approached their mothers said goodbye to them and went out the door

-Have a good time and don't be late.-Cheryl said quickly before they closed the door

Having their young children at home Cheryl and Toni could not have the typical romantic dinner so they took the opportunity to spend the day with their children, Toni, Cheryl, Thomas and Rose took advantage of the day to play the new game they had bought them, they decorated the house with hearts and more red details since Cheryl and Rose loved the decorations, especially if they are red and they made a cake between the four of them

-Honey, you have to save some for dessert.-said Toni giggling

-It's very tasty.-Rose answered looking at her, the little girl had chocolate around her mouth.

-Rose, leave me a bit.-protested Thomas looking at his sister, he was busy joining all the ingredients while his sister enjoyed the melted chocolate

-Too late.-Rose said smiling, Cheryl and Toni giggled at their little daughter's response

-Careful.-said Cheryl who was behind Thomas as well as Toni who was just behind Rose.-You put this and now you mix it.-said the redhead to Thomas who was very concentrated following her instructions, Toni made the attempt to take one thing leaning a little forward and sideways making Cheryl move slightly away, Toni took the opportunity to steal a quick kiss on the lips making the redhead smile.

The rest of the day they were watching a cartoon movie the four of them curled up on the sofa when the time came they went to pick up Maddie and on the way back Cheryl began to prepare dinner for Thomas, Rose and Maddie, when she finished Toni had already set the table and sat with her children while Cheryl prepared a more elegant and romantic dinner for them After their children finished eating, the three of them sat on the sofa together.

Toni began to decorate the table a bit more, she placed some red candles on the table, special red napkins and a couple of glasses of wine while the two were having dinner together in the dining room. Maddie enjoyed her favorite program in the same room and the little ones were reading a book together next to their sister, from where Cheryl and Toni were sitting they could control the little ones thanks to the large open space they have

-It's delicious, baby.-said Toni enjoying the dinner that her wife had prepared with so much love, mushrooms stuffed with spinach and pine nuts along with a salad accompanied by a white wine and for dessert the brownie they had made that morning

-I'm glad you like it, my love.-Cheryl said caressing her arm, the redhead looked at her with heart eyes, she loved seeing how she enjoyed the food

-What letter is this?.- Rose asked, going towards her with the open book, the little girl was learning the alphabet, she was wishing she could read by herself but it was still too early. Cheryl looked at where her daughter was pointing and Toni answered first

-The pregnant letter.-said Toni taking a sip of the wine

"The one in Beatrice's name?" Rose asked tilting her head

-Uh huh, that's it, sweetheart.-Said Cheryl handing her the book

The little girl nodded and went with her brother.-It's the pregnant letter Tommy.-she said getting on the sofa

-I know, I didn't know how to explain it to you.-he said taking the book in his hands and starting to read the story again

-Thank God we listened to Thomas and we had our little girl.-Toni said looking at her daughter, the two brunettes were glued to each other, looking attentively at the book while the older one read the story for the little girl

-Yeah, I don't know what we would have done without her and to think that ... we wouldn't have had her if not for him.-said the redhead looking at her two small children

-Let's stop talking about that.-said Toni looking at the redhead, Cheryl focused all her attention on her wife.-You are ... -said Toni looking at her from up and down, the redhead wore a tight red lace dress with transparencies that allowed Toni to see her pale skin.-hot.-she said looking back into her brown eyes

"When I'm not," said Cheryl putting a mischievous smile and Toni smiled more at those words and at the look her wife put on. "And you my love, you are splendid." She said reaching for her hand and squeezing it a little, both of them they leaned in and gave each other a quick kiss

-I haven't done a photoshoot of you in along time.-Toni said taking the cutlery, seeing her wife in that dress made her want to do a good photo session, not to mention other things ...

-Between you and Thomas, I don't know what I'm going to do with so many photos.-Cheryl said giggling and copying her wife's gesture

-You blame us, you are beautiful, I can't help not taking pictures of you.- Cheryl blushed, even though they got a little heavy with the photos, she couldn't deny that she loved the attention she received

-Well… I might let you take some photos of me, if you insist.

-I really want to.-said Toni and in her eyes and in her excited voice she could see his son Thomas reflected, they were very much alike the emotion, the desire to do things and ... those eyes, those soft brown eyes and long lashes

-In that case we can do it whenever you want, besides ... you know that I like you to photograph me.-said Cheryl leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Toni began to tell her all the ideas that were going through her mind to take the best photos and Cheryl was in silence captivated by her wife

Cheryl and Toni stopped talking and watched as the door opened and their children entered with a big smile on their faces. "How did it go?" Asked Cheryl smiling at them.

-Very good.-said Jason smiling clearly he was much calmer than this morning

-Perfect.-said Beatrice approaching her mothers

-Have you eaten?.- asked the redhead ready to get up to feed her children

-I have the popcorn here.-said Jason pointing to his throat as he sat at the table with his mothers

"It smells delicious." Beatrice said sitting down in her place.

-Mommy is getting better and better in the kitchen.-said Toni winking at her

-I always surpass myself in everything, mon amour.-said Cheryl it was something obvious

-Look at what Nora gave me.-said Beatrice putting on the table a wicker basket from which hung two balloons and in the center of the basket there was a half-size teddy bear

-You can keep it well if you don't want Rose to take it away.-Toni said taking a bite of the food, fortunately for the redhead Rose and Thomas had fallen asleep on the sofa with the book open

"Jason, did Hannah like the gift?" Cheryl asked curiously

-Yes, she didn´t expected anything.-he said happily

After finishing dinner and packing up all the dinner and have their older children tell them how their day had gone with their dates, Toni went upstairs to put the little one to bed and then went downstairs to help her wife. Maddie, Beatrice and Jason sat together on the couch watching a series, while Cheryl choose the wine to bring up to the room and Toni served herself a piece of brownie on a plate

-Don't go to bed late, there's school tomorrow.-Cheryl remembered looking at her children, she turned around when her children nodded, took her wife's hand, intertwined their fingers and went together to their room

-Finally alone.-said Toni entering the room, went straight to the bed and sat on it

-Uh huh, totally agree.-said Cheryl sitting in front of her wife to see her better

-It seems like they have had a great time.-Toni commented leaning her back on the headboard.-I was worried about Jason. I was afraid he would have an attack, he was sweating a lot

-Poor he was super nervous.-Cheryl said giggling at the same time as she passed her glass of wine, Toni accepted it and placed her glass on the nightstand

-What do you want to see?.- Toni asked, taking the remote control, now that they were alone they could see something other than cartoons

-I don't care.-Cheryl answered.-why hadn't you told me about Hannah.-she asked curiously.

Toni finished chewing a piece of brownie, Cheryl took advantage of it, took the spoon of her, took a piece, put it in her mouth and wait for her wife's answer -Babe, I didn't know if she was going to do something, he's been trying to ask her out on a date since Halloween

-Even so.-Cheryl answered giving her the spoon

-Let's talk about something else.-said Toni wanted to put her children aside for a few moments -Why don't we talk about why don't you take a piece of brownie instead of stealing mine

Cheryl giggled.-I only take a spoonful.-said the redhead apologizing

-Liar, you take one spoonful after another and you leave me with nothing

Cheryl smiled tenderly at her wife, maybe she was right, she was not a fan of chocolate but still she stole a little from her from time to time.-I guess I like to take it from your plate.-she said delicately

And Toni smiled slightly.-You're lucky that I love you otherwise..

-or What?.- the redhead asked provocatively. Toni stopped the spoon before reaching her mouth, looked at her wife and narrow her eyes.-You would not do anything to me.-said the redhead smiling making Toni not say anything and look at her with love

They finished eating dessert, Cheryl continued to take parts of the dessert away from Toni and in the end they ended up both in bed, snuggled into each other, Cheryl caressing her wife's warm abdomen and Toni caressing Cheryl's bare shoulder, them two were watching a movie and every now and then they stole a slow and soft kiss

-I bought you something.-said Toni, Cheryl turned a little to look at her wife and raised her eyebrows slightly, Toni got up and took a box that she had saved, Cheryl got up a little and took the box in her hands

Cheryl opened her gift inside there were two bracelets and Toni began to explain it to her. -It's one for you and one for me.- she said, picking up a bracelet. -This is yours, it has five gemstones of different colors, they refer to our children and ... a camera and a snake so that you remember me.-she said placing it around her wrist, Cheryl looked at her with a smile on her face was ...

-It's beautiful, TT.-she said running her fingers through the bracelet

-And mine has the same gemstones that represent our children, a cherry and a bomb that remind me of you.- Toni said smiling, Cheryl took the bracelet in her hands and put it on her caramel skin.-that way when I go on a trip or we are not together, you will see the bracelet and remember me.-Toni said simply

And Cheryl looked at her with a smile on her lips, and with a sensation of butterflies in her stomach, she took her face between her hands and kissed her several times. "I'm so lucky to have you, my love." She said, pulling away slightly, giving her a kiss on her pink lips .-I love you.-she said against her lips

-I love you too.-said Toni smiling from ear to ear

-Now yours.-Cheryl said taking a red envelope from her nightstand and handed it to her wife, the redhead was anxious, she had a smile on her face and was lightly biting her lower lip, she always got like that when she was excited

Toni opened it slowly, without breaking the envelope, taking her time unlike her wife's impatience.-A day of spa and body massage for two.-Toni said reading the tickets.-Without a doubt I need it, we need it.-she said this last part rectifying

Cheryl smiled and kissed her again, never getting tired of doing it over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave a comment if you liked it or have any ideas, I will be happy to write it!!
> 
> Regarding Riverdale ... I don't like what they're doing with Cheryl, Toni was amazing the other day, and I sincerely believe that Cheryl isn't going to have any love interest, they're just going to be together again.
> 
> Next chapter on February 25; Toni goes to Cheryl's office to meet Donna, her wife's secretary since Cheryl won't stop complimenting her and well ... let's just say things get hot at the office 😏


	44. Cheryl´s office (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni goes to Cheryl's office to meet Dona. And Cheryl ... let's just say things get hot

The elevator rang when it got to the floor, Toni left it and went to enter her wife's law firm, it was the first time she had come since the inauguration, she had been very busy preparing the details for her trip plus her work in the magazine, chores and take care of the children

She opened the glass doors, and decided to enter the firm until ...

"Ma'am." Said a voice behind her. "Ma'am." A voice repeated behind her, Toni turned slowly and saw how a woman with long blonde hair, wearing a blue tight dress and some folders in her arms was heading directly towards her. -You can't enter.- said the woman catching her breath after chasing Toni, the brunette had had time to advance to the second row of assistants when the blonde girl stopped her

-Excuse me?.- Toni said frowning

-To enter you need to have an appointment.-said the woman, standing straight in front of her, Toni smiled slightly and crossed her arms

Cheryl was in her office reviewing her weekly schedule with her secretary Dona while signing several documents when she looked up and saw the new receptionist stop her wife, the redhead clenched her jaw and finished signing the documents.-Dona, I'm going to see what happens.-said the redhead, interrupting her secretary's presentation, got up and left her office with a serious face, taking a firm step until she reached them, while Cheryl arrived, she heard what the conversation was about

-Who did you want to see? .- the receptionist was asking Toni

-To… Cheryl Marjorie Topaz.-Toni replied following the game to the receptionist, clearly she was new to this and Toni wanted to let her do her job besides she was having a good time

-What's going on here?.- Cheryl asked seriously, putting herself next to Toni, the redhead glared at the blonde.

The receptionist stood firm and began to explain the situation to her.- Ms. Topaz.-she said swallowing saliva.-I was reviewing some papers when the lady ... said pointing and looking at Toni, waiting for her to say her name

-Topaz.-Toni said with a funny smile on her face

-Ms. Topaz came- the receptionist began to realize, she began to look alternately at Cheryl and Toni quickly with her eyes, she had made a big mistake

-Hi, baby.-Toni said looking at her wife, she had a funny smile on her lips

Cheryl looked at her wife and her face immediately relaxed, she smiled slightly, leaned in a little and gave her a quick kiss.-Mon amour.-the redhead murmured on her lips

-Sorry, I'm so sorry.- the secretary began to apologize with a trembling voice, she was very ashamed for the tremendous mistake she had made, she was also nervous about the consequences. -I didn't know that-

-Shut up and you'd better go back to your job if you don't want me to fire you in this instance.-Cheryl said coldly without blinking causing the receptionist to gulp like all the employees around her.-Get out of my sight.- said Cheryl forcefully as the blonde stood still in place, the blonde nodded quickly and went to her position

-A new one?.- Toni asked raising her eyebrows as they interlocked their hands and resumed their way to Cheryl's office

"Yes, and I'm afraid this one will last the same as the others." Cheryl said rolling her eyes. Toni giggled, they reached her secretary's desk, Cheryl stood up and looked at them both with a smile when Toni saw that her wife didn't say anything. Toni decided to introduce herself

Toni reached out her hand and took Dona's hand, a woman with red hair, white skin and freckles, wearing a tight black knee-length dress.-Antoinette Topaz, renowned photographer ...- Dona began to name practically all her professional career, Toni looked at her wife raising her eyebrows she hadn´t had time to introduce herself because of the quick reaction of the secretary now she knew why her wife had not introduced them, the brunette was clearly surprised, she looked at Dona again and she couldn’t help but smile.- It's a pleasure to meet you.- she finished saying at last. Now she understood how happy her wife was, Dona was a woman who takes her work very seriously

-It's nice to meet you Dona.-Toni said, squeezing her hand slightly.-Nice to meet my wife's incredible secretary.-she said smiling, the redhead immediately seemed nice but she expected something different

-That's me.- said Dona smiling proudly releasing Toni’s hand

-I brought lunch.-Toni said looking towards her redhead lifting a bag with the brand of Cheryl's favorite restaurant

Cheryl looked at the bag and smiled.-Delicious, my love.-said, tilting her head a little, she loved that her wife surprised her like that at work.-Let no one bother us.-Cheryl said looking towards Dona

-Done.-said sitting in her place returning to work

Cheryl and Toni entered the office, Cheryl closed the door as soon as they entered, they let go of their hands, the redhead put the latch, went to the side of the office and closed the curtains to have a little privacy then went to her desk and turn off the microphone on the phone so that Dona won't hear anything

-So that's the famous Dona.-said Toni, putting aside the food and taking a seat on the sofa, the redhead went to the large window and drew the curtains.- I expected her differently.-she said, watching as her wife now lit the lamp that is between the table and the sofa

-How did you imagine her?.- Cheryl asked looking at her, she was curious for the answer

-Not a redhead.-Cheryl looked at her wife and raised an eyebrow.- I mean someone else of your style I thought I had to be worried but .. it's more of my style.- Toni said smiling resting her arm behind the sofa at the same time that she crossed her legs. She looked at her wife with an amused smile, now she was taking revenge on her wife, Cheryl was very happy with her and Toni thought she had to worry because she was always flattering her but now it was going to be the other way around

The redhead narrowed her eyes and looked at her wife silently. "Is that why you came like this?" Cheryl said pointing at her wife with her finger, looking her up and down at the outfit she was wearing.

-How am I dressed?.- Toni asked looking at her clothes

-Your favorite boots, tight black pants, a top that enhances your breasts to perfection revealing your toned abdomen finished off with your leather jacket.- said the redhead, raising her gaze all over Toni's body.- Everything you know that I love it and… it drives me crazy.- She finish saying looking at the soft brown eyes, biting her lip slightly

"I don't know what you're talking about, babe." Toni said trying to change the subject, although in reality she had dressed like that on purpose, she already knew how much her wife liked the whole outfit, and she also had to maintain her reputation

-Uh huh, sure.-said Cheryl nodding

-I'm not the one who has closed her office.-Toni said looking around since her wife had closed everything so that no one could see them

-You are playing a dangerous game.-said the redhead seriously approaching her wife, Toni sat down better, she knew what her wife was going to do, Cheryl put her knees on either side of Toni and sat on her lap, Toni placed her hands on her wife´s legs and looked at her expectantly, Cheryl wrapped her arms around her neck and gave her a kiss on the lips

-You know that I only have eyes for a redhead -said Toni on her lips

-You're better, my love.-said Cheryl kissing her again.-Or maybe you need to remember who you belong to?.- Cheryl said biting her lip sensually, Toni nodded and quickly the redhead kissed her hard, Toni opened Cheryl´s lips wider with hers and introduced her tongue into the redhead's mouth making her moan, Cheryl knew she had to stop her right there if she wanted to dominate her so she took the hands that were holding her hips and put them on the sofa, she moved away from her lips and look at her wife

Toni had her mouth slightly open, all her lip gloss was gone from the intense kisses they had shared, Toni smiled when it came to her mind to come to see her wife, she did not expect at all that this could happen but there they were. On the sofa at Cheryl's office, taking off each other's clothes, they threw their jackets around the office without paying any attention to it and without parting their lips, Toni put her hands on the redhead's back and pulled her closer to her, Cheryl moaned slightly with a quick movement Toni removed her blouse leaving the redhead only with a red bra, she pulled away to see her but her wife had other plans

Cheryl lowered her kisses to Toni’s caramel neck, making her moan slightly, she couldn’t make any noise since all her wife’s employees are on the other side of the glass, but her wife’s lips on her skin made it difficult. The redhead quickly removed her bra, discarding it to one side, while she lowered her kisses down the neck, clavicle and abdomen, the redhead got on her knees, with her fingers she unzipped her pants and with the help of Toni she managed to remove the pants, Cheryl raised her gaze Toni had her eyes full of desire, Cheryl sensually caressed her wife's legs with her hands until she reached the black thong, Toni bit her lip when she saw her kneeling on the floor of her office with her hair disheveled from her ambush a few minutes ago, the redhead smirked as she grabbed the ends of the thong and pulled them down her legs with skill

Cheryl slowly separated Toni's legs, lowered her gaze to her center and bit her lower lip.-Be quiet.-she said sensually looking at her wife quickly, she lowered her gaze again and began to kiss her on the thighs until reaching where she wanted Toni nodded, looking at the mess of red hair between her legs, with her hands she pushed her hair away revealing the redhead's face, Cheryl raised her head a little, her brown eyes looked into eyes full of desire, the redhead returned to her core grabbing her lips around her clitoris, Toni threw her head back as her wife continued with the assault, she licked her vigorously and moaned softly, it had been a long time without having Toni like that, she missed her taste

-Fuck ..- murmured Toni, the redhead's tongue turned over her clitoris and then sucked it into her mouth, Toni grabbed a hand in her wife's hair at the same time that she spread her legs more so that her wife could work better, Cheryl smiled and took advantage of that and with her left hand she grabbed Toni’s ass, drawing her closer to her lips, Toni threw her head back and bit her lip hard, her wife’s tongue made her feel so good, she hit in all the right places

-Ah...-moaned Toni softly Cheryl sucked hard causing Toni to find it more difficult to contain herself, she was not making it easy for her, the redhead looked up and as if she felt her gaze Toni looked down and found those brown eyes looking at her with determination while her lips did not leave her clitoris, they started at each other for a few minutes, Cheryl loves the view she had, her wife naked on the sofa in her office spread her legs while she eat her out

-Cheryl .. said Toni swallowing saliva

-You're close.-Cheryl said sensually moving away from the center of her wife, Toni’s gaze went to her lips, her full lips were wet and Toni nodded, Cheryl continued with her task not slowing down.-Come for me, TT. -said the redhead pulling away slightly just for an instant going back to her clit. Toni raised her hips following Cheryl's rhythm, she was very close, she was only missing a little, her breathing was agitated then she arched her back, opened her mouth and silently came while she catch the redhead between her legs

Cheryl continued to lick her gently, slowly until her wife stopped moving, she got up until she was in the same position as before, the redhead looked at Toni with a smile on her lips

-Wow.-Toni said looking at her wife.-That was hot.-murmured Toni, catching her breath

Cheryl smiled softly and stroked her hair. "Are you okay?" She said softly.

-Now I am.-she said smiling. Cheryl kissed her slowly and Toni tasted herself on her wife's lips, they stayed like that for a while until Toni turned her around and laid her down on the sofa making the redhead smile

-Your turn.-said Toni smirking, Cheryl gulped and settled on the sofa, Toni took off her suit pants and panties at the same time, Cheryl helped her by taking off her bra now she was totally naked

Her wife made herself comfortable between the redhead's legs and little by little she placed herself on top of her, placing her weight on top of Cheryl, the redhead bit her lip and closed her eyes, her wife knew that she loved this position, She was definitely going to make it hard to keep quiet Toni gently kissed her clavicle, her neck, her cheek until she reached her lips where she kissed her passionately unlike the kisses that had just left on her skin, the redhead moaned slowly and held Toni with her legs, maneuvering a bit so she had room

Toni wasted no time while kissing her wife lowered her right hand down to her pussy causing both of them to moan, Cheryl from the relief and Toni from the wet spot, the brunette began to move her clitoris with her fingers, the redhead grabbed her and she moaned between her lips, Toni lowered her fingers and started circling Cheryl's entrance

The redhead pulled away from the kiss and Toni put her forehead on her wife's, wanted to see her expression.-Look at me.-Toni said quietly, Cheryl opened her eyes and as soon as her gaze met her wife's, Toni introduced two fingers in her entrance causing Cheryl to hold tight to her and fought to keep her eyes open, Toni began to put her fingers in and out slowly but with determination, the redhead bit her lower lip with force she loved how good she made her wife feel, Toni began to increase the rhythm making the redhead moan.

"Shh ... Toni whispered." You don't want them to know.-she said with a smile on her lips, Cheryl was going to answer bur her wife inserted her fingers a little harder to taste her, the redhead made an attempt to close her eyes but she fought to keep them open she loved how Toni looked at her, a look full of desire and love

Cheryl knew that from the pace Toni was taking and the way she looked at her she knew that it would not last long, Toni rested her palm on Cheryl's clitoris applying pressure while maintaining the rhythm

-Toni..Toni.-Cheryl murmured softly looking at her wife concentrated on keeping her eyes open and controlling her breathing, Toni introduced her fingers harder, curving them in the perfect position and Cheryl couldn't stand it anymore, she came opening her mouth and holding tight with her hands and her legs to Toni

Toni bit her lip sensually and kissed her until she began to calm down, gently withdrew her fingers and continued kissing her wife, after a while she put her forehead on the redhead's and watched as Cheryl recovered her air

-I have to stop by your firm more often.-Toni said sincerely with a smile

-You should.-said Cheryl giggling, Toni kissed her on the lips and sat up a bit, Cheryl made a sound in protest, she wanted to stay in that position longer, Toni sat on the other end of the sofa, She took a blanket and placed it on them, they lay for a while with their legs intertwined as they recovered their air

-Are you thirsty?.- Toni asked since she was thirsty

-A lot.-said the redhead

Toni took the bag of food from the table and began to open it, took the two bottles of water, one for her wife and one for her, the redhead drank as if she had not drunk in years and Toni looked at her with a smile on her lips

-Did you bring me my favorite?- Cheryl asked when she finished drinking

-Yes and I have brought you a cookie.-she said taking out the food and passing it to her wife, Cheryl quickly took it in her hands, she was very hungry "It's hot here." Toni said picking up her hair with a rubber band, Cheryl smiled when she saw her wife with her cheeks a little red

-Have you arranged everything for your trip?.- She asked taking a mouthful of salad to her mouth, closing her eyes and moaning slightly, she loved that restaurant

-Yes, if everything goes well, we´ll go to the end of March. Will you be able to handle the kids?.- Toni asked worriedly, she knew that it was a lot of work to take care of five children, the house and a law firm

-We already talked about it, TT. We'll be fine.-said Cheryl calming down her wife, although she and Toni know that when the redhead is left alone she is more irritable and goes everywhere in a hurry.

-Okay.-Toni said unconvinced.-Well.-she said taking some salad, Cheryl looked at her intrigued.-Can you give me Dona's number or I ask her.-she said amused with a mischievous smile on her face

Making Cheryl quickly lower her fork, look at her seriously and roll her eyes, she knew that her wife was going to taste her with this topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave a comment if you liked it or have any ideas!!!
> 
> About Riverdale I'm dying for Cheryl and Toni to take one more step toward each other, even if it's a touch of the hands or something. And what Toni did with the vixens is clear that she did it because she wants Cheryl's attention and now she has it.  
> About the huge break until July ... I accept it if that means more Toni and more Choni and by that time I will be in depth with this fic, so if you want to see any things or have any ideas, leave me a comment and I will be happy to write it
> 
> Next chapter: Breatrice comforts Rose since the little girl has had a nightmare and then Maddie and they makeup


End file.
